Drop the Dagger, Romeo
by Tch0upi
Summary: Naruto, 33 ans, est professeur et chercheur à l'université. Sasuke, 21 ans, est un ex-prostitué qui vit dans la rue. Mais son intelligence hors du commun lui offre des études et un toit... Naruto pense bien faire en l'accueillant chez lui, mais il ignore totalement dans quoi il met les pieds. Sa vie toute entière prendra un détour violent et brutal. NaruSasu. DARK. Angst. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre I.**

* * *

 _A little knowledge is dangerous.  
_ _So is a lot._

— Einstein.

* * *

Naruto observa avec un petit rictus la jeune femme enfiler sa jupe serrée, se déhanchant afin de faire monter le vêtement jusqu'à sa taille, paradant ses formes sans aucune honte. Bras croisés sur son torse, le jeune homme la dévisagea du regard tandis qu'elle finissait de se préparer, faisant aller son popotin, penchée vers le miroir.

— Sakura.  
— Hm ?  
— Ce n'est pas le Pape que l'on reçoit à diner, ce soir, tu le sais au moins ? déclara Naruto en s'approchant.  
— Ton boulot me tient à coeur et je tiens à être présentable devant ton collègue, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas te faire honte tout de même !

Naruto attrapa les hanches de sa femme par derrière et l'attira à lui. Sakura lâcha un petit cri qui se mua en rire lorsqu'elle fut obligée de se retourner dans les bras musclés de son amant. Sans attendre, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et tendit le menton vers son visage.

— Chérie, je n'aurai jamais honte de toi.

Elle sourit, ses lèvres d'un rouge vif. Ses yeux verts pétillaient. Naruto la contempla longuement et amoureusement avant de finalement l'embrasser.

— Hmm… fit Sakura au bout d'un long et langoureux baiser. Tu sais que j'aime t'embrasser, mon chéri, mais j'ai encore mon maquillage à terminer. Aller houste !  
— Combien de fois devrai-je te répéter que tu es parfaite comme tu es ?  
— Bon, bon, ça va ! ricana-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sakura s'extirpa des bras de son mari et retourna se mettre face au miroir de sa coiffeuse. Leur chambre était une magnifique petite pièce aux teintes chaudes, un très grand lit au centre et une grande fenêtre montrant la vue sur leur cour spacieuse. Naruto se pencha, glissant une grande main sur le dos nu que la robe dévoilait.

— Merci, Sakura. Vraiment. Que tu fasse ce sacrifice pour moi.

Naruto sourit à sa magnifique dulcinée lorsque celle-ci se redressa de nouveau. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et lui retourna un ravissant sourire.

— Je ferais tout pour toi, tu le sais bien. Et puis, ce n'est pas grand chose… Accueillir un jeune étudiant sous notre toit. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas la place. De toute façon, il sera occupé par ses études, il se fera des amis en un rien de temps et toi et moi on sera pratiquement toujours seuls tous les deux. Ça ne changera pas ma vie, t'inquiète.

Là dessus, elle avait bien raison. Leur maison était immense. Elle comportait plusieurs chambres et plusieurs salles de bain. Naruto caressa tendrement sa compagne avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue. Puis, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Sakura le poussa à nouveau hors de la pièce, disant qu'elle descendrait au plus vite.

En se dépêchant dans le couloir, puis dans l'impressionnant escalier de marbre, Naruto pensa à sa merveilleuse femme. Elle était si généreuse, et pleine de compassion. Elle avait accepté, avec bonté, de partager leur maison avec un étranger, et tout ça pour lui. L'histoire remontait à quelques mois déjà. Des étudiants de la Fac des sciences humaines à l'Université où Naruto était chercheur et professeur avaient rencontré, en mars dernier, un jeune homme qui vivait dans la rue. C'était dans le cadre d'un cours sur le comportement rural, ou un truc du genre, Naruto ne se souvenait plus trop bien des détails. Et leur étude avait révélé que le jeune homme, un garçon dans la début vingtaine, brillait dans tous les domaines qui soient. C'était un génie. Il avait mis sans même le savoir le département des sciences humaines tout entier en émoi. Tous les professeurs s'entendaient pour dire qu'un tel prodige ne repasserait pas dans ce monde avant des centaines d'années.

Kakashi Hatake, le chef du département, avait accepté de faire passer des examens au jeune homme. Bien entendu, il avait fallu des semaines avant qu'il n'accepte, mais au final, il avait fait preuve d'une intelligence hors du commun. Il n'avait aucune étude. Certains disaient même qu'il faisait la rue depuis des années. Et pourtant, il avait passé haut la main des examens ministériels de niveau universitaire avancé. Dans tous les domaines que ce fut. Mathématiques, sciences, langues, histoire. C'était du jamais vu.

Grâce à ses notes exemplaires et toutes parfaites, on lui avait octroyé une bourse d'études et encouragé par plusieurs professeurs qui voyaient en lui le prochain Einstein, le jeune homme avait accepté de s'inscrire dans un programme de mathématiques. Les résidences cependant toutes occupées, Naruto s'était proposé pour accueillir le jeune homme chez lui. Tout s'était fait très rapidement durant l'été, et voilà qu'il sonnait déjà à sa porte. Naruto sourit en songeant à cette bonne action, qu'il posait envers un jeune homme démuni qui malgré son intelligence incroyable, avait dû vivre dans la rue ces dernières années. Il sourit en songeant que sa femme, Sakura, acceptait et l'encourageait même dans ce beau projet. Il avait déjà hâte d'être autour d'un bon dîner avec ce jeune prodige et discuter de l'année brillante qui s'annonçait pour eux tous.

L'homme de trente-trois ans s'avança avec enthousiasme dans le hall de l'entrée et se dépêcha à ouvrir la porte.

Son collègue Kakashi Hatake se tenait sur le porche, accompagné de celui qui ne pouvait qu'être le jeune prodige. Sasuke Uchiwa.

La première chose qui le frappa chez lui fut son visage jeune, mais ses yeux remplis de ténèbres. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir corbeau, très sombre, qui rendait son visage encore plus clair. Il était impossible de déchiffrer ne serait-ce qu'une seule émotion dans son regard. Il était juste debout aux côtés de Kakashi, silencieux, emmitouflé dans une longue veste épaisse sous laquelle on devinait un corps svelte et mince. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en personne.

Naruto leur fit un sourire avant de se déporter vers la gauche.

— Entrez, entrez ! Bonsoir.

Kakashi indiqua au jeune homme de passer devant. Sasuke entra en baissant le regard, puis Kakashi le suivit. Naruto ferma derrière eux.

— La table est déjà mise, il ne manque plus que ma femme…  
— Je suis là ! fit une voix.

Ils se tournèrent tout trois vers le haut des escaliers, où une jeune femme dans la fin vingtaine descendait les marches. Elle avait une robe noire moulante qui faisant ressortir ses cheveux d'un rose clair. Naruto sourit en la regardant s'approcher. Comme chaque fois où Kakashi Hatake venait dîner chez eux, elle lui baisa la joue, puis se tourna vers le nouveau visage.

— Bonsoir, je suis Sakura Haruno, la femme de Naruto. Je te souhaite la bienvenue chez nous, j'espère que tu te sentiras ici comme chez toi pour les mois à venir.

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il prit après quelques secondes. Mais il ne pipa mot. Naruto tapota l'épaule de Kakashi avec un grand sourire puis s'approcha à son tour du jeune homme.

— On te l'a sûrement déjà dit, mais je suis Naruto Uzumaki. J'enseigne à l'Université, mais je suis aussi chercheur. Puisque tu seras sous mon toit, je n'aurai pas le droit de t'enseigner, mais je suis sûr que l'on se croisera à la Fac. De toute façon, nous aurons bien le temps de faire connaissance.

Sasuke observa sa main tendue un moment avant de la serrer. Aucun mot encore une fois ne vint franchir ses lèvres. Il fixa Naruto de ses deux billes obsidiennes, sa main plus petite et plus fine dans celle du professeur. Naruto ressentit un petit picotement au fond de sa poitrine. Le toucher de cette main, l'intensité de ce regard… il ne sut exactement se l'expliquer, mais quelque chose s'était passé à l'instant. Un espèce de frisson, un choc électrique…

— Et si nous passions à table, maintenant, qu'en dites-vous ? proposa la jeune femme.  
— Excellente idée ! approuva Naruto nerveusement, sa main délaissant celle de Sasuke.

Kakashi s'enthousiasma aussi et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Naruto indiqua qu'il s'occuperait de servir les assiettes et disparut aussitôt à la cuisine.

Une fois sur place, il se rendit vers le comptoir où était posé le repas. Il entreprit de mettre les couverts devant lui afin de les remplir. Tout en s'occupant de sa tâche de façon méthodique, il songea au jeune homme qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer pour la première fois. Il avait tant entendu parler de lui. À l'Université l'année dernière, on ne parlait que de ça. Il avait lui-même eu très hâte de s'impliquer dans ce projet, d'aider ce jeune homme à faire de grandes études malgré son passé difficile. Mais à quoi s'était-il attendu ? À un garçon à peine sorti de l'adolescence ? Non. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme mature, un peu endommagé par les épreuves au travers desquelles il était passé, mais pas un adolescent… Ça non.

— Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Naruto redressa la tête vivement, s'étant retenu de peu de sursauter. Sasuke se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, défait de sa longue veste un brin trop grande. Ainsi, Naruto put le détailler un peu mieux. Il découvrit, comme il venait tout juste de le penser, que Sasuke était assez bâti malgré sa génétique fine et ses membres délicats. Naruto trouva même qu'il avait beaucoup de muscles pour un homme qui avait vécu dans la rue. Il portait un tee-shirt bleu nuit moulant son torse et un pantalon de sport léger qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Mais ce qui troubla le professeur fut son bras droit, dans le creux duquel se trouvaient d'épouvantables marques rouges violacées et sombres.

Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils devant ces horribles hématomes que le jeune homme semblait ne pas faire d'efforts pour cacher.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sasuke baissa les yeux vers son bras. D'un mouvement las et machinal, il y posa sa main gauche.

— C'est rien, marmonna-t-il. Je vous aide ou pas ?  
— Oh, euh… Oui, si tu veux. Prends les deux autres assiettes.

Naruto le regarda s'affairer et le précéda à la salle à manger.

* * *

La soirée alla de bon train. Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi animèrent la conversation et parlèrent de l'été qui venait de s'achever, ainsi que de l'année qui commençait. Sasuke était très réservé, même s'il ne refusait pas de parler quand on lui posait des questions.

— Alors, Sasuke ? demanda Sakura, lorsqu'ils furent au dessert. Dis-moi. Dans quoi débuteras-tu tes études ?  
— Mathématiques pures. — Et tu aimes bien ?  
— Pas vraiment…

Un petit malaise se fit ressentir alors autour de la table. Sakura perdit à moitié son sourire, regardant Naruto qui lui fixait le jeune Sasuke en fronçant des sourcils.

— Je suis juste doué, c'est tout.  
— Tu es doué dans tous les domaines, à ce que l'on dit, continua Sakura, prenant une gorgée de vin.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, buvant à son tour, le regard sombre faisant le tour des personnes attablées autour de lui. Kakashi échangea une oeillade avec Naruto.

— Et quelle carrière aimerais-tu envisager par la suite ? Une idée ? Peut-être que c'est encore tôt, demanda Kakashi.  
— Boff, je l'ignore.

Il marqua une petite pause, se redressant légèrement sur son siège. Naruto remarqua de nouveau les marques foncées sur sa peau pâle.

— Peut-être que je retournerai dans la rue, ajouta-t-il alors. C'est très payant.

Sakura manqua de s'étouffer. Elle posa son verre brusquement sur la table.

— Sasuke ! fit Kakashi sur un ton sec.  
— Quoi ?

Sakura était rouge pivoine. Naruto ravala sa salive, puis reposa son regard sur le jeune homme. Prenant une voix autoritaire et professionnelle, il s'adressa alors à lui :

— Dis-moi, Sasuke, quel âge as-tu ?

Le concerné tourna la tête et plongea son regard, plein de défi et pas le moins du monde intimidé ou embarrassé droit dans le sien.

— Vingt-et un ans.  
— Je vois.  
— Quoi ? demanda-t-il de nouveau. Ne me dites pas tous que je vous ai choqués ? Je pensais qu'il en aurait fallu plus pour vous gêner. Ces gens de première classe qu'on dit éduqués et ouverts d'esprit…  
— Sasuke, ça suffit, déclara calmement Kakashi avec autorité.  
— Ce n'est pas le dix-neuvième siècle, tu sais ? contra Naruto. Il n'y a plus de « classes »…

Sasuke n'avait même pas flanché, ni même détourné le regard au deuxième appel de Kakashi. Il fixait Naruto avec une détermination de fer.

— Je sais, dit-il simplement.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ajoute quoique ce soit, il se leva.

— Je suis fatigué. Puis-je monter me coucher ?

Naruto tiqua à l'entente d'une légère arrogance dans son ton. Au début, en entendant son histoire et en prenant connaissance de ses capacités intellectuelles hors du commun et avant de l'avoir rencontré, Naruto lui avait voué un culte et un respect énorme. Ensuite, en l'ayant vu sur le seuil de sa maison, l'air fatigué et petit et jeune et démuni, il avait eu une certaine pitié et un élan protecteur envers lui. Désormais, il était agacé. Agacé et intrigué tout à la fois.

— Bien sûr, Sasuke, soupira-t-il. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se lever, Sakura posa sa main sur la sienne.

— Je vais m'en charger.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'inquiéter de laisser sa femme monter à l'étage seule avec ce jeune homme sorti tout droit des rues de la ville. Mais il soupira une nouvelle fois et, lorsque tous les deux disparurent de vue, Naruto se retourna vers Kakashi.

— Eh bien dis donc, le dîner s'est bien déroulé, mais…  
— Mais ? voulut savoir Kakashi.  
— C'est… Je n'en avais jamais rencontré des comme lui parmi mes étudiants.  
— Il est jeune, révéla Kakashi, et a vécu des choses difficiles dans sa vie. Il subit également une pression énorme avec cette bourse d'études. C'est nouveau pour lui.  
— Je veux bien le croire.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Après quelques secondes, que Naruto passa à remuer le fond de sa coupe de vin, il décida de poser la question qui le taraudait depuis le début du dîner.

— Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous auriez omis de me dire, Kakashi ?  
— Pardonnez-moi ?  
— J'ai vu… En réalité, je crois qu'on les a tous vues. Ces marques. Sur son bras droit. Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, Kakashi.

Le plus vieux regarda longuement le jeune professeur avant de pousser un profond soupir.

— J'allais vous le dire, Naruto. J'attendais que le garçon se retire.  
— Eh bien, je vous écoute.  
— Il a passé l'été en cure de désintoxication.  
— Il se droguait.  
— Oui. Comme la plupart des… Vous savez. La rue est un milieu très sombre et il est facile de tomber au plus bas. Mais Sasuke a un potentiel incroyable. En vingt-cinq ans de carrière je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Il dépasse les Q.I. les plus élevés au monde. Un pur génie. Il ne faut pas le laisser sombrer. On ne peut pas gaspiller un tel… don.

Naruto hocha la tête.

— Évidemment, je sais tout ça. J'espère simplement qu'il acceptera l'aide qu'on lui tend. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de garder la tête hors de l'eau quand on ne sait pas nager.  
— Vous avez ce qu'il faut pour l'aider, Naruto, je n'en doute pas. Vous êtes un professeur et un chercheur hors pair.  
— C'est gentil du compliment, sourit Naruto.  
— En attendant, peut-il au moins s'occuper de sa petite femme ?

Naruto tourna la tête et regarda la jeune femme qui était redescendue. Resplendissante dans sa robe, elle lui tendit les bras.

— J'ai compris ! fit Kakashi en lâchant un petit rire. Il est temps pour moi de partir.  
— Merci de l'avoir amené, dit Naruto.

Ils se levèrent d'un commun accord et se serrèrent la main.

— Je passerai dans la semaine pour apporter ses quelques affaires. Il ne possède pas beaucoup de choses, bien entendu. Pour ce qui est de ses dépenses, vous n'aurez rien à débourser puisque la bibliothèque de l'Université a accepté de l'engager au comptoir du prêt pour le trimestre d'automne. On verra pour la suite.  
— C'est très gentil à vous et à la direction de l'Université de lui offrir de telles opportunités, commenta Sakura.

Naruto s'approcha et passa un bras autour de sa taille. La jeune femme l'enlaça à son tour, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

— Nous verrons comment la rentrée des classes se fera. Je compte sur vous pour au moins lui offrir une cohabitation saine et chaleureuse.  
— Pas de soucis, fit Sakura.  
— Comptez sur nous, termina Naruto.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Naruto s'extirpa du lit, assoiffé après de longs ébats amoureux sous la couette. Il se faufila dans le couloir obscur, torse nu sous sa robe de chambre, ne portant en dessous qu'un caleçon. Un bon verre de lait et puis il pourrait se rendormir.

Cependant, au détour du couloir, tout juste avant de bifurquer vers l'escalier, Sasuke apparut soudainement, sa silhouette ficelé dans la pénombre comme une ombre, bloquant au jeune professeur sa route. Il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et un caleçon et d'aussi près, Naruto réalisa qu'ils étaient tous les deux presque de la même taille, le blond le dépassant d'un ou deux centimètres. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui le choqua.

C'étaient ses mains, froides et baladeuses, qui se posèrent sur sa taille. Son odeur qui emplit sans demander la permission son espace personnelle.

— J'ai tout entendu, vous savez… Je suis juste de l'autre côté du couloir si vous en voulez plus.

Pendant de brefs moments, durant lesquels il crut perdre pied, Naruto se ressaisit. Un frisson le parcourut de long en large, il se sentit même trembler très légèrement l'espace d'une seconde. Le corps du jeune homme était tout près du sien, et malgré le fait qu'il venait de faire l'amour avec sa femme longuement et qu'il était satisfait, assouvi et comblé, il sentit son entrejambe s'éveiller de nouveau. Ce fut une sensation si brusque et si inattendu qu'il faillit rougir.

— Je… Je ne crois pas… marmonna-t-il, pris sur le fait.

Puis, il reprit ses esprits, empoigna le bras droit du jeune homme et sans réfléchir le manoeuvra brutalement afin de l'éloigner.

— Je crois que tu devrais retourner te coucher. Immédiatement.

Il l'entendit étouffer un gémissement de douleur, puis un petit rire fusa, et il disparut dans la nuit.

Laissant Naruto là, confus quant à ce qui venait tout juste de se passer.

* * *

À SUIVRE...

* * *

 _Salut à tous!_

 _J'ai été très touchée de lire tous vos messages! Je suis touchée de savoir que je vous ai manquée, et que vous êtes ravis de pouvoir me lire de nouveau. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas revenir de si tôt... J'avais vraiment plus aucune envie de Naruto... Mais j'ai juste soudainement réalisé qu'écrire des fanfics me manquait. Juste écrire et me détendre. J'ai réalisé que l'écriture d'un roman demande beaucoup de travail et parfois c'est de la pression... Donc voilà, je vais me lancer dans cette petite fic qui j'espère vous plaira. Je ne m'en mets pas trop sur les épaules. Ce ne sera pas un scénario très recherché, mais je compte faire dans le mature. Ce sera une school-fic, mais du côté de l'Université et non du lycée. Avec des personnages adultes et des thèmes plus sombres. Un écart d'âge également, comme je l'avais mentionné. J'ai lu toutes vos idées d'ailleurs, et ce sont elles qui m'ont inspirées! Je vous en remercie énormément! Alors voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et je continuerai!_

 _Tch0upi._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre II.**

* * *

 _Give me a shot to remember_  
 _A kiss and I will surrender_

— My Chemical Romance.

* * *

Naruto aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il avait oublié l'incident de la veille. Mais sa nuit n'avait pas été reposante. Il avait strictement refusé de se toucher lorsqu'il était revenu au lit après avoir bu un grand verre de lait, et pourtant son érection avait été douloureusement présente. Il avait tourné le dos à sa femme afin de ne pas la déranger, et s'était finalement endormi. Mais il s'était réveillé mouillé et collant au niveau de l'entrejambe, ainsi que l'esprit en ébullition. Confus, troublé par ses propres sensations, il se redressa au milieu du lit, constatant les dégâts.

Doucement, la jeune femme remua sous les draps à ses côtés. Sa main se promena paresseusement et, à son horreur, Naruto sentit ses doigts se faufiler contre sa cuisse.

— Hmm… soupira-t-elle, les paupières toujours fermées. Chéri… t'aurais-je négligé hier soir?  
— Bien sûr que non, mon amour, marmonna Naruto en se raclant la gorge.  
— Va te laver alors.  
— Tout de suite.

Il se leva et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de sa belle. Un sourire élargit ses lèvres en humant son odeur. Elle avait le don de lui remettre les idées en place.

En mettant un pied dans la douche, Naruto se mit à réfléchir. Peut-être avait-il fait une erreur en accueillant ce jeune homme? Et si celui-ci ne lui faisait que des embrouilles? Et s'il désirait foutre la merde entre lui et Sakura? Non. Peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées aussi. Mais comment analyser ce qui s'était passé hier soir? Avait-il rêvé? Le jeune homme avait posé ses mains sur sa taille et avait chuchoté une phrase assez provocante… La seule idée qu'il entende — et écoute — ses ébats avec Sakura le révulsait. Il s'agissait de sa vie privée, bordel! Et puis le gamin croyait-il vraiment que Naruto, un homme de trente-trois ans, marié et heureux en ménage, puisse en vouloir plus avec lui? C'était de l'harcèlement…

Il termina sa douche et s'essuya en chassant cet incident comme un malheureux écart de conduite.

Sakura somnolait encore dans le lit quand il repassa à leur chambre afin de s'habiller et il décide de la laisser dormir. Après tout, c'était dimanche…

Il enfila un simple jean et un tee-shirt ordinaire, puis descendit l'escalier.

Il commença le petit déjeuner après avoir tiré les rideaux du salon et de la cuisine afin de laisser entrer la lumière du jour. À mi-chemin de la cuisson, alors qu'une délicieuse odeur d'oeufs brouillés emplissait la pièce, Naruto entendit des pas derrière lui. Affichant un grand sourire, prêt à servir sa femme un petit déjeuner titanesque, il se retourna, mais remarqua plutôt Sasuke.

Vêtu du même tee-shirt moulant que la veille, et d'un pantalon noir, il avançait lentement dans la cuisine, presque timidement. Des cernes maquillaient le dessous de ses yeux. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué. Naruto perdit son sourire, et faute de savoir comment réagir, il lui tourna à nouveau le dos.

— Wooow. Vous cuisinez, en plus.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il entendit le jeune homme s'installer au comptoir. Il continua de préparer à manger, quand il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait pas à se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un vulgaire gamin. Il était l'aîné ici, après tout. Pour l'amour du ciel, il était prof d'université, il avait trente-trois ans, il était marié et propriétaire de cette grosse baraque! Ce petit merdeux allait ravaler son comportement!

Il se retourna alors, spatule à la main, et fusilla le garçon d'un regard sévère.

— Je te préviens, Sasuke. Tu es sous mon toit et je t'ai déjà montré une grande générosité. Alors je te conseillerais de faire attention au ton avec lequel tu t'adresses à moi, ainsi qu'à Sakura. Nous sommes les maîtres de cette maison et n'accepterons pas un autre écart de conduite. Sache que je peux facilement faire échouer tes chances de mener à bien tes études. J'ai du pouvoir sur toi, et pas inversement.

Sasuke n'avait pas flanché ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant. Ses yeux étaient indéchiffrables, sa tête légèrement inclinée comme s'il écoutait un monologue comique plutôt qu'un avertissement. Quand Naruto termina, il hocha la tête sérieusement. Naruto faillit tomber dans le panneau et croire que le jeune homme regrettait déjà son comportement, mais un petit sourire s'afficha au coin de sa bouche fine.

— Ouais, j'imagine que vous avez raison, dit-il et Naruto crut entendre du sarcasme dans sa voix. Toute façon, c'est pas moi qui ai décidé de cette situation. Vous l'avez dit vous même, monsieur le professeur. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir.  
— Tu réalises au moins ce qui est en train de se passer? s'emporta le plus vieux. Tu vivais dans la rue et on t'a offert un toit, une bourse, un travail, et la chance de faire des études supérieures. Dans quelques années, tu auras un diplôme sous le bras et l'opportunité de faire une grande carrière. Ces gens ont fait preuve de beaucoup de bonté envers toi et tu penses que c'est un jeu?  
— Je ne pense pas que c'est un jeu.  
— Alors arrêtes de faire l'enfant et concentres toi sur ton avenir.  
— Oui mon caporal!

Naruto retint une envie de l'envoyer balader. Les poings serrés, il observa le jeune homme qui lui renvoyait de nouveau un regard de défi et de sous entendus. Puis, Sakura apparut derrière lui, approchant dans la cuisine habillée d'un pantalon serré et d'un haut sans manche rose.

— Bon matin les garçons.  
— Bon matin ma belle, fit Naruto en contournant le comptoir pour aller embrasser la jeune femme sur la bouche.

Sachant très bien que le jeune brun le regardait.

* * *

Kakashi lui avait remis quelques dossiers concernant Sasuke, et plus tard cette soirée là, alors que Sakura était sortie quelque part avec ses copines, Naruto s'installa au salon et entreprit la lecture, à la lueur de la lampe qui se trouvait sur une petite table.

Il s'avéra que les informations sur cet étrange jeune homme manquaient terriblement. On disait qu'il avait perdu ses parents assez jeunes, et qu'il était à la rue depuis l'âge de 17 ans. Naruto sentit sa gorge se nouer à cette vérité crue. Dix-sept ans, et rien dans les mains que de pauvres miettes de pain trouvées ici et là. Seul dans la rue et dans le froid. On disait aussi qu'il avait un grand frère, mais on ne disait rien sur lui. Où il était ou si seulement il était encore en vie. Et tout ça ne faisait qu'assombrir le mystère qui planait autour de ce jeune homme.

Naruto lâcha un profond soupir et mit de côté les documents. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à… Non, il fallait qu'il reprenne sur lui. Il l'avait même bien fait comprendre au jeune homme : c'était lui le maître de cette maison. Lui qui avait l'autorité.

Soudainement, alors qu'il allait allumer la télé afin de se changer les idées, Naruto entendit un vacarme assourdissant venant de l'étage. De la vitre s'écrasa au sol et se brisa. D'un bond, l'homme se précipita vers l'escalier en espérant que rien de grave ne se soit produit en haut. Que pouvait-il être en train de faire? Seigneur, il regrettait déjà sa décision…

Il grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre et courut dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient installé le jeune homme. Sans préavis, il l'ouvrit en grand afin de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Bien vite, il constata les dégâts. La lampe qui était sur la table de chevet était par terre, cassée en plusieurs morceaux. Heureusement qu'il y avait une autre lampe sur le bureau de travail, sinon la chambre serait plongée dans le noir. Une seule lueur maintenant éclairait la pièce, mais Naruto vit facilement Sasuke, assis sur le lit, genoux remontés et coudes posés dessus, les paumes sur le front et le visage caché par ses bras et ses longues mèches noires. D'ici, il pouvait entendre son souffle erratique.

— Tout va bien? demanda-t-il même si c'était une question aussi stupide qu'inutile.

La réponse qui vint, tardivement, ne le renseigna pas beaucoup quant à l'état du jeune homme.

— Ça va…

Sa voix était rauque et en s'approchant de quelques pas, faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur les débris pointus de la lampe, Naruto remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement. Sa peau était pâle et il respirait difficilement.

Le professeur n'eut pas besoin qu'on éclaire sa lanterne pour qu'il comprenne: aussitôt qu'il posa les yeux sur le creux de son coude.

— Je croyais que tu avais passé l'été en cure, dit-il prudemment.  
— _Ça va_ , répéta brusquement Sasuke, relevant la tête juste assez pour qu'il puisse au moins distinguer ses yeux. C'est juste que… c'est difficile parfois… Par moments… C'est rien.

Naruto acquiesça. Il ravala sa salive. Le silence qui le rendait mal à l'aise, alors au bout de quelques secondes seulement, il se racla la gorge et fit un autre pas devant.

— Viens.  
— Quoi ? fit Sasuke, pris au dépourvu, redressant de nouveau la tête.

L'une de ses mains glissa dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre tomba sur ses jambes, qu'il enveloppa. Acculé au mur sur le lit, il fixait Naruto comme si celui-ci était son sauveur, mais en même temps comme s'il pouvait lui faire du mal à tout moment. Cet air torturé sur son visage fit de la peine à Naruto qui ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation. Hier, il avait dîné avec un jeune homme arrogant, vif d'esprit et qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Et là… Il avait l'air d'un adolescent perdu et fragile.

— Descends avec moi, continua le professeur. Je vais te faire un bon café. Et… tu te sentiras mieux après.

Le souffle qui s'apaisait peu à peu, Sasuke finit par renifler. Il se leva ensuite. Naruto se retourna et prit la direction du couloir, de l'escalier puis finalement de la cuisine. À quelques pas derrière, le jeune prodige le suivait, retenant ses pas comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu. Naruto n'y comprenait rien.

Il lui prépara un café en silence, puis lorsque celui-ci fut fin prêt, le versa dans une tasse et la posa sur le comptoir où le jeune homme était accoudé. Sasuke redressa la tête et le remercia tout bas.

Encore une fois, le silence fut lourd et pesant entre d'eux. Naruto resta debout, croisa les bras sur son torse. Sasuke avait l'air souffrant. Naruto ne voulait pas savoir de quel genre de drogue il avait été dépendant pour ressentir encore les effets du manque même après un été complet de cure. Il n'était pas sûr que la réponse lui fasse plaisir, mais il se fit tout de même une note mentale afin de penser à demander ce détail à Kakashi — si ce dernier était au courant. C'était une chose d'avoir un ex-junkie sous son toit, il se devait d'être alerte pour ne pas le laisser re-sombrer.

— On devrait apprendre à se connaître, déclara Naruto après de longues minutes de ce silence insupportable. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Sasuke leva un oeil de son breuvage, les deux mains autour de la tasse chaude comme s'il essayait d'y trouver une chaleur perdue.

— Il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir sur moi.  
— Je suis sûr que c'est faux, tenta Naruto en s'approchant et en posant ses paumes sur le comptoir pour s'y appuyer.

On n'entendait que le grésillement du réfrigérateur. Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre.

— OK…, dit Sasuke. Mais moi je dis que vous n'avez pas envie de savoir.  
— Pourquoi dois-tu toujours rendre tout difficile ?  
— C'est juste comme ça.  
— S'il faut que nous soyons amis, je pense que…  
— Nous ne serons pas amis.

Et la voix du brun avait claqué, froide et directe, dans la cuisine. Naruto s'interrompit, serra la mâchoire, puis laissa ce silence qu'il haïssait tant reprendre ses droits.

— Sasuke, soupira-t-il. Nous allons devoir entretenir une relation, peu importe sa nature. Alors essayons de rendre les choses supportables, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Et pour cela, il faut établir des bases de confiance.  
— Comment ? grommela Sasuke, peu convaincu et toujours sur la défensive.

Il sirota une gorgée de café, s'attardant un moment avant de rabaisser ses bras sur le comptoir.

— Eh bien, on peut commencer par discuter. Apprendre à se connaître. Pour ma part, je peux t'assurer que tu peux tout me dire. Je ne te jugerai pas.

Sasuke poussa un rire sans joie. Son sourire était presque cynique, et Naruto en eut des frissons. Il le regardait avec ses grands yeux remplis de noirceur…

— Ces simples paroles sont remplies de jugement, monsieur Uzumaki.  
— Sasuke.  
— Je vous le dis et le répète, vous ne voulez pas savoir qui je suis. Ce que j'ai fait. Qui j'ai connu. Vous êtes un homme respectable, vous avez une jolie petite femme et vous êtes heureux. Vous avez cette belle baraque et vous vivez la vie comme des rois. Je ne veux pas venir entacher ce merveilleux paysage avec mes histoires aussi noires que le fond de mon âme. Je ne voudrais pas souiller votre bonheur à tous les deux, parce que ma vie… elle n'est pas belle. Pas belle du tout.  
— Je peux comprendre que les épreuves que tu as dû traverser t'ont endurci et t'ont profondément changé, mais Sasuke, une vie meilleure s'ouvre à toi. Il te suffit seulement de faire quelques efforts et accepter ce changement. Ces choses que tu as vécues… ça ne se reproduira plus. Personne ne pourra plus te faire de mal. Et dans quelques années, tu mèneras une grande carrière et tu auras une vie incroyable. Réalises-tu seulement le niveau de tes capacités?  
— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis né comme ça, et croyez moi quand je le dis, monsieur Uzumaki, mais je n'ai pas demandé à devenir une bête de foire. J'étais bien moi dans ma ruelle. J'avais des amis et j'avais un travail et c'est ce que j'étais. J'étais heureux.  
— Je ne veux pas le croire.  
— Et bien alors vous êtes encore plus naïf que je le pensais !

Naruto resta calme. Jusqu'ici il avait bien compris que Sasuke ne cherchait qu'à le mettre hors de lui. Laissant la poussière retomber, il inspira profondément puis reprit, d'une voix calme et contrôlée :

— Tu n'es pas une bête de foire.

Sasuke semblait aussi s'être calmé lorsqu'il répondit.

— C'est ce que vous voulez tous vous faire croire. Mais je suis un génie, vous le dites vous-même. Je sais comment marche le monde.  
— Essaie d'être un peu optimiste, veux-tu?  
— J'essaierai. Pour vous, ajouta le jeune homme après un moment, levant un oeil provocateur vers lui.

Naruto sentit un frisson violent lui remonter l'échine de nouveau. Une soudaine et brusque démangeaison au niveau de son membre le força à serrer les jambes afin de rester naître de lui-même. Merde, que lui prenait-il depuis la veille? Il n'avait jamais ressenti d'attirance pour une autre personne que sa femme depuis qu'il était avec elle. Et ce gamin ne faisait que le provoquer, il jouait avec lui. Comment pouvait-il…? Naruto retint un grognement féroce. Ses poings se serrèrent.

— Que se passe-t-il, professeur? demanda Sasuke en se penchant au-dessus du comptoir.  
— Cela va devoir cesser, siffla Naruto sévèrement. Ce petit jeu auquel tu joues.  
— Pourquoi? s'amusa Sasuke en écartant un peu plus ses lèvres en un rictus joueur. Vous pensez que vous allez craquer si je continue? Je vous plais en fait, c'est ça?  
— Sasuke. Je suis marié et je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour toi. Ça doit cesser. Point barre.  
— C'est marrant, la façon avec laquelle vous dites ça. Si vous n'étiez pas marié, votre âge serait le seul facteur vous empêchant de vous jeter sur moi?  
— Sasuke…  
— Donc vous ne dites pas que ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas attiré par moi?  
— Sasuke.  
— Ça va, j'ai compris, je vous laisse tranquille.  
— Bien.  
— Vous êtes un homme très attirant, Naruto Uzumaki. Je ne m'en cache pas.  
— Je vois que tu vas mieux maintenant. Tu peux donc remonter.  
— Je suis un animal en cage? Je ne peux pas errer dans la maison à ma guise?  
— Il commence à se faire tard, Sasuke. La rentrée des classes est demain, et tu commences également à travailler après les cours. Tu devrais te reposer.

Il acquiesça, cependant un petit sourire encore au coin de sa bouche. Il descendit de son siège et alla mettre sa tasse vide dans l'évier. En repassant, il vint poser des doigts inquisiteurs sur la main du blond, toujours à plat sur le comptoir. Naruto se tendit soudainement, et se tourna afin de faire face au jeune homme.

— Merci pour ce café.  
— Bonne nuit, Sasuke, lança Naruto en se détachant quelque peu de la présence envahissante de l'autre.

Sasuke obéit et bientôt, Naruto n'entendit plus ses pas dans l'escalier.

Une fois seul, il poussa un profond soupir et alla s'échouer sur le divan du salon. Il se passa deux mains dans les cheveux, et en penchant la tête, découvrit qu'à nouveau, il était dur tout en bas…

* * *

 _La ceinture claqua. Un cri emplit la pièce, mais ce n'était pas le sien. La douleur, elle, était la sienne. « Arrête ! » hurlait la femme, désespérément. Mais l'homme ne s'arrêtait jamais._

Sasuke se réveilla le lendemain matin quand un oreiller atterrit sur sa tête. Il grommela paresseusement tout en s'étirant légèrement. Il ouvrit un oeil et vit Naruto Uzumaki, l'homme de trente-trois ans qui l'avait accueilli sous son toit.

— Debout, fainéant, tu vas être en retard.

Il était au milieu de la chambre d'amis dans laquelle il l'avait installé, et au moment où Sasuke posait ses yeux sur lui, il se penchait afin de récupérer quelques vêtements qui traînaient au sol.

— Sans blague, t'es sûr que t'as pas quinze ans ? Ça fait deux jours que t'es là et on dirait une chambre d'ado en pleine croissance. Allez, debout.  
— Vous n'êtes pas mon père, bouda-t-il.  
— Non, en effet, lança le professeur. Je n'ai pas à essayer de te tirer du lit. Mais comme je suis une bonne personne, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois en retard, alors je suis là avec ma grande âme…

Sasuke roula ses yeux noirs avant de se lever, n'écoutant déjà plus l'homme qui râlait dramatiquement. Il se redressa sur le matelas et poussa la couverture, dévoilant ses jambes à nue — il avait toujours détesté dormir avec un pantalon.

Naruto ramassa encore quelques petites choses qui traînaient au sol et Sasuke décida d'en profiter pour le reluquer sans gêne.

Le jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans n'avait pas vraiment été d'accord, au début, pour quitter son quartier et sa ruelle. Il avait accepté que ses stupides étudiants fassent leur projet sur sa personne et sa vie parce qu'ils voulaient la sainte paix, mais quand les profs de l'Université s'en étaient mêlé… Il n'en avait pas grand chose à foutre lui, d'aller étudier. On clamait déjà son incroyable génie, son Q.I. incroyable alors pourquoi avait-il besoin de s'éduquer ? Ah oui : pour avoir une grande carrière de coincé dans un habit de pingouin derrière un bureau pour le reste de sa vie.

Mais quand il avait vu la photo du professeur Uzumaki, celui qui s'occuperait de l'héberger… Il avait changé d'avis. De sa vie, Sasuke n'avait jamais vu personne d'aussi beau. D'aussi parfait. Et même maintenant, alors que l'homme faisait un petit ménage improvisé dans sa chambre alors que six heures du matin n'était même pas encore affiché sur l'horloge. Il était grand, dans les six pieds, et large d'épaules — il était évident qu'il passait plusieurs heures par semaine à la salle de sport. Son torse était imposant et Sasuke mourait d'envie d'y glisser ses doigts. Ses jambes étaient longues, puissantes… Son fessier… Ses grandes mains, qu'il aimerait sentir se refermer autour de ses cuisses, de son cou…

Mais c'était surtout son visage que Sasuke adorait regarder. Il était si masculin, et si pur, si doux à la fois. Ses yeux bleus étaient sa partie préférée. Deux grandes billes dont les iris étaient d'un bleu océan… absolument renversant. Son nez était parfait, sa mâchoire forte et ses joues parsemées d'une fine barbe. Sasuke le fixa intensément, assis au bord du lit. Si longuement que Naruto finit par se sentir observé. Il se retourna et leurs regards fondirent l'un dans l'autre.

Il parut mal à l'aise, mais bien vite se ressaisit.

— Tu es prêt à descendre? Sakura est déjà à la cuisine, elle prépare le petit déjeuner.

Et son regard fuyait le sien. Sasuke afficha un petit sourire en observant le plus vieux.

— Je veux bien m'habiller mais… À moins que ça ne vous dérange pas que je le fasse en votre présence.

Naruto baissa la tête, Sasuke vit sa mâchoire se contracter tandis que ses mains se resserraient autour des quelques chaussettes qu'il avait ramassées. Sasuke sourit avec amusement.

Avant de se détourner, Naruto replongea finalement son regard dans le sien.

— Dieu soit loué, je croyais que vous étiez prude avec ça.  
— Je croyais t'avoir dit de cesser ces petits jeux.  
— Mais j'ai rien dit moi.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer de nouveau, mais s'abstint. Il soupira, fusillant le jeune homme des yeux une dernière fois avant de se retourner pour quitter en hâte la pièce.

Sasuke poussa un petit rire. Enfin seul, il se leva et retira son tee-shirt. Se plantant devant le miroir sur pied, il posa son regard sur son corps et son sourire disparut lentement.

Si Naruto était un véritable apollon, Sasuke ne pouvait en dire autant pour lui-même. Il était grand, presque aussi grand que le professeur, mais il était loin d'avoir sa carrure. Ses épaules étaient un peu plus étroites, sa silhouette toute entière plus fine. Sa peau était pâle, son visage fatigué et ses joues creusées par la vie difficile qu'il avait vécu dans la rue. Ses lèvres étaient minces, son nez trop fin. Ses yeux semblaient révéler toute sa vie et ses horreurs passés sans voile. Et cette horrible cicatrice sur son ventre, près de sa hanche… Le seul souvenir de cette blessure le fit frissonner violemment et ses yeux se fermèrent brusquement. Le jeune homme perdit toute humeur d'amusement, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouva face à un garçon vulnérable et terrifié.

Sasuke enfila un pull rapidement, se glissa dans un jean noir puis sortit en vitesse, emportant son sac.

* * *

Il avait trois cours aujourd'hui. _Calcul et analyse_ , _Algèbre linéaire I_ et _Théorie des équations différentielles_. La bonté incarnée, Naruto s'était proposé pour lui indiquer où se trouvaient ses locaux — Sasuke devait avouer qu'il ne se serait jamais retrouvé dans cet immense établissement. Ils avaient croisés Kakashi Hatake, qui se dirigeait vers ses propres cours, et Sasuke avait fait semblant d'être l'étudiant modèle enthousiasmé par le début de ses études, feignant un sourire et redressant le dos. Il n'avait jamais été du genre hypocrite, mais en réalité, il s'amusait du niveau de leur naïveté et du fait qu'ils tombaient si facilement dans leur propre mise en scène.

Il passa la première période de cours à observer les environs. C'était, après tout, un nouveau monde pour lui. Tous ces gens qui se donnaient beaucoup trop d'importance le fascinaient.

Il passa la deuxième période à dessiner sur son cahier de notes. Ce fut le coude de sa voisine, qu'il reçut dans les côtes, qui le tira de ses rêveries à la moitié de l'heure. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir une jeune femme brune coiffée en deux couettes. Ses yeux noisettes plongèrent droit dans son regard comme celui d'une mère sermonnant son enfant.

— Tu devrais vraiment porter attention! chuchota-t-elle.

Puis elle se retourna vers le devant de la salle de cours et Sasuke afficha un air surpris pendant quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et retourner à ses dessins.

Son ventre hurlait famine lorsque le deuxième cours se termina. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était midi et demi. Il récupéra ses cahiers remplis de dessins et les fourra dans son sac. Bon, et maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve son chemin pour sortir de ce dédale de couloirs. Y avait-il une cafétéria? Un resto quelque part? Naruto lui avait laissé un peu d'argent pour manger, mais où aller?

La même brunette de toute à l'heure le heurta dans le corridor bondé d'étudiants qui sortaient de toutes les salles en même temps. Il se retourna vers elle.

— Je sais que ce n'est que le premier cours du trimestre, mais comment compte-tu apprendre quelque chose si tu passes ton temps à rêvasser?  
— Je…  
— Tu t'ennuyais? l'interrompit-elle.  
— Euh…

Elle fronça les sourcils. Sasuke manqua de lâcher un juron. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là?

Mais le visage de la jeune femme se détendit et elle sourit largement.

— J'te taquine!

Malgré lui, Sasuke sentit le coin de sa bouche se redresser.

— Je m'appelle Tenten. Toi c'est comment?  
— Sasuke.  
— Salut Sasuke. C'est ma première année à la Fac. J'suis un peu nerveuse à vrai dire.  
— Moi aussi.  
— Je vois, dit-elle avec un sourire. Dis, on va manger quelque part? J'ai encore des cours en aprèm'.  
— OK…

Il suivit la jeune femme dans la marée de monde, essayant de ne pas la perdre de vue. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans, de s'intégrer déjà, mais s'il voulait manger un truc autant rester avec elle. Même si c'était sa première année, elle semblait s'y connaître dans les environs.

Il sentit une espèce de légèreté au fond de lui, mais en même temps une certaine tristesse. Tenten avait sûrement été au lycée avant d'atterrir à l'université. Elle avait eu des amis, une enfance et une adolescence normale. Et lui, pendant ce temps, pendant ces années où il aurait dû avoir une vie normale comme n'importe quel adolescent… il avait observé de long en large les plafonds des chambres d'hotel, il s'était noyé dans des verres sans fonds et avait flirté avec la mort beaucoup trop de fois pour que ce soit _normal_.

Tenten quitta le campus et lui apprit qu'il y avait un petit bistro au coin de la rue. Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle avait garé sa voiture juste devant. Ils marchèrent donc les quelques mètres et une fois là, s'installèrent au fond, près de la fenêtre.

Tandis qu'ils passaient commande, le regard de Sasuke tomba sur une silhouette plus loin dans le restaurant. Une silhouette aux cheveux roses.

Sakura.

Elle était accompagnée d'un homme aux cheveux bruns et discutait avec lui au bord du comptoir.

— Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Tenten, curieuse, en se retournant pour suivre son regard lorsque la serveuse ramassa les menus et partit, leur commande sous le bras.

Sasuke haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

— Rien. Juste une femme que je connais.  
— Oh je vois.

Joyeusement, Tenten poursuivit la conversation, discutant des cours qu'ils avaient eu le matin, mais Sasuke n'écoutait plus.

Parce que Sakura avait posé une main sur la joue de l'homme et s'était penchée afin de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._

* * *

Eh bien faut croire que cette idée m'inspire. Merci pour vos reviews! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre III.**

* * *

 _You should've known better_  
 _Than to have, to let her_  
 _Get you under her spell_  
 _I'm playing head-games with you_  
 _Got you where I want you_  
 _I got you, I got you._

— Lana Del Rey.

* * *

La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose pour quelqu'un remontait à trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse vraiment s'en souvenir. Il avait oublié ce que c'était de s'inquiéter, de s'en faire pour des gens qu'il aimait — la compassion, la sympathie, il ne savait plus à quoi ça ressemblait.

Mais quand il vit Sakura embrasser sans honte un autre homme, là, en public, dans ce restaurant à un coin de rue de l'université où son mari travaillait, il ressentit d'abord de la haine, de la colère puis ensuite de la tristesse en songeant au blond trop gentil et innocent qui semblait idolâtrer cette femme. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi ressentait-il ces choses-là? Après tout, Naruto Uzumaki n'était rien pour lui sauf l'homme qu'il désirait, le corps qu'il convoitait pour son plaisir personnel. Il n'aurait pas dû éprouver de la compassion et même de la déception.

— Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Tenten.

Sasuke secoua la tête.

— C'est rien.

La brunette se retourna afin de chercher des yeux ce qui avait tant tiré l'attention de son nouvel ami. À cet instant, Sakura s'était reculée et se tenait désormais à une distance raisonnable de l'homme avec qui elle se trouvait.

— Wow j'y crois pas, c'est elle!  
— Tu la connais? s'étonna Sasuke.

Tenten se retourna vers lui.

— Mais bien sûr! Elle est célèbre.  
— Vraiment? répéta le jeune homme, sur un ton presque dégoûté.  
— C'est Sakura Haruno, c'est une célèbre designer de mode. Mais voyons Sasuke, d'où tu la connais, toi?  
— C'est…  
— C'est également la femme d'un prof de l'université. Naruto Uzumaki, je crois, qu'il s'appelle. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu, mais j'ai beaucoup lu à leur sujet dans les magazines. Ils forment tout deux un si beau couple. Ils ont l'air d'un roi et d'une reine, ils sont si beaux… Je rêve d'avoir une belle relation comme ça un jour.

Sasuke ne répliqua pas. Il comprenait maintenant d'où venait le luxe et la richesse de leur foyer… Sakura aussi ramenait un énorme salaire. Derrière Tenten, Sakura glissa une main dans celle de son « ami » et une autre autour de sa taille. Sasuke fronça les sourcils alors qu'une nausée lui montait dans la gorge. Elle ne manquait décidément pas de culot.

Après plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles Tenten discutait pratiquement toute seule, la serveuse revint avec leurs plats. Mais Sasuke n'avait plus très faim.

* * *

Naruto venait tout juste d'annoncer la fin de son cours — le dernier de la journée. Dix-sept heures s'affichaient sur la pendule derrière lui au dessus de l'immense tableau noir. Il était en train de ramasser ses livres et ses notes quand une silhouette se faufila parmi ses étudiants, s'approchant de son bureau tandis que les autres s'éloignaient dans la direction opposée. Il releva la tête, et sourit en apercevant Kakashi Hatake.

— Tiens, bonjour Kakashi.  
— Bonjour Naruto, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?  
— Bien merci. Je croyais que vous seriez déjà rentré à cette heure.  
— Non, j'avais beaucoup de travail. C'est la rentrée, après tout.  
— Parlez-moi de ça! souffla Naruto en se redressant, sa mallette finalement remplie.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent côte à côte vers la porte du local, et continuèrent leur chemin ensemble dans le couloir.

— Je souhaitais vous trouver avant la fin de la journée.  
— Ah bon? s'étonna Naruto.

Ils passèrent entre les étudiants qui se faisaient nombreux. Après tout, beaucoup de cours se terminaient à cette heure. Le plus âgé poursuivit, regardant droit devant lui.

— Oui. Je voulais vous parler de Sasuke.  
— Oh?

Naruto tourna la tête vers son collègue.

— Ne me dites pas qu'il a déjà causé des problèmes?  
— Non, non, rien de ça.  
— Tant mieux alors. J'espérais sincèrement que ça se passe bien pour lui.  
— Je voulais vous parler à son sujet.

Naruto s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se tourna afin de faire face à Kakashi, qui s'était aussi arrêté. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression d'inquiétude plaquée au visage du plus vieux.

— Eh bien, ça me semble sérieux.  
— Plus tôt aujourd'hui, je l'ai vu en compagnie d'une étudiante, probablement une jeune femme qui se trouve dans l'un de ses cours.  
— C'est bien ça, s'enthousiasma Naruto. Il se fait des amis.  
— Oui, c'est merveilleux.  
— Où voulez-vous en venir alors?  
— Ils sont allés manger un morceau tous les deux. Et c'est alors que j'ai pensé à…

Kakashi tourna la tête afin de vérifier sa droite, puis sa gauche. Naruto perdait patience.

— Écoutez, Naruto. Vous êtes au courant des antécédents de Sasuke. Vous savez que… il côtoyait des gangs de rue, et qu'il était… Eh bien, qu'il vivait dans la rue. Qu'il baignait dans la drogue et dans la prostitution.  
— Oui, je sais tout ça.  
— Le quartier dans lequel il vivait n'est pas très loin d'ici. En réalité, le ghetto se trouve tout juste derrière l'université, à quelques pâtés de maisons.  
— Et alors?  
— Alors, je trouverais cela dommage que Sasuke y retourne, attiré… par sa conscience ou par les sentiments qu'il éprouve peut-être encore pour son ancienne vie, pour cet endroit. Le stress, ou l'angoisse peuvent être des facteurs qui le pousseraient à abandonner ses études et à retourner d'où il vient, c'est parfois une solution plus facile. Vous m'avez dit vous-même qu'il ressentait encore les effets du manque. Les drogues qu'il prenait étaient très dangereuses et très, très dépendantes, croyez-moi. Il ne suffirait qu'il croise quelqu'un qu'il connaît dans ce quartier juste une fois pour avoir envie d'y retourner, ou alors que ces gens l'approchent et lui proposent de revenir s'ils le voient dans la rue. C'est sans parler du danger que ces gens représentent pour lui.  
— Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Naruto en fronçant les sourcils de nouveau, un trait sérieux lui barrant le front.

En réalité, le professeur n'avait pas pensé à tout ça. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il releva les yeux vers son collègue.

— Je vais m'assurer que ça ne se produise pas.  
— Vous allez garder un oeil sur lui?  
— Oui.  
— Je savais que je pourrais compter sur vous. Je vous laisse, alors. Bonne soirée à vous.  
— De même, fit Naruto en souriant.

Il observa le professeur s'éloigner dans le couloir. Naruto le vit s'arrêter au loin afin de saluer quelques étudiants. Il songea soudainement à Sasuke, se demandant comment s'était passé sa journée. L'idée qu'il ait socialisé un peu lui remontait le moral. Le gamin méritait une vie meilleure que celle qu'il avait connue dans la rue. Quand il pensait à la drogue, aux gangs, à la prostitution, à toutes ces choses horribles qu'on ne voyait normalement que dans les films. Naruto avait eu un choc lorsqu'il avait été mis au courant de l'ancienne vie de Sasuke, et de chaque réalité qu'il avait dû confronter à un si jeune âge. Et chaque jour depuis, Naruto continuait à réaliser ce à quoi une telle vie pouvait ressembler, n'étant jamais capable de bien saisir, de façon fidèle, les épreuves qu'il avait traversées.

Une chose était certaine : Sasuke méritait mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

* * *

Quand la fin des cours sonna, Sasuke se trouva à déambuler seul dans les couloirs. Tenten n'avait pas eu le même cours que lui en après-midi et il lui fallut donc retrouver son chemin. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il déboucha dans le stationnement qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé de sortie. Le stationnement, s'il se souvenait bien des instructions de Naruto, c'était le derrière du bâtiment, direction sud. La maison du blond, c'était au nord.

Il lâcha un soupir, mais alors qu'il pivotait sur ses talons pour retourner à l'intérieur — dans l'intention de rechercher la bonne sortie cette fois — il aperçut, au delà des voitures et au-dessus des toits des maisons avoisinantes, le haut clocher de la vieille église, celle qui se trouvait au coeur de son vieux quartier. Sasuke s'arrêta sur place, remonta la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule. Une petite brise souffla et il se resserra contre lui-même. Et il fixa le clocher de nouveau, le coeur qui manqua un battement. Il reconnaissait les lieux, maintenant. À côté de cette église se trouvait un restaurant de nouilles instantanées. Il allait souvent s'y réchauffer l'hiver avant que le propriétaire, un vieux grincheux, ne le mette dehors en lui gueulant de ne pas revenir. Et entre les deux se trouvait sa ruelle. La _sienne_.

Son esprit se perdit soudainement, ses souvenirs se bousculant tandis qu'il se revoyait arpenter la dite ruelle de long en large. La nuit, surtout. C'était la nuit qu'il y avait plus de clients qui passaient. C'était normal : la plupart d'entre eux avaient trop honte de se faire voir en plein jour. Ils baissaient la vitre de leur voiture une fois à son niveau et demandaient le prix. Sasuke en avait vu passer. Beaucoup. C'était son mode de vie après tout. Et il avait besoin de cet argent. La moitié servait à s'acheter à manger, l'autre moitié lui procurait sa dose.

Le coeur du jeune homme sauta de plus belle dans sa poitrine au souvenir de ses effets merveilleux. Quand il se tordait de douleur après le passage d'un client robuste et brutal, quand il avait mal et qu'il pleurait sur son sort injuste, il allait trouver son dealer et après une petite dose, tout allait mieux. La douleur s'apaisait. Ses démons disparaissaient derrière un épais brouillard. Il cessait d'entendre, faisant écho dans les tréfonds de son esprit troublé, les hurlements déments de sa folle de mère. Il ne ressentait plus sur sa peau le souvenir de la claque brûlante de la ceinture de son père. Et il oubliait l'existence même de son frère. Il oubliait tout ce qu'il y avait de douloureux sur terre.

 _Et il flottait au-dessus de son subconscient…_  
 _Un endroit très sombre._

Sasuke ferma les yeux un moment, puis les rouvrit. Fixant encore le clocher, il se demanda si Sasori se trouvait encore là. Sasori, son dealer. Il avait l'habitude de s'assoir sur l'escalier en métal situé sur l'immeuble du restaurant. Les jours de pluie, il restait sur son perchoir, le capuchon sur la tête et fixait les prostitués tout en bas continuer à arpenter la ruelle même lorsqu'ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Sasuke se souvenait qu'il les fixait et leur envoyait des mots d'encouragement, le plus souvent teintés d'ironie, puis les réconfortait par la suite en leur vendant sa marchandise. Sasuke l'avait toujours trouvé arrogant, perfide et rempli de mauvaises intentions — après tout, il faisait son argent sur la douleur des autres. C'était un homme horrible. Mais il était aussi celui qui avait procuré à Sasuke ce qui avait ressemblé le plus au bonheur dans toute sa vie.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Sasuke se mit à marcher. Il traversa le stationnement et marcha le long de la rue de l'université jusqu'au coin. Les infrastructures devenaient de plus en plus familiers et bientôt, il y fut. Il était nerveux. Il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Dans les rues où s'était trouvé sa maison ces dernières années, il n'avait connu que de la misère, de la douleur, il avait même failli mourir une fois. C'était stupide de revenir par ici… _si stupide_ …

 _Il marchait sur le trottoir. Il était à quelques pas de l'église maintenant. Dans sa tête rejouait cette scène horrible dans laquelle sa mère hurlait au diable en lui jurant qu'il irait en enfer. Elle lui avait balancé un chapelet en pleine figure. Cette nuit-là, elle l'avait presque tué._

Sasuke s'arrêta au détour de la ruelle. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, il leva les yeux vers l'escalier en métal. C'était étrange de voir cet endroit à la lumière du jour. Alors qu'il vivait et travaillait la nuit ; les jours, il les passait quelque part au pays des merveilles.

Au moment où il apercevait son dealer, debout sur les marches les coudes appuyés sur la rambarde du balcon du deuxième étage, Sasuke vit un homme se planter droit devant lui, lui cachant ainsi la vue.

— Roméo! C'est toi?

* * *

Les craintes de Kakashi n'étaient pas injustifiées. Il avait raison. Sasuke était un jeune homme anciennement dépendant de drogues graves et il avait passé de longues années dans la rue, à côtoyer des gens peu recommandables et il n'était pas impossible qu'il puisse vouloir y retourner. Que ce soit de son propre chef ou attiré par la facilité, par une vie qu'il connaissait déjà et qui ne l'effrayait plus, ou bien menacé d'y retourner par les gangs qui voudraient régler des comptes ou bien tout simplement profiter de lui de nouveau. Voilà pourquoi il était effectivement primordiale qu'il ne s'approche pas de ce quartier — c'était en même temps assez embêtant puisque l'université se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement.

Naruto réfléchissait à tout ça tandis qu'il marchait vers le stationnement. Il avait bien l'intention de garder un oeil sur le jeune homme, quitte à le guetter et à le ramener à la maison en voiture.

C'est sur cette bonne résolution qu'il tendit la main vers la portière de sa voiture après avoir traversé le stationnement. Cependant, alors qu'il allait ouvrir et s'installer derrière le volant, il aperçut la silhouette de Sasuke à quelques pas de là, qui s'éloignait vers le trottoir dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il devrait prendre.

— Non mais c'est pas vrai, je rêve! ronchonna Naruto.

Il monta sans perdre une minute de plus, jeta sa mallette sur la banquette arrière et démarra le moteur. Le temps qu'il mit à reculer sans percuter les professeurs — qui étaient nombreux dans à quitter le stationnement à cette heure — et à s'engager sur la rue, il avait perdu de vue le jeune homme. Mais grâce aux avertissements de Kakashi, il avait une idée très claire de l'endroit où aller le chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, débouchant finalement sur la rue qu'il convoitait, retardé par les bouchons de circulation, il le vit enfin. Sasuke s'était arrêté sur le trottoir près d'un restaurant et d'une église. Il avait la tête penchée par en arrière et semblait chercher quelque chose dans les airs. Les mains fermes sur le volant, Naruto aperçut un homme qui se dirigeait vers lui d'un pas rapide. L'oeil vif, il vit une place libre près de la chaîne de trottoir et sans attendre, il s'y faufila. Il baissa la vitre au moment où l'étranger — un homme très grand qui portait de vieux vêtements sales et troués — interpellait Sasuke.

— Roméo! C'est toi?

Naruto se pencha et avant que Sasuke n'ait pu répondre, lança:

— Sasuke!

Le jeune homme se retourna. Son visage ne pouvait cacher la surprise, et il fixa Naruto un très long moment avant de redescendre sur terre. Naruto détestait son incapacité à lire en lui. Sasuke était une personne si mystérieuse, jamais il n'avait connu quelqu'un comme lui auparavant. Dès qu'il pensait l'avoir cerné, il lui offrait d'autres expressions faciales qui faisaient basculer ses conceptions de lui. À l'instant, alors qu'il s'était imaginer retrouver un Sasuke hors de lui, énervé d'avoir été suivi ainsi, il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il ne s'était, au contraire, pas du tout attendu à le trouver là. Et quelque chose sur son visage, dans ses yeux noirs, disait à Naruto qu'il était soulagé. Un peu comme un enfant perdu qu'on venait de retrouver et qu'on ramènerait maintenant à la maison.

Et ce mélange d'émotions que lui causait Sasuke était suffisant pour donner le tournis à Naruto.

— Allez, monte, continua le professeur.

Il se pencha et ouvrit la portière passager, ne donnant de ce fait pas le choix au jeune homme.

Le clochard lança une oeillade en direction de Naruto avant de s'éloigner, comme un voleur pris en délit. Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner puis s'approcha doucement de la voiture. Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Sasuke avait désormais une expression amusée.

— Vous me surveillez, c'est ça?  
— Monte, Sasuke, je n'ai pas toute la soirée.

Il obéit et dès que la portière fut refermée, Naruto enfonça la pédale tout au fond afin de quitter ce quartier paumé. Il détestait déjà cet endroit. Détestait les vieux bâtiments délabrés, les ruelles qui devaient être effrayantes la nuit et la pauvreté, la misère qui suintait de partout.

Il attendit d'avoir passé quelques feux de circulation avant de risquer un regard en direction du plus jeune, drôlement silencieux depuis quelques minutes. Sasuke fixait la route devant lui avec un petit rictus encore scotché à ses lèvres. Naruto soupira.

— Je peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

— C'est juste amusant.  
— Qu'est-ce qui est amusant?  
— Vous avez peur que je retourne là-bas non? C'est pour ça que vous m'avez suivi. Vous m'avez tiré de là parce que je suis très intelligent et qu'apparemment cela mérite de faire de grandes études dans le luxe et l'exubérance, et maintenant vous avez peur que je laisse tout tomber et que je retombe dans le vice. Est-ce que j'ai loupé un bout ou est-ce que je suis une espèce de cobaye que vous voulez juste contrôler?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'interrompit lorsqu'il comprit vraiment les mots de Sasuke.

Il lui lança un regard surpris, rapidement, avant de reposer les yeux sur la route. Il chercha désespérément une réponse, mais il n'en trouva pas. Sasuke venait-il tout juste de dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de continuer? Était-ce ce que cela voulait dire?

— Sasuke, on ne t'a forcé en rien, tu sais. C'est toi qui as accepté quand on t'a offert cette bourse.  
— Je sais. J'ai accepté pour être près de vous.

Naruto eut un choc. Il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le jeune homme ne lui largue ce genre de réponse. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se surprendre. Ses paumes devinrent moites sur le volant. Il inspira prudemment une bouffée d'air en essayant de ne pas montrer ses tremblements.

Putain de bordel de merde. Ce gosse était direct. Ça, il n'y avait pas à redire.

Amusé, et loin du jeune homme perdu et désorienté qu'il avait été sur le trottoir quelques minutes auparavant, Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui.

— Vous êtes comme la lumière au bout du tunnel. Comme le phare qui illumine les océans les plus sombres. Vous percer les ténèbres et vous briller au milieu de la nuit.

Naruto écouta ses paroles sans réagir au départ. Il se contenta de conduire en réfléchissant à leur sens. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta à nouveau à un feu rouge, il se tourna vers le jeune homme.

— C'est ce que je suis pour toi ? Une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle tu veux t'accrocher pour te sortir du gouffre ?

Sasuke le fixa longuement. Ils se regardèrent sans broncher, chacun plongeant dans les yeux de l'autre.

— Si c'est ce que vous voulez que je sois… pour le moment.

Pour le moment. Parce qu'à un moment ou un autre, Sasuke voudrait plus. Il voulait déjà plus.

Maintenant, plus rien n'allait. Naruto comprenait les sous-entendus. Oh oui, il les comprenait, les entendait, les _ressentait_. Et cette tension sexuelle… elle montait dans la voiture, intensifiée par les paroles de Sasuke. Le jeune homme ne se cachait pas.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre et repartit quand le feu vira au vert.

C'était un jeu dangereux auquel il jouait. Sasuke avait lancé les dés, et à en juger d'après la chaleur qui montait dans son ventre, Naruto craignait le moment où il se jetterait dessus afin de continuer la partie.

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre IV.**

* * *

 _There are shadows in my dreams_  
 _Storms that steer me out of reach_  
 _And you just wait on my defeat_  
— Birdy

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent ce soir là, Sasuke imagina Sakura dans la cuisine, déjà en train de préparer le dîner pour son mari. Mais il fut accueillit par l'obscurité et le silence. L'immense demeure de M. Uzumaki était vide.

En entrant, Naruto alluma les lumières en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Sasuke le suivit discrètement, se faisant petit. Durant la deuxième moitié du trajet en voiture, depuis son ghetto, le blond s'était montré distant et peut-être énervé. Sasuke ne savait pas trop. Selon son bon vouloir, Naruto pouvait être aussi indéchiffrable que lui.

Il déposa sa mallette sur la table de la salle à manger et marcha ensuite vers le frigo. Sasuke l'observa se prendre une bouteille d'eau sans plus. Regardant à droite et à gauche, le plus jeune constata l'absence prononcée de celle qui avait embrassé un autre homme plus tôt dans la journée.

Tout en fixant l'homme devant lui, et après s'être mordue légèrement la lèvre du bas, Sasuke demanda:

— Où est ta femme?

Naruto posa les yeux sur lui, avala sa longue gorgée d'eau puis répondit sans broncher. Quelque chose s'était passé entre eux dans la voiture. Sasuke savait qu'il s'agissait des paroles qu'il avait prononcées. La lumière au bout du tunnel. Vous percez les ténèbres dans lesquelles je suis perdu. _Je vous veux, professeur._

— Elle n'est pas là, répondit le professeur en question, inébranlable. Elle est sortie avec des amies. Elle rentrera tard.  
— Ça m'étonne pas.

Naruto fronça les sourcils à son ton de voix.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça?  
— Rien, fit Sasuke en baissant les yeux.

Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. Naruto continua de le regarder, l'expression devenant plus sombre. Est-ce que le gamin continuait de se ficher de lui?

— Elle travaille très dure sur ses collections de vêtements. Elle a le droit de se détendre avec ses amies.

Sasuke leva les yeux de nouveau.

— J'en doute pas.  
— Bien.  
— Alors y'a que nous deux.  
— Sasuke, détonna Naruto d'une voix ferme et forte.

Il posa la bouteille d'eau sur le comptoir près de l'évier et se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui continuait à sourire de façon si désinvolte. Plutôt que de paraître intimidé, Sasuke ne fit que lever encore plus le menton. Fièrement, il le défiait de nouveau.

— Ça suffit, gronda Naruto. Ce que tu veux n'arrivera pas. Jamais. Alors inutile d'en profiter pendant l'absence de ma femme.

Naruto songea à se détourner, mais quelque chose dans les yeux du plus jeune le força à rester immobile sur ses deux jambes. Le sourire de Sasuke devint de plus en plus malicieux.

— Un homme ne peut résister éternellement.

Et cette phrase envoya valser ses résolutions. Naruto, qui s'était pourtant juré de ne pas lever la main sur le jeune étudiant, attrapa brutalement, sans pouvoir se retenir, son bras d'une main, le serrant jusqu'au point où Sasuke perdit son sourire joueur pour grimacer sous la douleur, un petit son plaintif passant également la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il le mania jusqu'à ce qu'il le mette dos au mur. C'était lâche d'utiliser la force sur lui, mais Naruto en avait assez.

— Ça doit cesser. Ça doit cesser ou alors je devrai te renvoyer de chez moi.

Sasuke, derrière la grimace de douleur, releva les yeux vers lui. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas peur. Il ne souriait plus, mais il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard. Une passion. Un feu vif. Naruto sentit le poil se redresser sur son corps. Il voulut combattre ce sentiment, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par… par ça. Par cette espèce de barrière parfois infranchissable, et parfois, comme à l'instant, tout simplement invitante. C'était comme si le regard de ce jeune homme était l'entrée d'un autre monde, un monde inconnu, curieux, étranger, mais diablement tentant.

— Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas que je retourne dans cette ruelle.

Et encore une fois, il avait les mots justes.

Naruto le lâcha. Il pouvait déjà apercevoir des traces rouges sur son coude. La culpabilité l'emplissant, Naruto recula de quelques pas. Au mur, le jeune homme paraissait un mélange excitant de vulnérabilité et de force.

Il le regarda de longs instants sans savoir quoi ajouter, si seulement il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait dire.

— Tu devrais monter Sasuke.  
— Je suis privé de dîner?  
— Je t'appellerai quand ce sera prêt, t'inquiète.

Il lui tourna le dos et réalisa qu'il tremblait. _Un homme ne peut résister éternellement._ Non. Effectivement.

Et d'avoir été aussi proche de lui. L'avoir touché…

Quand il entendit les pas de Sasuke s'éloigner vers l'escalier, Naruto ferma les yeux. Il y avait tant de façons selon lesquelles cette situation aurait pu déraper… Il aurait pu le plaquer au mur plus durement. Lui retirer ses vêtements. L'embrasser sauvagement. Et la suite, elle était ridiculement prévisible.

Mais c'était mal. Mal de simplement y penser. Mal de l'imaginer. Il était marié. Il aimait Sakura. Sasuke avait vingt-et-un ans. Il en avait douze de plus…

Naruto lâcha un grognement. Il prit sa mallette et s'empressa de monter à l'étage à son tour. Une douche très froide lui ferait le plus grand bien avant de préparer le dîner.

* * *

Les jours devinrent des semaines et bientôt, les arbres passèrent du vert au orange. L'automne s'installa plus vite qu'un coup de vent.

Le trimestre avançait aussi. Naruto était surpris de constater que Sasuke n'avait pas encore fait de bêtises. Il allait à ses cours, rentrait ensuite. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était imaginé, mais il avait cru qu'à la limite, le jeune homme se fasse des amis, plus ou moins corrects, et qu'il passe ses soirées à faire la fête, à boire et à retrouver ses vieilles habitudes. Mais au contraire. Sasuke passait ses soirées enfermé dans sa chambre à, Naruto osait maintenant le croire, faire ses travaux scolaires. C'était le jour et la nuit quand on pensait au prostitué et junkie qu'ils avaient ramassé dans la rue quelques mois auparavant.

Comme il n'avait pas le droit d'enseigner au jeune homme, Naruto ne le croisait qu'à l'occasion dans les couloirs de l'université. Le soir, soit il était dans sa chambre, soit il était à table avec Sakura et lui pendant le dîner. Et entre les piques et les regards chauds comme de la braise — toujours nombreux — que Sasuke lui lançaient, les conversations qu'il menait, étonnamment, avec Sakura, Naruto n'avait pas eu le temps, durant les dernières semaines, de lui demander comment se passait ses cours. C'était Kakashi qui lui disait, quand ils se voyaient dans la salle des professeurs, que Sasuke était, sans surprise, le premier de chacune de ses classes et qu'il avait des résultats incroyables.

— Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes mariés? demanda-t-il, soudainement, un soir d'octobre autour du dîner préparé par Sakura.

C'était une journée pluvieuse et sombre. Et Naruto et Sakura étaient tous deux lessivés par leur grosse journée, ce qui faisait que le silence était plus présent autour de la table ce soir-là. Sasuke, l'air aussi frais qu'une grande fleur au milieu d'un pré au printemps, leur souriait innocemment. Sakura le regarda avant d'échanger une oeillade avec Naruto.

Elle eut un petit sourire avant de répondre.

— Cinq ans. Mais ça fait onze ans qu'on est ensemble.  
— Wouah, lâcha Sasuke. C'est long.

Naruto serra la mâchoire, et avala sa bouchée avant de relever les yeux vers Sasuke. Face à lui à l'autre bout de la table, le jeune homme souriait malicieusement dans sa barbe inexistante.

— Et toi, Sasuke? dit alors Sakura. As-tu déjà connu l'amour?

Naruto fronça les sourcils, tournant la tête vers sa femme. N'était-ce pas indiscret? lui demanda-t-il silencieusement. Sakura lui renvoya son regard en haussant les épaules. Sasuke répondait quelques secondes plus tard, ramenant leur attention vers lui.

— Oui. Plusieurs fois.  
— Plusieurs fois? s'étonna Sakura. Tu me sembles plutôt réservé… Plutôt difficile à conquérir.

Quelque chose avait basculé dans les yeux noirs du jeune homme. Il avait cessé de manger, et pourtant il n'avait pratiquement touché à rien de son repas.

— Au contraire, révéla-t-il. Je suis stupide en amour.  
— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? poursuivit Sakura.

Naruto écoutait sans rien dire. Chaque jour depuis que le jeune homme vivait sous leur toit, il mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Mais Sasuke était un mystère plus grand encore que l'univers tout entier. Il s'étonnait de voir que Sakura n'était pas gênée pour lui poser des questions assez personnelles. Après tout, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Sakura creusait à sa place la carapace de marbre que Sasuke avait bâti autour de sa personne.

Sasuke haussa les épaules lentement, baissant les yeux vers ses mains.

— Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Je tombe facilement amoureux de personnes qui me font du mal.  
— Tu n'as pas connu de belles relations alors? voulut-elle savoir, d'une douce voix.  
— Juste une.

À nouveau, il baissa la tête.

— Elle était tout pour moi. C'est d'ailleurs à cause d'elle qu'on a commencé à m'appeler Roméo. Quand elle est morte, j'ai essayé de me suicider, mais ça n'a pas marché.  
— Roméo est mort lui, quand il a…  
— Naruto franchement, l'interrompit Sakura. On n'est pas dans une pièce de théâtre bidon.

Elle se retourna vers Sasuke de nouveau.

— C'est tragique, continua-t-elle. Je suis si désolée.  
— C'est pas grave. Je m'en suis remis en tombant amoureux d'un autre.  
— _Un_ autre? répéta Sakura, les yeux ronds.  
— Ouais.  
— Il… t'a fait souffrir lui aussi?

Sasuke eut un sourire sombre. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Naruto, avant qu'il ne rabaisse la tête.

— Eh bien il a essayé de me tuer en m'étranglant un soir. J'étais tellement gelé que je ne me rappelle plus ce qui s'est passé après que j'aie perdu connaissance. Tout ce que je me souviens c'est de ses mains autour de mon cou et son visage au-dessus de moi. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, mais je me suis réveillé après… je ne sais pas combien de temps plus tard.

Naruto frissonna de tout son corps. Sasuke ne faisait jamais attention à ses mots. Quand il déballait la vérité, il ne l'embellissait pas. De toute façon, à quoi bon? Jamais il n'avait entendu autant d'horreurs dévoilées sur un ton aussi banal. Comme si Sasuke était habitué à vivre de telles choses sur une base quotidienne.

— Mon Dieu, murmura Sakura.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit. Après quoi, Sakura leva son verre.

— Heureusement que tu es avec nous à présent! Ce genre de chose ne t'arrivera plus! N'est-ce pas Naruto? On prend soin de lui.

Ravalant sa salive difficilement, Naruto acquiesça, essayant de sourire comme sa femme mais il n'en était pas capable. Comment avoir l'air jovial après avoir entendu cette révélation? Il regarda Sasuke et vit que ce dernier ne souriait pas non plus. En plongeant dans ces deux grands lacs noirs, il vit que cette confession n'en était qu'une seule parmi tant d'autres. Après autant de temps passé dans la rue, il devait lui être arrivé encore bon nombres de malheurs.

— Bon, s'exclama Sakura en se levant. Je vais débarrasser un peu.

Tous trois semblaient avoir terminé de manger. Du moins, pour Naruto, l'appétit n'y était plus. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer cet homme en train d'étrangler Sasuke par terre au fond d'une ruelle.

— Je vais t'aider, fit Naruto en bondissant sur ses pieds.  
— Oh c'est pas la peine, chéri.  
— J'insiste.

Sasuke, de sa place au bout de la table, les regarda débarrasser sans piper mot. Le blond glissait ses mains sur la taille de sa femme quand il en avait l'occasion, tout en ramassant les plats et les couverts. Bientôt, tout fut transporté dans l'évier et l'un d'eux fit couler l'eau pour la vaisselle.

Il décida de se lever. Glissant une main sur son tee-shirt par dessus sa cicatrice au bas de son ventre, il observa un moment le couple avant de se retourner et se diriger vers le hall d'entrée où se trouvait l'escalier.

De la cuisine, Naruto, en train d'aider sa femme à la vaisselle, suivit des yeux la silhouette qui disparaissait en haut des marches.

Il avait essayé de se suicider. On avait essayé de le tuer.

Et ce n'était que la pointe de l'iceberg. Sasuke avait encore des secrets. Probablement encore plus sombres que ceux là…

* * *

Le jeudi suivant, Naruto croisa Kakashi Hatake dans le couloir de l'université entre deux cours. Esquissant un sourire poli, il pensa continuer sa route sans plus de cérémonie, mais Kakashi l'arrêta.

— Ah, Naruto, je voulais vous parler.

Naruto soupira mais s'arrêta, faisant face au professeur. Il avait eu une journée épuisante jusqu'à maintenant et il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Il espérait que Kakashi ne le retarde pas trop.

— Vous avez des cours cet après-midi?  
— Non, j'allais rentrer chez moi. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

Kakashi baissa la tête vers son sac, dans lequel il plongea sa main afin d'en ressortir un dépliant. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

— Vous connaissez le championnat annuel de mathématiques, je présume?  
— Évidemment, Kakashi, s'exclama Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel. Je m'y inscris chaque année et je n'arrive jamais à dépasser la première épreuve du concours. Et j'enseigne cette matière depuis quatre ans.

Kakashi poussa un petit rire pour montrer sa compassion.

— Oui, j'y ai déjà participé aussi il y a longtemps. Je n'ai jamais passé la première épreuve non plus. C'est de niveau extrêmement élevé.  
— Alors que puis-je faire?  
— J'aimerais que l'on incite Sasuke à y participer. Vous savez que les prix sont énormes. Le premier prix est 500 000 dollars, cette année. C'est… La chance d'une vie pour lui.

— Vous pensez qu'il a des chances?  
— Naruto, je _sais_ qu'il peut gagner cette compétition.

Naruto demeura silencieux en regardant le professeur. Kakashi sortit alors un autre document de son sac, et le présenta à Naruto.

— Vous vous souvenez de ce problème que nous avons reçu au département de mathématiques l'année dernière? Ce problème que nous voulions mettre comme épreuve finale du trimestre?  
— Ouais, souffla le blond. Je ne l'ai toujours pas résolu, d'ailleurs…  
— Et bien, Sasuke l'a résolu.  
— _Quoi_ ?

Naruto attrapa vivement le document d'une main, et le feuilleta, les yeux agrandis.

— Quand ?  
— Je suis allé le chercher hier dans son dernier cours de la journée et lui ai demandé de me suivre. Je lui ai expliqué que c'était un genre de test, afin de savoir où il en était dans ce trimestre. Il n'a pas posé plus de questions. Ce matin, il me l'a rapporté. Et ses résultats m'ont stupéfié. J'ai étudié ses démarches, refait tous ses calculs et j'ai moi-même fini par comprendre le problème. Tout est exact. Il n'y a pas une seule erreur. Naruto, ce garçon est absolument _incroyable_.

Naruto mit un long moment à récapituler tout ce que les paroles de Kakashi voulaient dire.

— Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans a résolu en _une seule soirée_ un problème mathématique que tous les profs du département n'ont pas pu faire en plusieurs mois?  
— C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de vous dire. Ce jeune homme peut sérieusement envisager ce 500 000 dollars.

Naruto se passa une main sur la bouche, les yeux dans le vide de longs instants. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il savait que Sasuke était très intelligent et qu'il avait un Q.I. nettement plus élevé que le commun des mortels, mais de là à surpasser même les professeurs… Oh oui, il était vraiment incroyable. Il se rappelait toutes les soirées à la maison où il avait essayé de résoudre ce problème. Il avait essayé toutes les démarches probables, calculé chaque chiffre et chaque possibilité. Il avait travaillé là-dessus jusqu'à en avoir des migraines. Et Sasuke. Ce jeune homme perturbé et hanté par son passé sombre et rempli de ténèbres, avait tout compris en l'espace d'une soirée.

Naruto releva la tête, et rendit le document à Kakashi, époustouflé.

— D'accord, je vais lui en parler.  
— Il ne faut pas qu'il rate cette opportunité.

— Je suis d'accord.

Sur ce, Kakashi lui souhaita une bonne soirée et partit dans le couloir. Naruto le regarda partir et se passa une main sur la tête.

Sasuke était un phénomène.

* * *

Tenten n'arrivait pas à y croire.

— Attends, là. Juste pour récapituler, déclara-t-elle. Tu as passé tout le mois à rêvasser et à gribouiller et à ne porter absolument aucune attention au cours… ET TU T'ES RÉCOLTÉ UN 100%?

Sasuke poussa un petit rire en haussant les épaules. Tous deux marchaient dans le couloir.

— Faut croire.  
— Mais nom de Dieu! Moi j'ai pris un tas de notes, j'ai révisé chaque soir comme une démente, j'ai pratiquement pas dormi! Et j'ai eu 78%.

Sasuke sourit de nouveau tout en sortant à l'extérieur, accompagné de son amie. Les arbres prenaient des teintes orangées plus le mois avançait. La vue du parc, celui qui donnait face au campus, était un amalgame d'orange, de jaune et de rouge. C'était fabuleux.

— Tu fais chier, Sas. Vraiment. Dis-moi ton secret!  
— Je suis juste doué… c'est tout.  
— Juste doué. Franchement, ronchonna la jeune femme. Pff.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'au chemin qui traversait le parc. De l'autre côté, c'était la rue qui menait chez Naruto. Sasuke le prenait tous les soirs, exceptés ceux où Naruto le ramenait en voiture, évitant de passer par l'arrière de l'université, par le côté sud. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose s'il remettait les pieds là-bas. _Danger_.

— Dis, Sasuke. Au fait.  
— Hm?  
— Suigetsu organise une fête d'halloween ce samedi. Ce serait chouette si tu venais. Il va y avoir la totale. Costumes, bonbons, décorations d'horreur, alcool! Et j'ai des amis qui vont même apporter des…

Elle se tut, regardant tout autour d'elle.

— Tu sais, ricana-t-elle. On va pouvoir en fumer. Ce sera _géant_!

Sasuke s'arrêta en même temps qu'elle. Il la fixa quelques secondes, le visage aussi impassible qu'un bloc de pierre. Tenten souriait en attendant sa réponse. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche.

— Ouais, pourquoi pas. Je serai là.

Elle lui sauta au cou.

— T'es super, Sas!

Elle recula et au même instant, on entendit un klaxon. Tenten leva la tête.

— C'est mon petit ami! s'exclama-t-elle en indiquant la voiture qui se trouvait au bout de la rue. Allez, on se voit demain.

Sasuke la regarda s'enfuir vers la voiture et soupira. Il reprit sa marche en plongeant les mains dans les poches de son jean. La voiture du petit ami de Tenten passa devant lui quand il atteignit le trottoir et il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Soudainement, et sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit seul. Plus seul qu'il ne s'était senti depuis des lustres, et cette sensation (nouvelle ou oubliée?) sembla lui trouer l'estomac brutalement, douloureusement. Il frissonna à la brise fraîche qui souffla, et continua d'avancer, le coeur étrangement lourd.

Mais un nouveau klaxon retentit. Sursautant, il se retourna.

La voiture de Naruto s'approchait lentement le long du trottoir. Lorsqu'elle fut à côté de lui, la vitre se baissa et le sourire chaleureux du blond apparut, alors que le professeur passait sa tête à l'extérieur.

— Hey, dit le blond tendrement. Tu montes?

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._

J'espère que vous aimez toujours! J'aimerais avoir vos avis, savoir ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas... :)  
A plus!


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre V.**

* * *

 _Please wrap your drunken arms around me_  
 _And I'll let you call me yours tonight_  
— Avril Lavigne

* * *

Il avait en mémoire une nuit sombre. Une odeur d'alcool empestait le coin de la ruelle, comme si elle était imprégnée dans les murs de briques. C'était un soir frais. En fait, il faisait très froid. Il se souvenait que quelqu'un avait allumé un feu dans la poubelle, mais même les grandes flammes rougeoyantes n'arrivaient pas à réchauffer son corps glacial.

Sasuke portait ce soir-là un pull trop long. Ses manches camouflaient ses mains comme si elle les avait plutôt avalées. Un blouson de cuir lui couvrait également les épaules, offert par un type quelconque. Le vêtement puait la bière. L'avait-il volé? Il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il était bourré. Et gelé. Il se souvenait seulement que Kabuto l'avait emmené dans une fête. Il avait des images d'un immeuble, d'un appartement. Beaucoup de monde. La température montait en flèche à l'intérieur. Les gens dansaient, sautaient, la musique était forte et entraînante. On entendait des rires et des cris de joie. Tout le monde s'amusait.

Des trous noirs étourdissant creusaient sa mémoire. Il se rappelait avoir accepté les verres qui s'étaient retrouvés dans ses mains. Parfois, Kabuto n'était plus là. D'autres fois, Sasuke l'apercevait au bout de la pièce, souriant avec des gens qui semblaient ne pas avoir de visages.

— C'est lui, ton mec? entendit-il quelque part.

Il voulut pivoter sur lui-même. Dieu, que ça tournait…

— Ouais, pas mal non? dit Kabuto.

Lorsque Sasuke le remarqua, il souriait avec un homme, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Ses yeux étaient remplis de perversion derrière ses lunettes. L'homme avec qui il se trouvait le détaillait de la tête aux pieds. De la faim dans son regard.

— Franchement, Kabuto? Il a l'air sale. Non mais regarde-le. La ville entière lui est passé dessus ou quoi?  
— Peut-être mais c'est bien parce qu'il est absolument délicieux. Tu devrais l'essayer. Tout le monde veut un petit bout de lui. Il est aussi serré que quand il était vierge, il est docile et il y met du coeur. Tout pour te faire bander jusqu'à en avoir mal.

Un petit rire fusa.

— Eh bien! Je dois t'avouer que tu me donnes envie!

Tout tournait autour de lui. Il marchait dans la pièce, essayant de rejoindre Kabuto, mais il bascula vers l'avant. Il tenta de se retenir mais ce fut sans succès. Il avait l'air d'un beau numéro, là, parmi tous ces gens, trop saoul pour pouvoir marcher en ligne droite. Il se souvenait avoir vomi au milieu de l'allée…

Puis, il était dans cette chambre. La chambre dont il avait gardé la fragrance en tête.

Un mélange de vomi, de sperme et de sang.

— T'es qu'un bon à rien! avait hurlé Kabuto — et franchement, il avait oublié pourquoi, il avait oublié ce qu'il avait pu faire pour le mettre en colère.

Kabuto l'avait frappé d'un coup de pied dans les côtes. Sasuke s'était étalé au sol sans délicatesse.

Et il avait vomi de nouveau.

—Tu le fais exprès, ma parole! À chaque fois, espèce de salope!

Il se souvenait de ses malheureux gémissements — des bruits étouffés ressemblant plutôt à un petit animal torturé et mourant — tandis que Kabuto le clouait par terre d'une poigne féroce autour de son cou. Ses mains. Ses mains sur sa gorge, comme un étau. L'oxygen lui manquait alors qu'il gravait dans sa mémoire teintée d'ivresse le visage de Kabuto. Ses yeux meurtriers, sa rage. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça? Il ne savait plus. Il avait pu faire n'importe quoi. La quantité d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang et les drogues qu'il avait consommées ce jour-là lui barreraient l'accès à ces souvenirs pour toujours.

 _Je… Je… ne peux… plus… plus respirer._

 _Respirer._

 _Respirer._

— Respire…

— Respire. Sasuke…

À nouveau, un trou noir. La sensation du vide.

Exquise. Douce.

 _La mort…_ elle semblait faite de velours.

C'était ironique. Toutes ces fois où on avait essayé de le tuer.

Et il était encore vivant.

— Sasuke, tu m'entends?

Quand il ouvrit les paupières, ses yeux se posèrent sur un étendu bleu. Un bleu magnifique, pâle, doux au regard, aucun nuage ne gâchant sa beauté. Et peu à peu, il se mit à sentir son entourage. L'odeur humide des feuilles mortes. La brise automnale. Il était couché par terre.

Un regard bleu se pencha au-dessus de lui.

— T'es avec moi là-dedans?

C'était une voix grave. Un son velouté et charmant.

Naruto était agenouillé et penché vers lui. Sasuke tourna la tête et vit Tenten, debout derrière. Elle semblait inquiète.

S'était-il évanoui?

Naruto posa une main chaude sur son front, et Sasuke, au contact, ferma les yeux.

— Il est malade? demanda Tenten.  
— Je ne crois pas. Il n'a pas de fièvre en tout cas.  
— Il s'est mis à paniquer quand ce type s'est approché de lui. Et après, il s'est pris la gorge et il ne pouvait plus respirer.  
— Je vois, fit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Ça va, marmonna Sasuke.

Il rouvrit les yeux au moment où Naruto retirait sa main. Sasuke tenta de se redresser, et le professeur l'aida dans sa manoeuvre.

— Doucement. Tu as peut-être fait une chute de pression. Comment tu te sens?  
— Super.  
— Désolé mais ça ne sonne pas très convainquant, ricana Naruto.  
— C'était terrifiant, Sasuke, se plaignit alors Tenten. Ne me refais plus ça!  
— Qui c'était? demanda Naruto. Celui qui s'est approché.  
— Aucune idée, lança Tenten.

Naruto aida Sasuke à lentement se remettre debout, puis plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et observa les deux jeunes étudiants afin d'obtenir des réponses. Tenten haussa les épaules, interdite, et Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

— C'était quelqu'un que tu connais ?  
— Non, affirma-t-il froidement, remontant son sac sur son épaule et fuyant son regard.  
— Sasuke. S'il te plaît. Tu peux me le dire.

Naruto le vit lever une main vers sa gorge. En fronçant les sourcils, il l'observa tandis que Sasuke tirait sur le col de son tee-shirt, un peu comme si l'air lui manquait de nouveau.

— Ça va. J'ai eu un petit malaise, mais on va pas en faire une affaire d'état. On devrait y aller, les cours vont bientôt reprendre.

Et sur ce, il commença à s'éloigner sur le terrain. Tenten et Naruto restèrent sur place, silencieux. Ils se lancèrent une oeillade, avant que Naruto ne ramène de nouveau son regard vers Sasuke qui continuait de s'éloigner.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est pertinent, mais… commença Tenten, mal à l'aise devant le professeur. Cet homme. Il a appelé Sasuke… « _bébé_ ».

Naruto regarda vivement Tenten.

— Se sont-ils parlés?  
— Il n'avait pas l'air très amical. Il a dit à Sasuke « _C'est là que tu te caches?_ ». Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire. Et Sasuke s'est mis à paniquer, alors il a pris ses jambes à son cou. Mais son regard… son expression… m'a fait froid dans le dos. Monsieur, est-ce que Sasuke a des ennuis?

Naruto fronça les sourcils aux paroles de la jeune femme, se souvenant de ce que Sasuke leur avait avoué l'autre jour au dîner à propos d'un quelconque ex-petit ami. _Eh bien il a essayé de me tuer en m'étranglant un soir._ Et Tenten disait que l'homme l'avait appelé bébé.

Un frisson lui remonta l'échine, se rappelant la façon avec laquelle Sasuke s'était passé une main sur la gorge, écartant ensuite son col. Et cette crise d'hyperventilation. C'était sûrement lié.

Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine quand il regarda Tenten.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr, avoua-t-il sincèrement.

Tenten paraissait inquiète. Au bout du campus, Sasuke était une toute petite silhouette.

— Essaie de garder un oeil sur lui, veux-tu ? demanda Naruto. Quand vous êtes à l'extérieur, ne le perds pas de vue.

Tenten acquiesça sans hésiter, la mine sombre.

* * *

Comme souvent, Naruto ramenait Sasuke en voiture, le jeune étudiant ayant terminé sa journée en même temps que le professeur. Le trajet fut silencieux, malgré l'horrible envie du blond de poser les questions qui le taraudaient depuis cet incident plus tôt, à l'heure du déjeuner. Sasuke avait la tête appuyée sur la fenêtre et regardait dehors sans rien dire. Naruto l'avait regardé plusieurs fois, des coups d'oeil furtifs et discrets.

Et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux se diriger vers sa gorge. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis cette tentative de meurtre, mais évidemment, les marques avaient disparues. Mais il ne pouvait que les imaginer. Elles n'étaient pas apparentes, mais elles étaient encore là, et Sasuke avait encore ces réactions… presque instinctives. L'air lui manquait quand l'auteur de ce traumatisme était proche. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le jeune homme ait pu vivre tant d'horreurs, alors qu'il était si jeune.

Naruto avait eu une enfance difficile, et il avait cru jusqu'à maintenant avoir eu la pire enfance, mais il pouvait aller se rhabiller. L'un de ses amours décédé, une tentative de suicide, un petit ami qui avait essayé de le tuer. Il avait vécu dans la rue depuis l'âge de dix-sept ans, avait trempé dans la prostitution, était dépendant de drogues et Naruto était sûr que la liste des expériences traumatisantes continuait.

Lorsqu'il gara la voiture et qu'il éteignit le moteur, Naruto se cala sur son siège, soupirant.

— Sasuke, tu sais…

Il se racla la gorge, maladroit, quand le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, étrangement réceptif pour une fois. Ses yeux noirs… et son doux visage pâle. Naruto détacha ses yeux de sur les siens pour éviter d'y plonger trop profondément, et se gratta la joue afin de ne pas se laisser distraire par la beauté du garçon.

— Hum. Tu peux te confier à moi. Je…  
— Vous ne me jugerez pas. Vous me l'avez déjà dit.  
— Et bien je le redis. Écoute, je vois bien que tu as eu une vie difficile jusqu'à maintenant. Et… je comprends ça.

Sasuke parut offusqué.

— J'en doute, professeur, murmura-t-il sur un ton de voix très bas.  
— Je ne peux qu'imaginer les horreurs que tu as dû vivre, mais j'ai eu ma part de problèmes. Mon enfance n'a pas été facile, et… je sais que ça ne rivalise pas avec ce que tu as vécu, mais… Je peux comprendre. Du moins, essayer. Ça pourrait te faire du bien d'en parler. D'avoir un confident.

Sasuke l'écouta attentivement, puis lorsque Naruto eut terminé, il répondit sans tarder.

— Je vous retourne la proposition. Vous pouvez aussi vous confier à moi.

Naruto soupira en fermant les yeux. Un petit rire l'échappa : le gamin était vif d'esprit. Il aurait dû s'y attendre…

— OK. C'est juste, je crois.  
— Moi aussi, sourit Sasuke.  
— Très bien.  
— Quelle genre d'enfance difficile avez-vous eu?

Quelque chose dans les yeux du brun, dans son visage, dans le ton de sa voix, le fit se sentir ridicule. Naruto le regardait, se perdait dans son regard envoûtant, noir comme de l'encre, et se disait que son histoire n'avait rien d'une enfance traumatisante. Qu'en réalité, Sasuke aurait rêvé de la vivre plutôt que d'avoir vécu la sienne. Mais, prenant son courage à deux mains, il la révéla malgré tout :

— Je suis orphelin de naissance. J'ai été trimballé de maison d'accueil en maison d'accueil. À 8 ans, j'ai été ramené à l'orphelinat. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment voulu de moi. À 10 ans, on m'a enfin adopté. Mais je me suis réjoui trop vite. La vieille femme qui me servait de mère ne m'aimait pas. Elle avait déjà six autres enfants, et elle me nourrissait à peine. C'était moi qui devais faire les tâches ménagères. Elle m'avait installé dans une chambre à part. Je n'avais pratiquement pas le droit de parler aux autres. Et il lui arrivait de me frapper avec le manche de son balai quand le plancher ne brillait pas à son goût.  
— Vous étiez une genre de Cendrillon, en fait?

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

— Ouais… on peut dire ça.  
— C'est mignon.  
— Ce n'était pas amusant, Sasuke. J'ai souffert de ces changements. De cette famille qui n'a fait que m'humilier au lieu de m'aimer.  
— Je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
— Tu voulais dire que ce n'est rien à côté de ta vie? J'ai tout de même souffert, moi aussi, tu n'es pas le seul.  
— Je sais.

Un long silence.

— Je suis désolé.

Et Sasuke avait l'air sincère. Ravalant la boule douloureuse qu'il avait au fond de la gorge, Naruto se risqua :

— Et toi? Tu n'as sûrement pas vécu dans la rue toute ta vie?

Il savait que Sasuke vivait dans la rue depuis qu'il avait dix-sept ans, mais il ignorait quel genre de vie il avait eu avant.

Sasuke détourna la tête, se renfrognant, les bras croisés.

— Non, bien sûr que non.  
— Et…  
— J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il défit sa ceinture de sécurité et se jeta pratiquement sur la portière. Naruto voulut le rattraper, mais il était déjà dehors, refermant la portière.

Seul dans l'habitacle, Naruto poussa un profond soupir.

* * *

Environ une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis que Naruto et Sasuke étaient rentrés de l'université. Le jeune homme s'était enfermé à l'étage, et Naruto avait commencé à préparer le dîner.

Derrière le comptoir, il coupait les légumes tout en réfléchissant. Cet homme, celui qui avait étranglé Sasuke dans le passé, était revenu. Il savait désormais que Sasuke fréquentait l'université. La peur s'insinua alors dans ses veines. Comment ferait-il pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'approche pas de lui? Il pourrait appeler la police et demander à ce que cet homme se voit interdir d'approcher Sasuke à moins de cent mètres, mais comment, si Sasuke refusait de parler de lui ou même de révéler son identité?

Naruto était profondément plongé dans ses pensées lorsque Sakura apparut dans la cuisine, habillée d'une magnifique robe de soirée. Elle entra rapidement, les deux mains occupées à mettre l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles, cherchant quelque chose du regard. Elle avait l'air pressé, si bien qu'elle ne lança pas même un seul regard à son mari.

Naruto releva la tête et contempla sa femme, un sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres.

— On va quelque part ce soir? demanda-t-il.

Sakura termina d'attacher son bijou sur son oreille et attrapa son sac à main qui était accroché au dossier d'une chaise. Puis, enfin, elle se retourna et envoya un sourire tendre à Naruto.

— Non, désolée mon amour. Je sors avec des copines.  
— Encore? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Naruto. Et où vas-tu habillée comme ça?

La jeune femme parut agacée.

— C'est une soirée de levée de fonds pour un défilé de mode qu'Ino organise dans quelques mois.

Elle contourna le comptoir afin d'aller embrasser le blond. Après un petit baiser presque décevant sur la joue, elle se détourna mais Naruto lui attrapa le poignet.

— Attends, chérie.  
— Je suis très pressée Naruto.  
— Bébé, ça fait des semaines que tu es toujours sortie. Je te vois à peine. Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais… rester ici pour une fois? Je suis sûr que tes amies comprendraient… Tu me manques.

Sakura s'écarta de son étreinte, et passa son sac à main sur son épaule.

— Désolée, mais ce sont des soirées très importantes. Il faut que je sois là. J'ai un travail très demandant, tu sais, et toi aussi. C'est normal qu'on ait du mal à se voir. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas? Je t'aime mon chéri. Ne m'attends pas ce soir, je vais rentrer tard.

Et sur ce, elle se précipita vers le hall. Après quelques minutes à l'entendre mettre ses souliers à talons ainsi que sa veste, Naruto entendit finalement la porte de l'entrée se refermer derrière elle.

Naruto, bouleversé, resta là les bras ballants pendant de très longues minutes supplémentaires. Soudainement, il se sentit ridicule avec son tablier et son couteau de cuisine. Lui qui pensait qu'une belle soirée avec sa femme s'annonçait. Rien n'était prévu ce soir. Elle devait rester à la maison. Il s'était imaginé un souper agréable, puis lorsque Sasuke serait remonté dans sa chambre, ils se seraient tapés un film au salon et seraient montés ensembles dans leur chambre…

La solitude lui remonta à la gorge comme un reflux, et il serra la mâchoire, se remettant à cuisiner.

* * *

— Où est Sakura?

Même si une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle était partie, et que Naruto avait cru avoir eu assez de tout ce temps pour ravaler sa tristesse, la question de Sasuke lui causa un serrement au coeur. Le jeune homme entrait dans la cuisine après que Naruto l'ait appelé pour le dîner.

De dos, Naruto tenta de chasser la tristesse dans son regard avant de se retourner. Attrapant les couverts, il les posa sur la table tout en adressant à Sasuke un sourire forcé.

— Elle devait se rendre à une soirée pour son travail, expliqua-t-il, d'une voix qu'il voulait contrôlée et ferme.  
— Encore? s'étonna Sasuke.  
— C'est une femme très occupée, tu sais.  
— Elle en prend des habitudes, commença Sasuke en s'approchant de sa place.

Il s'assit sur la chaise tandis que Naruto, choqué par ses paroles, tournait vers lui des yeux agrandis. Sasuke, sentant son regard sur lui, leva les siens.

— De vous laisser tout seul, termina-t-il.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche afin de répliquer, mais réalisa qu'il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre à ça. Il posa l'assiette du jeune homme sous son nez et s'installa à son tour.

Puis, enfin, il répondit :

— Eh bien, je la laisse seule toute la journée quand j'enseigne à l'université.  
— Je suis sûr qu'elle a ses façons de combler la solitude.

Naruto laissa brusquement tomber ses bras sur la table, et fusilla le plus jeune du regard.

— Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?  
— Rien, marmonna Sasuke.

Il fuyait ses yeux de nouveau, gardant la tête baissée. Naruto l'observa picorer dans son assiette, grignotant des petits bouts. Fronçant les sourcils, après s'être calmé, Naruto brisa le silence de nouveau.

— Tu n'as pas faim?

Il remarqua en même temps que les mains de Sasuke tremblaient.

— Oui, fut la réponse, murmurée, qui lui revint.

Et pour prouver son point, Sasuke avala de grandes bouchées.

— C'est à cause de ce type? demanda le blond.

Naruto n'eut pas besoin d'une réponse concrète pour comprendre. C'était positif. À voir comment Sasuke s'était soudainement tendu, Naruto comprit.

— Il ne t'approchera pas, Sasuke. Plus jamais.  
— Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr? murmura-t-il, presque embarrassé.  
— Parce que je vais te garder à l'oeil.  
— Vous ne pouvez pas être près de moi à toute heure de la journée.

Sasuke baissa la tête après sa phrase, et Naruto crut le voir frissonner, bien qu'il ne pouvait en être sûr. Sa voix était chavirante lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

— Il… Il sait où je suis, maintenant. _Il m'a trouvé_.

Ces derniers mots firent frissonner Naruto à son tour. Ils avaient été murmurés comme un secret, comme quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire à haute voix, ou un peu comme si Sasuke en était honteux. Ou terriblement effrayé. Terrifié. Après tout, on parlait d'un homme qui avait essayé de le _tuer_.

Naruto mit quelques longues minutes à retrouver ses esprits, chamboulé par l'état dans lequel semblait être son jeune protégé. La main comme un étau autour de sa fourchette, tremblante et serrée, tendue. Son visage fermé, ses yeux bas.

— Sasuke, répéta-t-il. Je te le promets. Il ne te fera rien. Tu me fais confiance?

Le jeune homme releva la tête, et comme souvent, leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, se confondirent. Naruto avait l'habitude d'un échange chaud comme de la braise, d'un échange rempli de malice, de désir, d'attirance, d'amusement. Mais les yeux de Sasuke étaient à l'instant remplis d'incertitude et de peur. Et Naruto comprit.

Sasuke avait fait confiance à bon nombres de personnes dans sa vie. Et visiblement, toutes l'avaient déçu, blessé et trahi. À commencer par ce type, ce supposé « petit ami » qui l'avait étranglé et pratiquement tué. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de faire confiance de nouveau? Naruto en doutait, et ça lui faisait de la peine. Et ce regard… Ce regard qu'il lui renvoyait… Naruto avait lui-même peur. Peur de lui offrir de faux espoirs, de nouvelles déceptions. Peur de le blesser lui aussi, comme tant d'autres l'avaient blessé auparavant.

— Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu réponds par la négative, souffla Naruto après de longs instants.

Sasuke parut soulagé. Quand il brisa l'échange de leurs regards, Naruto ressentit une amère déception lui-même, mais il se reprit en se remémorant ces dernières pensées. Sasuke avait toutes les raisons d'être méfiant avec le genre humain en général…

Il se leva alors et s'excusa tout bas.

— Vous avez raison, je n'ai pas vraiment faim…  
— Ça va, c'est pas grave.

Naruto voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais Sasuke s'éloignait déjà.

Et à nouveau, Naruto se retrouva complètement seul.

* * *

À SUIVRE...


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

TLIOM: Merci pour tes reviews! C'est super de savoir qu'à chaque fois tu attends mes chapitres et que ceux-ci te plaisent:) Cette fic est sur le point de prendre une tournure très DARK, alors tiens toi bien! Merci :)

Lena73: Salut! Merci du review:) Il va se passer bien des choses, t'inquiète. J'espère que ce sera toujours à ton goût. Merci encore! Et bonne lecture. :)

Guest: Merci!

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre VI.**

* * *

 _It is now my duty to completely drain you_  
 _A travel through a tube_  
 _And end up in your infection_  
— Kurt Cobain

* * *

Il n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps maintenant. Et toutes les fois où il l'avait fait avaient été aussi horribles les unes que les autres. Douloureuses, humiliantes, dénuées de plaisir. Pourtant, le sexe se devait d'être agréable. Mais lui n'en avait connu que le côté souffrant. Le côté laid, affreux, repoussant. Jamais l'un de ses partenaires ne l'avaient touché avec tendresse. Avec envie, oui, mais surtout pour profiter. Pour en tirer profit. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que « faire l'amour » — il se le demandait certainement, quand il entendait M. Uzumaki et sa femme le faire dans leur chambre. On entendait leurs gémissements dans le couloir et ça semblait… bien. Il s'imaginait avec le professeur et parvenait même à s'imaginer pousser les mêmes sons de bonheur que Sakura. Mais l'idée même que le sexe puisse être bon était encore inconnu pour lui. C'était à la fois invitant et terrifiant.

La première fois, il avait été suffisamment jeune et surtout inexpérimenté pour croire que c'était ainsi. Qu'il était même _désirable_. Mais aujourd'hui, avec toutes ces expériences derrière lui, tous ces hommes qui l'avaient… Enfin, après toutes ces mains qui avaient été autorisées à le toucher, il se sentait sale.

Lui qui avait cru auparavant qu'il était quelque chose d'une certaine beauté… aujourd'hui, il ne voyait dans la glace qu'un jeune homme dont le passage des années (et ce même s'il était jeune) et des partenaires avaient rendu pâle, fatigué, faible. Il avait pratiquement l'air malade. Infecté. Comme un vampire dont la sensation vivifiante du sang lui avait été refusée depuis des millénaires.

Avec ses cheveux noirs sur son épiderme blanc, ses yeux noirs parfois colorés de cernes violets, ses joues creuses et le reste de son corps sous alimenté… Vraiment, comment pouvait-il espérer attirer le regard de Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki, cet homme si magnifique. Il était grand, athlétique, musclé. Il était fort. Sa peau était délicieusement hâlée, un teint qui rappelait la couleur sucrée du caramel, surtout lorsque comparée à la sienne. Sa chevelure blonde qui seyaient à merveille son bronzage, ses yeux bleus innocents mais sages et tendres. Sa bouche, attirante, qu'il avait envie de sentir sur son corps. Et son torse… Son torse sur lequel il avait envie de se blottir afin de se cacher du reste du monde.

Sasuke, qui venait de terminer sa douche, secoua la tête, replaçant la serviette autour de ses hanches devant le miroir. Non. Un homme comme lui ne pourrait jamais avoir envie de lui. En plus, il avait une femme qui le satisfaisait pleinement. Une femme qu'il _aimait_.

Il secoua la tête de nouveau, essayant de chasser ses pensées stupides. _Ne sois pas bête_ , songea-t-il.

Au moment où il laissait tomber la serviette par terre, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait. Sasuke tourna la tête et vit Naruto dans le cadre de la porte, la main sur la poignée et le regard choqué. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il réalisa que Sasuke était complètement nu. Sasuke eut un petit sourire, demeurant sur place sans prendre la peine de se retourner. Il aimait l'idée que Naruto avait toute la vue sur son dos, ses fesses et ses jambes. Il sourit un peu plus en remarquant le rose qui s'étendait sur les joues de l'homme.

— Oh, je… je suis désolé. Je… je n'ai pas réalisé que… que… Euh…

Naruto ferma les yeux, se détournant légèrement.

— Q-Que tu n'avais pas terminé, je…  
— Il n'y a pas eu de mal, répondit calmement Sasuke.

Les lèvres du plus jeune perdirent lentement leur courbe. Sasuke se détourna. Il se contenta de regarder à travers le miroir, gardant son dos tourné au blond.

— Vous pouvez regarder, professeur… déclara-t-il sur un ton de voix bas et sensuel.

Son coeur battait la chamade. Naruto, derrière, poussa un soupir, toujours sans relever les yeux, qu'il gardait obstinément rivés vers le plancher de carrelage.

— Je suis désolé, Sasuke. Je ne voulais pas… Je vais sortir, et attendre que tu te sois rhabillé.

Sasuke se retourna vivement lorsqu'à travers le miroir, il vit que Naruto était sur le point de partir.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis nu et ignoré devant un homme, vous savez! lança-t-il.

Naruto s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée. Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

— Je veux juste que vous… que vous… Je…

Naruto se retourna alors. Il marcha vers lui, ses yeux plongeant dans les siens mais ne s'égarant pas un seul instant vers son corps complètement exposé. Sasuke sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine, prêt à ce que les grandes mains du professeur se posent sur lui, mais plutôt que l'attraper dans ses bras et le plaquer au mur tel que Sasuke l'avait imaginé, Naruto le contourna à la dernière seconde afin de se diriger vers le mur près de la baignoire. Sasuke le suivit du regard. Naruto prit un peignoir accroché au mur, puis revint vers lui.

Il déplia le peignoir et le passa autour de ses épaules, tout en gardant ses yeux bien haut. Sasuke baissa les siens tandis que Naruto l'enveloppait dans le vêtement précautionneusement, avec des doigts tendres et des gestes doux. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur ne s'était pas calmé, et Sasuke trouvait ça bizarre. Lui, il voulait autre chose que des gestes doux et mignons. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il toujours aussi faible, ses jambes prêtes à céder, ses mains tremblantes et son estomac plein de petits papillons?

Enfin, seulement lorsque Sasuke fut couvert, Naruto baissa les yeux vers son corps. Satisfait, Naruto fit un petit sourire et releva la tête. Sasuke réalisa à cet instant à quel point ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

Le surprenant de nouveau, Naruto lui prit le menton d'une main.

— Ici tu n'es pas un prostitué, Sasuke. Tu as autant droit au respect que n'importe qui. Tu sais, dans mon monde, quand on empiète par accident sur l'intimité de quelqu'un comme je viens de le faire, on s'excuse et détourne les yeux.  
— Mais si je voulais que vous regardiez?

Sa main sur son menton se retira, mais son sourire était encore là sur ses lèvres.

— Je ne suis pas l'un de ces hommes qui va en profiter parce que sa femme n'est pas dans les parages. Et puis je suis toujours amoureux d'elle, Sasuke.

Sasuke allait répliquer, mais Naruto l'interrompit.

— Je ne te mentirai pas. Tu es… magnifique, lâcha-t-il finalement après avoir retenu son souffle et cherché le bon mot de longs instants. Mais c'est mal. Tu comprends? Je suis marié. Et j'aime cette femme. Je sais que tu as souffert, que tu as traversé de sales épreuves et que cette nouvelle vie est difficile à apprivoiser. Je veux t'aider, vraiment. Alors s'il te plaît. Cesse d'agir comme si tu étais encore là-bas dans cette ruelle. Tu es plus qu'un corps à offrir.

Et sur ces paroles, Naruto se retourna et partit. Il referma la porte de la salle de bain et Sasuke se sentit soudainement petit et fragile dans ce peignoir.

* * *

— J'adore Halloween. Depuis que je suis petite, c'est ma fête préférée. Toutes ces jolies décorations… Les citrouilles, les fantômes, et les arbres sont magnifiques avec toutes leurs feuilles oranges et jaunes!

Sasuke souriait légèrement tout en relisant ses notes de cours — en vue d'un examen la semaine prochaine —, allongé sur le ventre sur le lit de Tenten, pendant que celle-ci jacassait dans sa penderie. Sa chambre était à l'image de la jeune femme : colorée et illuminée. Depuis la première fois qu'il était venu chez elle, il adorait y revenir. La pièce était grande, située au dernier étage de la maison, et donnait sur la rue principale. La petite fenêtre circulaire donnait la vue sur le parc, celui-là même derrière lequel se trouvait l'université. Les murs étaient roses, et quand elle éteignait la lumière et qu'elle ne laissait que les lampes décoratives d'halloween allumées, l'ambiance devenait ensorcelante et intime et fantastique.

C'était un endroit qu'il adorait. Même si, la première fois, les parents de Tenten avaient été méfiants envers lui.

— Ils sont toujours comme ça quand je ramène des garçons à la maison, et ce même si j'ai vingt-et-un ans, lui avait-elle dit ce jour-là. Ils ne savent même pas que je n'suis plus vierge! Ils sont tellement vieux jeux. Ils piqueraient une crise!

Sasuke avait rigolé.

— Ils ne savent pas que tu as un petit ami et que ce n'est pas moi?  
— Non, mais un jour je leur dirai que tu es mon ami gay! De quoi les faire virer au bleu!

Sasuke avait toujours trouvé les parents de Tenten un peu bizarres, mais il les aimait bien. C'était une famille « vieux jeu » comme disait Tenten, mais une famille normale tout du moins. Une famille comme il n'en avait jamais eue.

— Alors Sasu? Tu t'es endormi ou quoi? cria-t-elle de sa penderie. Je sors là, tu es prêt?

Il releva la tête au moment où elle apparaissait devant lui, et haussa les sourcils. Elle était habillée en…

— Alice! s'exclama Tenten joyeuse comme une enfant. C'est Alice au pays des merveilles!  
— Ouais, ça j'avais compris, pouffa-t-il.

Tenten fronça les sourcils, son sourire toujours accroché à son visage cependant.

— Quoi? Mon costume est raté? Oh arrête de te moquer, Sasu!  
— C'est juste que tu es marrante en blonde. Mais la perruque est franchement bien faite.

La jeune femme rigola plus fort.

— Allez, c'est ton tour. Tu veux voir ton costume?

Sasuke se tendit sur le lit de sa compagne, redressant la tête.

— Euh, je ne crois pas avoir pas signé pour ça, lança-t-il nerveusement.  
— Sasu, tu ne pensais pas venir à une fête d'halloween sans déguisement? Non mais d'où tu viens?

Sasuke n'était toujours pas convaincu.

— Je t'ai trouvé un costume qui s'allie parfaitement au mien!  
— Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être ton petit ami qui écope du costume jumeau?  
— Nan, Neji est obstiné à y aller avec un déguisement bidon de la Guerre des étoiles.

En disant ces mots, Tenten s'était dirigée vers sa penderie. Elle en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard après un « T'es prêt? » toujours aussi enjoué qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Sasuke. Il se redressa un peu et s'assit en attendant de voir ressurgir son amie.

Quand il la vit, il perdit toute couleur. Tenten éclata de rire.

— Tu ne peux décidément _pas_ être sérieuse, furent ses seules paroles.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison ce midi-là, Sasuke fut accueilli par Naruto et Sakura qui s'embrassaient dans le hall. Sakura était habillée chic, encore une fois, portant une longue robe noire qui lui moulait le corps à la perfection. Mais c'était Naruto et son pantalon de sport décontracté ainsi que son tee-shirt également moulant qui attirèrent son attention.

Sakura prit son sac à main et Sasuke pensa ne pas avoir besoin d'une explication. Naruto l'embrassa sur la joue une dernière fois.

— Bonne soirée, ma chérie.  
— Toi aussi! Et n'oublie pas les enfants!

Elle passa devant Sasuke et lui sourit.

— Bonne soirée! dit-elle aimablement.

Sasuke lui rendit la pareille en marmonnant, et bientôt, la femme du professeur était sortie. Sasuke se retourna vers le blond.

— Quels enfants? demanda-t-il.

Naruto sourit.

— Oh. Sakura m'a proposé d'aller acheter des bonbons et d'en donner aux enfants ce soir. Quitte à être tout seul et m'emmerder devant la télévision. J'ai quelques corrections à faire aussi, mais ça ne devrait pas me prendre toute la soirée.  
— Oh, murmura Sasuke.

Naruto le regarda un peu mieux, fronçant les sourcils.

— Toi, ça va?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

— Je ne savais pas que vous seriez seul ce soir.  
— Ouais, Sakura doit se rendre à une convention sur la mode. Soirée hyper importante dans son domaine. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire manquer ça.

Même s'il parlait avec de la fierté dans la voix et dans les yeux, Sasuke vit à travers le masque. Naruto était triste. Et seul.

Sasuke sentit la colère lui remonter partout dans son corps. Sakura n'avait pas de culot de partir ainsi, laissant Naruto complètement seul pratiquement chaque soir depuis des semaines. Naruto la croyait en train de travailler, mais Sasuke était persuadé qu'elle était avec son amant.

Il serra les poings discrètement, puis se détendit en apercevant le visage du plus vieux.

— Et toi? Tu fais quelque chose de spécial ce soir?

Tout en parlant, Sasuke suivit Naruto qui migrait vers le salon. Le blond se laissa tomber sur le canapé tandis que Sasuke se plantait au bout, restant sur ses pieds et observant le blond avec son habituel regard bourré d'envie.

— Je vais dans une fête, annonça-t-il. Une fête d'halloween. Avec… Tenten. J'étais avec elle ce matin. Je suis juste revenu ici pour prendre une douche et me préparer.

Naruto sembla méditer ses paroles quelques instants, dans un silence si étrange que Sasuke finit par demander :

— Je… je peux?

Naruto lâcha un petit rire.

— Tu n'as pas à me demander la permission, Sasuke, je ne suis pas ton père ni ton tuteur. Et puis tu es majeur depuis un petit bout de temps déjà.  
— Si vous préférez que je reste avec vous…  
— Non, non. Vas-y et amuse-toi.

Sasuke acquiesça, silencieusement, puis commença à se détourner.

— Mais Sasuke?

Il revint sur ses pas. Naruto avait l'air plus sérieux.

— Fais-moi seulement la promesse de ne pas toucher à… à quelque drogue que ce soit. Je ne voudrais pas te voir sombrer de nouveau. D'accord?

Sasuke demeura impassible longuement, comme s'il s'était transformé en statue de verre. Naruto crut même un moment devoir se lever et réitérer sa question. Mais finalement, il hocha la tête avec un mince sourire fantôme.

— Bien sûr, dit-il. Je ne suis pas stupide.

Mais Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

La fête d'halloween se donnait chez un mec qui s'appelait Suigetsu. Suigetsu était un étudiant bien connu à la Fac. Il était, en fait, très populaire et aimé de tout le monde. Il savait comment faire une fête, il avait d'excellents goûts musicaux et il savait comment manipuler ses parents pour qu'ils lui laissent la maison pour le weekend.

Alors ce fut chez ce dernier que Tenten trimballa Sasuke dans son costume ridicule.

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu as réussi à me faire porter ça, grommela-t-il tandis qu'ils marchaient sur le trottoir.

Ils étaient à deux pas de leur destination, arpentant la côte qui menait à l'entrée privée de la maison. Tenten rigola à son bras.

— Oh arrête de te plaindre. Tu es fabuleux dans ton costume du Chapelier fou. On va tellement s'amuser!

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et à peine deux minutes plus tard, ils frappaient à la porte du dénommé Suigetsu.

Ce ne fut cependant pas lui qui leur ouvrit la porte, mais un jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Il avait la peau pâle et les yeux maquillés de noir. Sasuke ignorait quel était son déguisement, mais il faisait peur à voir.

Pour contraster avec son apparence qui faisait froid dans le dos, un sourire amical fendit son visage.

— Hey salut! Entrez, entrez!

Il se déporta sur le côté afin de les laisser entrer. Sasuke et Tenten s'empressèrent d'obtempérer. Sasuke se sentait léger, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il était complètement inconscient de la voiture qui ralentissait dans la rue devant la maison. Au volant, un homme avec des lunettes leva le menton vers l'endroit où Sasuke venait de disparaître.

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien! Ça me va droit au coeur. Voici la suite, rien que pour vous! :) **  
**

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre VII.**

* * *

 _In your creation heaven did decree_  
 _That in your arms sweet death should dwell_  
— Nightwish

* * *

Sasuke était habitué à ce genre de fête. La maison de Suigetsu était décorée d'une façon terrifiante — dans l'optique de garder les jeunes enfants éloignés, personne n'avait le temps ni l'envie d'ouvrir et de donner des bonbons. Les lumières étaient minimisées, tamisées au maximum. Des sacs à ordure noirs avaient été étalés sur les murs afin de rendre les lieux le plus obscur possible. Les barreaux de l'escalier étaient remplis de fausse toile d'araignée, des momies grandeur nature étaient appuyées sur les murs ici et là, au détour d'un couloir afin de faire sursauter chaque personne qui passait et qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Au salon, on avait poussé les canapés vers les murs afin de donner un espace plus grand pour danser. Une immense araignée en papier soufflé était accrochée au plafond et au centre, une boule disco. Un jeune homme que Sasuke reconnaissait pour être dans l'un de ses cours était au fond du salon, devant une table où était disposé tout l'équipement nécessaire pour s'occuper de la musique.

Et il y avait du monde. Oh oui. Tellement de monde qu'il faisait une température très élevée dans la maison. Tous dansaient et chantaient. La musique était forte, violente. Des décorations illuminées créaient des jeux de lumière orange et rouge dans la pièce, recréant une ambiance de film d'horreur.

Tenten retrouva dans la mêlée son petit ami Neji, et abandonna quelque peu Sasuke dans un coin. Quelques filles au cours de la soirée vinrent l'aborder, mais Sasuke n'était pas très inspiré pour les séduire ou même pour les emmener dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de l'étage. Bien qu'il était bi et qu'il ne détestait pas coucher avec des femmes, loin de là, depuis des semaines, il n'avait en tête qu'un seul visage, une seule personne et cette personne n'était pas là.

Alors, il esquivait poliment les tentatives de séduction de ces quelques demoiselles et rejoignit Tenten. Suigetsu, habillé en pompier, passa également beaucoup de temps avec lui, et rapidement, avant même que minuit ne sonne et malgré les avertissements de Naruto, Sasuke avait englouti plusieurs verres d'alcool. La sensation d'ivresse l'avait manquée. Cette sensation d'être chaud comme de la braise, mais d'avoir les veines glacées. C'était plaisant, jouissif. Il n'avait aucune intention de faire des bêtises, il voulait juste boire et s'amuser avec ses nouveaux amis. Rien de mal…

Ce fut plus tard dans la soirée, alors que l'heure avoisinait les 23h, Tenten rassembla leur petite bande au salon, près du hall d'entrée.

— On devrait organiser un petit jeu! proposa-t-elle.  
— Quel genre de jeu, bébé? demanda Neji, qui avait un bras autour de sa taille.  
— J'sais pas, un truc du genre… Hum…  
— Pitié, pas un _vérité ou conséquence_! fit Suigetsu.

Tenten éclata de rire.

— Non, non! Un jeu d'halloween, qui implique de faire peur.  
— Je crois que j'ai une idée! s'exclama Karin, une fille aux cheveux rouges qui était assise sur le haut du canapé.

Elle était déguisée en sorcière et depuis le début de la soirée, Suigetsu la taquinait en lui disant que ce n'était pas vraiment un costume puisqu'elle se ressemblait encore.

Suigetsu la regarda.

— Eh bien on t'écoute, ma belle.

Karin lui tira la langue, agacée par ces surnoms débiles, puis regarda Tenten à travers ses lunettes que même à halloween elle ne pouvait mettre de côté.

— On donne à chacun une épreuve à accomplir. Une épreuve vraiment dégueue, genre…  
— Oh je sais! s'écria Temari, une blonde costaude habillée en ange avec de grandes ailes dans le dos. Genre aller dehors dans le petit boisé derrière la maison et ramener la plus grosse araignée qu'on peut trouver ou bien un verre de terre.  
— J'ai encore mieux, ajouta Neji avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. On envoie une équipe de deux personnes et elles doivent ramener les trucs les plus dégueulasses, et après, on en fait un breuvage et celui qui arrive à le boire sans dégober se mérite le premier prix.

Plusieurs cris d'horreurs retentirent, provenant surtout des filles, et les garçons éclatèrent de rire.

— Bah quoi? s'exclama Suigetsu. C'est halloween! C'est pas le temps des biscuits aux chocolats et des maisons en pain d'épice!  
— C'est dégueulasse! gueula Karin. Ne vous fiez pas sur moi pour aller dehors faire la chasse aux insectes. J'ai horreur des araignées. Beeerk.  
— C'est un _garçon_ qui a eu l'idée, fit Tenten, malicieuse. C'est aux _garçons_ d'y aller!

Les filles lancèrent des cris d'approbations. Suigetsu bomba le torse.

— Pff. Sans problème!  
— Hé, pas si vite boyo, se plaignit Saï. Elle va te faire avaler son espresso aux araignées après si tu te montres si confiant.

Le jeune homme le regarda.

— Ça ne me fait pas peur!

Les filles parurent excitées de ce petit jeu, tandis que les garçons avaient hâte de se prouver, menés par leur fierté mâle et leur virilité.

Sasuke avala son énième verre d'alcool quand Suigetsu l'attrapa par le coude.

— T'as pas peur des araignées, j'espère? ricana-t-il.  
— Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

Suigetsu lui tapota la joue en rigolant.

— T'étais où depuis ces cinq dernières minutes, mon pote?  
— Il est déjà bourré celui-là, renchérit Saï, debout à côté de Temari, habillé en samouraï. Ça promet.  
— Bah justement, un petit tour dehors va lui éclaircir les idées. Rien de mieux pour se dessaouler qu'une petite marche à l'air frais.

Tenten sourit en voyant son ami être emmené par Suigetsu et compagnie. Elle avait espéré que Sasuke s'amuse. Le jeune homme n'était pas le plus sociable et… depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle avait remarqué une chose chez lui qui la contrariait : une grande tristesse. Elle n'avait pas encore pu déterminer pourquoi, ou si c'était vraiment de la tristesse, mais une chose était certaine, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui clochait. Un secret pesant. Un passé douloureux. Elle était donc contente de le voir prendre du bon temps — et ce même s'il avait plutôt l'air perdu et complètement ivre. Elle savait qu'en compagnie des garçons, il ne pouvait que rigoler.

Elle se tourna vers les autres filles et elles se remirent à discuter tout en profitant de la musique. La fête allait prendre un détour encore plus amusant et elle avait hâte de voir la tête des garçons quand ils avaleraient des insectes. Ils ne feraient plus les fiers.

Tandis qu'elle jetait un dernier coup d'oeil au hall d'entrée, où les garçons venaient de disparaître, elle aperçut, descendant l'escalier lentement et regardant tout autour comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un, un homme qu'elle avait déjà vu. Il était grand et avait les cheveux longs attachés en une queue basse. Il n'était pas déguisé, mais portait des lunettes rondes à la Harry Potter.

Tenten fronça les sourcils: c'était le type qui avait provoqué cette crise de panique à Sasuke l'autre jour.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui? demanda-t-elle.

Karin suivit son regard et secoua la tête.

— Aucune idée.  
— Gaara l'a laissé entrer tout à l'heure, peu après que tu sois arrivée, Tenten, fit Temari à côté. Il dit qu'il a été invité.

Non, ça ne sentait pas bon, cette histoire.

Mais malgré tout, elle se dit que Sasuke était à l'extérieur et qu'il était très bien entouré.

* * *

Plus tôt dans la soirée, Naruto était assis sur le canapé dans son salon, et corrigeait quelques travaux tout en regardant la télé. Son collègue Kakashi Hatake avait eu quelques empêchements, et pour lui donner un coup de main, Naruto avait accepté de corriger les travaux de ses étudiants également.

Ce fut donc pour cette raison qu'il se retrouva avec l'un des travaux de Sasuke entre les mains. Et tout en le corrigeant, Naruto réalisa de nouveau à quel point le jeune homme était doué. Naruto avait étudié les mathématiques et les sciences depuis des années, avait fait une maîtrise et un doctorat, avait fait plusieurs recherches et était reconnu comme l'un des scientifiques et professeurs les plus intelligents de l'université. Et pourtant, Sasuke semblait déjà dépassé tous ces niveaux à son âge. Et malgré son manque considérable d'études.

Fasciné, Naruto resta scotché à sa copie pendant des heures — même si elle n'avait besoin d'aucune correction, étant dans tous les points parfaite — si bien qu'il sursauta lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée commença de retentir. Jetant un coup d'oeil dehors par la fenêtre, et constatant que le ciel s'obscurcissait lentement, il se dit que c'était l'heure à laquelle les enfants commençaient leur récolte de bonbons.

Souriant, il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Devant de mignons petits monstres, vampires et super héros, il s'agenouilla et emplit généreusement leurs sacs de bonbons.

Et la soirée se déroula de façon généralement copieuse. Lui corrigeant des travaux et ouvrant la porte de temps en temps, jusqu'à ce que ses réserves de bonbons soient vides et qu'il se voit dans l'obligation de fermer la lumière du porche.

Ce n'est que vers minuit qu'il commença à se demander quand est-ce que Sakura rentrerait.

Et Sasuke, bien sûr.

Sans s'en être réellement rendu compte, Naruto s'était attaché au jeune homme. Le voir dans la maison était devenue une habitude, et tandis qu'il connaissait de plus en plus les secrets terrifiants qui confectionnaient son passé, il se sentait protecteur.

Plus, peut-être, qu'il ne devrait l'être…

Alors il attendit, assis sur le canapé devant la télé, la maison plongeant peu à peu dans l'obscurité que la nuit apportait. La fatigue se fit ressentir mais il refusa de monter se coucher, tant que l'un ou l'autre de ses colocataires ne seraient pas rentrés.

* * *

Sa tête tournait tandis qu'il suivait misérablement les autres garçons dehors. Au bout de la cour arrière, il y avait un boisé assez profond et dense. Et dans cette nuit sans lune, il y faisait très noir. Les seules lueurs venaient de la maison et de ses nombreuses décorations illuminées, mais plus ils s'éloignaient vers les arbres, plus la lumière s'évanouissait, et plus les ténèbres gagnaient du terrain.

— C'est la fête d'Halloween la plus glauque que j'ai jamais vécu! lança Suigetsu en riant.  
— Passe-moi la lampe de poche!  
— Faites attention aux sconses!  
— Ouais, j'ai pas envie de devoir dormir dehors ce soir parce que c'est sûr que ma mère ne me laissera pas entrer si je pue la merde!

Malgré ses bonnes intentions de suivre le troupeau de près, Sasuke se retrouva loin derrière. Son estomac lui faisait déjà regretter tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, et lui donnait pas mal de difficulté à avancer. Sa tête tournait. Il y voyait à peine devant lui et il était certain que sa maladresse ne lui permettrait pas de continuer encore longtemps comme ça sur ce terrain inégal.

Bientôt, il fut complètement seul dans la forêt. Le froid commençait à se faire ressentir si tard dans la soirée — ou plutôt la nuit. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir emporté sa veste.

Il entendait encore les voix des autres garçons, mais elles étaient lointaines. Il crut entendre Suigetsu hurler puis se mettre à rigoler ensuite, et plusieurs autres voix se joignirent à la sienne. Sasuke tenta du mieux qu'il put de suivre leurs voix mais il ne fit que s'égarer davantage.

— Merde, jura-t-il tout bas.

Autour de lui, il n'y avait désormais que des arbres. Il faisait si noir. Cette fois il était vraiment perdu. Tellement enfoncé dans les bois qu'il n'arrivait plus à entendre les garçons et il n'arrivait plus à distinguer la maison, qui pourtant se devait d'être un phare lumineux dans la nuit. Il ne voyait absolument rien.

Il jura de nouveau quand tout à coup, il trébucha sur une racine d'arbre surélevée. Il s'écroula face contre terre de tout son long tandis qu'au même instant, il entendit un craquement de brindille à quelques pas de là. Sentant son coeur battre plus vite, soulagé, il se retourna.

Mais ce ne fut pas Suigetsu, ni Neji, ni Gaara ni même Saï qui se trouvait là.

C'était Kabuto.

* * *

Il était tard lorsque Naruto décida d'aller prendre une douche. Il éteignit la télé, se prit quelque chose à grignoter et monta à l'étage afin de sauter dans la douche. Il y resta longtemps, profitant du bonheur d'une petite soirée tranquille.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sortit sur le carrelage, l'eau dégoulinant sur tout son corps, et qu'il se vit dans le grand miroir sur pied, qu'il se remémora de Sasuke. Hier soir. Quand il l'avait vu… _complètement nu_. Il ignorait pourquoi cette petite scène le hantait encore. C'était un accident et il s'en était voulu. Il s'était senti si mal. Mais Sasuke, lui, n'avait pas paru gêné. Il avait paru désespéré pour de l'attention. Et c'était ça qui lui brisait le coeur.

Naruto se mordit les joues à l'intérieur, se fixant à travers le miroir, à son tour d'être nu. Il n'avait pas honte de son corps. Les heures qu'il passait à la salle de gym lui avaient sculpté un corps que n'importe quel homme désirerait avoir. Mais il avait honte des réactions qu'il avait quand il songeait au jeune homme. Encore une fois, à l'instant, son pénis semblait s'éveiller aux images qui lui revenaient de Sasuke dans sa tenue d'Adam. Sa peau claire… Ses longues jambes. Ses fesses rebondies. Il ignorait ce qui l'avait retenu de le pousser sur le mur et sentir leur corps se toucher. Le tenir prisonnier contre le mur et sentir son dos frissonner contre son torse. Et doucement faire remonter ses mains sur ses hanches…

Naruto détourna son regard de sa réflexion dans le miroir, incapable de continuer à regarder ses propres yeux bleus, remplis de désir pour un étudiant. Un étudiant douze ans plus jeune que lui.

Il s'habilla rapidement et redescendit au salon. Il ralluma la télé et s'installa, puis attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa femme.

* * *

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, tandis qu'il se débattait au sol afin de se redresser. Son geste brusque envoya valser dans les airs plusieurs feuilles mortes autour de lui. Lentement, la réalité s'ancra au plus profond de lui.

 _Il n'avait nulle part où courir._

Kabuto sourit en lâchant un petit rire.

— Oh chéri, tu aurais dû rester par terre. J'adore te voir allongé.  
— Va t'en. Ne t'approche pas de moi.

Il avait beau faire le fier. Agir comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Se donner des airs de dur. Se cacher derrière une arrogance bien aiguisée. Sasuke était complètement terrorisé. Jour et nuit depuis que cet homme avait essayé de le tuer. Malgré l'alcool brûlant qui coulait en lui et qui avait ramolli son cerveau, il voyait très clair : Kabuto n'était pas ici avec de bonnes intentions.

Il poussa un nouveau rire, faisant un pas devant. Sasuke en fit deux vers l'arrière, tremblant férocement.

— Tu te prélasse dans cette nouvelle vie, n'est-ce pas? Tu vas à l'université. Tu t'amuse avec tes nouveaux amis.  
— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? T'en as jamais eu quelque chose à foutre de moi.  
— Tu te trompe, trésor. Tu étais mon favori. Toute la tendresse que je t'ai montrée… c'était pas des mensonges, tu sais. Crois-moi.  
— Jusqu'à ce que tu essaies de me tuer! hurla Sasuke.

Kabuto fit plusieurs pas vers Sasuke, si vite que le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de bondir vers l'arrière de nouveau. Il faillit trébucher, mais Kabuto le rattrapa, plaquant une paume sur sa bouche et l'autre dans son dos.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, rejoignant son rythme cardiaque déjà très affolé.

— Chhhh! fit Kabuto avec agressivité. Tu ne voudrais pas que tes amis nous entendent? On va passer un beau moment ensemble. Tu m'as manqué, bébé.  
— Hhhffm!  
— N'aies pas peur. Nous deux, ça date, non? Tu es habitué. Tu sais comment je te veux. Tu connais mes méthodes, tu sais ce que j'aime…

Il cria, un son étouffé, quand Kabuto lui donna un coup de pied dans le mollet, le faisant tomber par terre sans douceur. Kabuto le surplomba aussitôt. Quand Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui, il vit un regard bourré de malice et de violence dirigé vers lui.

— Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne ce qui m'appartient. Je faisais beaucoup d'argent avec toi. Tu étais le préféré de tous mes potes. Et maintenant, tu penses pouvoir vivre cette vie de luxe? Tu pense pouvoir être _normal_ ? Juste parce que tu es un petit génie ? T'es bon qu'à te faire sauter, chéri. Ils ne veulent pas de toi. Ils veulent _profiter_ de toi, de ton intelligence. C'est tout. T'es une bête de foire, mon amour. Et quand ils n'auront plus besoin de toi, ils vont trouver une faille dans tout ce beau système, et ils vont te faire tomber.

Kabuto s'agenouilla, au-dessus de lui comme un prédateur au-dessus de sa proie. Sasuke tremblait violemment au sol, sentant le froid le traverser de toute part, la tête envahie par l'odeur humide des feuilles mortes autour de lui, ainsi que l'odeur de son agresseur — un parfum qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier totalement. Kabuto lui sourit avant de lui attraper les poignets et les plaquer de chaque côté de sa tête avec brutalité.

— Laisse-moi te rappeler où est ta place, tu veux bien ?  
— Non, grogna Sasuke. Lâche-moi !

Mais Kabuto avait déjà commencé à lui défaire ses vêtements.

— J'aime bien le costume, mais je te préfère avec rien sur le dos, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Prends-le comme un compliment.  
— Lâche-moi ! répéta Sasuke de nouveau.

Il donna des coups de poings et agita les jambes comme un diable, et parvint à frapper Kabuto en plein visage. L'homme grogna de douleur, tombant sur le côté. Les poignets libérés, Sasuke en profita pour se retourner et ramper hors de son emprise. Il réussit à se redresser à quatre pattes et à se relever, mais Kabuto, ayant retrouvé ses esprits, lui attrapa la cheville et le fit brusquement retomber par terre, où Sasuke s'éclata la mâchoire.

Il fut retourné de nouveau sur le dos et, avec impatience, Kabuto lui remonta une manche sur l'un de ses bras. Sasuke se débattit, mais il était affaibli par l'alcool, fatigué et terrorisé. Kabuto le tint en place, et lui sourit malicieusement tout en sortant de sa veste une seringue que Sasuke ne put que reconnaître.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se remit à se débattre. Mais Kabuto le frappa durement à la tempe, le faisant retomber au sol comme une larve. Un filet de sang coula le long de son visage.

— Tu te souviens de ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ton préféré.

Sasuke crut que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine quand l'aiguille pénétra sa peau, au creux de son coude.

 _Non…_

Kabuto lui inséra toute la substance, puis balança la seringue derrière lui.

— Bien.  
— Tu es un monstre… murmura Sasuke, qui sentait déjà sa vision se brouiller, la drogue prenant possession de ses veines comme un parasite, Kabuto ne devenant qu'une image floue au-dessus de lui.  
— Allons. Et si on célébrait proprement nos retrouvailles, maintenant, hm ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Sasuke était à peine conscient lorsque Kabuto le déshabilla. Il ne sentit la brise froide de cette première nuit de novembre que sur ses jambes, alors il imaginait que Kabuto lui avait laissé ses vêtements du haut. Mais rien n'était sûr désormais. Ni ses vêtements, ni Kabuto, ni la douleur. Ni la vie, ni la mort.

De l'héroïne, c'était de l'héroïne.

Soudainement, tout sembla loin. Si loin. Comme s'il était définitivement seul au monde. Le ciel noir au-dessus de lui. Les arbres presque tous défaits de leur habillement. Nu comme lui. Mourant comme lui. Il sombra. Corps et âme.

Cette nuit, il retomba en enfer.

Dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

 **00h39**

« _Hey ! Vous avez bien joint le portable de Sakura, je ne peux répondre pour le moment, mais laissez un message !_ »

— Hey bébé. C'est… encore moi. C'est le troisième message que je te laisse. Il se fait tard et je… je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien. Tu rentre bientôt ? Je t'aime.

Naruto coupa la ligne et posa son téléphone sur la table basse du salon. Il soupira, se pinça l'arête du nez, puis se réinstalla dans le canapé. Il essaya de se concentrer sur l'émission qui passait à la télévision, mais ne put faire autre chose que penser aux deux personnes qui manquaient à l'appel malgré l'heure très tardive.

* * *

 **02h54**

« _Hey ! Vous avez bien joint le portable de Sakura, je ne peux répondre pour le moment, mais laissez un message !_ »

— C'est encore moi. Chérie, je ne veux pas t'embêter mais… Lâche-moi un petit coup de fil ou un SMS, n'importe quoi. Je m'inquiète. Il est presque trois heures du matin… Appelle-moi.

* * *

 **3h23**

Terrassé de fatigue, Naruto s'était endormi sur le canapé, la télé allumée éclairant le salon.

Et pendant qu'il ronflait paisiblement, il ignorait totalement que Sasuke n'était pas dans la fête d'halloween où il était censé se trouver, mais qu'il était plutôt allongé sur des tas de feuilles mortes au milieu de la forêt, seul, inconscient et ensanglanté.

Et qu'il avait renoué avec les ténèbres.

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

Guest: Merci beaucoup!

TLIOM: Oui, très sombre. Ça ne fait que commencer à être sombre. Et ouais, Naruto est très perdu... J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite! Merci d'être aussi fidèle! Bonne lecture:)

Gin: Tu as su exactement cibler le coeur de ma fic. En effet, c'est exactement ce que je voulais montrer de Sasuke. A quel point il a été affecté par ce qu'il a vécu, par la façon dont il a été traité dans sa vie. Surtout sur le côté sexuel. Les abus et tout. Il pense maintenant (et c'est un automatisme pour lui, il ne se questionne pas) qu'il n'a que ça à donner, à offrir. Et ouais, avec Naruto ça va chauffer. Tu verras ce qui va se passer, mais je ne pense pas faire de leur relation quelque chose qui commence par un écart de conduite. Naruto est respectable et je pense qu'il va savoir se retenir et ne pas commettre de geste impardonnable. Qu'il ne va pas profiter de Sasuke. Je pense qu'il va être capable de voir à quel point il est traumatisé et "brisé" de ce côté là. Que veux-tu, j'ai un très grand faible pour les Naruto "knight in shiny armour". J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Merci beaucoup du commentaire. :)

camimica2: Ouais effectivement Kabuto est un gros porc, je ne pourrais si bien dire! Et pour ce genre de chapitre, habitue-toi, c'est ma spécialité ;) J'espère que tu vas aimer autant ce chapitre, merci beaucoup de m'encourager en me laissant des reviews! Bonne lecture :) PS: Au sujet de la fic dont tu me parlais, eh bien, je l'ai retiré de puisque j'ai repris l'histoire pour en faire un roman. Peut-être que tu la verras sur les rayons d'une librairie un jour, qui sait. x)

Runili Gestasa: Merci beaucoup ! Wow, que d'enthousiasme ! J'ai hâte de voir quand tu seras rendu à ce chapitre, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci beaucoup!

Et merci à tous les autres qui lisent! :)

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre VIII.**

* * *

 _I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
_ _Here in the darkness I know myself  
_ _Can't break free until I let it go  
_ — Evanescence

* * *

Novembre était froid, sans merci. La brise était glaciale sur son visage, et quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il eut l'impression que cent ans avait passé. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement sur un ciel gris au-dessus de lui. Pour une raison obscure, il pensa à Naruto. Que faisait-il à l'instant? S'était-il rendu compte de son absence? Sûrement pas. Il avait dû passer la nuit avec sa femme, au chaud sous les couvertures, à faire l'amour.

Une expression de peine se peignit sur les traits du jeune homme, une expression qui montrait sa solitude, sa douleur à être ici, abandonné au fond du boisé. Tandis qu'il essayait de se redresser, la douleur vint maquiller à son tour ses traits. Chaque parcelle de son corps était endolori. Chaque muscle…

Sasuke parvint finalement à s'assoir, seul au milieu des feuilles oranges et jaunes. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés sur sa tête, des cernes étaient dessinés sous ses yeux fatigués, ses vêtements étaient défaits, mais remis sur ses membres. Il remarqua avec dégoût que Kabuto lui avait visiblement remis son pantalon — et ce constat n'apaisa pas sa honte. Au contraire. Il se sentait plus nu que jamais.

Une nouvelle brise le força à amener ses bras autour de son torse. Il se frictionna un peu et décida de se lever. Il se mit debout en grimaçant, et en essayant de garder son équilibre. Il se sentait encore instable sur ses jambes, et sa tête tournait encore. Il s'appuya sur le premier arbre sur son chemin, et ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes.

Quand il reprit sa route, de fraîches larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues pâles.

* * *

Tenten se rongeait les ongles à n'en plus finir.

— Il portait un déguisement du Chapelier fou, marmonna-t-elle avec hâte. Vous savez, dans _Alice au pays des merveilles_ ?

Elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche en regardant le policier noter les derniers détails sur un calepin. Il hocha la tête et releva les yeux vers elle. Quand elle comprit enfin qu'il attendait de plus amples détails, elle se racla la gorge.

— H-Hum, i-il avait un chapeau, mais je crois qu'il l'a laissé à l'intérieur. Il portait un veston rouge et un pantalon noir. Un foulard à pois rouge et bleu autour du cou. Oh, monsieur l'agent, vous allez le retrouver pas vrai ?

L'homme dans la quarantaine la regarda et montra un semblant de compassion sur son visage ridé.

— On fait ce qu'on peut, mademoiselle.

Tenten se sentit encore une fois nauséeuse. Depuis de nombreuses heures maintenant, elle pensait être malade. Elle avait beaucoup bu, mais les effets de l'alcool s'étaient estompés aussitôt qu'elle et les autres s'étaient rendu compte de la disparition de Sasuke. Ils s'étaient tous aussitôt refroidis. Les garçons étaient rentrés sans insectes et sans Sasuke. Il était environ 1:54. Suigetsu était celui qui s'était retroussé les manches afin d'avouer qu'ils l'avaient perdu de vue.

Perdu tout simplement.

Disons que la fête s'était terminée à ce moment-là. Tenten avait appelé la police sans attendre, paniquée et tremblante de la tête aux pieds. Lorsque trois heures avaient sonnées, les policiers étaient arrivés sur les lieux. Ils avaient écouté les détails et avaient envoyés plusieurs hommes dans la forêt afin de commencer les recherches. D'autres avaient questionné tous les invités.

Et le matin était venu. Tout le monde était rentré chez eux sauf Tenten. Elle avait naturellement appelé ses parents, mais elle avait refusé de partir. Suigetsu était rentré à l'intérieur lorsque ses parents étaient arrivés et leur avait expliqué la situation. Il n'était pas ressorti, alors Tenten s'était dit que peut-être que ses parents n'avaient pas été mis au courant pour la petite fête…

La vue du ciel qui pâlissait à vu d'oeil rendait la jeune étudiante très nerveuse. Le boisé n'était pas si dense, comment cela se faisait-il qu'une bande de policiers n'ait pas encore retrouvé Sasuke ? Sasuke s'était-il enfui ? Elle se faisait des scénarios. Et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où était passé l'homme aux lunettes qui avait terrorisé Sasuke l'autre jour. Et s'il s'agissait d'un psychopathe et qu'il avait attaqué Sasuke dans la forêt ? Et s'il l'avait jeté dans une rivière ou l'avait kidnappé ?

Elle se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang depuis l'aube. Il devait avoisiner les 7 heures du matin désormais, si elle se fiait aux nuances du ciel, des rayons colorés qui perçaient les nuages épais. Elle était assise sur le capot de l'une des voitures des policiers et attendait. Quelques agents étaient dispersés sur le terrain de la maison. Elle pouvait en apercevoir qui rôdaient à l'orée des arbres. Et son estomac se soulevait, faisait des salto arrière et elle avait envie de vomir encore plus. Cela ressemblait trop à une scène de film. L'une de celles où l'on retrouverait bientôt le corps et…

Tenten s'interrompit quand elle entendit les chiens se mettre à aboyer. Elle bondit sur ses pieds quand elle l'aperçut enfin.

Avec l'allure de quelqu'un qui avait passé la nuit dans les bois, Sasuke marchait vers eux. Tenten mit une main sur sa bouche quand elle vit, de loin, le sang qui couvrait sa tempe et une partie du côté de son visage. Le policier qui était à côté d'elle annonça quelque chose dans l'émetteur-récepteur accroché à son uniforme.

Tenten se précipita vers lui, tandis que Sasuke continuait d'avancer. Il l'avait aperçue. Tous deux se retrouvèrent à mi-chemin. Tenten l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras lorsqu'ils furent assez proches. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et elle le serra davantage.

— Idiot ! Mais où t'étais passé ?

Elle s'écarta quand elle n'entendit aucune réponse. Elle devint aussi pâle que Sasuke quand elle posa les yeux sur l'état de son visage.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Son regard était vide. Elle attendit, insatisfaite de la brève réponse. Sasuke dut le remarquer puisqu'il ravala sa salive, ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit :

— Je… j'étais…

Le policier les avait rejoints. Il se planta à leurs côtés, les mains sur les hanches. Sasuke lui lança un petit coup d'oeil.

— J'étais un peu bourré… et je me suis perdu… Je me suis sûrement évanoui quelque part…  
— Et ta tête ? s'enquit Tenten.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, la regardant fixement. Après un petit instant d'un silence gênant, il leva une main qu'il posa sur le côté de sa tête. Il avait sûrement réveillé la douleur au toucher, puisqu'il grimaça doucement.

— A-Aye…  
— Eh bien, lança le policier. Plus de peur que de mal, heureusement. Viens avec moi.

Il désigna son visage.

— Tu vas avoir besoin de points.  
— N-Non, contesta Sasuke, je suis sûr que…  
— Ne discute pas.

Il lui prit le menton dans l'une de ses grandes mains joufflues, et lui tourna le visage afin de poser l'autre main sur la plaie. Sasuke tressaillit de douleur. Le quadragénaire soupira.

— Tu es déjà suffisamment chanceux de ne pas avoir d'infection après une nuit dans la forêt, fiston. J'imagine que vous allez y penser à deux fois avant de boire autant, les enfants, hm ?

Il leur envoya un regard désapprobateur puis indiqua à Sasuke de le suivre. Tenten poussa un soupir à son tour, soulagée que Sasuke aille bien.

Enfin. À part cette ombre étrange dans son regard. Comme si le jeune homme ne tenait qu'à un fil. Comme s'il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il s'effondre. Pour qu'il bascule. Ses yeux… ses yeux étaient si vides. Ils étaient sans vie.

* * *

Naruto, endormi et avachi sur le canapé, eut un léger sursaut quand il entendit le son de la poignée de la porte. Il tourna la tête puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Les rideaux étaient tirés, ce qui plongeait le salon dans l'obscurité. La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit et le professeur se leva d'un bond, se retournant et se précipitant vers le hall.

— Chérie, c'est toi ?

Son sourire s'estompa quand il vit Sasuke, en train de refermer la porte. Ses yeux noirs capturèrent aussitôt les siens et tous les deux se regardèrent un petit moment.

Quelque chose se brisa en Naruto quand il vit la petite et faible lueur s'éteindre définitivement dans le regard face à lui. Et il réalisa que sa déception s'était affichée clairement sur son visage. Sasuke devait se sentir rejeté à l'instant, importun.

— Je veux dire… Je croyais que c'était Sakura. Sasuke, tu… tu es…

Il se reprit quand il remarqua l'état lamentable de ses vêtements, et l'immense pansement sur son front, sur lequel retombaient quelques mèches noires. Il fronça durement les sourcils.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

Sasuke attendit quelques instants avant de répondre. Naruto comprit son malaise et recula de quelques pas afin de le laisser entrer.

— Je… j'ai passé la nuit dans le bois.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Naruto se dirigea vers le salon et se retourna pour montrer au jeune homme qu'il attendait des explications.

— Tu… tu t'es blessé ? Comment ? demanda-t-il enfin quand il réalisa que Sasuke restait muet.

D'ailleurs, et Naruto ne put que le noter, Sasuke était très pâle. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, ses cernes encore plus prononcés et il y avait une aura étrange autour de lui. Quelque chose qui l'inquiétait sans que Naruto ne puisse se l'expliquer.

Ainsi immobile à le fixer, Sasuke ressemblait ni plus ni moins à un mort-vivant. Ses yeux sombres au-dessus de ses joues creuses… C'était presque effrayant. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un état aussi piètre que celui-ci.

— C'est rien, avoua-t-il enfin. C'était un jeu stupide. On s'est aventuré dehors et j'ai dû m'égarer. J'ai dû… trébucher sur une branche d'arbre et j'ai dû me cogner la tête dans ma chute.

Il releva les yeux vers lui.

— J'étais bourré, dit-il tout bas.  
— Ouais, j'imagine, affirma Naruto d'une voix ridiculement forte à côté. Et là, comment tu te sens ?  
— Un peu étourdi.  
— Tu devrais monter et te reposer.

Sasuke acquiesça et se retourna aussitôt. Mais Naruto avait l'impression d'avoir omis quelque chose. Il avait une impression lourde au fond de son ventre. Il ignorait ce que c'était, mais il ne put s'en empêcher…

— Sasuke.

Le jeune étudiant s'immobilisa puis se retourna. Son regard noir parla pour lui, attendant silencieusement de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Naruto ravala sa salive difficilement.

— Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il ne répondit pas.

— Sérieusement, continua Naruto.

À nouveau, le silence fut terriblement long.

— Oui, lâcha finalement Sasuke. Ça va.

Il balaya la maison des yeux. Il remarqua l'absence de Sakura. Naruto sut qu'il le remarqua. Mais il ne dit rien. Pas de commentaire désobligeant. Pas de regard sous-entendu. Pas de tentative de séduction. Juste un néant total dans son regard. Juste un vide. Un vide si profond que Naruto en eut le vertige.

Il se retourna et disparut à l'étage.

Naruto se laissa tomber sur le canapé et soupira.

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Sasuke…_

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Naruto donna ses cours tout en essayant de ne pas devenir complètement fou quant à la disparition de sa femme. Au milieu de la semaine, il décida d'appeler les amies de cette dernière, question de voir s'il pouvait la joindre via ceux-ci. Mais rien.

Et du côté de Sasuke, c'était silence radio. Depuis la soirée d'halloween, le jeune étudiant ne parlait pas. Il était juste présent de corps, mais pas d'esprit. Il discuta avec Kakashi et découvrit que les résultats de Sasuke étaient toujours aussi impressionnants et parfaits. Il excellait. Il était au-dessus (et largement) des attentes. Mais il y avait quelque chose de mort en lui. Plus encore que normalement. Naruto commençait à sérieusement douter que quelque chose s'était passé ce fameux soir d'halloween.

Il était dans la cuisine, un soir, deux semaines plus tard, fermant la ligne sur son téléphone portable. Il s'apprêtait à monter se coucher, après avoir essayé de joindre Sakura une millième fois. Mais toujours rien.

Il avait prévenu la police depuis des jours maintenant. Ils menaient leur enquête mais Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de mourir d'inquiétude, chaque jour et chaque heure qui passait. Et malgré tout, il avait un pressentiment. Une petite impression au fond de lui. Car toutes les fois, ces derniers mois, où sa femme lui avait dit qu'elle sortait, que c'était pour son travail, Naruto avait toujours eu cet infime doute. Il voulait croire en elle. Il voulait lui faire confiance, mais Sakura était distante et différente depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Les choses étaient différentes entre eux.

Et Naruto mourait d'inquiétude et d'envie de savoir. Était-elle vraiment en danger ou était-elle simplement partie d'elle-même ?

Il soupira et posa son téléphone sur le comptoir. Puis, il se retourna afin de se diriger vers le couloir pour ensuite aller vers l'escalier. Il était tard. Presque minuit. Il était resté éveillé tard pour faire quelques corrections, mais il était maintenant largement le temps d'aller dormir.

Cependant, là, dans l'antre de la cuisine et du salon, à moitié dans l'obscurité, Sasuke était debout et lui faisait face. Son visage blanc au milieu des ténèbres lui donnait l'allure d'un fantôme, et il était si silencieux et discret que Naruto sursauta durement en lâchant un juron.

— Merde ! cria-t-il en plaquant une main sur sa poitrine. Sasuke… Ne me refais plus ça !

Sasuke le fixait à travers la pièce. Naruto s'avança de quelques pas.

— Vous êtes au courant que votre femme vous trompe au moins ? lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Le blond fronça les sourcils brusquement suite à cette révélation. Eh bien, on pouvait dire que le jeune homme n'y allait pas en douceur. Naruto prit le temps de bien assimiler ses paroles, et lorsque celles-ci pénétrèrent en lui, il eut la seule réaction que son corps connaissait. La seule réaction qu'il devait avoir.

La colère monta en lui et il serra la mâchoire.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
— Parce que c'est vrai.

Naruto se sentit soudainement trembler. C'était ridicule. Il était chez lui, et ce jeune homme arrogant lui balançait de telles choses au visage. Pourquoi était-il si remonté ? Et pourquoi était-il si nerveux ?

— Sasuke. Je n'apprécie pas du tout ce genre d'accusation.  
— Naruto.

L'homme frissonna soudainement. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait dire son prénom et non « professeur » ou « monsieur Uzumaki ». Et dans sa voix grave, cela sonnait… attirant. Voluptueux. Sensuel. Presque exotique…

Naruto serra les poings. À chaque fois, ce gamin arrivait à le faire sortir de ses gonds. À lui faire perdre son sang froid.

— J'ai vu et vécu assez de merde pour ne pas ressentir le besoin d'en inventer. Votre femme vous trompe. Je l'ai vue.

Et malgré la certitude de ses mots, Naruto refusait d'y croire. Premièrement, parce que c'était de sa femme qu'il parlait. Sa Sakura. Celle qu'il aimait et qui partageait sa vie depuis si longtemps. Et deuxièmement, parce que Sasuke n'était pas le plus lucide des hommes. Il avait vécu des expériences troublantes et effectivement merdiques, et pouvait, au contraire, avoir l'imagination débridée et le besoin d'extérioriser ses propres traumatismes en les reflétant sur les autres. Il ne pouvait croire tout ce qui sortait de cette bouche. Sasuke était affecté. Endommagé. Brisé. Il pouvait inventer n'importe quoi.

Mais cette petite étincelle de vérité qui le titillait lui donnait la nausée. Et si… et _si_ il avait raison ?

— Tu devrais aller te coucher, Sasuke. Je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter avec toi.  
— Pourquoi refusez-vous de le voir ? Tous ces soirs où elle disait avoir du travail. Elle était avec son amant. Vous voulez savoir à quoi il ressemble ?  
— Sasuke, j'ai dit ça suffit.  
— Vous pouvez le nier autant que vous le voulez. Ça ne change rien. Elle n'est pas là. Elle a disparu et elle ne prend même pas la peine de vous lâcher un petit coup de fil. C'est pathétique.

Naruto frappa brutalement la table.

— Ça suffit ! hurla-t-il. C'est de ma femme dont on parle ! Je t'interdis de lui porter de telles accusations, surtout quand elle n'est pas là pour se défendre ! Et il se peut très bien qu'elle soit en danger à l'heure qu'il est. Alors tais-toi. Et garde ton jugement pour toi !

Contenant ensuite sa frustration, Naruto passa devant le jeune homme en retenant une envie de lui attraper les bras et les serrer. Toute la rage et la colère qu'il refoulait depuis deux semaines… Sasuke ne méritait pas qu'il lâche tout ça sur lui, même s'il le poussait et le cherchait avec ses paroles. Naruto attrapa la rampe de l'escalier et monta quatre à quatre les marches, allant bientôt s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il se laissa tomber sur la porte une fois fermée et appuya sa tête. Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi ? Il était frustré, et en colère. Contre Sakura. Car il n'était pas inquiet… pas aussi inquiet qu'il ne devrait l'être. Il l'était, mais il était surtout blessé. Blessé par son silence. Sakura ne répondait pas à ses appels. Ni ses amis. Comment tout son petit groupe social avait pu s'évanouir ainsi dans la nature ? Tout semblait montrer qu'elle avait _décidé_ de partir. Mais pourquoi ?

La douleur était terrible. Et Sasuke. Sasuke et ses foutus yeux torturés. Sasuke et sa présence. Son allure d'adolescent abandonné. Sasuke et ce désir interdit qu'il faisait naître en lui. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke.

Au fond du désespoir, il se cogna la tête plusieurs fois.

* * *

Sasuke était resté sur place longtemps après que le blond soit monté en furie. Il se retourna quand il entendit quelqu'un tourner la clé dans la serrure. Il lança un regard en direction de la porte de l'entrée. Les ténèbres étaient profondes dans le couloir. Il s'approcha lentement, comme une ombre.

Sakura entra dans la maison de la même façon, se glissant discrètement, en regardant furtivement vers le haut des marches. Elle portait un haut à fine bretelle, qui ne cachait rien de sa poitrine généreuse, ainsi qu'une jupe serrée qui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Sasuke la fit sursauter en se plantant au milieu du hall, si bien qu'il était la grande silhouette sombre qu'elle vit quand elle ramena son regard vers l'avant. Elle lâcha un petit cri qu'elle étouffa bien vite.

— Dieu, Sasuke, ne refais pas ça ! Il est tard.

Elle parut mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements très courts. Elle mit son sac à main devant comme pour se camoufler. Elle referma la porte et lui sourit.

— Où est Naruto ?

Plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres, Sasuke la toisa froidement, les bras croisés.

— Il est ici. En train de mourir d'inquiétude à votre sujet. Même si j'ignore pourquoi.

Sakura poussa un soupir exaspéré.

— Oh mince. J'ai essayé de le joindre, mais tu sais… On était une bande d'amis, et on a décidé de faire un petit tour au chalet de l'une d'elles. J'ai complètement oublié de lui envoyer un message, et là-bas, le réseau était complètement inexistant.

— Est-ce qu'il n'y a que de la merde qui sort de votre bouche ?

Sakura fit enfin l'effort d'avoir l'air choqué. Sasuke la dévisagea.

— Quoi ? fit-elle.  
— J'espère qu'il vous a bien baisée, pour avoir disparue aussi longtemps sans donner signe de vie.  
— _Sasuke ?!_  
— Je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit que vous le trompiez, et vous avez de la chance parce qu'il n'a pas voulu me croire.

Sakura le fixait comme s'il avait un troisième oeil sur le front. Après quelques secondes, elle prit un air plus féroce, fronça les sourcils et serra les lèvres. Elle fit deux pas vers lui et, menaçante :

— Je ne sais pas de quel cran tu oses me parler sur ce ton, mais je te suggère de te mêler de tes affaires parce que d'un claquement de doigt je peux te renvoyer sur ton trottoir espèce de vaurien. Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger, avec ton passé dégueulasse. Tu m'entends ? Tu débarques chez moi et tu penses avoir le droit de m'accuser ainsi ? Elle est bien bonne ! Tu n'as aucun droit, aucun. Tu n'es qu'une petite salope, tu es sale et pauvre et misérable et personne ne veut de toi.  
— Inspirée ? marmonna Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche, choquée et prête à en ajouter, mais Sasuke la devança.

— Vous croyez que c'est la première fois que j'entends ce discours ? Ne vous en faites pas. Je sais ce que je suis. Je sais ce que je vaux. Mais je sais surtout ce que _Naruto_ vaut.

— Disparais de ma vue, siffla-t-elle.  
— Avec joie.

Il se détourna, mais se replaça face à elle une dernière fois.

— Avant d'aller le retrouver, vous devriez prendre une douche, lança-t-il. Ça pue le sexe.

Sakura le dévisagea, malgré son choc et sa colère.

— Tu dois avoir une idée de ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Sasuke, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dormir sur le trottoir, hm ? Retrouver ton petit monde devrait te faire du bien. Et peut-être que tu cesseras d'envahir le mien. Parce que peu importe ce qu'on t'a dit en te faisant venir ici : tu n'y appartiens pas !

Et elle le contourna en flèche, montant l'escalier comme une éclair. Sasuke se tourna et la regarda disparaître en haut des marches.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme enfilait une veste qui était accrochée au porte-manteau et ouvrait la porte, s'engouffrant dans l'air froid de la nuit.

* * *

 _À Suivre..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

TLIOM: Ouep, moi aussi. Tu vas avoir ce que tu souhaite: Sasuke dans les bras de Naruto dans ce chap! Hehe ;) Bonne lecture! Et merci du review!

MaBiche: Oui, une happy end! Sauf que le chemin pour s'y rendre sera parsemé d'embûche et de souffrance, mwahahaha! Merci de m'encourager, ça fait toujours plaisir! Voici la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise. Bisous!

Boomerang: Wow, merci ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture ! :D

Liona19: Oui, c'est beaucoup d'émotions, mais les choses ne seront pas toujours aussi sombres pour lui... Bien sûr que Naruto va l'aimer :) Sauf que.. Pas tout de suite, haha :p Merci du review, j'ai adoré le lire. Bonne lecture, en espérant que cette suite te plaise!

Koalamanga: Eh bien, je suis ravie que tu l'aie lu finalement. :) Je sais que j'en ai traumatisé plusieurs avec ma fic Dangerous, haha. Désolée x'D .. Mais même si je compte mettre encore beaucoup d'épreuves difficiles pour nos deux idiots, ce sera une Happy end, sois en assurée. :) Je suis contente que tu puisse aussi trouver de la lecture avec mes fics Merlin. C'était génial pas vrai? T.T Ça fait un an que j'ai terminé cette série et mon coeur est encore en petite miette. Bref, revenons au sujet principal ! Merci du review, je suis contente que tu aimes, ça m'encourage beaucoup pour la suite ! Que voici, d'ailleurs! Bonne lecture !

Kazemarune: Voici la suite ma chère ! J'espère que ça te plaira. Merci beaucoup du review!

Gin: Ouais, tu as encore une fois tout compris pour Sasuke. Le pauvre :( Je suis cruelle T^T ... Et ouais, Naruto a des problèmes de frustration! Mais dans ce chapitre il est un peu plus doux. Alors voilà. Encore une fois, j'ai adoré lire ton review, et c'est super gentil de prendre le temps de m'en écrire, ça me motive pour continuer à écrire ! Merci! Et bonne lecture!

manu44: Ouais, c'est une garce ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bisous!

Loulyss: C'est vraiment frustrant, en effet.. Le pauvre.. Mais Naruto finira par s'en rendre compte. Et pour la drogue, ouais, ça va lui retomber dessus! Bonne lecture, en espérant que cette suite te plaise !

Et merci à tous les autres qui continuent à lire ! :)

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre IX.**

* * *

 _They say that evil comes disguised_  
 _Like the city of angels_  
 _I'm walking towards the light_  
— Good Charlotte

* * *

La rue était sombre. Il marchait, les bras resserrés autour de son corps mince. Malgré la chaleur que lui procurait le manteau de Naruto, qu'il avait pris sans même regarder, il avait froid. Il avançait sur le trottoir, longeant un bâtiment qu'il connaissait très bien. Derrière lui, la longue route depuis la maison de Naruto était vide et noire. Obscure.

Il poussa un juron quand il sentit les gouttes de pluie commencer à tomber. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il était essoufflé, mais pas de fatigue. Son coeur pompait comme un fou, ses veines brûlaient. Il connaissait cette sensation. Il savait ce qui était en train de se passer dans son corps. Avec cette marque au creux de son coude qui le démangeait, si bien qu'il se mit à se gratter, d'abord doucement puis férocement, remontant sa manche pour continuer à gratter jusqu'à ce que la peau blanche soit couverte de traces d'ongles rouges.

Bientôt, avant qu'il n'arrive devant la buanderie sur le coin de la rue, à quelques pas de chez lui, il était trempé. Trempé jusqu'aux os. La pluie douce et fine s'était changée en véritable torrent. Sasuke rabattit la capuche du manteau sur sa tête, et se mit à courir le long du trottoir désert. Les voitures étaient rares à passer par ici à cette heure de la nuit, et même les prostitués du coin se cachaient — il n'y avait pas d'argent à faire ce soir.

Alors il courut. À l'intersection, il aperçut la buanderie. C'était encore ouvert. Sasuke s'arrêta devant la vitrine qui éclairait la rue d'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Ayant entendu la monnaie cliqueter durant sa course, il plongea les mains dans les poches du manteau. Un petit sourire força la barrière de ses lèvres en sentant au bout de ses doigts la monnaie. Frigorifié, mais quelque peu soulagé, il entra.

Il y avait un homme au fond, qui faisait son lavage en solitaire. Sasuke se dirigea vers une machine après avoir payé et entreprit de se déshabiller, ne gardant que son caleçon. Il mit le tout dans la machine à sécher puis s'assit sur l'un des sièges prévus pour les usagers. Et attendit.

— C'est toute une cicatrice que t'as là, fiston, lança une voix grave.

Sasuke releva la tête. L'homme de tout à l'heure était maintenant devant lui, et fixait la cicatrice sur le bas de son ventre. Essayant de se cacher, même si c'était inutile, Sasuke ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

— À ton âge. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
— Pas de vos oignons, grommela-t-il, espérant que l'inopportun le laisse tranquille.

Sasuke n'était pas d'humeur à socialiser.

— J'suis vétéran de guerre, petit. Et je n'ai pas de cicatrice aussi longue que ça, même après vingt ans de service. Bonté divine, les jeunes de nos jours, c'qu'ils fabriquent…

Il continua à parler dans sa barbe tout en s'éloignant. Sasuke ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Une dizaine de minutes s'était écoulée quand il vit du coin de l'oeil une silhouette qui passa dans la rue, devant la vitrine de la buanderie. La lumière de l'intérieur refléta sur les lunettes rondes — et Sasuke sentit son sang se glacer. Aussitôt, avant même de s'être assuré qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter et entrer ici, le jeune homme se détourna des fenêtres et bondit sur la machine qu'il stoppa avec des mains tremblantes. Il pouvait sentir le regard curieux du vieux vétéran sur lui, mais il s'en fichait. Avoir l'air étrange était une chose fréquente chez lui, il en avait l'habitude.

Il remit ses vêtements aussi vite qu'il les avait enlevés quelques minutes plus tôt. Toujours aussi tremblant, mais désormais plus de peur que de froid, il frissonna dans les vêtements encore humides. Il mit la capuche sur sa tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avec horreur, il vit que Kabuto, à l'extérieur, accompagné de deux autres mecs, s'approchaient de l'entrée. Sasuke, se faisant violence pour ne pas perdre son sang froid et paniquer, baissa la tête vers ses pieds et se fit tout petit. Heureusement, le fait que le manteau de Naruto était trop grand pour lui joua en sa faveur : il était complètement emmitouflé et méconnaissable dans les épaules trop larges du vêtement.

Sa respiration sembla se couper nette lorsqu'il frôla l'épaule de son tortionnaire dans le cadrage de la porte vitrée. Le temps sembla se suspendre. Une seconde plus tard, Sasuke était dehors et Kabuto était à l'intérieur. Lâchant le souffle qu'il avait retenu, le jeune homme se retourna. Kabuto, dans la forte lumière de la buanderie, retirait sa veste mouillée tout en marchant vers une machine.

Sasuke enfouit ses mains chevrotantes dans les poches du manteau et reprit sa route, après un dernier regard en direction de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. La pluie s'était adoucie, n'était plus que de fines gouttes, mais le froid revint l'habiter. Le froid et le manque. _Le manque cruel…_

* * *

— Tu prends toujours les chèques ?

L'homme assis sur le balcon de fer se pencha au-dessus de la balustrade. Tout en bas, Sasuke ne pouvait qu'apercevoir les cheveux rouges flamboyants en dessous d'une capuche noire. La peau pâle.

Sasori fronça les sourcils là-haut.

— Roméo ?

Sasuke frissonna une énième fois. Le froid s'était installé dans son corps, dans ses membres, dans ses os. Il n'avait que deux envies : retrouver sa chambre chez Naruto, se rouler en boule sous les couvertures chaudes ou alors se shooter.

Il ne dit rien lorsque Sasori se pencha pour le regarder. Il ne dit rien quand l'homme — son dealer — sauta par-dessus la rambarde afin de descendre en vitesse les marches de métal. Bientôt, il sauta et atterrit dans la ruelle à ses côtés. Ses mains osseuses serrèrent ses épaules, ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux marrons le fixant intensément. Puis, l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur son visage fantomatique.

— Mais oui, c'est toi, Roméo.  
— Ce n'est plus moi. Ce n'est plus mon nom.

Sasori lâcha un petit rire.

— Alors c'est quoi maintenant ? Juliette ?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

— T'es ici pourquoi, Roméo ? De la dope ?  
— Ouais.  
— Je croyais que t'étais _clean_ désormais. Que tu avais quitté cet endroit.  
— On ne quitte jamais cet endroit.

Et dans les yeux vides de Sasuke, Sasori trouva quelque part quelque chose d'amusant. Il poussa un rire.

— Putain. C'est déprimant, c'que tu me dis là.  
— Et ça te fait rire ?  
— T'as de quoi payer, Roméo ?  
— N-Non, mais…  
— Pas d'argent, pas de dope. C'est simple avec moi.

Sasori se détourna, prêt à remonter à son perchoir. Mais Sasuke lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à lui refaire face.

— Je t'en prie ! Je… Je paierai plus tard, je… J'en ai _besoin_ , Sasori. Je t'en _prie_.

Sasori avait une expression dure et fermée sur le visage.

— Juste… juste une petite dose. Juste pour m'aider à traverser la nuit. Tu peux l'écrire quelque part. Tout ce que je te dois. Écris-le et tu pourras me retrouver pour que je paye plus tard. J'ai l'argent chez moi. Je…  
— Tu es désespéré.

Le dealer observa le jeune homme, étudiant chaque trait de son visage pâle, de ses cernes jusqu'à ses lèvres, aussi mouillées que le reste de sa peau et de son corps. Des gouttes coulaient sur ses joues, depuis son front, ses mèches noires lui collant à la peau. Sasori soupira.

— D'accord. Puisque je ne suis pas un enfoiré, et que malgré les apparences, j'ai des sentiments, je vais te donner ce que tu veux. Mais… Rien n'est gratuit, Roméo. Si tu ne me paye pas, disons, dans un mois, je saurai te trouver.  
— Je te paierai. Je te le jure.  
— Tu en as tout intérêt.

Là-dessus, Sasori ouvrit sa veste et plongea sa main dans l'une des nombreuses poches qu'il avait à l'intérieur. Il en ressortit un petit sachet rempli de poudre blanche. Sasuke posa les yeux dessus comme s'il s'agissait du centre de son univers. Il sentit son coeur accélérer la cadence, et alors qu'il dirigeait sa main dessus, Sasori recula d'un pas.

— N'oublie pas que ceci a un prix. Tu en veux, alors mets-toi ça dans le crâne. Je veux mon argent. Tôt ou tard. Et si tu veux garder tes dents là où elles sont, je te suggère de me le donner plus tôt que tard. Tu me connais après tout, Roméo. Tu sais comment je fonctionne.  
— Je sais. Tu l'auras, ton argent. T'en fais pas.

Sasuke attrapa la poudre et se détourna de son dealer. Il s'aventura dans la ruelle et s'écroula quelque part, par terre. La pluie continuait de tomber. Doucement, lentement, juste assez pour le garder mouillé et grelottant. Mais Sasuke s'en fichait complètement.

Il ouvrit le petit sachet, tapota ses doigts dans la substance et la porta à son nez. Il inspira profondément et s'appuya contre le mur de briques derrière lui. Ses genoux remontèrent contre son torse et il inspira davantage. Sous ses paupières closes, il imagina les yeux bleus familiers, comme s'ils étaient en train de le scruter. Il songea à Naruto. À Tenten. À l'université, à ses cours, à cette soit disant « nouvelle vie ». Mais il s'en fichait.

 _Que tout le reste aille en enfer._

* * *

Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsqu'il rentra. Cependant, au lieu d'être accueilli par le silence et le doux calme qui habitait normalement un foyer passé trois heures du matin, ce fut au son de voix criardes qu'il entra et ferma la porte. Ils s'engueulaient. Et Sasuke ne pouvait qu'en imaginer la raison.

Des bruits de pas lourds retentirent dans l'escalier, créant un vacarme dérangeant et assourdissant. Sasuke leva le nez afin de les voir tous deux descendre précipitamment, Naruto le premier.

— Tu étais partie deux semaines, Sakura. _DEUX_ semaines ! Et tu penses que je vais avaler ça comme ça ? Que je vais accepter tes raisons et ne pas les questionner ? Sais-tu à quel point j'étais inquiet ? J'ai appelé la police, merde ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout deux dans le hall, n'ayant pas encore remarqué la silhouette du jeune étudiant dans l'ombre.

— Puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'écrire ou t'appeler !  
— Bordel de merde Sakura ! Un petit message, rien qu'un seul message en DEUX semaines. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer. Je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça, moi, jamais. J'aurais trouvé le temps de t'écrire pour ne pas que tu t'inquiète, pour que tu sache où je suis et que tu puisse poursuivre ta vie sans t'imaginer le pire.  
— Tu exagères Naruto. Comme toujours, tu en fais toute une histoire.

Sasuke put voir, dans le noir, la mâchoire du professeur se serrer brusquement. Puis, il fit un pas vers sa femme et lui attrapa les épaules fermement. Sakura ne parut pas avoir mal, elle parut juste agacée, lâchant un simple râle.

— Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Chérie, partir une soirée sans nouvelles, ça passe. Mais deux semaines. Deux semaines sans un signe de vie, ce n'est pas acceptable.  
— Et tu veux que j'te dise quoi ? Que je suis désolée ? Je ne le suis pas, Naruto ! J'ai bien le droit de vivre ma vie et aller où je l'entends ! Je ne suis pas ta prisonnière !  
— Mais où vas-tu chercher ça, Sakura ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

Puis, une espèce d'ombre passa dans les yeux bleus de Naruto. Fixés sur Sakura, ils prirent une lueur différente. Passant de colérique à une autre émotion qui était nouvelle sur lui, sur son visage, dans son regard.

* * *

C'était un de ces moments. Un de ces moments froids et cruels dans lesquels il ne reconnaissait pas cette femme qui était devant lui. Celle pourtant qu'il avait épousé, cinq ans auparavant. Ce n'était plus Sakura. La Sakura douce, charmante, drôle et rigolote avec qui il avait passé onze ans de sa vie. Elle était distante, presque froide, et il ne voyait plus dans ses prunelles vertes leur chimie, leur complicité. Tout avait disparu.

— Est-ce que tu me trompes ? demanda-t-il même si c'était la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il avait fait depuis longtemps.  
— Naruto, répondit-elle lentement, sur un ton de voix calme qu'il avait lui-même pris. Là je crois que tu dépasse les bornes.

Elle marqua une pause, durant laquelle Naruto sentit son coeur redoubler de vitesse, le flot de son sang dans ses veines se changer en blizzard. Il avait remarqué Sasuke dans le coin derrière, et honnêtement, il se demandait ce qu'il fabriquait là. Il avait été si pris par sa dispute avec Sakura, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que le jeune homme était sorti.

— Je vais te laisser réfléchir à ce que tu viens de me dire, continua-t-elle. À ce que tu viens d'insinuer. Ça me blesse que tu puisse seulement _l'imaginer_. Imaginer une telle chose de ma part. Je vais passer la nuit chez Ino. Elle, au moins, elle ne va pas me prendre la tête parce que j'ai passé quelques jours avec des amis.

Sur ce, elle se retourna, passa devant Sasuke, prit son manteau qu'elle mit en vitesse, et sortit en claquant la porte. Naruto fit quelques pas rapides.

— Bébé, attends, ne pars p…

Mais elle était partie.

Naruto poussa un long soupir, fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Sasuke n'avait pas bougé. Il le regarda un moment, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant ses vêtements — _son_ manteau — complètement trempés. Ses cheveux plaqués sur sa tête et — surtout — l'expression perdue et blême de son visage.

Avant qu'il ne puisse en placer une, le jeune étudiant sourit. Un sourire espiègle.  
Il fit un pas vers Naruto.

— Dis donc, elle n'est pas d'humeur, celle-là…

Naruto allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de se taire, que les conversations sur sa femme étaient terminées pour ce soir, mais Sasuke, à mi-chemin vers lui, bascula soudainement vers l'avant. Naruto bougea aussi vite que l'éclair, sans même avoir réfléchi.

— Hey, hey, hey. Doucement…

Il attrapa le jeune homme et réalisa avec horreur que le corps était mou dans ses bras. Mais Sasuke avait encore les yeux ouverts, ce qui lui parut encore pire.

— Sasuke ?

Naruto décida de ne pas rester là dans le hall. Ayant déjà oublié sa femme, et leur dispute, il se pencha, prenant les jambes molles de Sasuke d'une main et passant l'autre bras dans son dos. Il se redressa avec son fardeau et se dirigea vers le salon. Durant le trajet, Sasuke sembla reprendre quelque peu contenance, puisque Naruto le sentit se tendre contre lui, l'une de ses mains humides et froides allant s'accrocher à son cou. À ce contact, qui fut accompagné d'un léger gémissement, il fut parcouru de plusieurs frissons, mais il chassa les pensées déplacées avaient même qu'elles ne se fassent un chemin dans son esprit.

Une fois au salon, Naruto déposa le jeune homme sur le canapé avec délicatesse.

— Tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'arrive ou alors je dois deviner tout seul ?

Malgré l'obscurité tout autour d'eux, Naruto, debout devant le canapé où il l'avait assis, put facilement distinguer ses yeux noirs. Ses yeux noirs posés sur lui. Vides. Complètement vides. Qui le fixaient. Sasuke le fixa longtemps, avec le regard fasciné et dévoué — un peu comme s'il contemplait une apparition surnaturelle. Si bien que Naruto, gêné, soupira et s'accroupit devant lui, levant une main qu'il dirigea vers sa joue gauche. Le contact, qu'il avait cru doux, fit sauter le jeune homme.

— Hey, tu es avec moi ?  
— Désolé, marmonna-t-il tout bas.

Un minuscule rictus leva le coin de sa bouche fine. Naruto le contempla.

— Je me suis soudainement senti étourdi.  
— J'ai cru comprendre, fit le blond avec un tendre sourire.

Puis, après un nouveau silence, Naruto décida de demander ce qui le titillait :

— Où étais-tu ?  
— Je suis juste sorti me balader, j'avais… j'avais besoin d'oxygène.  
— Je vois.

Naruto baissa les yeux vers le corps qui continuait de frissonner, bien que Sasuke semblait tout faire pour le cacher.

— Tu devrais enlever tout ça, avant d'attraper la mort.

Il tendit les mains vers lui afin de l'aider à enlever le manteau, mais Sasuke se replia sur lui-même, baissant la tête un peu plus.

— Euh, non… bégaya-t-il rapidement. Ça va aller… J-je vais le faire.  
— OK, répondit Naruto, confus.

Il avait l'impression de lui poser cette question au moins cent fois par jour maintenant, mais Naruto ne put s'en empêcher :

— Tu… Tu es _sûr_ que tout va bien ?

Sasuke leva vite les yeux vers lui, si vite que Naruto fronça les sourcils, trouvant ce geste précipité assez étrange et suspect.

— Oui, dit-il. Ça va.

Sasuke mentait. _Évidemment_ qu'il mentait.

Avant qu'il n'ait décidé quoi faire ; le laisser tranquille, lui poser davantage de questions ou simplement le regarder encore et encore — parce que bon sang, il était magnifique —, Sasuke fut celui à briser le silence.

— Ne laissez pas cette femme vous faire du mal, murmura-t-il. Vous êtes mieux qu'elle. Vous méritez mieux qu'elle.

Et tandis qu'il se redressait et enlevait le manteau, son manteau, Naruto demeura muet, encaissant les mots du plus jeune. Des mots qui auraient dû le traverser de part en part, le laisser dévasté et bouleversé. Au lieu de quoi, il sentit son coeur battre un rien plus vite.

Sasuke plia le manteau et le mit sur son épaule.

— Je suis désolé, je l'ai pris par erreur…

Toujours accroupi, Naruto posa la main dessus: il était rempli de l'odeur du jeune homme. Sasuke s'avança jusqu'au bord du canapé et se pencha. Paniqué, Naruto s'imagina la suite, mais Sasuke s'arrêta au bord de sa joue. Ses lèvres frôlèrent sa peau et il sentit son haleine chaude. Les cheveux encore mouillés de Sasuke sur sa peau le fit frissonner, mais pas autant que le tout petit baiser qu'il déposa sur sa joue.

— Bonne nuit, professeur.

Le coeur battant définitivement plus vite qu'il ne le devrait, Naruto ferma les paupières un moment avant de les rouvrir. Confus, il regarda Sasuke se lever et marcher vers le hall. Il bascula à nouveau, mais se retint sur le mur, et il continua vers l'escalier, là où sa silhouette se mêla avec les ténèbres de la nuit et où il ne le distingua bientôt plus.

Naruto resta là, au milieu du salon, rempli de sensations qui, contenu de son mariage et du supposé bonheur dans lequel il vivait, n'auraient pas dû lui sembler aussi étrangères. Aussi… inhabituelles.

* * *

À Suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

Réponse aux reviews:

TLIOM: Ouais, pas encore de la façon qu'on voudrait ! Mais ça ne tardera pas ;) Merci pour ta review, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

Boomerang: T'inquiète Sakura sera de l'histoire ancienne sous peu! Merci de ta review, voici la suite! :)

Koalamanga: À qui le dis-tu. D'ailleurs, il le découvrira bientôt. En fait, je ne pense pas l'avoir mentionné. Mais oui, il a touché à plusieurs types de drogue. Sakura est vraiment immonde en effet... Pauvre Naruto. Mais bon, il a Sasuke, tout comme Sasuke a Naruto. :) OH mais ma pauvre, la fin de Merlin me fait encore pleurer et ça fait plus d'un an que je l'ai terminé ! T.T Enfin, merci de me soutenir, et voici la suite ! ^^

zelda72: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu aime bien ! Bonne lecture ! xx

Gin: Oui, Sasuke est encore mal en point et tout.. et renfermé à cause de son agression.. C'est difficile d'écrire un personnage aussi tourmenté, mais je suis contente de voir que tu aime le lire et tout. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture et encore merci du soutien! :)

Dirty girl 7364: Salut ! Voici la suite :)

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre X.**

* * *

 _The world is spinning around_  
 _And around_  
 _Out of control again_  
 _From the 7-11 to the fear of breaking down_  
 _So I send my love a letter bomb_  
 _And visit me in hell…_

— Green Day.

* * *

Naruto était assis à son bureau, la tête posée sur sa paume, les yeux fermés. C'est ainsi que Kakashi le trouva. Il entra, la porte étant ouverte, en frappant quelques coups. Le jeune professeur se redressa aussitôt, se frottant le visage avant de lever les yeux vers l'inquisiteur.

— Monsieur Hatake, bonjour.  
— Bonjour à vous, Naruto.

Le soleil brillait à l'extérieur, par la fenêtre de son bureau, bien que les températures descendaient de plus en plus.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous?  
— C'est plutôt ce que _je_ peux faire pour vous. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller très bien. Dur trimestre?

Naruto écouta l'autre professeur puis poussa un léger soupir.

— Ça paraît tant que ça?  
— C'est à cause de votre femme?

Naruto se leva, plongea les mains dans ses poches et contourna le bureau afin de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Kakashi fit quelques pas derrière lui.

— Rien ne va plus, vous savez, murmura-t-il.

Il baissa la tête, observant le campus du haut du quatrième étage où il se trouvait. Les étudiants étaient en pause à cette heure.

— Rien ne va plus, dans le sens de… divorce ? risqua Kakashi. Ou peut-être que je me prononce trop vite.

Naruto n'eut aucune réaction. De longs instants, il demeura immobile et pensif. Après seulement quelques minutes, il se tourna légèrement afin d'envoyer une oeillade plus que suggestive à son collègue.

— Ça se pourrait.  
— Que voulez-vous dire ?  
— Apparemment, elle me tromperait.  
— Vraiment? Et vous… vous l'avez surprise ?  
— Non. Sasuke prétend l'avoir vue avec un autre homme.

Kakashi parut choqué.

— Quoi ? rétorqua Naruto devant ce regard.

— Naruto, vous savez que Sasuke n'a pas toujours les meilleures intentions. Il est très perturbé. Il a tendance à inventer des choses pour tourner la situation à son avantage. Pour profiter ou pour Dieu sait quoi.  
— Pourquoi mentir ? tonna Naruto.

 _J'ai vu et vécu assez de merde pour ne pas ressentir le besoin d'en inventer._

Les paroles du jeune homme étaient suffisamment explicites. Naruto n'avait eu rien à y ajouter. Et c'était vrai. Pourquoi inventer ça ? Qu'est-ce que Sasuke allait en tirer ? Naruto ignora cette pensée qui vint s'immiscer dans sa tête : Sasuke était attiré par lui et le voulait pour lui tout seul, alors il essayait de chasser Sakura. Mais Sakura était partie d'elle-même pendant deux semaines.

— Pourquoi inventer ça? Et puis, Sakura est… distante depuis des mois. Elle a foutu le camp pendant deux semaines, vous savez. Elle dit qu'elle était avec des amis, mais pas un seul texto, pas un seul appel. Rien. Que le vide. J'ai cru le pire, moi. Comme un con. Je l'ai attendue en croyant qu'il lui était arrivée quelque chose.  
— Je suis désolé d'entendre ça. Donc vous croyez Sasuke ?  
— De plus en plus chaque jour, pour être vraiment honnête.  
— Je vois. Et lui… comment va-t-il ?

Naruto oublia Sakura et pensa à Sasuke. Le jeune homme était toujours aussi muet et discret. Parfois Naruto le comparait à un fantôme. Il voyait les traces de son passage dans la maison, mais il ne le voyait pratiquement jamais. Ils étaient fin novembre maintenant et depuis Halloween qu'il y avait quelque chose chez Sasuke… Un comportement étrange qu'il ne comprenait pas. Les cernes sous ses yeux s'amplifiaient, et sa concentration laissait à désirer. Malgré tout, il étudiait et excellait toujours.

— Ce garçon est une énigme en lui-même. Mais je crois que ça va.  
— Lui avez-vous parlé du concours de mathématiques ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils, prêt à demander au professeur de quoi il parlait, quand la mémoire lui revint. Il se frappa le front.

— Oh merde ! Écoutez, Kakashi, j'ai complètement oublié de lui en parler.  
— Ce n'est pas bien grave. Je vous le rappelle car les inscriptions se terminent demain. S'il participe, il va devoir poser sa candidature dès demain.  
— Eh bien voilà le sujet du dîner de ce soir. J'espère pouvoir le convaincre.  
— Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez. Il vous aime bien, je crois.

 _Vous ne savez si bien dire_ , songea le professeur. Et bien que le jeune homme ait eu ce comportement envers lui, bien qu'il se soit amusé à le séduire ou à lui faire des avances, depuis Halloween, ces gestes, ces regards et cette attitude avaient disparues.

— Allez, je vous laisse dans ce cas. Et n'oubliez pas, Naruto, 500 000 dollars en jeu.  
— Je n'oublierai pas.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire poli et Kakashi quitta le bureau, retournant à ses occupations.

* * *

— Il n'y a rien à faire, je ne comprends pas.

Sasuke soupira, regardant la jeune femme se prendre la tête à deux mains. Il mordit dans un sandwich pendant que Tenten frappait la table avec son front.

— Tu vas te faire mal, lui indiqua-t-il calmement.  
— Je vais devenir folle tu veux dire ! cria-t-elle. C'est impossible. J'ai tout essayé. J'ai même demandé à mon père. Il est ultra doué en mathématiques.

Sasuke l'écouta silencieusement. Puis, quand elle se fut calmée, il se pencha vers son sac et en sortit le devoir. Il lui tendit et Tenten, écarquillant les yeux, l'attrapa brusquement.

— Pas vrai ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu l'as fait ?

Il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Suigetsu apparut, posant son sac sur la table. Le soleil brillait dans ses cheveux, les rendant pratiquement aveuglant. Mais c'était son sourire qui les aveugla lorsqu'il sourit.

— Hey les nazes, fit-il fièrement en se laissant tomber en face d'eux à la table. Devinez qui a résolu le foutu devoir impossible de Monsieur Sarutobi ?

Tenten éclata de rire.

— Sasuke ! fit-elle.  
— Hein ? s'étonna-t-il en perdant son sourire. Tu l'as fait ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules de nouveau.

— Il était pas difficile, marmonna-t-il en retournant s'intéresser à son déjeuner.

Suigetsu fit à nouveau une grimace, les yeux ronds en regardant ensuite Tenten.

— Il est inutile de te mesurer à lui, Sui, expliqua Tenten. Sasuke est un véritable génie. Un génie comme il n'y en a pas beaucoup par siècle.  
— Tu exagère, dit Sasuke sans relever la tête.  
— À peine.  
— Montre ! s'exclama Suigetsu.

Tenten lui passa la copie de Sasuke. Après l'avoir feuilleté, Suigetsu la lui redonna en poussant un soupir de lassitude et de découragement. Tenten fronça les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
— Eh bien, nos réponses sont toutes différentes. J'en conclus que c'est moi qui me suis planté ?  
— Il y a de fortes chances, ricana Tenten.  
— Oh, Sasuke, va falloir que tu nous donne un cours en privé, soupira Suigetsu.

Mais Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il fixait un point dans le vide, les yeux ouverts sans sembler se rendre compte de son entourage. Suigetsu échangea alors avec Tenten un regard curieux. Il l'appela de nouveau. Et encore. Et encore.

— Oh, Sasuke ! finit-il par crier.

Le jeune homme sursauta, levant le nez vers son ami.

— Quoi ? lâcha-t-il.  
— T'étais sur une autre planète ou quoi ?  
— Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— On se demandait si tu pouvais nous expliquer le devoir, fit Tenten. Genre, ce soir ? Après les cou…  
— Non, je travaille à la bibliothèque.  
— Je pensais que tu travaillais seulement les midis.  
— J'ai demandé à avoir plus d'heures.

Sur ce, il rassembla ses affaires et se leva afin de partir. Sous les yeux confus de ses amis, il ajouta :

— J'ai besoin d'argent.

Puis, il s'éloigna, laissant les deux jeunes dans le néant. Suigetsu et Tenten se regardèrent de nouveau.

* * *

 _Vous méritez mieux._

 _Ne laissez pas cette femme vous faire du mal._

À chaque fois qu'il était seul, Naruto ne pouvait empêcher les pensées qui l'assaillaient. Soit il pensait à sa femme, qu'il était probablement sur le point de perdre, ou soit il pensait au jeune homme qui partageait sa maison. Le jeune homme qui était de plus en plus difficile à cerner.

Il y avait quelque chose chez lui… quelque chose de tendre. Quelque chose de doux, mais aussi de terriblement brisé. Et il ne fallait pas longtemps au professeur pour se rappeler les horreurs qu'il avait vécu à un si jeune âge. Il avait perdu un être très cher, il vivait dans la rue, il avait tenté de s'enlever la vie et un petit ami avait essayé de le tuer. Sans oublier qu'il avait été dépendant à de la drogue.

Et aujourd'hui, il vivait avec lui, sous son toit. Naruto ne pouvait pas dire que c'était difficile. Il était aussi présent qu'un courant d'air. Il mangeait ce que Naruto préparait. Il ne sortait pas, ou peu. Il était la plupart du temps enfermé dans sa chambre. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui attirait Naruto.

L'homme de trente-trois ans était à la cuisine, en train de préparer le dîner, quand Sasuke rentra. Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était dix-huit heures.

— Tu rentres tard, fit-il remarquer.

Sasuke paraissait fatigué. Il se dirigea comme un automate vers la table où il déposa son sac.

— Je travaillais.  
— Je vois. Tu travaille beaucoup ces dernières semaines.  
— C'est quoi ? demanda le jeune homme en regardant les casseroles et les ingrédients étalés sur le comptoir, évitant la question.

Il était si rare que Sasuke s'intéresse à quelque chose que Naruto ne put retenir un léger sourire. Sasuke s'approcha du comptoir timidement. Soudainement, Naruto ressentit une petite boule de chaleur au fond de son ventre — une sensation que Sakura avait emporté avec elle quand elle était partie. Il s'était senti si seul que partager avec Sasuke un petit moment comme celui-là lui fit le plus grand bien.

Il lui expliqua le dîner en détails, tout en lançant des oeillades en direction du jeune homme de temps à autre, espérant une quelconque réaction, mais le garçon était aussi expressif qu'une plante verte.

Son visage paraissait si jeune. Naruto se mordilla la lèvre en le regardant se détourner et s'éloigner.

Il continua à préparer le dîner en soupirant. Quand Sasuke agissait en allumeur et qu'il lui faisait du rentre dedans, il s'en plaignait, et désormais que le jeune homme était à des kilomètres et qu'il était froid comme de la glace, Naruto le regrettait. Il avait envie de plus. Il ignorait ce qu'il voulait exactement. Il se sentait affreux de penser à de telles choses… mais la frustration était bien réelle en lui. Peut-être qu'il se sentait seul. Il devrait aller se saouler, s'oublier dans les bras d'une autre femme… Sasuke était si jeune… trop jeune pour lui.

Et trop vulnérable.

Ce fut alors que son regard tomba sur le sac de Sasuke, qu'il avait laissé sur la table. Quelque chose dépassait d'une pochette, et en fixant ce dit objet pendant quelques secondes, Naruto réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une liasse d'argent. Soudainement inquiet, il s'approcha et, s'assurant que le jeune homme n'était pas aux alentours, il attrapa la liasse et réalisa qu'il y avait deux cents dollars.

— Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il remit le tout dans le sac quand il entendit des pas s'approcher. Il retourna derrière le comptoir et se remit à son dîner. Sasuke apparut, sans lui porter attention et reprit son sac.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, il était assis face au jeune homme à table. Il ne pensait qu'à ce deux cent dollars rassemblés en une seule liasse et attaché par un élastique. Pourquoi Sasuke ne mettait pas son argent en banque comme tout le monde? Bon, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas de compte bancaire, vu sa situation et son passé… Mais tout de même, c'était bizarre.

Ils mangeaient en silence depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque Naruto se remémora de ce qu'il devait demander au jeune homme. Le concours de mathématiques. Ça leur ferait un sujet de conversation. Le silence était si lourd…

— Hum, Sasuke.

Penché vers l'avant, les coudes sur la table et profondément plongé dans ses pensées, Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui.

Naruto se racla la gorge.

— Comment tu te débrouilles en mathématiques ? demanda-t-il.

Il connaissait la réponse, mais il ne faisait que tâter le terrain. Sasuke haussa les épaules lentement.

— Bien, j'imagine. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il après un petit silence.  
— Il existe un concours de mathématiques, de niveau universitaire, ouvert à tous les étudiants et même aux professeurs. Il s'échelonne sur trois mois et il commence en janvier. Kakashi Hatake, l'un de tes professeurs, et moi de même… On pense que tu aurais de très fortes chances de gagner. Alors, on voulait te proposer de t'y inscrire.

Naruto crut de longs moments qu'il venait de parler dans une langue étrangère. Sasuke le fixait sans bouger, sans même sourciller. Naruto était sur le point de réitérer sa question quand Sasuke réagit enfin.

— Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?  
— Le premier prix est de 500 000$. Non seulement tu gagnerais tout cet argent, mais tu serais aussi reconnu comme un génie à l'échelle internationale. Tu pourrais te construire une brillante carrière. Dois-je continuer ?  
— Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. Et encore moins d'être connu.  
— Sasuke.  
— Je ne suis pas stupide, tout le monde dit que je suis un génie…  
— C'est pour ça que nous pensons avec certitude que tu peux gagner et…  
— …ce qui fait que je sais ce qui se passe avec les génies de ce monde, termina Sasuke sur un ton dur. Il n'y a pas de place pour eux dans ce monde. Ils sont des bêtes de foire. Des marginaux. Et ils se font écarter de la société.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? soupira Naruto.  
— Ils se font idolâtrer mais ne font que mettre en lumière des vérités toutes simples. Et ils se font tuer parce qu'ils ne marchent pas dans le moule. Certains sont exilés, pendus, jetés dans le bucher. D'autres sont accusés de crimes stupides alors qu'ils ont pourtant stopper des guerres. Et d'autres sont rendus si fous et déments qu'ils finissent par mettre fin à leur vie eux mêmes.  
— On n'est pas au XVe siècle, Sasuke, et le monde n'est pas en guerre. Tu ne trouve pas que tu exagères ?  
— Pas du tout.

Naruto abandonna son dîner pour se pencher sur la table.

— Sasuke. Je sais que ta vie c'est de la merde. Que tu es seul et que tu te sens abandonné dans ta misère, mais je suis en train de te dire que tout ça peut s'arranger. Tu peux changer complètement de vie. Tu peux vivre dans de meilleures conditions. D'accord, l'argent n'achète pas le bonheur. Mais putain, ça peut aider !  
— Vous y tenez ?

À nouveau, Naruto s'interrompit. Sasuke le fixait, sans expression et sans lueur dans les yeux. Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

— Ce n'est pas moi dont il est question, Sasuke. Il faut que tu le fasses pour toi. Mais oui, j'y tiens, finit-il par avouer.

Sasuke fut silencieux de nouveau. Quand il reprit la parole, le feu qui l'avait habité quelques brèves secondes avait disparu. Le froid polaire était de retour. Il baissa les yeux avant de murmurer :

— D'accord.  
— Tu acceptes ? s'étonna Naruto.  
— Pour vous, avoua Sasuke en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Naruto ressentit à nouveau cette bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Il força un sourire, puis Sasuke se leva de table.

— Je n'ai plus faim.  
— OK, fit Naruto maladroitement.  
— Je dois sortir.  
— Tu vas où ?  
— Je… Euh…

Sasuke s'arrêta au milieu de la cuisine, alors qu'il allait se diriger vers hall — la question de Naruto l'avait pris de court.

— Juste… marcher un peu. J'ai le droit non ?

Naruto se leva à son tour, et se mit à récupérer les couverts.

— Oui, bien sûr, soupira-t-il.

Sasuke avait disparu quand Naruto tourna la tête pour ajouter de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Mais après tout, c'était ridicule : ce n'était pas un gamin. Il était adulte et avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Mais tout à coup, cette liasse de billets lui revint en mémoire et Naruto eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Sasuke frissonna sous la pluie, marchant sur le trottoir le long de la rue si familière.

Sasori l'attendait au coin, au bord de sa ruelle. Il adressa au jeune homme un sourire malin quand Sasuke sortit de sous sa veste l'argent tant attendu.

En récompense, Sasori lui donna un petit sachet de poudre blanche. Sasuke le prit et sans autre échange, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Sasuke se tourna et s'éloigna sur le trottoir, fourrant sa possession dans sa poche.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Naruto l'avait suivi en voiture. Assis derrière le volant, le professeur secouait la tête lentement, la mâchoire serrée. Les essuie-glaces battaient sur son pare-brise afin d'enlever la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort. Le moteur grondait tout bas, et Naruto suivait des yeux la silhouette de Sasuke s'éloigner avec ce qui en pouvait qu'être de la drogue.

Un élan de colère le prit. De colère, de déception, de peur.

Sasuke était-il en train de replonger tout droit dans le gouffre duquel ils l'avaient tiré ?

Naruto ignorait pourquoi, mais il se jura à l'instant de tout faire pour essayer de ramener le jeune homme à la raison. Il savait qu'aider une personne si profondément enfoncée dans les ténèbres serait un travail à temps plein, que ce serait risqué pour sa propre santé mental et pour le soit disant sain équilibre de sa vie. Mais que lui restait-il ? Sans exactement être capable de se l'expliquer, Sasuke était important.

Et depuis le départ de Sakura, il était ce qu'il avait de plus semblable à une famille. Il n'était pas prêt à le regarder couler au fond de l'océan.

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

Boomerang: Non, Naruto ne le laissera pas tomber :) Quant à Sasuke, je te dirais qu'à ce stade, il est amoureux. Mais il ne le sait pas. ^^ Bonne lecture en tout cas! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore une fois.

TLIOM: Ouep, ça va barder, en effet ! Pour ta question, ma fic approche de la fin, mais je dirais qu'il reste encore plusieurs chapitres. Mais oui, on se dirige lentement vers le dénouement! Sinon, je suis contente que tu aime! J'espère que cette suite te plaira, bonne lecture! :)

BB: Merci beaucoup! La voici! :)

manu44: Eh bien Naruto va effectivement vouloir l'aider, mais tu sais, Sasuke est têtu et très enfoncé dans sa misère alors voilà, ce ne sera pas aussi simple. Tu le découvriras assez vite de toute façon! Bonne lecture! et merci de me soutenir :)

Gin: Eh bien avec Sakura ça va bientôt se terminer ! Même si je pense qu'elle va revenir faire la vie dure à Sasuke. ;) Mais la relation de Naruto et Sasuke va prendre un sacré détour dans les prochains chap et va évoluer à la vitesse grand V. J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci du review et bonne lecture à toi !

Dirty girl 7364: Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre XI.**

* * *

 _Because I'm bound to fall_  
 _And just lose it all_  
 _Am I running out of time?_  
— Sum 41

* * *

Sasuke rentra ce soir-là, très tard, pensant se faufiler dans les ombres de la nuit sans déranger le blond qui devait sûrement dormir. Mais il ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises puisqu'une main ferme et forte lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers le hall, le coinçant entre un mur et un corps chaud.

Naruto le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Dans ses yeux bleus brillait une lueur qu'il reconnut après quelques secondes : de la colère. Pure. Une colère d'acier, qui reluisait avec toute la férocité de l'homme. Sasuke put reconnaître les autres signes. Les poings serrés, les biceps tendus, la mâchoire raide, les lèvres pincées. Sasuke, se sentant légèrement chancelant, s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, se détendant et retournant le regard au professeur, même si le sien était peu lucide, et sûrement très dilaté.

— Tu t'amuses, j'espère ? cria Naruto.

Sasuke ne le quittait pas des yeux. Malgré son état d'ébriété, le garçon continuait de le défier. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses yeux nageaient dans un nuage, il le fixait sans vraiment le voir, et Naruto rageait. C'était l'effet de la drogue. Sasuke se laissait aller à ces substances, s'oubliant et se fichant complètement du danger auquel il continuait de s'exposer.

Et c'était ça, peut-être plus qu'autre chose, qui le mettait dans cette si grande colère.

— Je croyais que t'étais guéri ! s'écria-t-il. Que t'avais passé l'été en désintox' !

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas. Il le regardait, comme un cadavre. Vide. Naruto aurait très bien pu voir le mur derrière lui à travers ses yeux. Pendant des secondes qui lui parurent un supplice, le blond crut que le jeune homme lui tomberait bientôt dans les bras, sans vie.

Mais Sasuke poussa un petit rire innocent qui ralluma sa colère comme de l'huile sur le feu. Sans se contrôler, il frappa dans le mur près de sa tête.

— Bordel, Sasuke ! C'est grave ! C'est de la drogue, c'est du _poison_ ! Ça pourrait te tuer ! Mais on dirait que tu t'en fous complètement !  
— Je m'en fous complètement, confirma-t-il. Et vous êtes pas mon père.

Sa voix si calme et ses allégations le mirent davantage en colère. Sans se contrôler, Naruto lui attrapa le coude brusquement. L'expression paisible sur le visage blanc se tordit de douleur, et Sasuke se raidit de tout son corps, plaquant sa main sur celle plus forte de Naruto. Il essaya de le repousser, mais Naruto continua — il se détestait pour ça, mais c'était la seule façon qu'il connaissait de communiquer avec lui.

— Écoute-moi ! poursuivit-il.  
— Lâchez-moi ! grogna Sasuke, la colère l'envahissant à son tour — mais aussi de la peur, que Naruto loupa.  
— Écoute-moi, Sasuke ! fit-il en le secouant brutalement pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

Mais Sasuke se débattait contre lui, et Naruto dût user de ses deux mains pour le clouer au mur. Il se rapprocha ensuite pour être certain que le jeune homme n'ait aucun autre choix que de plonger dans ses yeux et de l'écouter.

— Sasuke, parla-t-il. T'es en train de jeter ta vie par la fenêtre. T'es en train de tout bousiller. Ta santé, ta vie, ton avenir. Tu crois que je vais rester là à regarder ?  
— Pourquoi en auriez-vous quelque chose à foutre ? s'énerva Sasuke, toujours prisonnier de sa poigne de fer.  
— Parce que je suis ton ami. Tu peux peut-être le nier ou refuser de l'admettre. Mais je veux t'aider. Merde ! Je sais que c'est difficile, de se remettre d'une telle vie. D'un tel passé. Mais c'est possible. Sasuke, il suffit d'y mettre un peu du tiens. Je _peux_ t'aider !

Il crut qu'il avait réussi à le convaincre. Le silence fut terriblement long, et les yeux de Sasuke terriblement insondables. Impossibles à lire. Doucement, Naruto relâcha son emprise sur lui. Sasuke se laissa retomber contre le mur, continuant à le fixer avec quelque chose de poignant. Puis, Naruto vit des larmes commencer à apparaître dans les yeux noirs. Peut-être pour la première fois.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu élucider si c'était positif ou négatif, Sasuke reprit la parole :

— Finalement, vous êtes exactement comme mon père.

Et sur ce, il le bouscula pour s'enfuir ensuite vers l'escalier, laissant Naruto face au mur et face à une impasse.

Lentement, comme un venin coulant dans ses veines, cheminant doucement vers son coeur, il comprit. Ou du moins, il _pensa_ comprendre.

Mais la vérité n'était pas jolie, et Naruto se détesta profondément.

* * *

 _— T'es qu'un sale gosse ! hurla-t-elle._

 _De la vaisselle se cassa. Le bruit abominable de la vitre brisée retentissait dans toute la maison, comme un concert macabre. Sasuke était caché au salon, derrière le canapé, près du mur. Sa seule cachette. Le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité._

 _— Je pourrais te tuer, sale démon ! Tu es vraiment qu'une erreur ! J'aurais dû te noyer à ta naissance ! Je n'aurais jamais eu cette vie-là ! J'aurais été heureuse !_

 _Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues comme une cascade, et il serrait ses mains contre ses oreilles. Les pas se rapprochaient. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement du salon. Quand il leva les yeux, elle était là._

 _Avec le manche de son balai._

* * *

 _« Tu aurais dû mourir ! J'aurais dû te noyer à ta naissance ! »_

 _« Tu n'es qu'un démon ! Un sale petit démon ! »_

Il semblait encore entendre le vacarme assourdissant que sa mère faisait quand elle piquait des crises. Et ses souvenirs se mêlaient. Il se revoyait plus jeune, enfant. C'était la même rengaine. Il se cachait dans la maison en espérant que son père ne le trouve jamais, que la crise passe. Son père n'était jamais saoul. Il était juste cinglé de nature. Et il détestait ses enfants.

Mais sa mère était encore pire. Elle était possédée, elle était complètement folle et encore plus violente. Si son père s'était toujours contenté de coups, sa mère l'attaquait avec des mots. Des paroles qui tranchaient aussi bien que des couteaux de cuisine. Et elle ne s'arrêtait pas là, ça non…

Paniqué, Sasuke se jeta sur le lit dès qu'il entra dans la chambre. Il claqua la porte et sauta sur le matelas, sortant aussitôt la poudre. Naruto n'avait pas pensé à la lui enlever, l'idiot. Et heureusement, il lui en restait encore.

 _Tu n'es qu'un sale petit démon !_

 _Parce que je suis ton ami._

 _T'es bon qu'à te faire sauter, chéri. Rien d'autre._

 _C'est un génie ! Un génie comme on n'en voit qu'un par siècle !_

Avec des mains tremblantes, il inspira le tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente violemment étourdi et qu'il se sente partir. Un vertige lui prit, et il bascula sur le lit, à l'horizontal, si bien que sa tête pendit dans le vide et ses bras s'étalèrent de chaque côté comme un enfant faisait un ange dans la neige.

Il fixa le bureau de travail derrière lui, à l'envers. Sa respiration saccadée se fit plus lente. La panique le quitta. Son coeur se mit à battre plus lentement. Et doucement. Bientôt, il lui sembla ne plus l'entendre. Son corps se détendit. Il ferma les paupières. Sa mère avait arrêté de crier. Son père était mort. Naruto était son ami.

Il s'évanouit.

* * *

Naruto posa le petit déjeuner sur la table le lendemain. Il avait des cernes, parce qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir.

Il était passé voir Sasuke hier, quelques minutes après leur confrontation. Quelques minutes après le : _Finalement, vous êtes exactement comme mon père_. Mais il avait pu entendre le jeune homme pleurer, des sanglots violents. Il n'avait pas su quoi lui dire. Alors il l'avait laissé tranquille. Il était préférable de laisser la poussière retomber avant de lui présenter des excuses pour son comportement brusque.

Mais Naruto attendit. Et attendit.

Il s'écoula une heure. Naruto avait décidé de manger son petit déjeuner, son estomac lui hurlant dessus. Il était bientôt sept heures, si Sasuke ne se levait pas, il serait en retard en cours. Alors, Naruto décida de monter le chercher.

Il frappa quelques coups à sa porte, mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Naruto ouvrit la porte, et fit passer son visage afin de voir ce qu'il en retournait.

Et il se figea devant la vue.

Sasuke était allongé sur le lit perpendiculairement, la tête qui pendait de l'autre côté et les bras ouverts. Il était complètement immobile. Sur le lit, à côté de lui, la petite enveloppe était vide, à part quelques grains de poudre blanche qui s'étaient échappés. Naruto sentit son sang se transformer en glace.

— Non, non, non, non, non ! murmura-t-il rapidement en bougeant si vite qu'il faillit trébucher.

Il se jeta sur le lit, tremblant, et attrapa le jeune homme par les épaules. Aucune réaction. Sasuke avait des traces de larmes sur les joues. Naruto le secoua de nouveau.

— Sasuke, réveille-toi. Sasuke, tu m'entends ?

Toujours rien.

Ses mains tremblaient férocement. Non. Non. Non. Il se pencha alors sur la poitrine du garçon, et posa son oreille sur son coeur. Il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de percevoir les battements.

Pensant basculer de soulagement, Naruto se ressaisit et se redressa. Il souleva le jeune homme afin de le replacer sur le lit, le couchant sur les oreillers. Dès qu'il fut posé, les paupières de Sasuke se mirent à bouger, mais il demeura inconscient.

— Sasuke ? répéta Naruto.

Sa tête bougea, mais il ne réagit toujours pas.

Naruto prit un instant pour se remettre de son choc, et récupéra le sachet de la drogue. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain pour s'assurer de le mettre à la poubelle. Il prit ensuite un linge qu'il mouilla d'eau très froide. En revenant vers la chambre, il s'assit au bord du lit et se pencha pour déposer le linge froid et humide sur le visage du jeune homme.

Sasuke ne mit pas de temps à revenir à lui. Lentement, mais sûrement.

Naruto mit sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer, mais dès que Sasuke fut assez lucide pour la ressentir, il bondit comme une bête sur le lit, ses mains repoussant le blond comme s'il s'était agi d'un agresseur. Mais Naruto resta là, ses mains revenant l'entourer aussitôt que Sasuke réalisa sa présence.

— C'est juste moi, murmura-t-il. Ça va. C'est moi.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, le fixant ensuite quelques secondes. Encore une fois, Naruto était incapable de décoder son regard. Il repensa à leur altercation de la veille. Sa colère. Et la détresse du jeune homme. Qu'il essayait bravement de cacher, mais qui le surpassait. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête ? Lui en voulait-il ?

— J'ai…

Naruto se racla la gorge, retirant le linge mouillé.

— J'ai cru que t'étais…

Sasuke comprit avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase.

— Il en faut plus pour me tuer.  
— Tu penses que c'est une blague ?  
— Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?  
— Sasuke. Tu vas continuer jusqu'à ce que ça te tue vraiment ?

Naruto n'avait jamais été effrayé par grand chose. À part les clowns, quand il était petit. Des peurs stupides et classiques chez les enfants. Mais à l'instant, il fut profondément terrifié par la façon dont Sasuke haussa les épaules.

 _Il a déjà tenté de se suicider par le passé._

Est-ce que les suicidaires guérissaient ?

Dans ses conditions de vie, Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment pu _guérir_.

Naruto ne sut comment réagir. Alors, il détourna le regard et baissa la tête.

— Arrête de dire des conneries, grommela-t-il.

Puis, après un long silence, durant lequel Sasuke s'était assis sur le lit face à lui, Naruto releva le menton.

— Sasuke… Pourquoi as-tu dit que j'étais comme ton père ?

Évidemment, Sasuke ne répondit pas. Naruto leva un peu plus les yeux pour aller scruter son visage. Le jeune homme fixait un point inexistant dans le vide. Ses jambes étaient remontées et il s'était appuyé sur ses genoux.

— Sasuke. Je voudrais savoir… si j'ai fait quelque chose… Je ne voulais pas te blesser.  
— Vous êtes bien le premier, chuchota-t-il.  
— Est-ce que ton père… ?  
— Me battait ? Ouais.

Il plongea dans les yeux de Naruto et le blond eut un nouveau choc. Son coeur se serra douloureusement. La vérité était si affreuse, si horrible, si laide et si tragique qu'il grimaça face aux révélations du plus jeune.

— Il me battait, répéta-t-il. Il a failli me battre à mort plus d'une fois. J'ai souhaité la sienne toute mon enfance. J'ai souhaité qu'il meurt, et quand c'est enfin arrivé, quand le salopard est mort, c'est ma folle de mère qui a pris le relai.  
— _Quoi ?_

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il sentait son petit déjeuner remuer dans son estomac… Il n'aurait pas dû manger…

Mais il refusait de courir et s'enfuir, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. L'histoire de Sasuke était digne des films d'horreur les plus terribles. Mais il s'ouvrait enfin. Naruto n'allait pas s'enfuir. Il allait être digne de lui. Pour une fois. Et ne pas agir comme ce monstre qui lui avait servi de père.

Sasuke continua, en murmurant :

— C'était une catholique folle à lier. Elle était persuadée que j'étais le fils du diable. Elle a passé mon enfance et mon adolescence à dire que j'étais un sale petit démon, elle disait que j'avais été conçu dans le péché ou un truc du genre… que j'irais en enfer parce que j'ai perdu ma virginité à quinze ans. J'ai cru que mon calvaire était terminé après mon père… mais ma mère était encore pire. Mais elle est morte aussi alors…

Il baissa la tête.

Naruto mit quelques secondes à se souvenir qu'il fallait respirer. Après avoir soufflé tout bas, il secoua la tête, déboussolé.

— Sasuke…  
— Alors pouvez-vous réellement m'en vouloir ?

 _De vouloir mourir ?_

Sur ces mots, Sasuke se leva du lit et commença à s'éloigner. Naruto réagit seulement lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir, et se précipita vers lui. Refusant de le toucher encore une fois, de peur de lui faire mal ou lui rappeler son enfance — sa _vie_ — douloureuse durant laquelle on avait tant de fois abusé de lui, Naruto ne fit que le rattraper et se mettre devant lui.

— Sasuke, attends, je n'ai jamais dit que je t'en voulais. C'est juste que… Merde, est-ce qui ne t'est jamais arrivé un truc bien dans ta vie ?

Naruto avait à son tour les yeux remplis de larmes. Sasuke ne bougeait pas, ne faisait que le regarder.

— Vous, avoua-t-il.

Deux larmes coulèrent sur les joues du professeur. Sasuke baissa la tête et voulut le contourner pour continuer son chemin, mais Naruto ne le laissa pas partir. Au diable tout le reste, pensa-t-il. Il lui prit le bras, doucement cependant, et le ramena face à lui.

— Sasuke, dit-il fermement. Je ne peux pas le croire. Pas une seconde. Écoute…

Il se tut, essayant de chasser cette douleur aiguë dans sa gorge. Sasuke ne bougeait pas. Il sentait ses yeux droits sur lui, en attente de mots qui pourraient tout changer ou alors rien du tout. Naruto misa sur le changement, même si avec quelqu'un d'aussi profondément endommagé que Sasuke, rien n'était moins sûr.

— Après tout ce qui t'est arrivé, après tout le mal qu'on t'a fait… Tu es encore ici, tu as traversé tout ça… et… Je sais que je n'ai pas la prétention de savoir ce que ça fait de vivre une vie aussi horrible. Aussi merdique. Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je refuse de croire que ça doit se finir ainsi. Sasuke, tu es _jeune_. Tu as survécu à toutes ces épreuves. Et un jour tu t'élèveras au-dessus de tout ceux qui t'ont fait du mal. Tu seras plus grand et plus fort qu'eux, j'en suis sûr. Il ne faut pas abandonner, jamais, parce que la vie a beaucoup mieux à t'offrir.  
— Vous en êtes vraiment sûr ?  
— Oui !  
— Comment ?

Et encore une fois, Naruto fut incapable de continuer. Son silence fut si long, trop long. Sasuke soupira.

— Vous ne pouvez rien faire.

Cette fois, quand Sasuke le contourna pour continuer son chemin, Naruto le laissa passer. La douleur fut si horrible qu'il crut qu'on lui avait planté une dague dans le ventre.

* * *

À SUIVRE...


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews: 

Merci à tous pour les commentaires qui m'ont tous touchée et que j'ai lu avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cette suite vous appartient ! Je la publie tout de suite puisque j'ai devant moi une semaine chargée d'examens et que je devrai étudier, donc il n'y aura peut-être pas de chapitres avant le weekend. Donc voilà, bonne lecture et merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire !

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre XII.**

* * *

 _I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses_  
 _For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails..._

— Bon Jovi

* * *

— Alors… quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

La réponse fut longue à venir. Naruto avait le coeur qui battait vite, mais il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment mal parce qu'il était en train de la perdre, ou s'il avait mal parce qu'il avait cessé de l'aimer depuis longtemps. Et que c'était l'amour dont il faisait le deuil et pas de sa relation avec Sakura. Il avait toujours été un grand sentimental, après tout…

— Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. Tu veux qu'on arrête là ?

Le ton de voix de Sakura le laissa complètement froid. Il sentit sa paume devenir moite sur le téléphone, qu'il pressait sur son oreille.

— OK, Sakura, marmonna-t-il.

 _Et quoi ? Juste comme ça, on se dit au revoir ?_

Onze ans. Onze ans de relation. Onze ans à croire qu'il avait trouvé le bonheur et elle ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir se battre pour eux. Pour ce qu'ils avaient. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle était coupable ? Qu'elle le trompait vraiment ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle s'en fichait éperdument ? Qu'elle ne l'aimait plus ?

La douleur qu'elle laissa dans sa poitrine força Naruto à tout terminer. Il se retourna contre le mur, s'appuyant dessus pour se donner du courage. Il lança un regard vers le salon, où Sasuke était assis sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture et fixant la télé.

 _Ça y est_ , songea-t-il. _C'est fini._

— On devrait divorcer, lâcha-t-il, sentant les mots lui brûler la bouche.  
— Quoi ? fit Sakura, mais elle n'avait pas l'air dévouée à la cause.

Comme si elle ne faisait que jouer un rôle, un rôle qui ne l'intéressait pas.

— J'ai dit que je voulais divorcer. Tu m'as trompé, Sakura.  
— Tu vas croire ce gamin plutôt que ta femme ?  
— Ma femme est partie deux semaines, elle m'a donné des excuses bidons. Elle est ensuite partie chez une amie sans essayer d'arranger les choses avec moi. Et ça dure depuis un moment, déjà, Sakura. Je te sens différente. En fait, c'est comme si je ne te connaissais plus. Et tu m'as trompé. Je ne peux pas te pardonner, pas si tu ne montres aucune volonté à vouloir que ça s'arrange.

La jeune femme ne protesta pas. Naruto aurait aimé qu'elle se mette en colère, qu'elle montre un peu de passion, un peu de colère, de sentiments, quelque chose. Mais rien. Elle semblait morte, tout comme leur relation.

— Très bien alors, lâcha-t-elle. Il faudra qu'on parle, pour décider comment diviser nos choses. Et faire les démarches pour que ce soit officiel.  
— Je peux te laisser la maison, je m'en fiche, prends ce que tu veux.  
— Je viendrai dans la semaine prendre quelques affaires. Il faut que j'y aille.

Et avant que Naruto n'ait pu placer un autre mot, Sakura avait raccroché.

Il garda le bras levé encore un moment, comme s'il voulait garder sa relation en vie encore un petit moment, puis il laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps, fermant la ligne de son pouce sur l'écran. Il s'appuya contre le mur. Et il attendit. Il attendit de ressentir la douleur, il attendit que les larmes viennent. Mais il ne ressentit qu'un vide au fond de lui, comme si Sakura avait fait un grand trou dans son corps et qu'il ne lui était plus possible de ressentir quoique ce soit. Il rouvrit les yeux, qui restaient obstinément secs. C'était onze ans de relation. Cinq ans de mariage. Et maintenant plus rien. De la poussière.

Il s'approcha du canapé et s'y laissa tomber. Sasuke ne réagit pas. En fait, le gamin ne lui parlait plus depuis qu'il l'avait surpris dans cette ruelle en train d'acheter de la drogue. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, et c'était silence radio. Il était complètement muet.

Il était complètement enveloppé dans la couverture, blotti contre lui-même. Naruto le regarda.

— C'était Sakura, lança-t-il. Au téléphone.

Croyant s'adresser à un mur, Naruto fut surpris lorsque, lentement, Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui. Il s'attendit à un commentaire déplacé, arrogant, malicieux. Mais Sasuke ne fit que demander :

— Ça va ?

Naruto hocha la tête, la gorge serrée, mais surpris. Surpris que malgré tout les malheurs qui lui étaient tombé dessus dans sa vie, malheurs qui faisaient encore partie de son quotidien, il ait la force de s'en faire pour lui, et de le _montrer_. Même alors qu'il était censé être fâché contre lui. Cette simple constatation fit tout drôle à Naruto, ce fut comme une douce caresse à l'intérieur de son ventre.

— Ouais, marmonna-t-il. C'est juste bizarre que ce soit fini. Il n'y a même pas eu de dispute. Aucune explosion, aucune crises de larmes de la part de l'un ou de l'autre. Rien.  
— C'est parce que c'était mort, souffla Sasuke en retournant observer l'émission qui passait à la télé.

Naruto laisser les mots entrer en lui tout en s'installant plus confortablement sur le canapé.

— Ça fait mal, ajouta-t-il après un petit silence. Mais… Je suis soulagé que ce soit terminé.  
— Elle ne vous méritait pas.  
— Tu crois que j'ai fait la bonne chose ? Peut-être que je viens de faire une erreur monumentale… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Sasuke, étonné, tourna la tête vers Naruto.

— Vous êtes vraiment en train de me demander mon avis là-dessus ? Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'y connais à l'amour ?

Naruto pouffa devant la tête de l'autre, mais reprit bien vite son sérieux.

— Sasuke, c'est simple. En ce moment, tu es… tu es le seul vers qui je peux me tourner.

À nouveau, Sasuke fut étonné. Choqué, plutôt. Choqué serait le meilleur mot pour la situation. Il le fixa longuement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas les paroles du blond, comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un se confiait à lui. Naruto mourait d'envie d'ajouter « Tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste maintenant », mais crut qu'il ne ferait qu'éloigner davantage le jeune homme. Qu'il ne ferait que le forcer à rebâtir ses hauts murs de glace autour de lui. Mais Naruto n'inventait rien. Sakura _était_ sa seule famille, et maintenant il n'avait plus personne. À part Sasuke.

C'était un dimanche bien triste, pensa Naruto après quelques secondes d'un autre silence. Depuis qu'il était levé, Sasuke était cloitré dans le canapé, à frissonner parce qu'il avait attrapé froid, et ne bougeait plus. Dehors, la fine pluie s'était changée en délicats petits flocons, presque translucides. Naruto avait envie de vomir quand il songeait à Noël qui approchait indubitablement.

— Au fait, commença Naruto. Kakashi m'a envoyé les premiers tests à faire pour le concours. Ce sont des tests préparatoires à la première épreuve.

Naruto se pencha vers sa mallette, qu'il avait laissé par terre près du canapé ce matin-là puisqu'il avait des corrections à faire. Il en sortit le dossier que Kakashi lui avait remis, et le tendit à Sasuke.

— Pour toi, ça va être un jeu d'enfants.

Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête, et sortit un bras de sous la couverture pour prendre les documents.

— Vous croyez que je peux vraiment gagner ? murmura-t-il.

Naruto esquissa un sourire tendre.

— Sasuke, je _sais_ que tu peux gagner. Tu es un prodige, et il y en a rarement eu des comme toi. Ton Q.I. est phénoménal.  
— Je suis une bête de foire.  
— Pas du tout. Tu es juste intelligent. Extrêmement intelligent.

Il feuilleta les quelques feuilles de papier, puis s'extirpa de la couverture, se levant ensuite du canapé sous les yeux étonnés de Naruto.

— Je vais m'y mettre dans ce cas, professeur.

Il passa devant et Naruto lui prit le poignet doucement, l'arrêtant. Sasuke baissa la tête vers lui.

— Hey, chuchota-t-il doucement, sentant le contact l'électriser de toutes parts. Tu peux m'appeler Naruto.

Sasuke, qui avait l'air d'avoir ressenti le même frisson dévastateur, acquiesça, peu convaincu, puis disparut à la cuisine.

* * *

26 novembre. Les arbres continuaient à mourir lentement autour d'eux. Les feuilles tombaient. Le froid soufflait sur eux. Sasuke n'en menait pas large lui non plus. Comme la nature, il se sentait faiblir.

Pour l'empêcher d'acheter encore plus de drogue, Naruto s'était arrangé avec la bibliothécaire. Il lui avait dit que Sasuke trouvait difficile de lier études et travail. Résultat : il n'avait plus de boulot. Plus d'argent. Plus de dope. Plus de repère. Chaque soir, il devait écouter sa mère hurler dans sa tête. Il devait endurer la douleur, le manque, il revoyait les yeux de Kabuto, il ressentait ce poignard s'enfoncer dans son ventre de nouveau, comme si c'était hier. Et il avait peur.

— Toi aussi, tu participes ? fit une voix étonnée.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Saï qui venait de se planter droit devant lui, tandis qu'il marchait à travers le parc.

— Quoi ?  
— Au championnat annuel de mathématiques, dit-il. Tu participes, à ce qu'on m'a dit ?  
— Oui et alors ?  
— Tiens-toi bien. Quand j'étais au lycée, j'ai gagné tous les concours de mathématiques. Je suis le meilleur.  
— La compétition sera féroce, dis donc ! se moqua-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.  
— Tu te crois vraiment au-dessus des autres, hein ? fit Saï avec une grimace de dégoût.  
— Et alors ? répéta Sasuke.

Saï le toisa de haut en bas. Sasuke avait hâte que cet idiot dégage de son chemin.

— Tu sais que je connais ton secret ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

— Quel secret ?

Sasuke écouta avec horreur le garçon devant lui continuer, même avec Tenten qui s'approchait derrière lui, les rejoignant.

— Tu vivais dans la rue. Tu n'étais qu'un moins que rien.

Tenten se plaça à ses côtés, regardant Saï avec une expression choquée sur le visage.

— Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut avoir avec le concours, rétorqua Sasuke.  
— Tu ne peux pas avoir une vie normale ici, mec. Même si t'es apparemment intelligent. Ton passé te suivra. Constamment. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner tout de suite, parce que la fin de ton histoire te frappera comme une tonne de briques.

Après ces paroles blessantes, il se retourna et s'éloigna. Sasuke demeura immobile, refroidi au possible et presque paniqué. Il sentait la présence de Tenten, mais refusa de croiser son regard. Elle resta aussi immobile et silencieuse que lui, pendant de si longues minutes, que Sasuke pensa qu'elle était partie.

— C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ?  
— Jusqu'au dernier mot, murmura-t-il.  
— Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules. Tenten apparut alors devant lui.

— Sasuke, je t'aime quand même. Peu importe ton passé. Hé, j'ai fait des trucs chelous durant mon adolescence. Je ne suis pas blanche comme neige, tu sais.

Devant l'absence de réponse du jeune homme, Tenten soupira.

— Tu peux me parler. Je suis ton amie.

Elle vit quelque chose derrière lui, et son expression changea. Elle parut désolée quand elle reposa ses yeux marrons dans les siens.

— Faut que j'y aille. On pourra en reparler, si tu veux.  
— Je veux juste oublier, marmonna-t-il.  
— OK. Parfait. Super. Comme tu veux, déblatéra-t-elle rapidement, et nerveusement.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et déguerpit.

Sasuke se retourna pour la suivre des yeux. Il la vit disparaître dans la voiture de son petit ami. Puis, soudainement, son regard tomba sur un homme encapuchonné. Debout contre le mur de l'immeuble, il regardait dans sa direction. Son corps se figea quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Sasori.

Le campus se vidait peu à peu. Le temps que Sasuke se décide à bouger, il n'y avait presque plus personne. Lentement, ses jambes le menèrent vers l'homme. Il sentit son estomac se retourner. Il connaissait la raison de sa présence. Il la connaissait et c'était pour ça qu'il tremblait ainsi.

— Roméo, fit Sasori solennellement en lui faisant une révérence.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, plongeant plutôt ses mains glacées dans les poches de sa veste.

— J'attends toujours le paiement de ta dernière commande, tu sais.  
— Je ne l'ai pas maintenant.  
— Je n'aime pas attendre. Et je trouve que j'ai assez attendu.  
— Bordel, je te dis que je n'ai pas l'argent maintenant !  
— Elle est jolie, ton amie, tu ne trouve pas ? fit Sasori.

Sasuke s'interrompit, fermant la bouche alors qu'il allait pourtant continuer à protester contre le dealer. Son corps se raidit aux paroles malsaines.

— T'as pas intérêt à t'approcher d'elle.  
— Eh bien arrange-toi pour m'apporter l'argent dans ce cas. Deux cent dollars. Ce soir, vingt-et-une heures. À notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel.

Il se décolla du mur et lui tapota la joue.

— Si tu ne viens pas, je ne peux pas te garantir la sécurité de ton amie, mon pauvre Roméo.

Sans lui donner la chance de répondre, Sasori sortit une clope de sa poche et l'alluma. Il lui souffla au visage puis commença à s'éloigner sur le campus. Une fois seul, Sasuke lutta contre la panique qui menaçait de lui bouffer toute son oxygène. Où allait-il trouver deux cent dollars ?

Son monde se déroba sous ses pieds. À nouveau.

* * *

Naruto n'avait pas de cours en après-midi ce jour-là, alors il rentra directement à la maison après le déjeuner afin de commencer ses corrections de fin de trimestre.

Il était assis à corriger des travaux depuis quelques heures quand il entendit la clé tourner dans la poignée de la porte. Naruto fronça les sourcils, se disant qu'il était tôt pour que ce soit Sasuke. Il tourna la tête vers le hall, d'où émergerait bientôt le nouvel arrivant. Son coeur loupa un battement quand il réalisa que, si ce n'était pas Sasuke, ce ne pouvait être qu'une seule autre personne.

Il se leva de sa chaise quand elle apparut dans la cuisine. Sa mâchoire se serra et il se tendit malgré lui.

— Salut, marmonna-t-il.  
— Je suis venue chercher quelques affaires.  
— C'est normal que tu aies mis tout ce temps ? lâcha-t-il, plus froidement qu'il ne l'avait voulu au départ. Notre conversation téléphonique commence à dater, quand même.  
— J'étais occupée, Naruto.  
— Avec ton amant ?  
— À me remettre de nous deux.

Naruto poussa un rire sans joie. Comment pouvait-elle jouer ainsi ?

— Ne fais pas comme si c'est toi qui as souffert dans cette histoire.  
— Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas perdu de temps à te consoler avec la petite salope qui te sert d'expérience scientifique.  
— _Quoi ?  
_ — Oh aller, ce petit génie que vous avez tiré de la rue. Ce n'est pas vraiment pour lui offrir une vie meilleure, non ? C'est parce que vous n'aviez jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Vous étiez curieux. Je ne suis pas idiote. Tu es chercheur, c'est ce que tu fais.

Naruto ne savait pas ce qui le retenait en place. Sakura n'avait réellement aucun filtre. Mais il fut encore plus horrifié lorsqu'il vit le concerné apparaître derrière Sakura. Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent, tandis que Sakura se retournait et dévisageait le jeune homme avec du dégoût dans les yeux. Sasuke ne fit que chercher son regard, ignorant royalement la jeune femme.

Naruto quant à lui ravala sa salive, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait dû tout entendre des paroles cruelles de Sakura.

— Tiens, le voilà, dit-elle, hautaine. La brillante petite expérience qui m'a fait perdre mon mari.  
— Sasuke mérite autant le respect que n'importe qui, siffla-t-il, sa voix devenue soudainement froide et menaçante. Et je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi qui as tout ruiné !

Sakura le regarda avec étonnement, et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, elle lâcha un rire aiguë qui résonna dans la cuisine.

— Tu le baises, c'est ça ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
— Si seulement, fit simplement Sasuke en retirant lentement son écharpe.  
— Sasuke, ce n'est pas le moment, grogna Naruto.  
— Je ne peux pas le croire ! continua Sakura en faisant un pas vers Naruto. T'es qu'un bel hypocrite ! Tu te fais passer pour un saint et un martyr, me jetant toute la faute à la figure, mais tu t'amusais toi aussi ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là !

Naruto s'avança vers elle, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres.

— Ça, c'est toi qui l'invente, Sakura. Le fait que tu m'aies trompé, ça, c'est vrai.  
— Et tu as décidé de le croire _lui_ plutôt que ta femme.  
— Quand as-tu changée Sakura ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça. Je pensais… je pensais que tu m'aimais, encore quelques semaines auparavant. Mais tu es là, à m'adresser la parole comme si j'étais devenu ton pire ennemi. Comme si j'étais à tes yeux un moins que rien. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Sakura l'écouta avec une moue sur les lèvres, et une lueur sombre dans les yeux. Elle laissa un petit silence s'écouler avant de prendre la parole, comme si elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Naruto n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre. La vérité reluisait dans ses yeux. La culpabilité.

— Je ne sais pas.  
— Tu me trompais, non ? Sois honnête pour une fois, Sakura. Tu me dois bien ça.

Elle hésita, mais finit par avouer. Quand il entendit les mots sortir de sa bouche, Naruto eut très mal, mais il lutta contre les larmes, contre l'ouragan qui sembla vouloir sortir de son corps. La colère, la frustration, tout ce qu'il avait donné pour cette femme. Il avait cru ne plus rien ressentir, être déjà guéri, mais maintenant qu'elle était là devant lui, il ne pouvait que se remémorer des années passées ensembles. Des rires, de la complicité, des bons et des moins bons moments. Ils avaient été si soudés, si amoureux.

Alors, peiné malgré sa fierté et malgré sa volonté, il s'emporta :

— Comptais-tu me le dire un jour ? Est-ce que tu avais l'intention de me quitter ou simplement continuer à me jouer dans le dos ?  
— Je ne sais pas, Naruto, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, ok ? J'ai eu tort, j'ai fait une erreur, mais… Nous deux, je crois que c'était mort depuis un moment.  
— Très bien, fit Naruto en serrant la mâchoire. J'ai compris.

Il se fit violence pour rester impassible. Il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de pleurer. Elle ne le méritait pas. Sasuke avait raison.

— Va récupérer tes affaires dans ce cas, et tu pourras t'en aller.  
— Et je ne veux pas de la maison, ajouta-t-elle. Elle t'appartient.  
— Peu importe.  
— Naruto, je suis désolée.

Mais elle ne le pensait pas.

Elle se détourna. Naruto la vit jeter un regard à Sasuke avant de le contourner. Ils entendirent tous deux ses pas à l'étage et Naruto se retourna, allant s'appuyer sur la table. Sasuke demeura immobile derrière lui. Et pendant de longues minutes, il se sentit perdu. Perdu comme un clochard dans la rue au milieu d'un blizzard, avec nulle part où aller et juste la douleur et le froid qui lui rongeait l'âme et le corps. C'était si horrible, si…

Ni lui ni Sasuke ne put dire combien de temps s'écoula quand la jeune femme redescendit. Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Naruto se redressa, se passant une main sur le visage. Sa femme était partie. Pour toujours, cette fois. Et elle avait eu le cran de l'accuser de ses propres erreurs. De rage soudaine, de ressentir encore de la douleur à cause d'elle, Naruto poussa un cri et balança par terre tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Ses corrections, les travaux, tout.

— Je suis là, vous savez, lui parvint alors la voix de Sasuke, basse et faible, lointaine, comme la voix d'un ange au bout du tunnel.

Un sourire fendit l'expression douloureuse sur le visage du professeur, comme un rayon de lumière à travers un océan noir et profond. Il se retourna.

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé. Son écharpe en main, il était là, avec son manteau et son sac. Son visage était pâle, mais ses joues étaient roses à cause du froid qu'il faisait dehors. Ses yeux étaient dirigés droit vers lui. Naruto ressentit une bouffée de chaleur et son sourire grandit de quelques centimètres, et ce malgré l'ironie de ses pensées. Le clochard perdu en plein blizzard, ce n'était pas lui, c'était _Sasuke_. Et pourtant, le jeune homme cherchait à l'aider, lui. Un homme de trente trois ans qui avait une carrière brillante, un compte en banque assez garni et aucune raison de pleurer. Il était présent, malgré les cinq ou probablement six univers qui les séparaient. Ils étaient si différents. Et pourtant, ils s'étaient trouvés quelque part à mi-chemin entre leur solitude, leur douleur.

Naruto tendit une main.

— Approche, Sasuke.

Le jeune étudiant obéit, comme guidé par une confiance aveugle et inconsciente. Laissant tomber son sac par terre, il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et s'arrêta à deux centimètres du professeur. Naruto ne bougea pas, ne fit que se perdre dans les yeux noirs devant lui. Après s'être longuement contemplés, Sasuke leva une main, et posa le revers de deux doigts sur sa joue. Naruto ferma les yeux sous la douce caresse, appréciant le contact. La main du plus jeune se referma ensuite sur le côté de son visage, et Naruto, emporté par ce toucher délicat, sentit monter en lui des sentiments oubliés. Il leva sa propre main et attrapa le poignet du jeune homme, rouvrant ensuite lentement les paupières, afin de sonder une énième fois le regard de Sasuke.

— Je suis désolé.  
— Pourquoi ? chuchota l'autre.  
— La dernière fois. J'ai été rude avec toi.  
— C'est déjà oublié.  
— Vraiment ?  
— Je vous veux, professeur, avoua Sasuke subitement.

Naruto voulut résister. Vraiment. Il le voulut vraiment. Mais Sasuke glissa ses bras autour de son cou et sa raison fut envoyée au placard. Toute la frustration, toute la tension sexuelle entre eux, qui n'avaient été qu'amplifiées par la distance de Sakura, par son absence et son indifférence, se mirent à bouillir en lui. Naruto sentit les degrés monter en flèche dans son corps et autour de lui, tout comme le désir. Brûlant. Sasuke se collait à lui.

— Autant lui donner raison, murmura-t-il.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, se faisant violence pour ne pas poser ses mains là où elles avaient très envie de se poser. Mais pourquoi résister ? Qu'avait-il à perdre ?

— Sasuke…

Le petit merdeux rapprocha son visage, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

— Je sais que vous le voulez aussi… chuchota-t-il.

Il revit le doux baiser sur sa joue, et se souvint de comment il en avait voulu encore plus à cet instant là. Il revit le corps de Sasuke complètement nu dans la salle de bain, et sa gêne, mais son envie aussi.

Sakura l'avait trahi, elle l'avait quitté, elle avait mit feu à leur relation. Elle avait tout détruit. Mais Sasuke était là. Et Naruto ne pensa qu'à lui lorsqu'il murmura :

— Au diable…

Et attrapa la taille du jeune homme d'une poigne ferme et possessive. Poussant un grognement rauque, il alla le plaquer sur le mur le plus proche. Il lui prit les poignets sans attendre et, les emprisonnant sur le mur de chaque côté de son visage, écoutant avec délectation le délicieux gémissement que poussa son amant à venir, Naruto s'abandonna furieusement à l'amour et le désir et ce même s'ils ne seraient que passagers.

* * *

À SUIVRE...


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

 **Note : Merci à tous pour vos super reviews que j'ai tous lus! Je vous adore, voici la suite. Entre deux révisions, j'ai pu le terminer.**

* * *

 **AVERTISSEMENT : ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR. PRÉSENCE DE SEXE. **

* * *

**Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre XIII.**

* * *

 _You got that medicine I need_

 _Dope, shoot it up_

 _Straight to the heart, please_

 _I don't really wanna know what's good for me_

 _God's dead, I said 'Baby that's alright with me'_

— Lana Del Rey

* * *

Quand il avait dit que Naruto était sa lumière dans la nuit noire, le phare qui illuminait les océans les plus sombres, Sasuke n'avait pas menti. Et c'était plus vrai que jamais à l'instant : tandis que Naruto l'embrassait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, lui s'accrochait comme à une bouée afin de ne pas se noyer dans les sensations nouvelles. Les mains du blond descendirent sur le corps de Sasuke, lui procurant de délicieux frissons. C'était inconnu, déstabilisant, étourdissant, fort jusqu'à lui en faire perdre l'équilibre et l'esprit. C'était si bon. Juste ses lèvres. Juste ses lèvres chaudes étaient si bonnes que Sasuke tira avec plus de force le professeur vers lui, ses ongles sur la peau de la nuque de l'autre. Naruto sentit son impatience et sans rompre leur échange, il lui attrapa les hanches, descendant plus bas. Et le baiser se poursuivit, enflammé, les consumant tous les deux plus les secondes avançaient.

Sasuke avait l'impression que Naruto l'avait soudainement transformé en jeune adolescent en proie à ses premières expériences. Il avait du mal à suivre la bouche expérimentée du plus vieux, et se sentait envahi, et pourtant ce ne serait pas sa première fois. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des mains parcouraient son corps. Que ses barrières corporelles étaient franchies. Mais en un sens, oui. C'était la première fois qu'on le touchait avec tant de… de tendresse. D'amour. D'honnêteté. C'était excitant et terrifiant à la fois. Quand Naruto retira ses lèvres des siennes pour aller explorer son cou, tout en le maintenant au mur, Sasuke eut l'horrible impression qu'il allait décrocher le voile qu'il avait si précautionneusement mis devant son âme. Et qu'il verrait tout… jusqu'aux plus sombres recoins de son passé.

— Ça va ? souffla Naruto la voix rauque en redressant la tête, collant leur front.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ils étaient si proches. Sasuke ignorait si Naruto voyait en lui, mais lui put voir en Naruto — _facilement_. Les prunelles azuréennes n'avaient plus aucun secret.

Il hocha faiblement de la tête.

— Ne partez pas, répondit-il, sur un ton de voix qui sonna si vulnérable qu'il s'en voulut immédiatement.

Naruto sourit, ferma les yeux le temps de prendre ses lèvres dans un rapide baiser. Puis il les rouvrit, plongeant directement dans ceux de Sasuke qui lui ne les avait pas fermés une seule fois.

— Je n'irai nulle part.

Sasuke hoqueta de surprise lorsque le blond, suite à ses mots, passa un bras dans son dos, et d'une main lui attrapa une cuisse afin de le faire monter contre son bassin. Par réflexe pour se retenir, Sasuke enveloppa la nuque du blond de ses bras comme dans un étau, et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

— À part dans ma chambre, poursuivit Naruto.

Le professeur se sentit si bien lorsque Sasuke, accroché à son cou, l'embrassa de façon presque possessive. Infecté par son désir, son désir si farouche, Naruto ne put que se laisser aller au rythme endiablé que prit son coeur. Il pouvait même sentir celui de Sasuke détonner contre son torse comme une vrai bombe à retardement. Il y avait si longtemps que rien n'avait été si intense !

Il se mit alors à marcher. Ralenti par son lourd fardeau, il se dirigea vers l'escalier et avec un effort considérable, refusant obstinément de lâcher la charge qu'il avait dans les bras, il entreprit de monter les marches tout en se laissant embrasser, posant sa main ici et là sur les murs et sur la rampe afin de garder un pied dans la réalité.

Arrivé à sa chambre, celle qu'il partageait avec Sakura quand elle était encore là, celle qu'elle venait sûrement de vider de ses effets personnels, sur le sol qu'elle avait foulé quelques instants seulement auparavant, il marcha vers le lit, oubliant le fantôme d'une femme qui avait cessé de l'aimer. Il déposa Sasuke sur le matelas et monta au-dessus de lui, et au moment où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau, toute personne qui n'était pas Sasuke disparut de sa tête, de son esprit. Naruto n'avait désormais plus d'yeux que pour lui.

Mettant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Sasuke, Naruto demeura sur place, à quatre pattes au-dessus de son corps. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres. Un seul mouvement de la part de Sasuke, et leurs corps se toucheraient. Naruto frissonna à cette seule pensée, puis une main douce se faufila contre son visage, et vers son cou, sur sa nuque où elle le força à se baisser, se pencher un peu plus. Il savait ce que Sasuke voulait, il ne pouvait que le sentir dans le tremblement de ses doigts contre sa peau. Et il savait ce qu' _il_ voulait.

Alors pourquoi résister? Sasuke était magnifique. Malgré la noirceur de son âme. Malgré ses secrets. Malgré tout. Il était magnifique. Ses ténèbres étaient magnifiques. Naruto avait envie d'y plonger tête première et ce même s'il était lucide et qu'il savait que dans cette direction se trouvait aussi la folie.

Avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent tout deux compte, ils s'embrassaient. Naruto envoya en enfer chacune de ses pensées qui lui disaient que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Que Sasuke était brisé, mentalement instable. Qu'il était un junkie. Trop jeune. Dangereux. Délinquant. Qu'on lui avait fait du mal auparavant. Que lui n'était pas encore divorcé. Il envoya sa raison au placard. Son corps voulait autre chose que sa stupide morale. Et Sasuke avait placé ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps, l'invitant, l'accueillant… C'était trop tard, il était arrivé au point de non-retour. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller. Pas comme ça. Pas tout de suite. _Jamais._

Il se pencha, inclinant la tête pour approfondir le baiser, se délectant de chaque petite bruit humide, de la chaleur de sa bouche, du contact de leurs lèvres, son parfum envahissant ses sens. Les lèvres de Sasuke étaient chaudes et douces. Naruto crut devenir fou. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ses derniers contacts intimes avec un être humain? Il dirigea sa bouche affamée vers la joue puis vers la mâchoire offerte et entendit Sasuke respirer plus fort, tournant la tête pour lui laisser de l'espace. Naruto déposa plusieurs baisers sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, et plus bas contre son cou, ayant envie de le dévorer tout entier. Sasuke en profita pour diriger ses mains vers le col de sa veste. Avec impatience, il tira dessus, afin de faire comprendre au blond qu'il voulait lui enlever ses vêtements. Naruto comprit le message, se redressa et retira sa veste, puis sa chemise, défaisant chaque bouton sans lâcher des yeux le jeune homme sous lui. Il commençait à faire chaud…

Un brasier venait de s'allumer entre eux. C'était dangereux, attirant. Un véritable incendie, une attraction agressive et périlleuse. Naruto balança ses vêtements dans la chambre, focalisé uniquement sur le corps de son amant et commença à en faire de même avec Sasuke, baissant son pantalon tandis que le jeune homme retirait son tee-shirt. Bientôt, ils furent nus, à l'exception de leurs sous-vêtements. Naruto revint choper les lèvres du plus jeune, avide de plus de nouvelles sensations, impatient de nourrir ce feu en lui qui allait devenir sauvage et incontrôlable s'il n'arrêtait pas. Et il n'arrêterait pas.

Sasuke l'embrassa en retour. Naruto lui tint les poignets tandis qu'il descendait sur son torse, déposant des baisers ici là. Il l'avait déjà fait avec des hommes. Il était bisexuel, ça n'avait jamais été un secret, même avec Sakura. Il savait comment faire frissonner un homme aussi bien qu'une femme — et même si ses dernières expériences avec des hommes remontaient à son adolescence, il était en contrôle et savait exactement quoi faire. Il embrassa la peau blanche, lâchant les poignets pour aller caresser les hanches étroites et les cuisses frémissantes.

Soudainement, il la vit. Une longue cicatrice. Une ligne d'un rouge profond et encore foncé qui sciait le côté du ventre plat. Horrifié, sentant un frisson froid lui remonter l'échine, il redressa la tête, cherchant les yeux de son amant.

— Ne dis rien, chuchota Sasuke, glissant sa main par dessus sa cicatrice.

Naruto ne manqua pas de remarquer l'absence du vouvoiement, et cette nouvelle familiarité sonna si douce et si délicieuse, si excitante qu'il poursuivit, tout de même profondément curieux quant à cette cicatrice qui devait cacher une histoire horrible — à ajouter à la liste déjà trop longue à son goût des expériences traumatisantes de Sasuke. Il repoussa la main du brun et posa doucement ses lèvres sur l'ancienne blessure, espérant que cela efface un peu de souvenirs douloureux pour en ajouter des plus heureux. La façon à laquelle Sasuke se tendit délicieusement sous lui le fit penser que peut-être il avait réussi.

Il remonta ensuite afin de retrouver sa bouche qu'il aimait tant goûter et qu'il était certain de ne plus jamais pouvoir se passer à l'avenir. Le baiser fut lent et langoureux cette fois. Naruto glissa ses mains dans celles ouvertes sur le lit, et leurs doigts se mêlèrent les uns aux autres, leur provoquant une sensation grisante ainsi qu'un rythme cardiaque plus prononcé. Sasuke leva alors les jambes contre le corps musclé et Naruto sentit son érection plus pressante que jamais, semblable à la sienne, au frottement des cuisses chaudes contre sa peau. Il porta ses mains à l'élastique de son caleçon et le retira sans plus attendre, ne manquant pas de remarquer le regard inquisiteur qui se dirigea vers son membre déjà gonflé de plaisir. Il était dur. Dur comme fer. Sous lui, Sasuke demeurait silencieux, mais tout dans ses yeux montrait qu'il n'attendait que lui. Que l'union de leurs deux corps. Si ce voile sombre dans ses yeux était un bon indicateur, du moins…

Naruto retourna l'embrasser, tout en se plaçant sur lui. Sasuke se tortilla en dessous, et Naruto lui enleva son caleçon à son tour.

— Tu es sûr? murmura-t-il entre deux baisers enflammés même s'il doutait pouvoir arrêter à ce stade si Sasuke répondait par la négative à sa question. On peut arr…  
— J'ai envie de toi, fut la réponse du jeune homme.

 _J'ai envie de toi._

Naruto prit son visage délicatement et embrassa le front pâle avant de pencher la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il mit ensuite ses mains sur les fesses rondes et souleva le bassin du jeune homme, joignant leurs virilités. Ils tremblèrent tout deux au contact, de plus en plus essoufflés même s'ils n'avaient encore rien fait, ni même rien commencé. Il écarta ses fesses en y mettant ses doigts, taquinant son amant tout en appuyant ses cuisses sur les siennes, exposant son intimité à quelques centimètres de son sexe. Naruto tremblait maintenant.

— Tu le fais exprès, murmura Sasuke.

Naruto lui sourit et se pencha. Sasuke lui prit le visage et l'embrassa capricieusement.

— Je ne peux pas attendre, le prévint Naruto entre deux baisers essoufflés, les bras perchés contre la tête de lit, entourant la tête du plus jeune.  
— Moi non plus.

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus. Après avoir pris un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et l'avoir enfilé fébrilement, il cracha dans ses paumes afin d'humidifier l'entrée de son partenaire au possible. Ensuite, au comble de l'impatience, il écarta les jambes de Sasuke, et s'imposa finalement entre elles, et plus loin encore. Sasuke ferma les yeux à l'intrusion. Sa grimace inquiéta Naruto qui, malgré l'envie dévastatrice de se mouvoir brutalement en lui, se pencha et prit doucement le visage de Sasuke d'une main.

— Hey. Regarde-moi.

Sasuke le fit taire en prenant son visage à son tour, l'embrassant en donnant un petit coup de bassin afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait bouger. Naruto, se retenant sur le lit pour ne pas l'écraser, s'abaissa un peu plus, collant leurs corps et s'enfonça davantage. La friction le rendit fou. L'étroitesse, la chaleur… et ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était tout à la fois. Il ressortit presque entièrement et replongea. Il répéta l'action et effectua de nombreux allers et retours, se mouvant en une danse sensuelle dans le corps de son amant. Sasuke étouffa des gémissements dans sa bouche.

Bientôt, Sasuke passa un bras autour de son cou et sa main alla enfoncer ses ongles dans la chaire tendre du dos large de Naruto. Il griffa sa peau d'un coup sec lorsque Naruto le pilonna particulièrement fort, et essaya de garder le rythme, de suivre Naruto qui savait décidément comment donner du plaisir à une personne. Toutes les fois où il l'avait fait, lui… La douleur et l'humiliation avaient toujours dominé toute autre émotion… jusqu'à la dernière fois.

Sa main se perdit dans les cheveux du blond, ses doigts faibles et tremblant n'arrivaient même pas à caresser les douces mèches. La dernière fois. Kabuto. Le froid. Le noir. La forêt dans laquelle il s'était perdue.

 _J'aime bien le costume, mais je te préfère avec rien sur le dos, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient._

Naruto enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son cou. Sasuke frissonnait en sentant les lèvres de Naruto contre son épaule, et son sexe continuait à le baiser, plus fort, plus rapidement, plus profondément. C'était un mélange de force et de douceur auquel il n'était pas habitué. Et ce plaisir… Ce plaisir troublant, et si bon… Il enveloppait tout. Il étouffait l'horreur. Était-ce réel ?

 _T'es bon qu'à te faire sauter, chéri._

Il poussa bien malgré lui un cri de plaisir quand les sensations ne purent continuer à être contenues.

 _Ils veulent_ profiter _de toi, de ton intelligence. C'est tout._

Naruto, motivé par les sons de plaisir qu'il poussait, poursuivit les assauts. Sasuke ferma les yeux, s'accrochant aux épaules.

 _T'es une bête de foire, mon amour._

 _Et quand ils n'auront plus besoin de toi, ils vont trouver une faille dans tout ce beau système, et ils vont te faire tomber._

Naruto était en sueur, probablement de l'avoir porté dans l'escalier, et maintenant de lui faire l'amour avec tout ce qu'il avait. Sasuke caressa ses bras, ouvrant les yeux sur la peau caramel, capturant chaque image qu'il pouvait enregistrer. S'il pouvait faire taire les voix dans sa tête, il pourrait profiter pleinement. Après tout, il avait voulu que cela arrive depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette maison pour la première fois. Naruto incarnait tout ce qu'il avait toujours espéré. De la chaleur. Un foyer. Des bras protecteurs. Le sentiment de sécurité.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas vraiment en sécurité. Le passé ne pouvait pas arrêter de rejouer s'il continuait de rembobiner le film. Et pourtant Naruto était différent. Naruto n'essayait pas de le pousser sur le lit et le retenir prisonnier entre les draps. Il n'essayait pas de lui garder la tête sous l'eau. Au contraire. Il avait un bras autour de lui, il le soulevait avec chaque aller et venu. Il le serrait dans ses bras. Comme un adulte apprenait à un enfant à nager. Il lui tenait la main et il le réconfortait.

 _Tu ne pourras jamais avoir de vie normale._

Naruto nicha son visage contre son cou, et d'une main lui prit une jambe qu'il passa par-dessus son épaule afin de se donner encore plus de place pour le pénétrer. Sasuke ferma les yeux. Le plaisir l'envahissait. Mais les ténèbres le tiraient de l'autre côté pendant que Naruto essayait de l'emmener au septième ciel. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'était-il jamais capable de lâcher prise? Pourquoi n'était-il jamais capable d'atteindre le haut de la clôture? Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile.

 _Tu as survécu à toutes ces épreuves. Et un jour tu t'élèveras au-dessus de tout ceux qui t'ont fait du mal. Tu seras plus grand et plus fort qu'eux, j'en suis sûr. Il ne faut pas abandonner, jamais, parce que la vie a beaucoup mieux à t'offrir._

Naruto s'arrêta un instant, durant de courtes secondes qui parurent néanmoins comme un supplice horrible. Il plongea dans le regard de Sasuke. Le jeune homme y vit la lumière, à nouveau. Une lumière bleu, au fond de ses yeux. Peut-être.

 _Est-ce qui ne t'est jamais arrivé un truc bien dans ta vie ?_

 _Oui, toi._

Naruto reprit les coups de butoir après avoir repris son souffle.

Et la fin arriva. Sasuke ferma les yeux et grogna furieusement, ne sachant pas si c'était dû au plaisir qui atteignait de nouvelles hauteurs, ou aux voix dans sa tête qu'il voulait à tout prix faire taire. Il lâcha les épaules du blond et s'accrocha aux draps. Il voulait simplement faire l'amour et se sentir bien pour une fois. En oubliant le passé, en oubliant tout le reste. Il pressa ses paupières fortement, et laissa sa tête retomber plus vers l'arrière. Naruto posa sa main sur son sexe et l'aida à se rendre au summum de l'extase. Ses caresses provoquèrent le silence dans sa tête et bientôt, avec un dernier coup puissant en lui, ce fut terminé.

Le silence sembla hurler dans ses oreilles — et c'était si doux, si apaisant. Naruto, vidé d'énergie et tremblant de l'orgasme incroyable, s'étala aux côtés du jeune homme et le regarda stupidement. Sasuke le regarda aussi. Le blond leva une main paresseuse et glissa deux doigts sur sa joue.

— Tu as l'air fatigué, murmura-t-il en se redressant sur un coude.

Sasuke ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il ne réagissait pas, comme dans un état second. Naruto était magnifique au-dessus de lui. Naruto était la lumière au bout du tunnel, au bout du cauchemar. Naruto et lui allaient lutter. Ensemble.

Il sourit même. Faiblement, mais tout de même. Sasuke eut la force de sourire, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Quand il le vit apparaître, ce mince petit sourire, Naruto poussa un rire heureux et idiot. Il tomba probablement amoureux à cet instant précis.

Et la réalité revint le frapper en plein visage, tandis que l'orgasme s'évanouissait dans son corps alangui.

Non.

Non. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne devait pas entraîner Naruto dans sa chute.

Parce que s'ils perdaient, s'il tombait, Naruto sombrerait avec lui.

— Sasuke? fit Naruto, si doux, si innocent à côté de lui. Si pur, si bon.

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

En fermant les yeux, il revit Sasori et entendit ses menaces. Sa voix froide. Ce soir. Deux cent dollars.

Ce soir.

 _Si tu ne viens pas, je ne peux pas te garantir la sécurité de ton amie, mon pauvre Roméo._

Si Sasori était capable de menacer Tenten, il était capable de menacer Naruto.

À cette constatation, Sasuke sentit son souffle s'accélérer et la panique l'envahir de nouveau comme un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Il ouvrit les yeux lorsque dans les ténèbres de son esprit le sang se remit à gicler, et se redressa faiblement sur ses coudes, essayant de capter le plus d'oxygène possible. Naruto n'était plus là. Son odeur y était encore, imprégné dans les draps, dans sa peau. Sasuke tourna la tête, observa la chambre mais rien, aucune trace de l'homme avec qui il venait de… En pleine crise, il se tourna sur le côté, plaqua sa paume sur la matelas et se mit à haleter désespérément.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux se fermèrent de nouveau. Il entendait sa respiration. Elle était bruyante dans la chambre. Respire, Sasuke. Respire. Inhale. Exhale. Inspire. Expire.

Des pas précipités retentirent. Naruto entra dans la chambre en courant et criant son nom. Bientôt, au moment même où Sasuke rouvrait les yeux et relevait la tête, il vit Naruto s'assoir au bord du lit et se pencher aussitôt vers lui, l'enveloppant de ses bras.

— Hey, hey, hey ! Chh, chh, ça va. Hey.

Sasuke attrapa le bras du blond et s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces. Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller et se recroquevilla contre lui-même.

— Je suis là. J'étais juste à la salle de bain, Sasuke…

La main qu'il serrait — faiblement malgré la force qu'il pensait y mettre — se libéra et quelques secondes plus tard, il la sentit se poser sur sa tête. Des doigts doux et prévenant se mêlèrent dans ses cheveux vers sa nuque. Un baiser fut déposé sur son front, et la voix grave de Naruto retentit.

— Je suis là.

Le calme revint, aussi brusquement que la crise était venue, lui coupant le souffle, et il respira de nouveau. L'air entra dans sa bouche et se faufila jusqu'à ses poumons.

— Je suis là, répéta Naruto. Endors-toi. Ça ira.

Ne tenant plus qu'à un fil, Sasuke obéit et sombra peu de temps après.

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

Boomerang: Eh bien oui ce serait une idée pour lui, mais va-t-il le faire ? Tu auras toutes les réponses sous peu:)

Dirty girl 7364: Hey oui le lemon! :) Je suis contente que tu l'aie aimé! Merci à toi!

Loulyss: En réalité, c'est normal que tu aies trouvé que le moment était venu trop vite. C'est un peu volontaire, en fait... Chacun d'entre eux était dans un moment de faiblesse donc.. voilà. Merci en tout cas! Voici la suite :)

TLIOM: Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, je suis toujours un peu maladroite avec mes lemons.. Enfin, même si ce n'est pas mon premier.. Eh non, le danger est juste au coin du mur! Merci de ton review, voici la suite! Bonne lecture.

sasunaru-doujins: Salut ! Wow, merci pour tes supers reviews! Les lire m'a donné le sourire! Cette fic, en fait, arrive à sa fin. Mais t'inquiète, toutes les choses en suspens vont avoir une conclusion! Merci à toi en tout cas, et bonne lecture!

Coco-Cha: Salut ! Je suis tellement contente que ma fic t'ai conquise! Ce sont de très beaux compliments et j'en suis très touchée, merci. Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, en effet tu as tout compris: Le sexe est arrivé trop tôt. Ils étaient tous les deux en état de faiblesse et n'ont pas pu résister.. Pour tes questions, elles sont très intéressantes et j'espère que la suite des choses te plaira, répondra à tes attentes surtout. Je pense que le chapitre 14 répond à au moins une de tes questions. Alors merci beaucoup à toi et bonne lecture !

Koalamanga: Salut ! Tout est triste dans cette fiction, en effet.. et désolée pour ça! Je pense que j'ai un faible pour les histoires sombres. Quoique il faudrait un jour que j'écrive une fic sombre du genre mais avec Naruto comme victime. Bref ! Pour ta question, eh bien j'ai utilisé cette expression "petit merdeux" parce que Naruto l'a déjà pensé au début de la fic, quand Sasuke était à ses yeux juste un petit con qui lui manquait de respect.. et enfin, il a eu cette même pensée parce que Sasuke lui faisait envie et ne se cachait pas pour l'encourager à céder. J'espère que tu as compris! ^^" Sinon, oui, ce chapitre annonce beaucoup de rebondissements, il est court par contre.. Mais voilà. Merci a toi ! Mes examens se sont bien passés, du moins, je crois... Reste à savoir mon résultat ... Ah la la... Vos encouragements me gardent mon moral ! Donc voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture. :)

Camimica: Ouaip, ils l'ont enfin fait. :) Merci de ton review, en espérant que la suite te plaise! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre XIV.**

* * *

 _And as you showed me your scars  
_ _I only held you closer  
_ _And as the light in you went dark  
_ _I saw you turn to shadow_

— Apocalyptica

* * *

Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il se pencha et constata que Sasuke s'était endormi. Doucement, il mit la couverture sur son corps et posa une troisième fois ses lèvres sur le haut de son front, à la lisière de ses cheveux.

Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé. Enfin, à part l'évident : ils avaient fait l'amour. Car oui, ils avaient fait l'amour — ou du moins, c'était ce que Naruto avait ressenti. Bien qu'il eût cru que s'ils en venaient là un jour, ce serait plutôt bestial et purement physique, étonnamment, la tendresse s'était immiscée dans leur relation et leurs caresses avaient été… douces, senties, _échangées_. Ou peut-être était-ce le grand sentimental en lui qui s'imaginait des choses…

Toujours est-il que Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer avec Sasuke. Il s'était levé pour aller chercher des serviettes à la salle de bain afin de nettoyer un peu leurs deux corps, et Sasuke s'était mis à paniquer. Naruto avait paniqué lui-même en le voyant dans un tel état de détresse. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il suffoquait…

Avait-ce été aussi horrible pour lui? Il se doutait que Sasuke ne devait pas raffoler de contact humain, avec un tel passé… Il avait été battu par différentes personnes et sur de longues années. Il avait été victime de tentative de meurtre par un _petit ami_ — qui avait, si on se fiait à la tendance, sûrement dû lever la main sur lui aussi à un moment ou un autre. Sans parler de ses… expériences de prostitué. Certains de ses clients s'étaient peut-être montrés violents avec lui sous la couette. Après tout, un prostitué sans abri n'aspirait pas vraiment le respect de la part d'hommes qui achetaient leurs services, aussi tordu et malsain cela pouvait-il paraître.

Naruto se rhabilla rapidement puis, s'assurant que Sasuke était encore profondément endormi, se détourna et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le frigo pour se servir un verre de lait, il s'arrêta contre le comptoir où il s'appuya.

 _Merde_ , songea-t-il en serrant les poings. Il aurait dû y penser avant de céder à la tentation. Avec un passé pareil, le sexe ne devait pas être un terrain d'amusement pour Sasuke. Et pourtant, le jeune homme avait été celui à l'attirer dans ses bras, à tisser cette immense toile d'araignée dans laquelle Naruto s'était emmêlé les ailes. Son attitude, ses regards sous-entendus. Sasuke l'avait complètement excité, depuis le début. Pourquoi ?

Puis cette longue cicatrice qui lui barrait le bas du ventre… Lorsque Naruto l'avait aperçue, son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines. Nom d'un chien, une cicatrice comme ça ! Ça ne pouvait qu'être l'oeuvre d'un poignard très imposant, et sans merci. Son connard de petit ami avait essayé de l'étrangler. Se pourrait-il qu'il lui ait fait ça aussi ?

Naruto était curieux. Horrifié. Inquiet. Fasciné. Indéniablement attiré. Il savait que Sasuke nageait dans des ténèbres profondes, et qu'essayer de briser ses murs ne ferait que le faire tomber lui aussi dans son gouffre, mais il ressentait l'envie — plus forte que tout le reste — de le secourir. De l'aider. De le faire sourire.

Le faire sourire…

Il avait souri, l'espace d'un instant, durant leurs ébats tout à l'heure. Mais ça avait été si bref que Naruto n'était pas sûr de l'avoir juste imaginé. Et désormais il donnerait n'importe quoi pour le revoir.

Il soupira de nouveau. Il alla vers le frigo et se servit ce fameux verre de lait tant désiré. Une fois sa soif rassasiée, il lança un regard vers les corrections qu'il avait délaissées sur la table la venue de Sakura.

En les observant un moment et en se remémorant sa femme, Naruto fit rejouer les événements en accéléré : d'abord elle le trompait, ensuite ils se séparaient, puis il tombait tête la première dans les bras de Sasuke, un jeune homme de 21 ans que la vie n'avait pas gâté. Un jeune homme extrêmement brillant, mais extrêmement brisé aussi.

Naruto passa devant la table, décidant de terminer ses corrections plus tard. Il monta à l'étage. En entrant dans la chambre, il vit que Sasuke n'avait pas bougé. Il s'avança et se pencha afin de s'assurer que sa respiration était normale — et _présente_. Il avait si peur de revivre un jour cet instant de pure terreur lorsqu'il l'avait cru mort sur le lit. Mais Sasuke était bien vivant. Et il dormait. Naruto le contempla encore un peu, essayant par la même occasion de comprendre ses propres sentiments. S'il ne ressentait absolument rien pour lui, alors il l'aurait déjà renvoyé de chez lui au moment où il avait touché à de la drogue de nouveau. Un homme normal et sensé l'aurait jeté dehors sans préavis. Et c'était sans parler de ses façons de manquer de respect à sa femme — bon, il s'était avéré que sa femme n'avait mérité aucunement ce respect, mais tout de même — et de lui faire des avances.

Donc, Naruto devait avoir un minimum de sentiments (et un manque flagrant de principes et de bon sens). Mais quel genre de sentiments? De la tendresse? Oui. De l'affection? Bien sûr. De l'envie ? Du désir ? Absolument. Logiquement, après l'avoir baisé, si ce n'était que ça, il aurait dû retrouver ses esprits et briser tous leurs liens, puisqu'ils n'avaient rien en commun. Tout les séparait.

Sauf que Naruto ne voulait pas que du sexe. Alors il y avait forcément autre chose…

Il savait qu'il tournait autour du pot, mais c'était improbable que l'on puisse déjà parler de quelque chose comme… l'amour, n'est-ce pas? Tandis que ses yeux refaisaient le contour de son visage, ses traits fins, détendus pendant le sommeil, Naruto sentait son coeur battre la chamade à la simple évocation du mot. C'était sûrement son esprit envoûté par l'orgasme qui le faisait halluciner comme ça.

Lentement, Naruto releva la couverture, descendant ses yeux vers le bas de son corps. D'une main, il alla frôler la cicatrice… La chose qui devrait éloigner n'importe qui. Sasuke n'avait pas une vie toute rose et innocente. Il ne baignait pas dans l'insouciance. N'importe qui devrait ressentir de la peur devant lui. La peur de s'engager avec une personne comme lui. Avec une personne instable, physiquement et mentalement blessée. Une personne qui vivait dans le danger. Une personne que la vie entière menaçait à chaque moment. Oui. Naruto devrait prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'éloigner. Partir. Courir très loin. S'enfuir avant qu'un autre poignard transperce le corps de « Roméo » ou bien le sien. Avant qu'il ne se retrouve au milieu d'une tragédie ou avant que Sasuke finisse dans un lit de satin et que Naruto en souffre.

Mais tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était remonter la couverture sur son corps nu, le couvrir, embrasser sa peau et poser sa joue sur son ventre. _Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait, Sasuke ?_

Sentant la fatigue l'envahir à son tour, Naruto décida d'aller prendre une douche d'abord. Après avoir réfléchi longuement, sans trouver d'issu à ses sentiments, Naruto ne vêtit ensuite qu'un caleçon et un short. Il s'étendit sur son lit et soupira, passant un bras autour du jeune homme. Le sommeil l'emporta bien vite sur son esprit lourd de questionnements…

* * *

 **20h45**

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux après ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Il ressentit aussitôt la chaleur autour de lui, comme un cocon douillet dans lequel il était blotti. Il tourna la tête légèrement, juste assez pour remarquer le bras mou et lourd de l'homme passé autour de lui, le retenant contre un corps solide et réconfortant. Sasuke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Lentement, il se redressa, essayant de ne pas réveiller Naruto qui ronflait tout doucement. Il passa ses jambes à l'extérieur des couvertures, frissonnant aussitôt du changement de température, et se pencha afin de récupérer ses vêtements. Il s'habilla sans plus de cérémonie, fixant un point bien précis devant lui, sans expression au visage.

Quand il fut habillé, il s'empressa de quitter la chambre, mais s'arrêta net avant de franchir le cadre de porte. Il pivota et retourna vers le lit à pas de souris, où la couverture qu'il avait dégagée en se relevant ne recouvrait plus que la moitié du corps du blond. Avec des gestes maladroits mais délicats, Sasuke la replaça par dessus Naruto tout en le regardant quelques secondes de plus. Quelque chose le démangea dans sa poitrine, une espèce de serrement, et il ne savait pas si c'était agréable ou désagréable. C'était juste là, juste présent dans sa cage thoracique. En inspirant un bon coup, il lâcha des yeux le visage doux et ensommeillé de celui qui avait été son premier vrai amant, et se retourna pour finalement quitter la chambre.

Dans le corridor, Sasuke accéléra le pas. Il descendit l'escalier comme un voleur tout en essayant toujours de faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivé au hall, il s'enveloppa dans son manteau, mit ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte sur l'air glacial de cette nuit de novembre. Il espérait ne pas être trop en retard. Il espérait que Tenten soit chez elle en ce moment, bien au chaud dans son lit, ou en train de faire ses devoirs, ou avec son petit ami à profiter d'une bonne soirée douillette devant un film ou peu importe.

Mais dans sa vie l'espérance n'avait jamais porté ses fruits.

* * *

— Le voilà !

Sasuke frissonna au son de la voix. Il s'approcha du grand rouquin tout en serrant les poings au fond de ses poches, douloureusement conscient qu'elles étaient vides. Complètement vides.

Sasori le regarda avec un sourire, se dégageant du mur sur lequel il était appuyé en l'attendant. Sasuke connaissait cet endroit, il connaissait ce lieu de rendez-vous. Après tout, il avait passé tant de temps ici. Tant de nuits froides à prier pour qu'un de ses clients préfèrent le baiser dans une chambre d'hôtel chaude ou bien dans sa voiture à la limite. Tant d'autres nuits dans une chaleur étouffante, à espérer que le monde entier lui foute la paix. À espérer que les flammes finissent par le consumer une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Roméo, fit Sasori en franchissant les derniers pas vers lui.

Le ciel était noir ce soir-là. Terriblement noir. Pas un nuage à l'horizon, pas de trace de la lune pour éclairer son chemin. Mais Sasuke savait ce qui l'attendait. Et il était prêt. Il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour lui dicter la direction. C'était sa faute après tout.

— Alors t'es venu ?  
— Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix.  
— Tu as mon argent ?

Sasori avait des traits d'enfant, un visage jeune. Sasuke avait toujours trouvé qu'il ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine. Froide, le regard presque livide comme une marionnette, un jouet sans vie. Et pourtant, cet enfoiré foutait la chaire de poule.

— Non, finit-il par dire.

Sasori secoua lentement la tête, feignant d'être déçu.

— Oh Roméo. Tu sais, je m'étais habitué à te voir sans bleus et sans ecchymoses. Ta nouvelle vie t'allait très bien. C'est dommage.  
— Je m'en fiche que tu me tabasses. Tu peux bien me faire ce que tu veux. Mais laisses mon amie tranquille.  
— Ton amie ? s'étonna Sasori.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils devant la réaction de Sasori. Il ne fallut qu'un moment pour qu'il se remémore de ses propres propos. Sasuke serra les poings.

— Oh ! Cette petite brunette qui était avec toi. Ouais, je me souviens maintenant.

Ses paroles n'avaient été qu'un acte de sa comédie. Et Sasuke, sur scène, n'était qu'un de ses pantins.

— Écoute, comme je suis un bon gars, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

Sasuke lâcha un rire ironique, sans joie. Sasori s'avança vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

— Une façon rapide de trouver l'argent que tu me dois.

L'homme le contourna lentement. Sasuke écouta ses mots en sentant d'horribles frissons lui remonter l'échine.

— Une façon que tu connais très bien. Juste une nuit pourrait suffire à rassembler le montant. Si tu es un bon garçon. Ce sera facile, tu étais le meilleur. Le plus aimé.

Sasuke tourna la tête, écoutant les pas de Sasori le contourner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau face à lui. Il garda la tête baissée, ses mèches noires cachant son expression. Sasori se plaça devant lui, croisant les bras sur son torse.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? s'exclama-t-il.

Il y avait un sourire sur son visage. Juste au ton de sa voix, Sasuke pouvait le deviner. Mais il continua de fixer obstinément le sol. L'asphalte froid sur lequel il s'était tant agenouillé. Sur lequel on l'avait si souvent poussé, plaqué, retenu. Cette surface tranchante qui, lorsqu'on le traînait dessus, écorchait sa peau et déchirait ses vêtements.

Il avait souvenir de mains dans ses cheveux, qui les tiraient. Il avait en mémoire ces mêmes grosses mains qui forçaient son visage contre des sexes écoeurants. Ces mains qui maniaient son corps comme s'il était un jouet.

— Tu es doué. Tu t'y connais, continua Sasori.

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus.

— Tu me dois de l'argent. Et tu veux protéger ton amie. Roméo, c'est la solution. Je peux même tout de suite t'arranger un rendez-vous. Un homme, une femme même, si tu préfères. La soirée est jeune.

Il avait en tête cet homme.

Et il était si beau…

Ses mains à lui. Douces…

 _Naruto prit un peignoir accroché au mur, puis revint vers lui._

 _Il déplia le peignoir et le passa autour de ses épaules, tout en gardant ses yeux bien haut. Sasuke baissa les siens tandis que Naruto l'enveloppait dans le vêtement précautionneusement, avec des doigts tendres et des gestes doux._

 _— Cesse d'agir comme si tu étais encore là-bas dans cette ruelle. Tu es plus qu'un corps à offrir._

Sasuke sentit de nouveau son coeur se serrer.

 _Je suis encore ici, Naruto._

— Tu l'as dit toi-même, Roméo.

Sasuke leva les yeux à ce moment-là et croisa ceux de Sasori.

— On ne quitte jamais vraiment cet endroit.

Tout à coup, tandis que chaque image de leurs ébats avait semblé disparaître dans un brouillard opaque, tout lui revint en mémoire. Ce fut comme si son âme venait de se réinstaller dans son corps, dans l'enveloppe froide qu'il était. Ce fut chaud, apaisant, agréable. Sasuke, même alors qu'il regardait Sasori, ne vit que Naruto et ses yeux bleus. Ses yeux bleus gentils et aimants. Ses bras qui l'entouraient. Sasuke revit passer chaque caresse, sentit chaque toucher de ses mains sur son corps. Il sentit sous ses propres doigts la texture de la peau dorée. Il sentit les formes de ses muscles sous ses paumes.

 _Tu es plus qu'un corps à offrir._

— Alors ? demanda Sasori.

Sasuke le fixa longtemps. Revenant sur terre, le jeune homme redressa le menton un peu plus haut, sortit ses mains de ses poches et se tint bien droit devant Sasori.

— Va en enfer.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent empreintes d'un silence menaçant, sournois. Sasori demeura immobile jusqu'à ce qu'un rire lui sorte par la bouche. À nouveau, il ressemblait à une statue froide et inarticulée.

Il s'approcha encore, si près, que lorsqu'il se pencha vers lui, ses mèches rouges frôlèrent sa joue.

— On y est déjà, chéri.  
— Tu crois que j'ai peur ? grogna Sasuke.

Sasori recula quelque peu.

— Oh, Roméo, je crois que tu es _terrifié_.  
— Je ne le suis pas.

Sasori éclata de rire.

— Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, ajouta Sasuke.  
— Bien sûr que non ! s'esclaffa Sasori instinctivement.

Son rire résonna dans la ruelle, puis il tendit la main, qu'il glissa sous son menton. Sasuke se tendit, ignorant ce qui le retenait de lui placer une droite bien sentie sur la mâchoire. Quelque chose le tenait en laisse. Quelque chose, dans les yeux meurtriers face à lui…

La vérité.

— Non. Tu as peur de vivre.

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

Loulyss: Ah je vois, je comprends mieux maintenant! Oui dans ce sens-là, c'était assez volontaire. On va d'ailleurs bientôt voir que leur relation ne peut pas avancer de cette façon là. Merci à toi de me suivre, et j'espère que la suite te plaira! Bonne lecture. :)

TLIOM: Et oui, un retournement ! Je ne fais que ça, mdr :) Effectivement, Sasuke n'est pas prêt à faire taire son passé, pas quand celui-ci ne cesse de revenir le hanter. Il faut qu'il fasse la paix avec tout ça avant de pouvoir être heureux. Je t'avoue que l'idée qu'il vole de l'argent à Naruto m'est passé dans la tête, mais bon... Je trouvais que c'était trop évident. :p Et merci pour l'erreur ! Je l'ai corrigée, j'avais bel et bien oublié un mot. Voici la suite! Merci de me suivre, et bonne lecture.

Boomerang: Je pense que voler du pognon n'aurait pas améliorer son cas.. Mdr xD Voici la suite ;)

manu44: Eh oui! Le lemon est enfin là ! Il fallait que ça arrive. Il y avait trop de tension entre eux. :) Oui il aurait pu demander de l'aide à Naruto, mais pour lui ça n'aurait rien réglé du tout.. Enfin, oui comme tu le pense, Sasori ne sera pas très doux. Je te laisse découvrir la suite ! Merci à toi et bonne lecture.

Camimica: Ouais, emprunter de l'argent n'aurait pas amélioré la situation. Mais je suis sûre aussi que Naruto l'aurait aidé. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture ! et merci de m'encourager à chaque fois. :)

Gin: Oui, effectivement ils ont craqué. Et ce n'était pas le bon moment pour eux. Naruto s'en est rendu compte en effet, Sasuke ne l'a pas réalisé lui. Tout arrive à pique dans sa vie, c'est compliqué. Mais oui, grâce à Naruto, il essaie de reprendre le contrôle. Je te laisse découvrir comment ça va se passer pour lui. Bonne lecture à toi ! :)

 **Note : Je sais que je publie assez rapidement ces derniers jours, mais comme j'écris les chapitres quand j'ai du temps, je préfère vous bombarder de chapitres quand je le peux, afin de compenser pour quand je n'ai pas le temps d'en écrire. Alors voilà, déjà, le chapitre 15. :)**

 _ **Chapitre assez court, mais il marque un tournant important.**_

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre XV.**

* * *

 _Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take  
_ _Thus from my lips, by yours, my skin is purged._

— Romeo and Juliet, Shakespeare

* * *

Comme s'il était né sous une mauvaise étoile, la pluie se joignit à son malheur, tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il déambulait dans les rues. Sasuke avait mis sa capuche par-dessus sa tête, afin de se protéger, mais le froid rongeait déjà ses os et l'intérieur de son corps, et ce depuis très longtemps.

Il avait réussi à échapper à Sasori, mais il savait que sa chance n'en avait pas vraiment été une. Sasori l'avait laissé filer, parce qu'il en avait eu fini avec lui — pour l'instant. Sasuke marchait maintenant en ne sachant pas où aller. Du sang coulait de son arcade le long de son visage, se mêlant à la pluie, et il était sûr qu'il saignait aussi d'un autre endroit quelque part sur sa tête, parce qu'il sentait le sang chaud au milieu de ses cheveux. L'eau était forte, tombant comme un déluge sur lui. Elle s'accumulait dans les rues. Les voitures l'éclaboussaient, d'ailleurs, quand elles passaient, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme décide de retourner errer entre les immeubles.

Il se tenait les côtes tout en avançant. Sa tête le faisait souffrir, et par moments, il vacillait légèrement sur ses pieds. Il était sûr d'avoir une commotion. Les étourdissements suivaient les moments de confusion, durant lesquels il se demandait s'il n'avait pas simplement rêvé cet épisode. Mais la douleur le rappelait toujours à lui.

Il était une âme en peine vagabondant dans la rue, essayant d'accélérer le pas quand il se souvenait du danger qui lui courait après. Quand avait-il vécu en paix ? Calme ? Sachant avec certitude que le seul danger qui s'élevait au-dessus de lui se composait de simples hasards, comme tous les autres humains de cette planète ? Bien longtemps. En fait, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à remonter le fil du temps assez loin pour trouver une réponse. Il avait toujours été la proie de quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais vécu un jour tranquille en sachant que la mort pouvait frapper mais que ça ne découlerait que du bon vouloir de Dieu, que ce ne serait qu'un coup du destin, un accident, une maladie, quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Non: il avait toujours dû courir pour sauver sa vie.

Et maintenant, il était fatigué de se battre.

Le jeune homme, trempé jusqu'aux os, et grelottant impitoyablement, finit par s'effondrer au fond d'une ruelle, contre un mur de briques. Il ne serait pas surpris que cette pluie se transforme en neige bientôt, tant le fond de l'air était froid. Punaise, il n'était même pas à l'abri ici. En levant la tête à la recherche d'un toit large pouvant le couvrir, il ne sentit que le contact de l'eau glacée qui s'écrasa sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux et rabaissa la tête, remontant ses jambes contre son torse, et les entourant, essayant de trouver un peu de chaleur en se blottissant contre lui-même. Mais rien n'allait plus. Pas de chaleur. Pas de sentiment de sécurité. Il ne pouvait même pas souffrir au sec.

Il avait la lèvre du bas fendue, sa pommette montrait d'ailleurs déjà des couleurs violacées, du sang se mêlait à la pluie sur ses joues, mais aussi à ses larmes. Il pleurait de façon incontrôlable, même si le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Sasori qui l'avait tabassé. Il ne s'était pas laissé faire, et le rouquin en avait eu pour son compte. Sasuke avait réussi à le plier en deux grâce à un coup de pied bien placé dans l'estomac, et il l'avait défiguré avec ses poings. Non, Sasuke pleurait parce qu'il était seul. Seul, abandonné, au bord du précipice et il ne savait plus ce qui le retenait. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il restait là. Pourquoi il avait mal. Pourquoi il avait mal à _l'intérieur_. Il s'était habitué à la solitude dans sa vie. Il s'était habitué à elle, il l'avait acceptée. Il avait accepté son sort. Il avait été mort. Mort à l'intérieur. Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui il revivait. Et ça l'effrayait, ça le terrorisait, et ce même s'il détestait avouer que ce monstre aux cheveux roux avait eu raison.

Une lumière l'aveugla alors, le tirant de sa misère. Des phares, constata-t-il. Les phares d'une voiture. Sasuke plissa les yeux en plaçant son bras devant son visage. La rue au bout du chemin était assez occupée malgré l'heure tardive. Sasuke demeura sur place, fixant la lumière blanche jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse et continue son chemin, mais elle ne disparut pas. Au contraire, elle sembla se rapprocher.

Lorsqu'il réalisa que la voiture avait bifurqué dans la ruelle, s'étant séparée du boulevard et qu'elle roulait maintenant vers lui, Sasuke s'empressa de se relever. Il lâcha un juron et glissa sur l'asphalte mouillé et dur, écorchant ses mains au passage. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite et finit par bondir sur ses pieds. Malgré ses jambes endolories des coups qu'il avait reçus, et de ses côtes qui se rappelèrent brusquement à lui, Sasuke se remit à courir comme un damné.

Si la police l'attrapait, il irait droit en prison. Son apparence de clochard et l'évidence d'une bagarre sur son visage ensanglanté et rempli de bleus allaient bien évidemment encouragé les flics à l'emmener au poste et enquêter sur lui. Et ses antécédents d'acheteur de substances illégales ne l'aideraient en rien. Si le fond d'une rivière était attirante, les quatre murs glacés d'une cellule de prison, auxquels on ne pouvait s'échapper, ne l'étaient pas du tout. Sasuke courut, tourna plusieurs coins d'immeubles, semblant se perdre dans ce dédale noir et sombre. Y avait-il une seule issue ? C'était un labyrinthe. Il faisait noir et la pluie créait un rideau épais devant lui, et manquait de le faire glisser plusieurs fois sur le bitume. Mais Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas.

Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise complètement. Sa tête allait exploser, son corps faiblissait malgré l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines comme un feu incandescent et les hauts murs des immeubles autour de lui tournaient excessivement vite. Ce n'était pas bon… Il fallait dire que Sasori ne l'avait pas manqué. Il se souvenait des coups de poing au visage, sur sa mâchoire, des coups de pied dans les côtes, sur la tête, dans le ventre, dans le dos.

Fatigué, Sasuke finit par trébucher et s'effondrer au milieu de plusieurs sacs d'ordures qui puaient la merde. Il n'entendait aucune sirène de police, mais décida quand même de se blottir tout au fond de sa nouvelle cachette, juste au cas où. Et il attendit. Et attendit. Complètement engourdi. Il grelottait et toussait de temps en temps, il tremblant et essayait de réchauffer ses membres frigorifiés, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il eut une furtive pensée pour Tenten, mais se détendit dès qu'il se rappela que Sasori l'avait oubliée, que ça n'avait été qu'un stratagème pour attirer Sasuke dans ses filets.

Il ferma les paupières, ne calculant plus le temps. Il était blotti contre lui-même et ignorait quelle heure il pouvait être maintenant, quand il entendit une voix.

— Sasuke.

Il releva le menton, ajustant sa vision qui commençait à faiblir dû au sang qui continuait à s'échapper de sa tête. Il vit une silhouette debout devant lui. L'homme portait un manteau noir et il semblait grand, même si c'était plutôt difficile à dire puisque Sasuke était allongé par terre.

Mais tout d'un coup, aussi brusquement qu'un coup de tonnerre, Sasuke le reconnut. Il plissa les yeux et détailla le visage, les cheveux, le regard… Sasuke redressa son dos afin de se lever de quelques centimètres. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Était-il en train d'halluciner ?

— Toi… ? murmura-t-il, incrédule.

Ça ne pouvait qu'être une illusion !

Ou alors…

— Est-ce que je suis mort ?

L'homme ne bougeait pas. Sasuke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il glissa une main sous sa manche et se pinça durement la peau. Mais rien. L'image devant lui ne disparaissait pas. L'ange restait immobile.

— Je ne suis pas… Je… Tu, tu étais… marmonna-t-il.

— Tu n'es pas mort, Sasuke.

Puis, il se pencha. Sasuke se laissa prendre par les bras, laissant le prénom sortir de sa bouche en un doux chuchotement. Bientôt, il fut sur ses pieds et l'homme lui prit un bras qu'il passa autour de ses épaules. Il poussa un cri quand il sentit ses côtes être malmenés. Aussitôt, l'homme s'excusa. Et le son de sa voix… Le son de _cette_ voix…

Sasuke, bercé par les souvenirs assaillants, se mit à tousser violemment tandis que l'autre avançait. Il toussa à en faire secouer sa poitrine dans de douloureux assauts.

Accroché aux épaules d'un homme qui avait le même parfum que lui… que cette personne dans ses souvenirs, Sasuke, croyant devenir complètement fou, se laissa traîner jusqu'à une voiture. Elle voiture était garée dans la ruelle non loin de là où il était tout à l'heure. Sasuke faillit rigoler. Il avait cru que c'était la police… Que c'étaient des flics qui lui couraient après.

C'était mieux que ça.

C'était un revenant. Il était peut-être mort après tout…

Il s'évanouit avant d'avoir eu la chance de sentir la douceur et la chaleur de la voiture l'accueillir.

L'homme déposa le corps inanimé de Sasuke sur la banquette arrière, s'installa au volant et démarra la voiture, reprenant la route silencieusement.

* * *

Son réveil-matin digital affichait « 3:56 » lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Le blond se frotta le visage en lâchant une petite plainte. Comment avait-il pu dormir autant ? Bon, il fallait dire qu'il avait été très fatigué. Avec toute l'histoire de Sakura et de leur intention de divorcer, ça avait agi comme un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules. Et coucher avec Sasuke avait allégé cette tension, et cela l'avait aidé à se détendre…

 _Sasuke._

Naruto tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que l'autre côté du lit était vide. Il se pencha, glissant une main sur le matelas et frissonna en constatant que c'était froid. Sasuke était donc levé depuis un moment. Mais à presque quatre heures du matin, que pouvait-il fabriquer ? S'il était allé au toilette, il serait revenu avant que son côté du lit ne se refroidisse.

Sentant un mauvais pressentiment s'installer, Naruto poussa la couverture et posa les pieds au sol. Il mit un tee-shirt et sortit, marchant silencieusement dans le couloir même s'il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il réveille qui que ce soit. Il passa par la chambre d'amis, mais personne. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, mais elle était vide. Le coeur serré, il descendit les marches et passa au salon. Rien. Il contourna le canapé pour se faufiler à la cuisine. Rien encore.

Il était sur le point de céder à la panique quand plusieurs coups se firent entendre. Il sursauta durement mais réalisa que c'était la porte de l'entrée. À cette heure de la nuit — ou du _matin_ — cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

Naruto se précipita dans le couloir menant au hall d'entrée. Il fit ensuite les derniers pas vers la porte en essayant de garder son calme.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa surpris et choqué : un homme était là, et tenait Sasuke par la taille. Sasuke… Naruto posa les yeux sur lui, ne pouvant réprimer son choc. Le jeune homme avait un oeil violacé et une coupure à l'arcade et à la lèvre du bas. Et il saignait aussi de la tête. Et à voir sa manière de se tenir, presque penché et plié en deux, il devait avoir de nombreux bleus sur le reste du corps… Il était à peine conscient.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme sans qui Sasuke se serait déjà effondrer sur le parquet de l'entrée.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il fit un pas devant et Naruto, voyant l'état de Sasuke, comprit aussitôt et ne posa pas plus de question. Il s'approcha et passa un bras derrière son dos. Comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois auparavant, Naruto attrapa de son autre bras les jambes flasques du plus jeune et le souleva, l'arrachant à l'autre homme qui semblait fatigué de l'avoir porté jusqu'ici.

Naruto retint quelques jurons au contact mouillé et froid des vêtements de Sasuke contre ses bras nus. Il se dirigea vers le salon et le déposa sur le canapé. Une fois là, Naruto put mieux le détailler, et il frémit davantage. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'est-ce que Sasuke était allé faire au beau milieu de la nuit, mais il avait ses doutes et ses soupçons.

— Putain de merde, souffla-t-il en frôlant la joue du garçon du revers de la main.

Il avait un bleu là, pas très loin en dessous d'un oeil qui avait visiblement reçu un joli coup.

La colère l'envahit pendant un instant.

Sasuke était-il retourné voir son dealer ? Avait-il essayé de mettre la main sur de la drogue encore une fois ? Mais plus fort que la colère, l'inquiétude et la peine prirent bientôt toute la place en lui. Il contempla son corps, baissant les yeux vers les vêtements complètement trempés. Il allait tomber malade, _très_ malade si on ne les lui enlevait pas tout de suite.

Attristé de le voir dans cet état, Naruto releva la tête vers l'inconnu toujours présent, qui l'avait suivi au salon. Naruto se redressa, contourna le sofa et se planta face à l'individu qui faisait exactement sa taille.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? Vous êtes qui ? grogna-t-il.

L'homme avait des cheveux noirs, qui lui collaient au visage à cause de la pluie. Ses yeux étaient sombres également, mais il ignorait leur couleur exacte puisqu'il était impossible de différencier le noir et le brun dans cette obscurité. Mais sa peau était pâle, d'une teinte semblable à celle de Sasuke. D'ailleurs… Il lui ressemblait beaucoup…

Naruto attendit, les sourcils froncés tandis que ses pensées lui faisaient imaginer plusieurs scénarios.

Quand enfin, l'inconnu tendit la main devant lui en prononçant d'une voix basse, mais assez ferme :

— Je m'appelle Itachi. Je suis le grand frère de Sasuke.

* * *

À SUIVRE...


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos belles reviews!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Drop** **the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre XVI.**

* * *

 _You build up hope, but failure's all you've known  
_ _Remember all the sadness and frustration  
_ _And let it go.  
_ _Let it go…_

— Linkin Park

* * *

Il n'avait jamais cru au paradis. Ni à l'enfer. Même si sa mère avait passé son enfance à lui rabâcher les oreilles à ce sujet… qu'il irait en enfer, qu'elle aussi, pour avoir mis au monde un démon.

En fait, l'enfer, ce n'était qu'un bout de papier. C'était le document qui avait uni sa mère et son père. L'enfer avait habité le moindre frémissement dans la voix de sa mère quand elle hurlait après son père. Il était tapissé dans le regard de son père quand il levait sa ceinture devant lui. Et Sasuke l'avait ressenti dans chaque brûlure sur sa peau après le passage de la colère de son père.

L'enfer, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait après la mort, c'était ce qu'il y avait avant. Pendant la vie. Sasuke n'était pas croyant : il était rationnel. Après la mort, il n'y avait que poussière. Rien d'autre. C'était de leur vivant que les humains souffraient. La mort était un doux cocon de velours…

Sa souffrance à lui avait commencé à l'âge de six ans. Il se souvenait être rentré des classes avec une mine heureuse. Il était difficile de bien s'en rappeler, mais il avait toujours été un garçon jovial. À l'école, il était le premier, dans toutes les matières. Ses résultats scolaires étaient impeccables. Il avait si hâte de montrer son bulletin à son père ce jour-là.

Fugaku était ivre mort lorsque son fils était arrivé à la maison. Il était assis sur son fauteuil, le regard vide et perdu dirigé vers la télévision éteinte. Le garçonnet était arrivé en sautillant.

— Papa! Regarde, papa!

Il brandissait son bulletin d'une main tandis qu'il balançait son sac d'école par terre. L'homme avait une bouteille à moitié vide dans la main, et la télécommande dans l'autre. Ce que Sasuke ignorait, c'était que son père venait d'avoir une dispute violente avec sa mère juste avant qu'il arrive. C'était que sa mère était à l'étage, en train de prier et rincer son visage violentée à l'eau froide en parjurant à Dieu que son mari serait puni à sa mort.

L'innocence même, Sasuke sourit à son père en lui présentant ses résultats scolaires, desquels il était tellement fier. Il ignora l'odeur d'alcool puant que dégageait l'adulte, Sasuke s'approcha, se plaçant tout près de des longues jambes.

— Tu as vu? Iruka a dit que j'étais le meilleur de la classe! Papa, regarde!

L'homme était sourd aux appels de son fils. Il fixait un point inexistant devant lui, levant parfois la main pour vider sa bouteille. Toujours aussi persévérant, Sasuke n'abandonna pas.

— Papa! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant ses feuilles sous le nez de son père. Papa?

Fugaku finit par s'impatienter. Se réveillant enfin de sa léthargie, il attrapa le délicat petit poignet de son fils et le serra jusqu'à ce que le sourire enfantin disparaisse, brusquement remplacé par une grimace de douleur.

— Mais tu vas me foutre la paix, sale petit bâtard ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à chier de tes résultats scolaires ?  
— Pa..papa… Aye! Arrête!

Fugaku se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil, gardant le poignet de Sasuke dans sa main, forçant le garçon à lever le bras jusqu'au dessus de sa tête.

— Papa! Arrête, s'il te plaît… Ouch!  
— Tu vas la fermer! J'en ai assez de t'entendre!

Ce jour-là, et Sasuke s'en rappelait douloureusement bien, son père l'avait envoyé dans le mur sans le ménager. Il avait déchiré son bulletin et l'avait jeté, en petits morceaux, par terre au milieu du salon. Sasuke s'était cogné la tête si fort qu'il en avait pleuré silencieusement toute la soirée. Il se souvenait être terrorisé tout ayant l'impression d'être un monstre de ressentir de la haine pour son père. Son père était gentil au fond, non? C'était son père…

Fugaku avait transformé son esprit en pâté pour chien. Il y avait semé la pagaille. Il avait littéralement tout détruit sur son passage. Il avait éveillé des sentiments perfides en lui alors qu'il n'avait été qu'un enfant. Il l'avait fait l'haïr, l'aimer, l'haïr encore. Il avait fait naître en lui l'envie de le voir mourir.

Terrassé par le désir de voir un autre humain mourir. Un désir enfoui au fond de lui… Un sentiment malsain… Qui n'avait pas sa place dans le coeur d'un enfant.

Et là où avait dû se trouver le réconfort et sa sécurité, il n'y avait trouvé qu'un désespoir profond. Parce que sa mère ne l'avait jamais aimé. Et le blesser avait été la seule chose qu'elle avait eu en commun avec son mari.

Il ne savait pas s'il venait tout juste de se réveiller, ou s'il était conscient depuis un moment, mais tout d'un coup, il se mit à délier ses lèvres doucement. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Sa lèvre chauffait. Il passa sa langue dessus.

— Hmm… gémit-il. Ça goûte… le métal…  
— C'est normal, résonna une voix grave. C'est du sang.

Il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne fut accueilli que par l'obscurité. Malgré la torpeur de son corps, l'engourdissement de chacun de ses membres, il pouvait sentir la surface moelleuse sur laquelle il était étendu. Un lit ? Sasuke tourna lentement la tête, afin de voir s'il s'agissait bien du lit de Naruto. Il glissa sa main sur le matelas et sourit faiblement, les images de leur « moment » passé ensemble lui revenant. Mais autre chose lui revint aussi et il gémit de nouveau en sentant la douleur s'éveiller dans ses côtes, ainsi que sa tête.

— Sasuke, fit Naruto.

Sasuke se retourna. Il plissa les yeux, cherchant la silhouette du blond dans le noir. Quand il le distingua enfin, il ne le lâcha plus des yeux.

— Sasuke, répéta Naruto. Tiens, bois.

Une main se posa derrière son épaule et pressa dessus, l'aidant à se relever légèrement. Sasuke grimaça dans sa manoeuvre, lâchant une petite plainte qu'il essaya d'étouffer au maximum. Naruto amena le verre d'eau à sa bouche et Sasuke but une longue gorgée, réalisant à cet instant précis à quel point il avait soif.

— Rince ta bouche et recrache, lui indiqua le professeur.

Bien qu'il ait terriblement envie d'avaler et de continuer à boire comme un animal déshydraté, il obéit aux demandes du blond. Il se rinça la bouche puis recracha dans le verre que Naruto tenait toujours contre ses lèvres.

L'eau dans le verre se teinta aussitôt de rouge, et même Sasuke en fut horrifié. Mais il avait l'habitude.

Il se laissa retomber contre les draps, n'ayant plus de forces pour se tenir dans cette position. Il suivit des yeux la silhouette du blond qui posa le verre sur la table de chevet. Il ne pouvait pas bien le voir, dans cette obscurité profonde, mais il pouvait retracer le contour de ses épaules larges. Et sa tête blonde. Ses cheveux ébouriffés dans lesquels il avait plongé ses mains quelques heures auparavant.

Il aurait tant préféré rester au lit, dans la chaleur de ses bras, et ne plus affronter le monde extérieur. Mais son amie Tenten ne méritait pas le genre de sort que Sasori lui aurait réservé. Et parce qu'il restait encore une once d'humanité et de compassion en lui, Sasuke s'était retrouvé dans cette ruelle sous une pluie battante à saigner comme un idiot… plutôt qu'être ici, près de cet homme qui… qu'il…

Naruto se redressa et Sasuke réalisa qu'il pleurait quand l'autre homme posa contre sa lèvre une serviette très froide.

— Bouge pas, murmura-t-il.

Et Sasuke obéit, encore une fois. Le contact du froid sur sa lèvre fendue fut si apaisant et si bon qu'il en ferma les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides sur l'oreiller. Avait-il été inconscient longtemps ? Quelle heure était-il ?

Et comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il se souvenait s'être effondré sous la pluie, quelque part loin d'ici.

Il tourna la tête à la recherche de l'heure sur le réveil-matin du blond. Mais le corps de celui-ci lui cachait la vue. En le voyant se redresser, Naruto lui posa une main sur le visage.

— Hey, l'appela-t-il. Doucement.

Mais Sasuke dû s'arrêter dans son mouvement lorsqu'une toux violente le prit. Plutôt que retomber vers l'arrière, il se pencha vers l'avant, toussant brutalement. Naruto l'entoura d'un bras et lui frotta le dos délicatement.

— Si tu continues à tousser comme ça, il faudra se rendre à l'hôpital.  
— Non… pas… pas d'hôpital…  
— Sasuke, tu as peut-être une ou des côtes brisées. Et des côtes brisées, ça peut perforer tes poumons ou même ton coeur au moindre mouvement. On ne rigole pas avec ce genre de blessure.  
— J'suis habitué, dit-il, la voix rauque, une fois sa toux passée.  
— Arrête de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi, lâcha Naruto sèchement.

Faiblement, Sasuke se rallongea sur le lit. Il passa un bras autour de son abdomen en espérant que ses côtes aillent bien. Mine de rien, c'était plutôt terrifiant à imaginer.

— Je ne crois pas… marmonna-t-il, plutôt intimidé par la colère du blond. Je ne pense pas que… que… Je veux dire, ça fait mal, mais pas tant que ça…  
— À quoi as-tu pensé, Sasuke ? explosa enfin le blond. Pourquoi t'es retourné là-bas ?  
— Il a menacé mon amie, souffla le jeune homme. Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il bluffait, moi… Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque…  
— De qui tu parles ?  
— Mon dealer. Mon _ex_ -dealer…  
— Il te voulait quoi ?  
— Ce que tous les dealers de drogue veulent. De l'argent. Et je n'en avais pas. Alors il m'a fait ma fête, comme tu peux le constater.  
— C'est pas drôle.  
— Je ne ris pas.

Naruto serra la mâchoire. Il demeura silencieux de longs instants, fixant le jeune homme. Quelques heures plus tôt, ils avaient été dans ce lit, nus, faisant l'amour comme deux amants ordinaires. Et là, Sasuke était allongé là, violemment battu.

Il finit par soupirer.

— Tu aurais pu me demander cet argent.

Les bras croisés comme un enfant qui boudait, Sasuke tourna la tête pour le regarder.

— Ce n'est pas à toi de régler ça.  
— Non, mais ça ne sert à rien de se faire tabasser comme ça. Sasuke, tu sais que tu peux me demander de l'aide. Tu n'es pas seul.  
— Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.  
— C'est un mensonge et tu le sais très bien.

Naruto allait continuer, mais Sasuke tourna la tête sur l'oreiller et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il paraissait si fragile que la férocité dans ses yeux semblait provenir d'un autre monde.

— J'allais bien… J'étais guéri.  
— Sasuke, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est difficile de surmonter une telle dépendance…  
— Non, Naruto, tu ne comprends pas ! grogna le jeune homme.

Naruto fut étonné du ton tranchant que Sasuke prit. Mais avec sa voix rauque et les bleus sur son visage pâle, il n'avait sûrement pas l'allure dure qu'il pensait se donner.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où Sasuke voulait en venir. Silencieux, il préféra continuer de l'écouter.

Glissant une main sur son bras, Sasuke poursuivit. Il frissonna.

— J'étais guéri. Vraiment. Mais il… il m'a trouvé. Il m'a forcé…  
— Quoi ?

Naruto venait de se pencher vers le jeune homme. Son coeur battait plus fort, tandis que Sasuke s'ouvrait à lui pour ce qui était sans doute la première fois. Sasuke croisa les bras et détourna le regard, fuyant visiblement le sien.

— Il m'a injecté… ce… _Tu sais quoi_. Dans le bras. Je n'ai rien pu faire...  
— Non, insista le blond d'une voix forte. Non, je ne sais pas. Sasuke, dis-moi. Que s'est-il passé ? Et quand ? Et qui t'a fait ça ?  
— C'est de sa faute. C'est lui qui m'a fait replonger… J'avais passé l'été en cure… J'allais _mieux_.

Naruto se tut, au moment où il allait poser de nouvelles questions. Sasuke n'avait répondu à aucune, mais Naruto venait de saisir les mots que Sasuke avait dits : « Il m'a trouvé ». Il les avait déjà entendus…

Ce fut alors que Naruto comprit.

— Tu veux parler de _ce_ type ? Ton ex ? s'exclama-t-il. Sasuke, est-ce que…  
— Je ne veux pas en parler ! Ça va maintenant. Je ne suis plus accro. Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai rien pris, grâce à toi, je n'ai plus d'argent alors je n'ai plus rien demandé à mon dealer. Il voulait juste que je rembourse ce que je lui devais. Tout est réglé maintenant.  
— Non. Non ce n'est pas réglé. Parce que son argent, il ne l'a pas eu. Sasuke, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi…

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. D'où il était, Naruto ne voyait que le bas de son visage. Ses lèvres et son nez. Le reste — ses yeux — était camouflé par ses cheveux. Sasuke s'était enfermé à double tour dans sa prison de verre. Naruto sut qu'il ne pourrait pas briser ses nouveaux murs. Pas ce soir, du moins.

Soupirant, il se leva. Il poussa la chaise qu'il avait amené près du lit, récupéra le verre d'eau souillé de sang et sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et versa de l'eau fraîche après avoir vidé le verre. Il prit deux cachets dans la pharmacie et revint à sa chambre.

Il avoisinait les cinq heures du matin maintenant. Même si Naruto avait dormi une bonne partie de la soirée, il était fatigué et désirait aller se coucher. Mais il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas de si tôt. Après Sasuke, il faudrait qu'il s'occupe de l'autre brun présentement dans son salon à l'attendre…

Dans son lit, Sasuke s'était étendu sur le côté. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais Naruto savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Ses blessures devaient lui faire un mal de chien. Sans blague, le garçon s'était pris toute une raclée. Le voir ainsi l'attristait. Sasuke avait tellement de qualité et de potentiel… Il pourrait se tenir au sommet des plus grandes montagnes du monde s'il le désirait. Il pourrait posséder tout ce qu'il voudrait, il était si brillant…

Naruto marcha vers le lit et une fois à quelques centimètres du blessé, il s'accroupit et murmura :

— Sasuke, lève-toi une seconde.

Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, cependant trop vite pour son corps eut bien du mal à suivre. Il grimaça et étouffa un juron en posant sa main sur son torse. Naruto lui tendit les cachets et le verre d'eau.

— Ça va t'aider à dormir.  
— Encore de la drogue ? chuchota Sasuke avec ironie.  
— Celle-ci est bonne pour toi, lâcha Naruto en roulant des yeux.

Malgré tout, Sasuke avala les cachets avec une longue gorgée d'eau. En l'observant, Naruto se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, sa lèvre ne serait pas aussi gonflée qu'un ballon demain. Cependant, il ne pourrait rien faire pour les horribles ecchymoses qui maquilleraient sa peau pâle de bleu et de violet et qui, avec le temps, tournerait au jaune.

Naruto ne résista plus. Le coeur serré, il se pencha et embrassa le haut de sa tête. Sasuke se tendit légèrement au contact des lèvres chaudes dans ses cheveux, mais ne dit rien de plus. Naruto s'éclipsa dans les ombres de la nuit et Sasuke se réinstalla dans les couvertures, le coeur à l'envers et l'âme en émoi.

Est-ce que le paradis sur terre existait aussi ?

* * *

Naruto soupira en descendant les marches de l'escalier. L'homme assis sur le canapé se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il mit les pieds au salon.

— Vous, maintenant.

Le dénommé Itachi était droit comme un piquet, et le fixait avec des yeux aussi noirs que ceux de Sasuke. Le grand frère était un peu plus grand, mais à part ça — oh, et les cheveux plus longs — il était la copie conforme de Sasuke. Et c'était assez troublant.

— Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Sasuke était complètement assommé quand vous êtes tous deux arrivés, il n'a pas pu vous montrer le chemin. Alors parlez, je vous prie !

L'homme semblait avoir dans la vingtaine avancée. Et ce n'était décidément pas un clochard. Naruto avait remarqué sa voiture près de la sienne dehors, sur le trottoir, et ses vêtements, non seulement propres, laissaient entrevoir un certain luxe.

Putain. Sasuke avait un frère d'apparence assez aisée, qui semblait ne pas manquer d'argent. Où était-il donc passé pendant tout ce temps alors que son petit frère vivait dans la misère, la drogue, la rue et le danger ?

C'était sûrement pour cette raison que le blond était en colère, que ses poings étaient serrés et que sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Il bouillait intérieurement. Il ignorait même ce qui le gardait d'être encore poli.

Après un instant, l'homme prit la parole. Sa voix était douce et grave. Bon Dieu, même sa voix ressemblait à celle de Sasuke. Naruto se calma progressivement, et bien malgré lui, au ton calme et apaisant de son vis-à-vis.

— Je suis désolé d'être débarqué chez vous comme ça. J'ai rencontré le professeur Hatake à l'université, après avoir découvert que Sasuke y était inscrit, c'est lui qui m'a refilé votre adresse. Le reste est une longue histoire et je ne voudrais pas vous embêter avec ça. J'ai été dans l'incapacité de m'occuper de mon petit frère ces dernières années, mais aujourd'hui, après avoir réussi à remettre un semblant d'ordre dans ma vie, je compte bien reprendre le temps perdu. Je suis la seule famille qui lui reste.

Peu convaincu, Naruto, ne réalisant pas le ton provocateur et presque méfiant qu'il prenait, continua :

— Alors ?  
— Je vous suis reconnaissant, professeur, d'avoir pris soin de lui. Vous avez fait preuve d'une grande générosité envers lui, mais je suis son frère. C'est à moi de le faire désormais.

Une boule énorme passa dans la gorge du blond qui tenta de ravaler sa salive difficilement. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre la suite. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer...

Puis Itachi lâcha la bombe sans prévenir.

— Sasuke repart avec moi, déclara-t-il sur un ton de voix qui ne laissait sous-entendre aucune discussion sur le sujet. Aussi tôt que possible.

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre XVII.**

* * *

 _I remember tears streaming down your face  
_ _When I said 'I'll never let you go'  
_ _When all those shadows almost killed your light…_

— Taylor Swift

* * *

Naruto mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre de son choc. L'homme qui répondait du nom d'Itachi était toujours face à lui à plusieurs pas de distance dans le salon. Le silence s'était répandu bien vite après sa déclaration. Lorsque son cerveau se remit en marche, Naruto lâcha le souffle qu'il retenait sans s'en rendre compte. Il prit également conscience — comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil — que l'obscurité était toute autour aussi profonde qu'elle pouvait l'être et que les aiguilles sur la pendule ne faisaient qu'avancer encore et encore.

Là-haut, Sasuke s'était sûrement endormi maintenant. Et devant lui, son grand frère qui voulait l'emporter avec lui.

Le professeur se permit un moment pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions. D'abord, il couchait avec Sasuke. Ensuite celui-ci disparaissait pour revenir tabassé et ensanglanté, puis cet homme apparaissait et se proclamait le tuteur de Sasuke.

Naruto soupira une fois de plus. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et leva finalement la tête, toisant l'autre à travers la pénombre.

— Euh… Écoutez, je pense qu'on… je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux d'en discuter demain. La journée a été très longue et la nuit semble s'éterniser. Vous… vous pouvez dormir sur le canapé.

Itachi ne montra aucune émotion tandis qu'il lui offrit une réponse assez rapidement.

— Non, ça ira. Je vais y aller. Je reviendrai demain après le déjeuner.  
— Très bien, fit Naruto la mâchoire serrée.

Ils ne se serrèrent pas la main. Itachi contourna le canapé et se faufila dans le hall. Naruto ne crut pas nécessaire de l'accompagner. Il resta là dans la noirceur à se repasser tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dernièrement. Tant de chose avait déboulé si soudainement…

Et ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était qu'il ne savait toujours pas quels étaient ses sentiments pour le jeune homme qui dormait dans son lit en ce moment-même. Il l'ignorait.

Il savait seulement que l'idée de le voir partir avec cet étranger et la possibilité de ne plus le revoir le faisait souffrir.

* * *

Cette femme avait une voix hurlante, qui cassait les tympans de façon désagréable. Il se rappelait de sa façon de lui crier dessus pour la moindre tâche au sol, pour le moindre grain de poussière.

— Mais ramène ton cul ici et que ça presse !

Mais ce qui n'avait jamais vraiment disparu dans sa mémoire, c'était la claque féroce sur ses joues, qui laissaient des marques rouges pendant des heures. C'était la douleur qui lui barrait la cuisse et les hanches, ainsi que le dos. Des coups de balai. Cette folle dingue l'avait même déjà assommé avec une casserole.

— Je t'ai demandé de nettoyer la cuisine ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais encore ? Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de jouer avec tes amis dehors après les classes à ce que je sache !

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui devait bien faire vingt ans, Naruto se réveilla en sursautant. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve — un cauchemar, plutôt — et qu'il était dans le salon. Punaise, il avait dû s'endormir sur le canapé…

Il se redressa en se passant une main sur le visage, puis dans ses cheveux. La pièce était calme, la lumière entrait par les fentes du store. Naruto leva un oeil vers le hall d'entrée. Avait-il tout imaginé ? Cet homme… Le _frère_ de Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Il avait couché avec Sasuke, hier. Sasuke. Le jeune étudiant qu'ils avaient ramassé durant le trimestre du printemps dernier. Ce jeune homme brillant et brisé en mille morceaux par une adolescence presque entièrement passée dans la rue entre prostitution, famine, drogue et gang de rues, ce jeune homme qu'il avait accepté de garder sous son toit. Un jeune homme brisé par une enfance passée à être battu par ses deux parents.

Depuis le premier jour, Naruto n'avait pu nier une attirance. Une attraction. Un désir, une tentation. Il y avait une tension sexuelle entre eux, un feu et Sasuke n'avait cherché qu'à y jeter de l'huile. Et tout ça, c'était avant que Naruto divorce et avant qu'il connaisse toute l'histoire du garçon. Avant de savoir ce par quoi il était passé.

Bordel… Il avait été si bouleversé par Sakura et leur rupture. Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. Il avait juste cédé. Il était tombé dans le panneau. Il était tombé dans le piège qu'il avait absolument fallu qu'il évite. Sasuke n'allait pas bien. Il n'allait pas bien du tout et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de s'attacher ainsi, de la mauvaise manière. Il ne faisait que creuser encore plus le vide immense qu'il y avait en lui et Naruto avait été assez bête pour ne pas le voir.

Retenant un soupir, il se leva du canapé.

Et ce rêve… C'était sûrement les bleus et le sang coulant de la lèvre de Sasuke qui lui avaient fait monter ces vieux souvenirs à sa mémoire. Fatigué tel qu'il l'était hier, ils s'étaient tout simplement immiscés dans ses rêves.

Naruto monta à l'étage. Nerveusement, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui n'était pas complètement fermée. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il avait par inadvertance oublié de fermer les rideaux la nuit dernière. De ce fait, le soleil pénétrait dans la pièce et éclairait l'endormi. Faisant quelques pas vers le lit, Naruto posa ses yeux sur Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé. Il dormait comme un mort, immobile, si bien qu'il ne résista pas à l'envie d'effleurer sa joue question de voir s'il y avait un souffle qui sortait des lèvres entre ouvertes.

Rassuré, Naruto ne s'attarda pas longtemps dans la chambre, préférant le laisser se reposer. Il récupéra quelques vêtements et se sauva sous la douche.

Après, revigoré un tant soit peu, il descendit à la cuisine et entreprit de se préparer un café. Il était appuyé contre le comptoir et ne pensait à rien en particulier, tournant son dos au couloir. Mais les pas discrets et lents ne lui échappèrent pas.

En se tournant, Naruto vit Sasuke s'avancer avec hésitation dans la cuisine. À le voir, Naruto eut un nouveau choc. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, et ses cheveux noirs un peu ébouriffés cachaient le côté de son visage, mais ne camouflait pas son oeil d'un violet foncé, ni la coupure sur sa lèvre qui avait l'air si douloureuse. Sa peau était pâle. Il avait enlevé la veste qu'il avait hier et son tee-shirt laissait ses avant-bras couverts de bleus à la vue de tous. Naruto retint un juron — et une envie de courir dans ce ghetto afin de faire payer les responsables. Mais ce comportement n'était pas meilleur que celui de ce connard qui lui avait fait ça et ça n'arrangerait rien.

— Bon matin, lança-t-il sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, évidemment. Le contraire l'aurait surpris.

Naruto se remit à son café, puis commença la préparation d'un petit déjeuner. Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Sasuke brisa le silence. Sa voix, rauque et faible, lui donnait l'air encore plus fragile et endommagé qu'il ne le paraissait déjà, ce qui brisa quelque chose dans la poitrine du blond.

— J'ai cru rêvé, mais… c'est impossible que…

Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il racontait, Naruto ne fit cependant rien pour l'arrêter. Sasuke semblait perdu.

— Je ne suis pas rentré ici… par moi-même. N'est-ce pas ?

Après ces mots, Sasuke leva la tête et le toisa. Naruto sentit son coeur battre plus vite à la pensée de cet homme, _Itachi_ , qui n'avait qu'un objectif en tête.

— Non, avoua-t-il finalement.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il avait déjà baissé la tête et bientôt, Naruto ne vit plus ses yeux, cachés derrière ses mèches en désordre tombant devant son visage.

— Il va repasser aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il après un autre long silence.

Mal à l'aise devant le manque de réaction du jeune homme, Naruto poursuivit.

— Il a des choses à te dire, Sasuke et… Hier, il se faisait trop tard, ou plutôt trop _tôt_ , et je lui ai dit qu'il vaudrait mieux remettre tout ça à aujourd'hui.  
— Il a dit qu'il viendrait après le déjeuner. Vers 13 heures, possiblement.  
— Je serai en cours à ce moment-là, marmonna Sasuke.  
— Tu ne pense quand même pas aller en cours dans ton état ?  
— Je vais très bien, poursuivit le jeune homme à voix basse sur un ton froid.  
— Sasuke.  
— Je ne veux pas lui parler.

Et sur ce, Sasuke se leva et se précipita vers le hall afin de s'enfuir à l'étage. Naruto fit un pas devant, ouvrit la bouche, prêt à l'intercepter et l'appeler.

Mais au final, Sasuke avait raison.

Itachi n'allait certainement pas s'attendre à ce que son frère lui ouvre les bras aussi facilement après toutes ces années ?

* * *

Sasuke regretta assez vite d'être venu en cours. Toute la matinée, il avait essayé de contrôler ses pas pour ne pas trop s'appuyer sur sa hanche. Il avait reçu un coup de pied là, et bon Dieu que ça faisait mal quand il marchait. Et c'était sans parler de ses côtes et de sa tête qui le faisait souffrir sans répit. Il avait également gardé la tête baissée pour camoufler son oeil au beurre noir et le bleu qui s'étendait sur sa joue — pas vraiment par souci qu'on sache ce qui lui était arrivé, mais plutôt par ennui de devoir s'expliquer.

À la pause déjeuner, il s'installa à une table de la cafétéria très à l'écart et entreprit de gribouiller dans ses notes tout en grignotant un sandwich. Naruto lui avait laissé de l'argent pour qu'il mange et même s'il s'était longuement répété qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, son estomac totalement vide avait fini par avoir raison de lui.

— Sasuke ! s'exclama alors une voix féminine.

Il leva la tête paresseusement et aperçut Tenten. Les deux cours qu'il avait eu ce matin étaient des cours qu'il ne partageait pas avec elle, alors il ne l'avait pas croisée. La jeune femme brune s'installa à sa table, une expression sur le visage que Sasuke n'avait jamais vu. Un mélange d'inquiétude et d'incertitude. De tristesse, aussi.

— Je t'ai appelé, toute la soirée. Je voulais te parler, tu sais, au sujet de ce que tu m'as dit hier…

Hier ?

Sasuke chercha dans sa mémoire, et finit par se souvenir de ce dont la jeune femme parlait. Il s'en était passé des trucs, hier, après tout…

Peu motivé, mais surtout fatigué, Sasuke hocha la tête.

— Oh.  
— Comment ça « Oh » ?  
— Que veux-tu que je dise ?  
— C'est vrai, alors ? Tu… tu vivais dans la rue ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

— Depuis combien de temps ? fit Tenten.

Elle aurait pu lui tomber sur le système, mais Tenten semblait sincèrement bouleversée.

— Six ou cinq ans. Je ne sais plus…

Elle mit une main devant sa bouche.

— Et tu… je veux dire, enfin… Comment ça se fait que tu étudies à l'université ? Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu n'as sûrement pas d'argent ?

Tenten terminait à peine sans question lorsqu'elle remarqua ce que Sasuke essayait vainement de cacher.

— Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Elle tendit la main vers la joue de Sasuke. Ce dernier eut un bref mouvement de recul, mais la main délicate de son amie ne fit que l'effleurer, poussant les cheveux pour dévoiler la joue meurtrie, teintée de violet et l'oeil encore plus foncé. Son expression inquiète se transforma en horreur pure.

— Sasuke, qu'est-ce que…  
— C'était une soirée plutôt occupée hier, comme tu peux le voir, balbutia-t-il avec un fin sourire ironique.  
— Je ne rigole pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?  
— Mon ex-dealer, répondit-il de but en blanc. Je lui devais de l'argent et… Eh bien, je ne l'avais pas.  
— Et il t'a retracé ?  
— Non, je suis allé le voir.  
— Mais t'es malade ?  
— Il t'a menacée.  
— Je te dis que t'es mal… _Quoi ?_

Sasuke haussa les épaules de nouveau et baissa la tête.

— Il a pris des habitudes de me suivre. Et il m'a vu avec toi. Bien sûr, ce n'étaient que des menaces… quand je me suis pointé pour éviter qu'il te fasse du mal, il avait déjà oublié ton existence. C'était juste pour m'attirer dans ses filets. Disons que ça a bien fonctionné. Le reste, tu peux le deviner.

— Sasuke… murmura-t-elle.

Elle demeura silencieuse, le choc visible et palpable dans ses yeux et sur son visage. Sasuke la regarda un instant avant de fuir de nouveau son regard, mal à l'aise.

— Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, bredouilla Tenten. Je… Personne n'a jamais… Pour moi…

Elle semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses mots, à s'exprimer.

— Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer… Est-ce que tu… Et tu… Et la drogue ? Tu en prends encore ?  
— Non, souffla Sasuke malgré que le manque se faisait encore ressentir dans ses veines.  
— Mais il va toujours te pourchasser ? Ce genre de type… tu ne seras jamais totalement à l'abri !  
— Je sais, Tenten, avoua Sasuke en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Et la fatalité dans sa voix, l'ironie, le calme… C'était comme si Sasuke connaissait très bien son destin et l'acceptait. Tenten se tendit de tout son corps, horrifiée et inquiète et triste. Elle avait toujours douté que Sasuke avait des secrets, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il cachait un si sombre passé. Un si sombre _présent_.

— On dirait que tu t'en fous !

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de la fixer sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Tenten pousse un long et profond soupir.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ? C'est ma vie.

Tenten allait répliquer, quand une main se posa sur sa nuque et qu'un baiser fut déposé sur le haut de sa tête. Sasuke suivit du regard le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés de son amie.

La jeune femme se tourna.

— Neji, hey… lâcha-t-elle, ne pouvant cacher son inquiétude.  
— Ça ne va pas ? Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ? questionna le dit Neji en faisant aller son regard de sa petite amie à Sasuke.  
— Non, marmonna Tenten en forçant alors un sourire. Rien du tout.

Neji sourit doucement à sa copine puis s'installa à ses côtés. Sasuke le regarda, les yeux vides. Puis, il rassembla ses affaires et se leva.

— Sasuke ne pars pas, j't'en prie, insista Tenten.  
— Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, marmotta-t-il.

Et bientôt, il disparaissait dans la marée des étudiants.

Tenten poussa un nouveau soupir.

Sasuke fut interrompu dans le couloir, alors qu'il essayait de s'enfuir à grandes enjambées. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il allait si vite, ni pourquoi il voulait fuir l'université. Il y avait ce poids sur son coeur, sur ses épaules, sur ses poumons, qui semblait vouloir le faire suffoquer. _C'est ma vie._ Tenten était gentille, mais elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre, ni l'aider.

— Oh Sasuke ! fit le professeur Kakashi Hatake au milieu du corridor menant à l'extérieur.

Le jeune homme ne put que s'arrêter. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le couloir à cette heure, tous les étudiants étaient soit dehors ou soit à la cafétéria.

Prenant sur lui, le jeune homme se retourna.

— Oui ? grommela-t-il.  
— Tu n'oublies pas la réunion ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Quelle réunion ?  
— Nous allons discuter des détails concernant la compétition. Les dates des premières épreuves et tout ça. Tu savais que cette compétition est représentée dans une salle devant public ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke haussa les épaules.

— Je ne savais pas.  
— J'ai pourtant été bien clair, soupira le professeur. J'ai demandé hier à Saï de t'informer de la réunion de ce soir.

Saï. C'était le garçon aux cheveux noirs courts.

— Il a dû oublier. Bon, c'est après les cours, vers seize heures. Apporte quelque chose à manger puisque cela peut durer plus d'une heure ou même deux heures, dépendant du nombre d'étudiants et d'enseignants inscrits.

Sasuke hocha la tête simplement.

— Et un calepin pour prendre des notes, ajouta le professeur. Et…

Lorsqu'il s'interrompit, Sasuke leva un oeil vers l'autre. Kakashi écarquilla les yeux, tendant une main vers son visage. Agacé, Sasuke recula aussitôt.

— Qu'est-ce…  
— Je suis tombé, d'accord ? l'interrompit-il brusquement. Dans l'escalier.

Avant que l'homme ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, et même si son mensonge était des plus stupides, Sasuke n'attendit pas et se retourna pour continuer sa route.

Il entendit son prénom être crié. Le professeur connaissait son passé, il savait qu'il n'était pas tombé dans l'escalier, que c'était sûrement une histoire de drogue et de gangs et Sasuke s'en fichait de toute façon.

Il sortit dehors et malgré le froid qui y régnait, il partit s'installer dans les estrades du terrain de foot complètement vide. L'automne était déjà passé. Les arbres jaunes et oranges étaient désormais complètement nus et les vents de novembres avaient balayé toutes les feuilles. La nature était prête à accueillir l'hiver.

Sasuke s'assit et remonta ses jambes contre son torse pour se réchauffer. Et alors qu'il commençait à faire le point, à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé, à Naruto et lui, à Sasori, à Tenten, à… à son _frère_ , il posa les yeux sur une silhouette à l'autre bout du parc. Un homme, planté contre un arbre, qui le fixait et même malgré la distance, Sasuke le reconnut. Kabuto.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de paniquer, quelqu'un d'autre se planta devant lui, lui bloquant ainsi la vue.

Il leva la tête en même temps qu'un coup de vent faisait relever ses cheveux, dévoilant ses blessures et l'éclat de surprise sur son visage à nulle autre que Sakura Haruno.

— Est-ce que je peux te parler, Sasuke ?

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

manu44 : On en saura un peu plus sur Itachi dans ce chapitre :) Merci du review! Bisous et bonne lecture xx

Boomerang : Oui tu as raison, c'était un chapitre plus ennuyant, mais il fait un peu office de "transition" puisque la fin commence à arriver, donc.. voilà je ne sais pas si tu comprends. :) Bonne lecture !

TLIOM : Au sujet de Sakura et Kabuto, oui je crois que tu vas un peu loin haha :p Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! ^^

Runili Gestasa : Merci pour tes reviews:) Bonne lecture, bisous xx

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre XVIII.**

* * *

 _His feelings he hides  
_ _His dreams he can't find  
_ _He's losing his mind, he's falling behind  
_ _He can't find his place  
_ _He's losing his faith  
_ _He's falling from grace  
_ _He's all over the place…_

— Avril Lavigne

* * *

— Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

Elle avait répété sa question, peut-être parce qu'il s'était écoulé presque trois longues minutes dans lesquelles il n'avait fait que la fixer sans comprendre pourquoi elle était là.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fit plusieurs pas dans sa direction qu'il réagit enfin. Lançant un oeil derrière elle, il remarqua que la silhouette de Kabuto avait maintenant disparue. Baissant la tête, il acquiesça faiblement à Sakura qui vint s'asseoir près de lui sur les estrades.

— Écoute, c'est très simple. Je dois parler à Naruto.  
— Pourquoi t'es là alors ?

Sakura tiqua à ses mots, grimaçant légèrement. Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder.

— C'est parce que j'aimerais avoir la maison rien qu'à nous. J'aimerais lui parler en privée. M'expliquer avec lui.  
— En d'autres mots, tu veux que je débarrasse le plancher, c'est ça ?  
— En somme, répondit Sakura.

Sasuke ravala la boule d'émotion qu'il avait au fond de la gorge. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers le parc, au-delà duquel se trouvait la rue qui menait à son ghetto. Son ancien chez-lui. Là où Sasori l'attendait sûrement pour une nouvelle dose ou une nouvelle raclée. Où Kabuto l'attendait pour le « remettre à sa place ». Après tout, c'était là qu'était effectivement sa place. Comment avait-il simplement pu penser pouvoir vivre une vie normale ? _C'est ma vie._ Ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche si simplement avec Tenten. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils étaient vrais.

— Eh bien Sakura, fais comme chez toi, hein. C'est toujours ta maison à ce que je sache.

La jeune femme ne dit rien. Après un petit moment, elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac à main et en ressortit un billet de vingt dollars. Elle le lui brandit sous le nez, et Sasuke fronça les sourcils en le fixant avec de grands yeux. Il tourna la tête vers elle, confus.

— Pour le service, dit-elle. Et pour le dérangement. Écoute, je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai bien vu ce qu'il y avait entre vous. Mais tu sais, Sasuke, Naruto est un homme bien. S'il ne veut plus être avec moi, va… je peux comprendre, à la limite. J'ai fait l'idiote et il ne me pardonnera pas. Je saisis. Mais il a une bonne vie, une bonne réputation et il mérite d'avoir les meilleures choses. Tu ne devrais pas être égoïste. Tu devrais penser à lui et…

Elle s'arrêta, semblant chercher ses mots. Mais Sasuke, l'estomac noué et la poitrine douloureusement serrée, avait très bien compris.

— Je devrais penser à lui et disparaître de sa vie, c'est bien ça ?

Sakura eut alors le front de paraître désolée. Elle posa une main sur son bras, mais Sasuke se dégagea aussitôt de son étreinte.

— Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile…  
— Tu ne sais _rien_ , tonna Sasuke froidement.  
— Écoute-  
— Non, je t'ai assez entendu. Tu peux passer le voir ce soir, je ne serai pas là. Contente ?

Il récupéra son sac, le passa sur son épaule et se leva, en ignorant totalement l'argent qu'elle lui proposait. Il descendit les estrades en faisant attention de ne pas se prendre les pieds entre les bancs. Une autre humiliation, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir prendre. Il sentit les yeux de Sakura le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans son champ de vision.

Il ne retourna pas à l'intérieur. Il avait des cours en après-midi, mais il n'avait plus envie d'y aller. Au lieu de se diriger vers les portes et entrer, il contourna le bâtiment et prit le chemin pour rentrer chez lui.

 _Chez lui…_

Sakura avait raison. Il n'était pas chez lui. Naruto méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un ex-clochard et ex-prostitué accro à la drogue et incapable de garder le danger éloigné.

Malgré tout, il marcha dans la rue jusqu'à la maison du blond. Ses jambes l'y emmenèrent sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il sentait encore les paroles de Sakura, marqués au fer rouge en lui. Il mit la clé dans la serrure et entra, s'appuyant contre la porte une fois à l'intérieur.

Il posa les yeux sur l'escalier, sur les marches qui menaient vers l'étage. Hier. Ce n'était qu'hier qu'il… avec Naruto…

Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement. Il pensa au blond, à ses mains sur lui, au sentiment de tendresse qui l'avait envahi, bercé, possédé. Jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi. Dans sa vie, il n'y avait eu que violence. Il posa la tête contre la porte et ressentit à nouveau chaque coup, chaque client qui l'avait pratiquement violé. Il revit son père, sa mère. Il vit Tenten et son expression triste. Sakura et son hypocrisie. Kabuto…

« _Laisse-moi te rappeler où est ta place…_ »

Après quoi il l'avait déshabillé et violé à même le sol rempli de feuilles mortes de cette forêt froide et obscure.

— Sasuke, c'est toi ?

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, ne bougeant pas d'où il était. Il vit que Naruto venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Il s'était sûrement trouvé dans la cuisine quelques instants auparavant.

En le voyant, Naruto sourit.

— Je croyais que tu avais des cours.

Il s'avança et Sasuke se décolla de la porte. Il laissa son sac tomber au pied de l'escalier et se mit à marcher vers le blond qui lui marchait également vers lui. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près, Sasuke ne dit rien de plus et vint se lover contre le blond, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et sa tête sur son épaule.

Naruto ne put cacher sa surprise. Il demeura immobile pendant quelques secondes, mais s'empressa ensuite de passer ses bras autour de lui en esquissant un petit sourire tendre.

— Hey… Ça va ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Au bout d'un instant, Naruto lui prit doucement les bras et le fit reculer gentiment afin de pouvoir plonger dans ses yeux.

— Quelque chose s'est passé ?  
— Non, marmonna Sasuke. J'avais mal à la tête, alors je suis rentré.  
— Je vois.

Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil à la cuisine puis ramena son regard vers Sasuke.

— Je crains que tu ne puisse pas te reposer tout de suite. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Sasuke comprit sans que le blond n'ait le besoin de lui faire un dessin. Aussitôt, il recula, comme pris au piège.

— Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas lui parler.  
— Ça ne prendra qu'un moment, Sasuke, insista Naruto. Laisse-le te dire ce qu'il a à te dire, puis dis-lui que tu ne veux pas. C'est simple.  
— Que je ne veux pas quoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, mais secoua la tête.

— Je te demande seulement de l'écouter. Il a fait longue route pour te voir.  
— Oh, oui, comme si ça excuse tous ses torts !  
— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Sasuke soupira et passa devant Naruto pour se rendre à la cuisine. Peu rassuré par le pas précipité et presque colérique du jeune étudiant, Naruto se précipita à sa suite.

Itachi était assis à table, et les attendait silencieusement. Quand Sasuke entra, pompé et visiblement en colère, il se leva brusquement pour lui faire face.

— Sasuke, lâcha-t-il.

Sasuke croisa les bras et ne bougea plus. Naruto arriva derrière lui et échangea une oeillade avec le plus vieux des deux frères. Itachi exerça un sourire, mais la tension qu'il y avait en lui ne l'aida pas. Il avait plus l'air de grimacer que de sourire.

Naruto s'avança vers la table et une fois là, tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui restait obstinément debout à l'entrée de la cuisine, bras croisés.

— Approche, fit Naruto d'une voix douce.  
— Je suis assez proche, grogna le jeune frère.  
— Très bien, répondit Itachi. Ça ira.

Naruto le regarda puis tourna la tête vers Sasuke de nouveau. Il pouvait sentir de l'électricité dans l'air, alors il préféra s'asseoir sur une chaise et laisser les conflits se régler entre eux. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il était très curieux.

— Sasuke, commença Itachi après ce qui parut de très longs instants. Je suis désolé. Je sais que je t'ai abandonné, mais…  
— Je pensais que tu étais mort, lâcha Sasuke comme une tonne de briques.  
— Je sais.  
— Où étais-tu dans ce cas ?  
— Très loin. En train de combattre mes démons.  
— Oh vraiment ?  
— Je ne pourrai pas t'expliquer où j'étais toutes ces années en quelques minutes, et tu ne semble pas apte à vouloir m'écouter très longtemps. Alors je vais me contenter de t'expliquer pourquoi je suis parti en premier lieu.

L'homme que Sasuke avait cru être mort marqua un temps d'arrêt. Naruto, assis à l'autre bout de la table, retenait presque son souffle. Juste au moment où il pensait que Sasuke ne pouvait avoir plus de secrets et de drames dans sa vie… Voilà qu'un frère présumé mort remontait à la surface !

Itachi avait baissé la tête, cherchant les bons mots. Il redressa alors le menton et regarda son jeune frère.

— Si j'étais resté, j'aurais probablement tué notre mère. Après papa… ma colère s'était mise à dépasser les bornes et je ne pouvais plus continuer à tout retenir. Je ne voulais pas que par-dessus tout ça, tu aies un meurtrier comme frère.

Sasuke n'avait pas l'air impressionné. Il fixait toujours Itachi avec un regard noir.

— Je suis allé me défouler ailleurs et la raison pour laquelle tu ne m'as plus revu, c'est parce que j'étais en prison, Sasuke.

Cette fois, Sasuke sembla être pris de court. Son expression changea et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

— Quoi ?

Itachi se leva et fit quelques pas, mais Sasuke recula, l'obligeant à s'immobiliser.

— Je me suis mêlé à plusieurs bagarres. J'ai travaillé au noir. J'ai participé à des deals de drogues et… bref. J'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes. D'alcool, notamment. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner, mais Sasuke… Tu avais _seize_ ans quand maman est morte… J'étais persuadé que tu étais dans une maison d'accueil ou un orphelinat. Quand j'ai appris sa mort, j'étais soulagé parce que j'étais certain que tu serais pris en charge par une famille aimante.

— Eh bien, marmonna Sasuke amèrement. Tu t'es trompé.

Itachi parut à court de mots. Il baissa la tête à plusieurs reprises, tourna son regard vers Naruto, mais ce dernier tenta de le fuir, ne sachant absolument pas comment intervenir dans cet échange — et ne le souhaitant pas du tout. Et de toute façon, il ne saurait pas comment l'aider. Sasuke s'était fermé comme une huître et il avait toutes les raisons du monde de le faire.

Finalement, Itachi releva la tête.

— Sasuke, je sais que je ne suis pas excusable. Mais je suis là maintenant. Et je ne compte pas te laisser tomber. J'aimerais que tu emménages avec moi. Tu vas pouvoir continuer tes cours, bien sûr. Mais on sera ensemble et on pourra se retrouver. Tu n'es pas obligé de me pardonner. Tu n'es même pas obligé de me parler. Mais tu auras un toit et ce sera chez _toi_. Je te ferai à manger et je payerai pour tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Et si tu ne veux pas me voir, je te laisserai en paix toute la journée.

Un long silence suivit son discours. Naruto avait retenu son souffle, écoutant jusqu'à la fin et Itachi ne bougeait plus. Tous deux rivèrent leur regard maintenant vers Sasuke. Ce dernier fixait son frère sans bouger, sans même l'ombre d'une émotion dans les yeux. Les secondes s'envolèrent. Personne n'osa briser le silence.

Puis, Sasuke laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

— OK.

Itachi parut surpris, tout comme Naruto d'ailleurs.

— OK ? répéta le brun.  
— OK, fit Sasuke.  
— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
— Ça veut dire que je comprends.

Itachi ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais Sasuke l'interrompit.

— Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de te suivre ou même de te parler.  
— Sasuke, commença Naruto en se levant à son tour.  
— Laissez-moi tranquille!

Sur ce, Sasuke se détourna et repartit d'où il était venu. Itachi pensa le rejoindre, mais après avoir fait un pas, s'arrêta.

— Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux le laisser tranquille, en effet, marmonna-t-il.  
— Je lui parlerai, fit Naruto.

L'homme se retourna alors, et lança un coup d'oeil au blond.

— Vous êtes plutôt proche tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto esquissa un sourire nerveux.

— Je tiens à lui, dit-il simplement.  
— Je vois. Je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps dans ce cas.

Il s'approcha de Naruto et lui tendit un bout de papier qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

— Voici mes coordonnées. Si jamais il… change d'avis.  
— Je suis sûr qu'il va y réfléchir. Vous êtes quand même son frère.  
— Je ne sais pas tout ce qui lui est arrivé, mais je vois bien que ça l'a changé. Je dois vous avouer que j'en ai eu un choc, d'ailleurs.  
— Vous n'avez pas idée, murmura Naruto gravement.  
— Je ne demande qu'à savoir.

Et la tristesse dans les yeux sombres du frère de Sasuke sut convaincre le professeur.

— Je sais.  
— Bon alors… Je vais y aller. Merci beaucoup, professeur. Pour votre accueil.

Naruto hocha la tête et reconduit son invité jusqu'à la porte. Une fois le jeune homme sorti, il se retourna et lança un coup d'oeil vers l'escalier. Il avait entendu les pas précipités de Sasuke monter en vitesse jusqu'à l'étage.

Il poussa un profond soupir et monta.

Il trouva Sasuke dans sa chambre, debout face au lit. Naruto fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'il avait enlevé son tee-shirt. Son coeur se mit à accélérer la cadence, tandis que sa mâchoire se contractait. Qu'était-il en train de préparer ?

— Sasuke, l'appela-t-il doucement, mais fermement.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'avança.

— Ton frère n'est pas une mauvaise personne.  
— Tu ne le connais pas, comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Naruto ne répondit pas. Sasuke avait raison, une fois de plus.

Il fit de nouveaux pas vers lui, jusqu'à se tenir derrière lui, assez proche pour pouvoir sentir son dos contre son torse. Il eut envie de poser ses mains sur lui, de le retourner et l'embrasser, le jeter sur le lit et lui faire plein de chose, mais il fallait qu'il se retienne. À quoi cela servirait-il s'il agissait comme tout ceux qui l'avaient souillé auparavant ? Il valait mieux qu'il suive ses propres conseils : Sasuke n'était pas juste un corps. Il était une personne brisée qui n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Mais si brisé qu'il ne s'en rendait lui-même pas compte.

Sasuke se retourna après un instant, et leva les yeux vers lui. Ses mains blanches vinrent entourer sa taille et Naruto se fit violence pour retenir les réactions de son propre corps.

— Tu refuses encore de me regarder.

Le blond revit alors dans sa mémoire ce fameux jour où il était entré dans la salle de bain pendant que Sasuke était complètement nu. Son coeur se serra. Et lentement, Naruto fit baisser ses yeux vers le torse du jeune homme, et son ventre. Et plutôt que ressentir du désir, Naruto ressentit de la peine et du dégoût. Les bleus étaient proéminents sur sa peau pâle. Avec des hématomes pareils, il était difficile de croire que le jeune homme n'avait aucune côte cassée. Naruto posa une main délicatement sur le côté de son corps, effleurant du bout de ses doigts la taille meurtrie. Il sentit Sasuke respirer plus rapidement, et un bref coup d'oeil vers son visage lui apprit qu'il avait fermé les yeux sous le contact.

Naruto serra la mâchoire de nouveau. Il retira sa main avant que celle-ci ne touche plus bas la cicatrice affreuse qui barrait sa hanche et le bas de son ventre et qui disparaissait sous le pantalon.

— Qui t'a fait ça ? voulut-il savoir, son ton de voix grave et bas.

Les paupières de Sasuke s'entrouvrirent, et comme s'il se réveillait, il parut déstabilisé. Il baissa la tête vers la main du blond qui planait au-dessus de sa cicatrice, n'osant pas la toucher.

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit doucement la main du blond et le força à la poser sur sa cicatrice. Des frissons prirent Naruto de toute part, et il fut soulagé d'être si près de Sasuke, autrement, ses jambes soudainement très flageolantes l'auraient laissé tomber.

— C'est moi, souffla Sasuke.

Choqué, Naruto écarquilla les yeux et le dévisagea.

— Quoi ?  
— Je suis mon pire ennemi.

Ses paroles le bouleversèrent à un tel point qu'il demeura là, immobile et silencieux, sans réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cette longue cicatrice… Cela avait été fait avec un très long couteau. C'était une blessure de chaire. Et c'était un emplacement sur le corps qui ne tuerait pas à moins de se vider de son sang. Sasuke avait-il vraiment voulu s'enlever la vie ? Ou avait-il simplement voulu se faire mal ?

Toutes ces questions l'envahirent si bien qu'il ne put se préparer à ce qui suivit. Sans autre forme de cérémonie, Sasuke agrippa son tee-shirt à deux mains et l'attira brusquement vers lui. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser était soudain, brutal. Il éveilla des sentiments violents et passionnés, et Naruto fut de nouveau choqué. Il ne put rien faire. Et bien malgré lui, il se laissa aller, embrassant en retour le jeune homme.

Mais lorsque celui-ci passa un bras autour de son cou, Naruto se réveilla de sa transe. Il brisa l'échange et attrapa fortement les poignets de Sasuke qu'il serra pour pouvoir l'éloigner.

— Sasuke, attends, dit-il.  
— Quoi ? grommela le plus jeune.  
— Écoute, ce… ce n'est pas ce que je suis venu faire. Je suis venu pour te parler.  
— De mon frère ?  
— Oui. Écoute-moi.

Vexé et probablement blessé par son rejet, Sasuke recula, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Naruto se passa une main dans les cheveux, soupirant d'un souffle qui tremblait. Son coeur battait la chamade. Merde ! cria-t-il intérieurement. Le blesser n'était définitivement pas dans ses plans…

Il se ressaisit aussitôt, décidant d'être l'adulte entre eux deux. Il redressa les épaules et plongea son regard bleuté dans celui face à lui. Toute trace de désir avait disparu dans les prunelles obsidiennes. Elles étaient vides. Sasuke ressemblait à un animal sauvage acculé dans un coin sans aucune issue.

— Sasuke. Je pense sincèrement que ce serait une bonne chose pour toi d'aller vivre avec ton frère.

L'éclair de tristesse et de trahison qui brilla sur son visage fit regretter aussitôt à Naruto ses paroles. Pourtant, il les pensait vraiment.

— _Quoi ?_

Naruto venait de le frapper comme un boulet de démolition.

— Sasuke. Il faut que tu guérisses, balbutia-t-il tendrement, la voix aussi tremblante que son corps tout entier, tentant d'expliquer ce qui n'était pas totalement clair dans sa propre tête.  
— Mais tu peux m'aider…  
— Non, je ne peux pas, Sasuke, répliqua le professeur. C'est quelque chose que tu dois faire toi-même. Vivre loin de moi t'aidera. Ce n'est pas sain de construire une relation comme ça. Tu cherches à remplir un vide, mais tu n'arrives qu'à le creuser encore plus. Sasuke, je tiens à toi, et j'ai envie… j'ai _vraiment_ envie d'avoir quelque chose avec toi. Sauf que ce ne sera pas possible. Pas tout de suite. Pas comme ça. En passant du temps chez ton frère, tu pourras t'éclaircir les idées. Fais-moi confiance.

Après son monologue, Naruto eut envie de se gifler. Mais que racontait-il ? Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre quelque chose, mais il était si nerveux qu'il avait tout expliqué de travers et il était certain que Sasuke avait compris de la mauvaise façon.

— Tu veux que je parte ? demanda-t-il, et le ton de sa voix sembla briser le coeur du blond instantanément.

Aussi, il vit cette question comme une chance de se rattraper.

— Non ! Je te dis seulement que cela peut être une bonne chose pour toi d'avoir de nouveaux horizons. D'avoir un autre endroit où aller. En ce moment tu as besoin d'une chose que je ne peux pas t'offrir. Et je refuse de t'enfoncer encore plus dans ton gouffre en cédant à tes envies. Et Dieu seul sait que j'en ai terriblement envie. Vivre avec ton frère te permettra de t'éloigner de toutes les choses qu'on t'a faites. On a abusé de toi, Sasuke. Pendant des années. Physiquement. Sexuellement… Et tu crois t'en être sorti, mais non, et tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Ce n'est pas sain pour toi, et être près de moi ne fait qu'envenimer ces sentiments qu'on t'a forcé à ressentir.  
— Tu ne m'as pas forcé, murmura le jeune homme. Tu es différent. Ce n'est pas juste du sexe.  
— Pour moi non plus, avoua le blond affectueusement.  
— Tu es ma lumière dans la nuit, marmonna-t-il douloureusement.

Il était sur le point de pleurer.

— Je vis pour toi…

Naruto jura voir des larmes au bord de ses yeux noirs. Il s'en voulut immédiatement, et la douleur provoquée par une telle déclaration fut pratiquement insupportable. Avait-il déjà ressenti autant d'émotion de cette intensité auparavant dans sa vie ? Il en doutait fortement. Tout comme il doutait qu'une personne ait démontré autant d'amour et de dévotion à son égard. Et lui, il était en train de lui briser le coeur.

— Il ne faut pas que tu vives pour moi, Sasuke. Il faut que tu vives pour _toi_.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête lentement, comme vaincu. Il avait l'air d'un soldat de retour d'une guerre dévastatrice. Cela semblait encore plus vrai avec ces horribles bleus sur son corps. Il avait l'air si détruit.

 _Qu'ai-je fait ?_

— Écoute, reprit Naruto. Si tu n'as vraiment aucune envie d'aller vivre avec ton frère, je serai très heureux de continuer à te garder avec moi. Mais cette situation ne pourra pas continuer longtemps. Il faudra prendre les moyens nécessaires pour que tu ailles mieux. Et seulement après, on pourra envisager une relation…  
— Non, fit Sasuke.

Le jeune homme ravala sa salive — et ses larmes, visiblement. Quand il leva la tête, son visage était encore sec.

— Non, tu as raison. Je devrais parler à mon frère. Et vivre avec lui le temps de… d' _aller mieux_ , articula-t-il difficilement.

Naruto soupira. Il récupéra le petit bout de papier laissé par Itachi et le tendit au brun. Ce dernier le prit sans même le regarder.

— Je ne t'oblige à rien, dit-il au moment même où la sonnerie de son téléphone portable les interrompit.  
— Merde, ce n'est pas le moment ! jura-t-il.

Il s'excusa à Sasuke et après un bref regard échangé, durant lequel il s'était perdu dans les yeux noirs bouleversés du plus jeune, il décrocha, se détournant pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce.

— Oui ?  
— _Bonjour, Naruto. Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
_ — Bonjour M. Hatake. Non, j'étais avec Sasuke.  
— _Très bien. Je voulais justement vous parler à son sujet. Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme aujourd'hui.  
_ — Non, en effet.  
 _— Et son visage… Est-ce qu'il se serait battu ?  
_ — C'est une longue histoire.  
 _— Je vois. Je voulais seulement m'assurer que Sasuke n'oublie pas la réunion de ce soir. Sa présence est très importante. Sans parler des dates des premières épreuves qui seront divulguées, il y aura aussi des préliminaires, qui serviront à déterminer le niveau de chaque candidat.  
_ — Oh, oui, je vais le lui rappeler.  
 _— Très bien. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps dans ce cas. Bonne après-midi à vous.  
_ — De même, Kakashi.

Naruto éteignit son téléphone et se retourna. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé. Il avait remis son tee-shirt et fixait un point invisible dans le vide devant lui, jouant du bout des doigts avec le petit bout de papier. Peiné, Naruto tenta de l'approcher.

— C'était Kakashi. Il voulait te rappeler la réunion de ce soir.  
— Je n'avais pas oublié, murmura Sasuke.  
— OK. Super.

Peu importe ce qu'il dirait, Naruto ne réussirait pas à réparer ce qu'il venait de briser entre eux.

 _Mais quel idiot…_ se dit-il.

— Je peux peut-être te conduire chez ton frère ?  
— Non, répondit Sasuke en levant les yeux.

Il avait l'air blême. Profondément secoué par tout ce que Naruto venait de lui dire.

— Je vais marcher. Ça va me faire du bien.  
— Comme tu veux.

Sasuke se mit à avancer. Il le dépassa et Naruto eut une terrible et irrésistible envie de l'attraper dans ses bras et s'excuser en pleurant. Mais il savait que c'était pour le mieux. Sasuke guérirait de tout ce qu'on lui avait fait et leur relation pourrait évoluer. Enfin… Si le brun voulait toujours de lui. Après tout, il était jeune et magnifique. Naruto était son aîné de douze ans et peut-être que ce si grand écart entre eux était insurmontable. Surtout après l'avoir ainsi rejeté quand il en avait besoin... Naruto paniqua intérieurement. Venait-il de faire une terrible erreur ?

Sasuke avait passé la porte lorsque le portable de Naruto se remit à sonner. Il s'appuya contre le mur après être sorti de la chambre.

— Oh... Sakura, fit Naruto dans la chambre, le portable sur l'oreille.

Sasuke n'eut pas besoin de plus que ça. Il décampa en vitesse et descendit l'escalier. Il prit son sac au pied des marches et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une fois là, il s'assura que Naruto n'apparaîtrait pas soudainement en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le hall, et il sortit un long couteau de cuisine d'un des tiroirs. Il le mit dans son sac après l'avoir enveloppé dans un linge et remit son sac sur son épaule.

Il quitta la maison en jetant au passage à la poubelle le bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit l'adresse d'Itachi.

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

Boomerang: Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre! Merci beaucoup du review, et voici la suite :) Bisous!

Ma Biche: Une grosse bêtise? Peut-être! :O Tu devras lire pour découvrir la suite! Merci à toi et bonne lecture :)

Camimica: eh oui, je dois t'avouer que je suis cruelle :P Et oui, tout est vraiment compliqué. Mais ce sont des thèmes très sombres et rien n'est tout beau dans la vraie vie. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci à toi.

TLIOM: Tout va mal pour tout le monde, en effet.^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bonne lecture et merci d'être aussi fidèle :)

Mash: C'est toi que je remercie! Lire ton review m'a donné un grand sourire! Je suis contente que tu aie lu ma fic, je suis très touchée par tes beaux mots la concernant! ^^J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire. Bisous et merci à toi! et bonne lecture.

Akiko-Nae-Kuroichi: Salut ! Wow, je suis vraiment touchée de constater que tu me suis depuis tout ce temps là! Et surtout très ravie de voir que tu aime cette nouvelle fic, après tout ce temps où je n'ai rien écrit... Merci beaucoup pour ce beau commentaire, il m'a fait grandement plaisir, surtout de savoir que tu me suivras pour d'autres fics.. Tant mieux, parce que j'ai pleins d'autres idées pour après cette fic là, qui touche à sa fin! :) Bonne lecture en tout cas, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise :)

* * *

 **Merci pour vos magnifiques reviews! Je suis tellement contente de vous lire, à chaque fois :)**

 **Voici le chapitre 19. Après celui-ci, il n'en reste plus beaucoup, la fin est très proche. =)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre XIX.**

* * *

 _Take anything you want, it's fine  
_ _Keep up the slow life for tonight…_

— Grizzly Bear

* * *

Il n'avait pas pu le croire quand il avait entendu sa voix au téléphone. Après ce qui venait de se passer avec Sasuke, la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, il n'était pas trop d'humeur à causer avec sa trompeuse de femme. Elle avait semblé presque désolée à l'autre bout du fil. Mais il la connaissait bien. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle faisait la comédie.

Il avait eu le temps de se remettre de leur rupture. Depuis quelques semaines déjà qu'elle était partie, il avait pris du recul et réfléchi à sa vie, à ce qu'elle en était maintenant, et l'idée de voir Sakura ne lui laissait qu'une amère sensation dans la bouche. _Je dois te parler, en personne,_ avait-elle dit. Et Naruto, dans sa grande bonté, n'avait pas pu lui dire non. Et alors qu'il l'attendait, assis sur le canapé devant la télévision éteinte, Naruto ne pensait qu'à Sasuke.

Était-il chez son frère maintenant ? Il espérait que Sasuke ait compris ce qu'il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas creusé encore plus ce trou béant en lui, ce vide. Il avait fait son beau en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il guérisse, mais peut-être que Sasuke n'y arriverait tout simplement jamais tout seul. Peut-être qu'il était réellement un rescapé s'accrochant à Naruto comme le dernier filament de lumière d'une nuit trop sombre…

La tête calée entre ses mains, Naruto étouffa plusieurs injures, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de l'entrée ne se fasse entendre. Soupirant derechef, le blond se leva et se rendit jusqu'au hall où il ouvrit à Sakura.

Elle était là. Celle avec qui il avait passé les onze dernières années de sa vie. Vêtue d'un long manteau rose, ses cheveux de la même couleur trop pâles pour révéler les nombreux flocons qui s'étaient mis à tomber. Sakura retira ses gants et entra sans attendre d'invitation. Naruto semblait s'être figé, observant les flocons qui s'éparpillaient dans l'air.

— Oooh, ce qu'il fait froid ! frissonna Sakura. Cette neige… Bon sang, c'est trop tôt encore pour ce genre de température.

Naruto eut un mauvais pressentiment, mais ne sut dire pourquoi. Il ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui l'inquiétait soudainement. Au lieu de ça, il referma la porte et se tourna vers Sakura.

— Ça fait longtemps ?  
— Ça a commencé il y a environ cinq minutes. Personne ne l'a annoncé, même à la télé, la météo ne prévoyait pas cette neige. L'hiver s'installe doucement faut croire !

Elle retira son manteau et Naruto le lui prit des mains, allant l'accrocher. Puis il revint vers elle et l'invita à s'installer à la cuisine.

— Tu veux un truc à boire ?  
— Non ça ira, répondit-elle rapidement.

Il prit place à table et Sakura le rejoignit. Un petit silence tomba dans la pièce. Naruto fixait la jeune femme d'un oeil sévère, puis ses mains s'écrasèrent sur la surface de la table.

— Eh bien quoi, Sakura ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas me dire au téléphone ?

Sakura fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Pendant un instant, Naruto crut presque voir quelque chose comme du regret dans ses yeux verts. Elle baissa la tête.

— Je suis venue pour vraiment m'excuser.  
— Vraiment ? Il est un peu tard pour ça.  
— Ne sois pas comme ça, se plaignit-elle. Je viens faire la paix et tu t'obstines ? Franchement je me demande qui est l'adulte ici.  
— Non, en fait, il est trop _tôt_. Trop tôt après ce que tu as fait pour que j'aie envie de t'écouter. Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal, Sakura, tu le sais au moins ?

Sakura poussa un profond soupir et l'expression agacée de son visage laissa la place à de la tristesse, et de la compassion, au grand détriment de Naruto.

— Oui, je le sais. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses se terminer ainsi entre nous. En l'honneur de toutes ces années qu'on a passées ensemble… il fallait au moins qu'on fasse la paix, qu'on se quitte en bons termes.

Naruto hésita longtemps. Il contempla le visage de Sakura, l'étudia comme il la connaissait si bien, chercha les failles dans ses yeux, mais ne trouva rien. Alors, il se repassa ses paroles et son discours et le trouva sensé. Il baissa les yeux un instant, calma sa respiration et fit taire le début de colère qu'elle avait su éveiller en venant ici, et redressa le menton, allant la regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Très bien. OK.

Sakura sourit.

— Je suis contente.  
— Si c'est tout, alors…  
— Je voulais aussi te parler de Sasuke.

Le prénom envoya une flèche directement dans son coeur et Naruto se tendit brusquement. La douceur des derniers instants se dissipa aussitôt et il se remit à se méfier.

— Quoi ?  
— Je l'ai vu ce matin. Je lui ai demandé de nous laisser ce soir, que j'avais besoin de te parler.  
— Tu lui as… répéta Naruto. QUOI ?  
— Ne t'énerve pas ! Il a été gentil, il a compris ce que je désirais !

Mais Naruto ne pouvait faire autrement. La mâchoire serrée, il attendit la suite, ignorant complètement ce qui l'empêchait de la mettre dehors sur le champ.

— C'est un garçon troublé, tu sais, je suis sûre que tu en es très conscient. Mais il a des problèmes, et de très mauvaises fréquentations. Il ne fait que s'enfoncer dans le vice et dans un mode de vie dangereux. Et sans parler qu'il est trop jeune pour to…

— Attends un petit moment là ! l'interrompit Naruto d'une voix forte qui enterra celle de Sakura.

La jeune femme se tut, fixant l'autre avec de grands yeux.

— Tu es venue ici pour quoi au juste ? Pour faire la paix ou pour me juger ?  
— Pour faire la paix avec toi, Naruto. Pourquoi refuses-tu de me croire ? Pourquoi es-tu autant sur la défensive ? Je ne te reconnais plus, tu es comme ça depuis que ce satané clochard est venu vivre sous notre toit ! C'est toi en fait qui a brisé notre couple !  
— Oooh, grogna Naruto sévèrement, un sourire mauvais faisant relever le coin de ses lèvres. Là tu vas trop loin Sakura !  
— Mais c'est vrai ! Et je t'aime encore, au fond de moi, je t'aimerai toujours Naruto !  
— Tu n'es vraiment pas gênée, n'est-ce pas ? J'arrive pas à le croire !  
— Et parce que tu seras toujours important pour moi, je pense que c'est mon devoir de t'avertir. Naruto, tu ne crois sincèrement pas pouvoir vivre une relation normale et saine avec lui ? Regarde-le ! Regarde d'où il vient et ce qu'il fait et… Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis ! Il trempe dans des trucs dangereux ! Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je comprends, je l'ai cherché et j'en paye maintenant le prix. Mais Naruto, tu vaux mieux que lui. Tu ne peux pas t'abaisser à la hauteur de quelqu'un comme lui.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus. D'un violent coup sur la table, il se leva, manquant de faire renverser la chaise derrière lui, et pointa la direction du hall d'un bras tendu et serré.

— Maintenant ça suffit, tu disparais et tout de suite.

Sakura se leva à son tour, pas impressionnée, et regarda Naruto.

— J'hallucine, murmura-t-elle. Tu es amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto la fusilla des yeux.

— Et si je l'étais ?

Sa voix et ses mots résonnèrent dans la pièce, dans un silence de plomb, alors que Sakura n'osa rajouter après cela. Naruto la dévisagea, le regard dur et ferme. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il l'avouait de vive voix, mais désormais il ne pouvait plus le nier. Les battements de son coeur, son inquiétude constante, son envie d'être avec lui. Ces papillons dans son ventre quand ils étaient tout près l'un de l'autre…

Après quelques instants, Sakura sembla reprendre contenance.

— Eh bien, j'espère qu'après ce que je lui ai dit, il réalisera que vous deux ça ne peut pas fonctionner. S'il t'aime aussi, alors il comprendra que pour _ton_ bien, il vaut mieux que…

Sakura s'interrompit quand une main forte et solide s'enroula autour de son bras. Elle grimaça de douleur tandis que Naruto la serrait sans pitié, se penchant vers elle avec un regard plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, même dans leurs pires disputes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?  
— Juste la vérité, grommela-t-elle.  
— MERDE ! Sakura ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?!

Sakura serra la mâchoire, aussi obstinée que le blond, et alors que Naruto allait probablement poser un geste qu'il regretterait, son portable se mit à sonner. Il mit de longues secondes à reprendre ses esprits, tout ce temps à fixer Sakura dans les yeux.

— Sauvée pour cette fois, murmura-t-il.

Il se détacha et, quelque peu calmé, trouva son portable sur le comptoir et décrocha.

— Oui ?  
— _Naruto ?_

C'était la voix de Kakashi Hatake.

— Bonsoir Kakashi, soupira-t-il.  
— _Je vous téléphonais pour savoir si Sasuke était avec vous._

Naruto eut un léger choc.

— Non, pourquoi ?

Avant d'attendre la réponse de Kakashi, Naruto remarqua l'heure indiquée sur le micro-onde.

— À cette heure-ci, continua-t-il, ne devrait-il pas être à l'université pour la soirée d'informations ?  
— _Voilà le problème,_ fit Kakashi. _La réunion est commencée depuis une heure déjà. Et il n'est pas là. Je me demandais…  
_ — Non, il n'est pas ici, M. Hatake. Écoutez, je suis désolé. Je sais que cette soirée est importante. Continuez-la sans lui. Je crois savoir où il est.

Kakashi acquiesça et ils coupèrent la conversation d'un commun accord. Il se retourna ensuite vers Sakura, ayant presque espéré que cette altercation avec elle eût été un cauchemar et que l'appel de Kakashi l'eût ramené à la réalité. Mais la jeune femme se tenait toujours là, immobile, une main sur son biceps, que le blond avait serré juste quelques instants auparavant.

— Il faut que je sorte.  
— OK, répondit-elle.  
— J'en ai pour moins qu'une demi-heure. Reste ici, on n'a pas encore fini tous les deux.

Agacée, la jeune femme hocha la tête.

— Aux yeux de la loi c'est encore autant chez moi que chez toi ici, après tout, non ?  
— C'est ça, bougonna le blond.

Il passa devant elle et se rendit au hall. Portable en poche, il mit son manteau et jura de nouveau dans sa barbe lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. La neige qui tombait semblait plus épaisse maintenant, et le froid était bien présent.

Il s'installa derrière le volant de sa voiture et, l'adresse d'Itachi encore fraîche à sa mémoire, s'engagea sur la route.

Il fallut quinze minutes pour arriver devant l'immeuble où Itachi avait élu domicile. Naruto dû creuser sa mémoire pour se rappeler quel était le numéro de son appartement. Heureusement, il y avait une liste avec les noms des résidents à l'entrée et Naruto soupira en constatant que le frère de Sasuke habitait au cinquième étage et qu'il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur.

Il dû se résoudre. Une fois en haut, et légèrement essoufflé, il marcha le long du corridor jusqu'à la porte numéro 512 où il vint frapper trois coups.

Itachi lui ouvrit après quelques secondes. Naruto fut tout aussi étonné qu'Itachi.

— Professeur ? fit le brun en ouvrant un peu plus largement la porte.

Naruto, nerveusement, jeta un coup d'oeil derrière l'épaule du jeune homme. Il ne voyait qu'un long couloir étroit. L'appartement semblait petit, à première vue. On pouvait voir sur le mur le reflet lumineux de ce qui devait être la télé, provenant du salon qui devait se trouver à droite.

— Bonsoir, euh… Est-ce que Sasuke est ici ? lança-t-il sans attendre.

Son coeur battait très fort et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il irait voir son frère et qu'il irait également à la soirée d'informations à l'université en vue du concours de mathématiques.

En fait… Non. Sasuke ne lui avait pas dit ça du tout. « _Je n'ai pas oublié_ » avait-il dit concernant la soirée à l'université, et non les mots explicites « J'irai ». Mais il avait bien dit qu'il irait voir Itachi, ça, Naruto ne l'avait pas rêvé. Il avait même pris en mains propres l'adresse de son frère.

— Non, répondit Itachi tandis que sur son visage commençait à s'étaler une expression de confusion mêlée à de l'inquiétude. Pourquoi ?

Naruto ne sut quoi dire. Il fixa Itachi sans comprendre.

— Quoi ?  
— M. Uzumaki, je ne comprends pas… Était-il censé être chez moi ?  
— Oui. Non.

 _Je peux peut-être t'y conduire ?_

 _Non, je vais marcher._

— Il m'a bien eu, grogna Naruto en secouant la tête. Il s'est joué de moi.

Il se détourna d'Itachi et fit quelques pas vers la droite.

— Merde !

Son cri résonna dans le couloir.

* * *

Sasuke avait marché toute la soirée, tournant en rond dans les rues de plus en plus sombres. Plusieurs pensées roulaient dans sa tête, mais les mêmes revenaient et les mêmes s'obstinaient. Il faisait froid, très froid, et Sasuke ne portait qu'une veste.

Pendant un instant, il avait hésité à se rendre à cette soirée à l'université, mais c'était juste parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de se réchauffer, et cette satané neige avait réussi à lui mouiller les cheveux au complet. Elle était persistante, agaçante certes pas assez froide pour rester par terre. Mais Sasuke était habitué d'être dehors, sans toit au-dessus de la tête. Il avait survécu plusieurs années avec juste quelques sous en poche et rien à manger pendant des jours. Il avait faim aussi, et c'était une autre des raisons qui l'avaient presque poussé à se rendre à l'université, espérant qu'il y ait un petit goûté pour les membres présents.

Mais il s'était ravisé. Il se fichait pas mal de ce foutu concours. Il se fichait de ses cours, de son prétendu avenir. Il s'était leurré pendant des mois. Il s'était laissé porter par de jolies chimères, par de belles illusions. Il s'était fait avoir, il s'était permis de rêver, mais maintenant il réalisait à quel point cette bulle était devenue beaucoup trop grosse. Et Sakura s'était fait une joie de la faire éclater. Et même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment cette femme — en fait pas du tout —, Sasuke était heureux qu'elle l'ait fait.

 _Quand ils n'auront plus besoin de toi, ils te jetteront._

 _Tu ne peux pas vivre comme eux._

 _Tu ne pourras jamais avoir de vie normale. Fais-toi à l'idée._

Il marcha jusqu'à la buanderie. En passant devant la vitrine, il hésita à y entrer afin de sécher ses vêtements et ainsi se réchauffer. Il se remémora la dernière fois et frissonna au souvenir de Kabuto qui était passé si près…

Mais cette fois, il avait de quoi se défendre.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était suivi. Quand il se détourna de la buanderie afin de continuer son chemin, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui le suivait derrière, à quelques mètres de distance. Il continua à marcher et s'arrêta devant un petit café d'où provenait une délicieuse odeur de petit pain chaud et de viennoiserie. Son estomac se tordit douloureusement, et il faillit céder à l'envie d'aller quémander de l'argent à l'entrée comme il savait si bien le faire auparavant. Sauf qu'avec ses vêtements neufs et son sac à dos, il n'avait pas l'allure d'un clochard et les passants ne donneraient certainement pas d'argent à un étudiant…

Au lieu de quoi, il inspira profondément en essayant d'oublier sa faim, et tourna à gauche dans la ruelle. Il marcha jusqu'au fond, trouvant un petit coin pour s'assoir. Il en trouva un où il serait à l'abri. C'était entre le mur de l'immeuble et le conteneur à déchet. Il se laissa tomber par terre, mit son sac entre ses jambes et posa sa tête contre le mur de briques derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux longuement en écoutant le son apaisant du silence et les battements de son coeur. Son coeur… qui avait battu obstinément à travers tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Son corps qui avait survécu à tous les coups.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Le ciel était sombre, éclairé par les nuages épais qui le couvraient. Les flocons s'étaient multipliés, et tombaient au ralenti jusqu'à lui. Sasuke frissonna en réalisant qu'il commençait à faire vraiment froid. L'année dernière, il avait passé l'hiver à dormir avec Kabuto et plusieurs clients. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de ressentir le froid mordant, ni d'en souffrir. Cette année, avait-il vraiment cru pendant un moment pouvoir éviter l'hiver en dormant sous les couvertures de quelqu'un comme Naruto… ? La seule idée lui faisait si mal… Si mal qu'il baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre du bas très fort.

Rageusement, sentant sa poitrine se serrer de façon douloureuse, il tendit la main vers son sac et l'attrapa brusquement. Il l'ouvrit et plongea sa main à l'intérieur, l'enroulant autour du manche du couteau de cuisine qu'il avait volé. Il le sortit ensuite en gardant les yeux dessus.

Cette année, il ne dormirait pas dans les draps d'un inconnu. Ni dans ceux de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux stupidement. Il dormirait dans un lit encore plus douillet, dont le confort et le sommeil prolongé étaient garantis.

Il appuya la lame au creux de sa paume et le mince filet de sang qui apparut lui montra à quel point le couteau était affilé.

Puis, tandis qu'il enfonça le couteau juste assez pour que le sang s'épaissie et coule le long de son poignet, il revit Naruto. Dans sa tête. Il revit son visage.

 _Après tout ce qui t'est arrivé, après tout le mal qu'on t'a fait… Tu es encore ici, tu as traversé tout ça._

Sa voix était douce en lui. Elle résonnait dans son corps et, comme s'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre, il retira le couteau. C'était comme si le souvenir du blond enlevait tout sens à son désespoir.

 _Mais je refuse de croire que ça doit se finir ainsi. Sasuke, tu es jeune. Tu as survécu à toutes ces épreuves. Et un jour tu t'élèveras au-dessus de tout ceux qui t'ont fait du mal. Tu seras plus grand et plus fort qu'eux, j'en suis sûr._

 _Un jour, tu t'élèveras au-dessus de tout ceux qui t'ont fait du mal._

Il pensa à Kabuto.

Naruto avait raison.

Il était plus fort que cette ordure. Continuer cette ligne rouge sur sa main, c'était se rabaisser à son niveau. Accepter ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'était retomber dans le gouffre.

 _T'es qu'un démon ! Un sale petit démon !_

Et soudainement, alors que sa main tremblait pourtant de recommencer, Sasuke aperçut le visage de sa mère dans sa tête. Sa voix criarde se mêla à celle de Kabuto. Leurs visages coexistèrent un instant. Et ses bras devinrent faibles, tout comme ses mains. Le sang coula sur sa veste. _Tu es fort, Sasuke._ Il imaginait sa voix. Naruto, et son beau visage, sa voix forte pourtant s'affaiblissait dans sa mémoire. Le mal surpassait le bien, toujours. Ses veines se mirent à lui brûler.

Mais alors qu'il allait enfoncer le couteau sur son poignet cette fois, une voix, hors de sa tête, emplit le silence autour de lui.

— Es-tu sûr d'en avoir le courage ?

Sasuke leva la tête.

Kabuto était debout à quelques pas de lui et le fixait de haut.

— Tu le souhaites, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Bien sûr que non, chéri. Qui est-ce qui remplira ce vide en moi lorsque tu auras disparu ?  
— Va te faire foutre.

Kabuto se pencha et attrapa brusquement le bras du jeune homme, le tirant sur ses pieds avec violence. Sasuke lâcha un grognement et brandit son couteau sans réfléchir. Kabuto évita de justesse un coup qui aurait pu le tuer, et plaqua Sasuke sur le mur sans ménagement.

— Tu m'appartiens. Je t'ai laissé t'amuser pendant ces derniers mois. Mais maintenant il est temps que tu reviennes. Je faisais beaucoup d'argent avec toi, et tu penses pouvoir filer comme ça ?  
— Je ne suis pas ton jouet.

Et un coup bien placé entre les jambes obligea Kabuto à reculer en titubant, déséquilibré et gémissant de douleur. Sasuke, libéré de son emprise, leva de nouveau sa main, tenant fermement le couteau devant lui.

— Éloigne-toi de moi, siffla-t-il. Et laisse-moi tranquille. Pour toujours.

Penché vers l'avant dû à la douleur, Kabuto leva le menton vers lui et le fixa derrière ses lunettes. Un sourire amusé prit possession de ses lèvres. Sasuke tremblait et sa main était couverte de sang, qui croyait-il effrayer ainsi ?

— Lâche ce poignard, Roméo.  
— Tu crois que je ne le ferai pas ?  
— Tu ne le feras pas.  
— Aurais-tu peur, par hasard ?  
— Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, Roméo. Tu es le héros d'une pièce de théâtre tragique. Tu aimes avec passion pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs, puis tu souffres tel un magnifique martyr, et au final tu meurs de façon stupide mais poétique. Et rien ne peut changer cela parce que c'est le destin.  
— Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à essayer d'empêcher le « destin », hm ? J'allais en finir.

Kabuto se redressa et sourit davantage. Sasuke eut à peine le temps de le voir bouger. La seconde suivante, l'homme le retenait de nouveau prisonnier contre le mur.

— Qui a dit que le spectacle était terminé, hm ? Tu m'appartiens, c'est _moi_ qui décide.  
— Dégage !  
— On a passé un bon moment, la dernière fois, non ?

Sa main glissa le long de son bras, et Sasuke comprit ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il essayait de lui enlever le poignard des mains.

Sasuke se tortilla, ignorant le souffle chaud et dégoûtant de l'homme qui effleurait son cou tandis qu'il rapprochait leurs visages. Il tourna la tête vers la droite afin de fuir la bouche inquisitrice. Puis, voyant une ouverture, il la saisit sans attendre.

Sasuke frappa de toute ses forces le pied de Kabuto de son talon et tandis que l'homme hurla en reculant, Sasuke l'attaqua sans hésiter cette fois-ci. La lame s'enfonça dans son épaule et Kabuto hurla derechef, tombant à genoux sous la surprise et la douleur vive qui explosa en lui.

— Aaaaargh ! Espèce de bâtard !

Attrapant vite fait son sac, Sasuke partit ensuite au pas de course. Il espéra contourner l'homme facilement et s'enfuir. Kabuto se tenait l'épaule d'une main, le sang éclaboussant partout autour de lui. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme Sasuke l'avait calculé. L'amusement ayant déserté les traits de l'homme, remplacé par la douleur et la colère, Kabuto se retourna aussi vite que l'éclair et attrapa la jambe de Sasuke. D'un mouvement brusque, il le fit tomber de tout son long sur l'asphalte dur et mouillé de la ruelle.

Sasuke fit tomber le couteau à quelques centimètres, son menton éclatant par terre et il cria de douleur à son tour. En tournant la tête, il vit que Kabuto, malgré ses intentions de ne pas le laisser partir, semblait véritablement souffrir. Il essaya de nouveau de se lever, et n'eut que le temps de récupérer son arme, que l'homme le plaquait au sol et grimpait au-dessus de lui.

Du sang lui coula dessus. Sasuke s'apprêta à le poignarder une nouvelle fois, sauf que Kabuto fut plus rapide que lui. Sa main se referma sur le poignet de Sasuke, le clouant au sol, et il lui prit le couteau ainsi, assez facilement. Sasuke resta calme, même si la peur continuait à pulser en lui comme une seconde vie.

Est-ce que le « spectacle » était sur le point de se terminer ?

Kabuto sourit en se redressant. Cependant, le poids de son bassin par dessus Sasuke empêcha le jeune homme d'espérer pouvoir se libérer.

Haletant, son bourreau dressa le couteau devant lui. Enfin en position de force, il s'autorisa un sourire sournois.

— Alors, Roméo ? Que préfères-tu ? Un coup rapide et précis et tu partiras sans rien ressentir ?

Le souffle du jeune homme s'interrompit. Son coeur rata un battement, parmi ceux effrénés qui secouaient sa poitrine. Kabuto se pencha et effleura sa joue de deux doigts. Il approcha son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. Sa main glissa doucement vers le cou blanc. En sentant ses doigts se refermer lentement autour de sa gorge, Sasuke se mit à respirer plus vite.

— Je sais, murmura Kabuto. Tu préfère que je t'étrangle. Tu mourras ainsi lentement en n'ayant que mon visage sous tes yeux. L'air te manquera…

Respire…

 _Respire…_

Les doigts se refermaient réellement maintenant. Le spectacle était fini. On allait tirer les rideaux sur la scène.

Sasuke ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand une sirène de police se fit entendre. Le son criard de la sirène le fit grimacer. Kabuto poussa un grognement en se relevant rapidement, avec son couteau. Écarquillant les yeux, Sasuke tourna la tête pour observer la rue. La sirène se rapprochait. Cette fois, il était cuit.

Son attention fut brusquement ramenée vers Kabuto lorsque celui-ci planta le couteau dans le haut de sa cuisse. Un cri lui échappa tandis qu'il se pliait en deux. La douleur fut si vive et si aiguë qu'il crut s'évanouir d'un coup. Le petit rire de Kabuto s'éleva dans la ruelle.

— On verra si tu arriveras à fuir. Avec un peu de chance, tu te videras de ton sang avant que les flics ne te trouvent. Après tout, n'importe quoi est mieux que de pourrir dans une cellule.

Il se pencha et lui caressa le visage. Sasuke, grimaçant sous l'intense souffrance qu'il ressentait, tenta de le repousser, mais son corps était soudainement si faible qu'il ne put rien faire.

— Ne sois pas comme ça, Roméo. Tu as voulu te battre. Mais tu as perdu, parce que c'est ce qui t'est destiné. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir te tirer de là ? Que ce soit dans une nouvelle vie ou dans la mort ? Tu m'appartiens et tu appartiendras toujours à cet endroit.  
— Co… connard…  
— Et ces plaisirs violents ont des fins violentes, ricana Kabuto.  
— La… FERME !  
— Et dans leurs excès ils meurent, continua-t-il en retirant brusquement le couteau de la cuisse du jeune homme, lui arrachant un terrible cri.

Il continua à rire tandis que Sasuke se tourna sur le côté, gémissant tout en posant une main sur sa blessure qui était profonde. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

 _Tu peux surmonter tout ça, Sasuke._

 _Un jour, tu t'élèveras au-dessus de tout ceux qui t'ont fait du mal._

Kabuto avait disparu dans la nuit. Les sirènes de police se faisaient encore entendre. Non… S'ils le trouvaient, ils l'emporteraient à l'hôpital, mais il était certain de finir en prison.

Avec ce qui lui restait de force, Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Ignorant la douleur en serrant des dents, il découpa un morceau de sa veste avec le couteau que Kabuto avait laissé par terre. Il releva ensuite sa jambe et, tandis qu'un cri échappait ses lèvres malgré lui, il enroula la lanière de vêtement juste au-dessus de la plaie. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il dû s'y prendre à trois fois avant d'être sûr que c'était bien attaché. Il n'avait pas envie de se vider de son sang. Pas tout de suite…

Il avait encore quelque chose à faire avant de fermer les yeux à tout jamais.

* * *

— Vous croyez qu'il a fugué ? s'étonna Itachi.  
— Je ne vois aucune autre explication.

Naruto faisait les cents pas dans le salon d'Itachi.

Il avait beau retourner ses pensées dans tous les sens. Sasuke n'avait eu aucune intention d'aller voir son frère, ni d'aller à la soirée d'informations.

— Que fait-on alors ? s'enquit le grand frère du jeune étudiant.

Naruto s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers lui. Putain, ce qu'il ressemblait à Sasuke…

Le professeur sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement. C'était de sa faute. Entièrement sa faute. À quoi avait-il pensé de lui dire de telles choses ? Sasuke était perdu dans sa souffrance, dans son passé traumatisant, dans la violence et l'abus qu'on lui avait fait subir de toutes parts depuis des années. Le seul confort qu'il avait connu dans toute sa vie avait été avec Naruto et Naruto le lui avait refusé. Il l'avait _rejeté_.

 _Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire…_ songea-t-il en priant pour qu'un Dieu l'entende et fasse remonter le temps. _J'ai tout expliqué de travers… Putain que j'suis con !_

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Naruto eut alors une éclaire.

— Je crois qu'il a toujours son portable sur lui.  
— Vous pensez qu'il va répondre ?  
— Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, marmonna Naruto en tirant son propre portable de sa poche.  
— OK. Alors je propose qu'entre temps nous allions explorer un peu le coin en voiture. Peut-être qu'on pourra le trouver.

Naruto regarda Itachi quelques secondes, puis il acquiesça.

— Excellente idée.

Les deux hommes s'entendirent et prirent la voiture d'Itachi. Naruto se laissa tomber sur le siège passager, et oublia complètement Sakura qui était encore chez lui à l'attendre. Il oublia tout le reste. Rien n'avait d'importance. Et tandis qu'il posait son téléphone sur son oreille après avoir composé le numéro du plus jeune et qu'il attendait que Sasuke décroche, il laissa son regard divaguer à l'extérieur et se souvint de son mauvais pressentiment.

Est-ce que Sasuke était quelque part dehors sous cette neige et dans ce froid ?

* * *

 _à SUIVRE..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre XX.**

* * *

 _Give me a long kiss goodnight  
_ _And everything will be alright  
_ _Tell me that I won't feel anything…_

— Green Day

* * *

La nuit était passé trop vite au goût de Naruto. En voiture, ils avaient fait le tour du quartier, trois fois plutôt qu'une, et n'avaient rien trouvé. Aucune trace du jeune étudiant. La neige s'était arrêté aux environs de trois heures, et c'était à cette heure-là que le duo avait décidé de rentrer. Malgré son inquiétude grandissante, Naruto était soulagé que la température ait donné un petit répit à quiconque se trouverait dehors… _Sasuke,_ par exemple.

Naruto ouvrit la porte de chez lui, la mort dans l'âme, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Itachi le suivit et ils pénétrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur sans un mot. Il était surtout fatigué, épuisé autant physiquement que mentalement, et malgré cela, il était certain que s'il s'allongeait sur son lit, il passerait le reste du petit matin à tourner et retourner ses pensées dans sa tête.

Il s'arrêta devant le salon. En train de retirer son manteau, il s'immobilisa en apercevant Sakura, endormie sur le canapé. Itachi lui envoya un regard curieux que Naruto ignora, en fronçant les sourcils et terminant d'enlever son manteau. Il le mit sur le dossier du divan et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement puis un peu plus fermement.

Elle grimaça sous la manoeuvre avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

— Hmm ?  
— Sakura, désolé, chuchota Naruto en se redressant. Je t'ai fait attendre. Tu aurais dû rentrer chez toi.

Sakura s'assit sur le canapé en se frottant les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et parut surprise à la vue d'Itachi, mais ramena son regard embrumé vers Naruto.

— J'étais inquiète, tu ne revenais pas, marmonna-t-elle la voix encore rauque et emplie de sommeil. Et je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois sans jamais aucune réponse.

Naruto échangea un regard avec le frère de Sasuke avant de baisser la tête. Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en retirer son téléphone.

— Ouais… la pile est morte… J'ai passé les cinq dernières heures à laisser des messages à Sasuke. Je… j'ai dû ignoré les tiens sans le vouloir…  
— Pour sa défense, Naruto ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre, intervint la voix grave et calme d'Itachi.

Sakura le regarda, l'étudiant rapidement des yeux. Après quoi, elle se leva et croisa les bras.

— Que se passe-t-il, Naruto ? Ça l'air grave.

Le concerné ne releva pas les yeux. Il tripotait son portable avec ses doigts. Sakura se sentit soudainement vraiment inquiète.

— Naruto ? appela-t-elle de nouveau.  
— Sasuke a disparu.

Les mots furent murmurés mais les deux personnes présentes dans le salon du professeur frissonnèrent. Sakura mit quelques secondes à réaliser leur réelle signification. Quand, enfin, la vérité résonna en elle, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

— Quoi ? Vraiment ?  
— Ne fais pas semblant d'être choquée ou attristée par cette nouvelle ! rétorqua Naruto en lui jetant un regard venimeux.

Il se détourna ensuite et s'éclipsa à la cuisine.

— Oh, Naruto, je t'en prie ! Ne sois pas comme ça !

Elle le suivit aussitôt et Itachi, mal à l'aise, décida de leur emboîter le pas, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre dans cet endroit qui n'était pas chez lui. Les lumières de la cuisine étaient éteintes, tout comme celles du salon. Sakura avait dû tout éteindre afin d'attendre le blond.

Naruto se dirigea vers le comptoir où il vint s'y appuyer. Ses poings étaient serrés et il tremblait. Sakura vint se planter droit devant lui, l'air aussi sévère.

— Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?  
— Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, grogna Naruto.  
— Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai souhaité sa disparition ou que ça me fait plaisir de te voir dans cet état !  
— Tu lui as carrément dit de nous ficher la paix ce soir, que tu voulais me parler !  
— Mais bordel, Naruto, je ne suis pas un monstre !  
— Ça suffit !

Les deux ex-partenaires s'arrêtèrent et tournèrent la tête vers l'autre homme qui se tenait dans la cuisine. Visiblement éreinté, et tout aussi touché et affecté par la disparition de son jeune frère, Itachi paraissait avoir la patience à fleur de peau.

— Écoutez, je sais que je ne suis pas chez moi et que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je pense qu'il serait peut-être plus sage de régler vos différends dans le calme. Ça ne sert à rien de gueuler comme ça et à une heure pareille.

Naruto écouta les paroles — sages, en effet — d'Itachi. Son regard s'accrocha ensuite à celui de Sakura qui semblait réfléchir à la même chose que lui. Inspirant profondément, et trop fatigué pour admettre qu'en réalité, Sakura semblait effectivement inquiète, le blond poussa un soupir qui ressemblait plus à un grognement frustré.

— Peu importe, bougonna-t-il. Je monte me coucher. Faites tous les deux comme chez vous.

Il passa devant Sakura et Itachi et disparut à l'étage sans plus de cérémonie. Les deux autres entendirent ses pas dans l'escalier, puis au-dessus de leurs têtes. Finalement, une porte claqua et Sakura, après un petit silence, soupira à son tour.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage et s'adressa au ténébreux.

— Désolée pour ça…, marmonna-t-elle. Je… je ne sais pas si Naruto vous a parlé de moi, il semble n'avoir que le prénom de Sasuke aux lèvres ces derniers temps.

Elle s'approcha et tendit la main.

— Je m'appelle Sakura, je suis sa femme. Ou plutôt, son ex-femme… Le divorce est en cours… Euh… Et vous êtes ?

Itachi contempla un instant le visage de la femme devant lui et finit par lui serrer la main.

— Itachi Uchiwa. Le frère de Sasuke.  
— Oh, alors il a un frère ?  
— Oui.  
— Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolée. J'espère de tout coeur que vous allez le retrouver. Contrairement à ce que Naruto semble penser de moi, je ne suis pas si méchante… J'ai peut-être été jalouse ou… Enfin… Je… Je ne voulais pas que Sasuke… Quand je lui ai dit de nous laisser tranquille…  
— Ne vous faites pas de bile. Je suis certain que vous n'avez pas voulu ce qui est arrivé.  
— Si je peux faire quoique ce soit… pour le retrouver…

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, se mordillant la lèvre du bas.

— Faites-le moi savoir. Et passez le message à Naruto. Je ne suis pas son ennemie.  
— Je le ferai.  
— Merci, dit-elle tout bas. Eh bien, bonne nuit j'imagine ?

Itachi acquiesça. Elle le dépassa et se dirigea vers le hall. Elle enfila son manteau et, après avoir lancé un dernier regard vers le haut des escaliers, pensant à Naruto et au calvaire qu'il devait vivre en ce moment, elle attrapa la poignée de la porte et sortit dans le froid.

 _Sasuke, qu'est-ce que t'es en train de foutre ?_ songea-t-elle en pensant au jeune homme à qui elle avait parlé le matin même. _Cet homme est complètement fou de toi…_

* * *

La neige tombait doucement dehors, une lente descente de millions de petit flocons blancs. Naruto avait passé l'avant-midi à donner ses cours et l'après-midi à corriger les travaux de fin de trimestre. Son emploi du temps était chargé, les étudiants couraient dans tous les sens afin de terminer des travaux de dernière minute, de trouver du temps pour étudier pour les examens qui arrivaient à grand pas, et assister à leurs cours. On sentait la tension monter dans l'air, et l'esprit de Noël était bien présent aussi. C'était presque si les étudiants sautillaient dans les corridors, et sur le campus. D'autres se bataillaient gentiment dans la neige entre amis.

Pour Naruto, il n'y avait aucun esprit de Noël. Ni même d'excitation pour les vacances qui se trouvaient au tournant de quelques semaines à peine. Pour être exact, il ne restait que quatre semaines avant le grand jour. Et contrairement aux années précédentes, où Naruto passait les fêtes et les réveillons dans la famille de Sakura — faute d'avoir une famille à lui — cette année s'annonçait bien morose.

Le professeur lança un regard à l'extérieur. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et il était à peine dix-sept heures. La journée avait été suffisamment longue. Sans plus de réflexion, Naruto rassembla ses dossiers, il continuerait à y travailler chez lui — s'il trouvait la force de se concentrer là-dessus — et se leva en passant son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule. Il attrapa son manteau et fila dans les couloirs de l'université jusqu'au stationnement.

Au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée de la portière, Naruto laissa son regard se perdre vers le coin de la rue droit devant, où les bâtiments familiers lui rappelèrent l'un des premiers jours de cours du trimestre. Comme maintenant, il était à sa voiture quand il avait vu Sasuke déambuler sur le trottoir et s'éloignant au tournant du coin. Cette petite rue menait au ghetto où Sasuke avait vécu ces dernières années. Naruto contempla le trottoir aujourd'hui enneigé et, le coeur serré douloureusement, ouvrit la portière d'un coup sec et s'infiltra à l'intérieur de sa voiture. En mettant le contact, il se dit que ça n'en valait sûrement pas la peine, qu'il avait déjà parcouru ce quartier de long en large avec Itachi et qu'ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de Sasuke.

Mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Naruto s'engagea sur la route et mit le clignotant à gauche, prudent sur la chaussée enneigée malgré son envie d'appuyer à fond et avancer plus vite encore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêtait en bordure du trottoir, près de l'édifice devant lequel il avait trouvé Sasuke ce jour-là. Il se souvenait que le jeune homme s'était trouvé en compagnie d'un autre jeune, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de son apparence. Après tout, Naruto était resté assis dans sa voiture et avait attendu que Sasuke le rejoigne. À l'instant, le professeur gara sa voiture et sortit dans le froid.

Il marcha jusqu'au coin d'une petite ruelle. L'obscurité tombait progressivement mais les derniers rayons tenaces du soleil brillaient encore sur la neige qui tombait encore. Mains dans les poches, Naruto s'aventura dans la ruelle. Il s'arrêta devant un escalier en métal qui longeait le mur de briques du bâtiment. Il s'arrêta en apercevant quelques silhouettes au fond, dans l'ombre. Plus près de lui, à environ quelques mètres, une jeune fille était assise par terre dans la neige, en jupe et ne portant qu'un mince manteau.

Naruto grimaça, un frisson d'horreur secouant violemment ses entrailles. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que cette fille faisait là, le bas du corps à moitié nu malgré la température froide, et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sasuke, qui avait… un jour été à cette place-là. Il se détourna, désolé et triste, et décida de retourner à sa voiture. Mais sur le trottoir, une fois sorti de la ruelle sinistre, il faillit heurter un homme de sa taille et corpulence.

Reculant de quelques pas, Naruto s'excusa.

— Vraiment désolé.  
— Ne serait-ce pas Juliette ?  
— Excusez-moi ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils en se retournant pour observer l'individu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, celui-là ? En posant ses yeux sur lui, Naruto vit un homme, pas plus âgé que lui, sinon plus jeune de quelques années (la fin vingtaine, peut-être), dont la chevelure était une touffe rouge emmêlé. Son visage certes très délicat n'en dénotait pas moins des yeux cruels et de mauvaises intentions au fond de son regard.

— Mais oui, c'est elle ! s'extasia-t-il avant d'éclater d'un grand rire.  
— Je ne la trouve pas très amusante, grommela Naruto.

L'homme lui sourit, un rictus carnassier.

— Vous êtes le sauveur de Roméo.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, mais n'étant pas d'humeur, décida simplement de se désintéresser de ce rigolo.

— Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, lança-t-il.

Il se retourna, mais s'arrêta net devant le poteau qui se trouvait devant lui sur son chemin. Quelqu'un y avait accroché une photographie de Sasuke avec les mots imprimés au-dessus « **Disparu — Aidez-nous à le retrouver** ». La photo semblait avoir été prise quelques semaines auparavant — Naruto se rappelait ce débardeur bleu nuit dont le col lui remontait contre le cou, cachant à moitié sa gorge, qu'il avait porté il n'y avait pas si longtemps. La photo était de profil mais quiconque saurait le reconnaître avec ce cliché. Il se demandait qui avait pu le prendre en photo comme ça. D'après le décor derrière lui, il était assis à l'une des tables du campus. Peut-être était-il à ce moment-là en compagnie de Tenten?

Voir son visage si subitement fit réaliser quelque chose à Naruto. Lentement… comme un poison remontant dans ses veines…

 _Roméo._

Avec une lenteur contrôlée, Naruto se retourna jusqu'à faire face au rouquin qui souriait encore derrière lui.

— Où est-il ? gronda-t-il d'une voix dans laquelle était contenue toute sa colère.

Son vis-à-vis ne fit qu'agrandir son rictus.

— T'as finalement additionné deux et deux ? Pas très brillant pour un professeur.  
— Non je viens d'additionner la rage, la colère et le dégoût alors à ta place, je ne ferais pas de blague !

Et après ces paroles, Naruto bondit sur l'homme en lui attrapant brusquement le col. Il le serra avec tant de force qu'il le fit reculer jusqu'à le plaquer au mur de briques de l'immeuble derrière eux, qui se trouvait à quelques pas. Le sang du blond bouillonnait. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchait de se défouler ici et maintenant. Il revit l'état de Sasuke ce soir-là, quand son frère l'avait ramené chez lui. Ses bleus, son visage… Il ignorait si c'était cet homme devant lui qui lui avait fait ça, mais sa façon de sourire, son ton léger, le mot « Roméo » articulé mielleusement comme s'il savait exactement ce que Naruto cherchait par ici.

— Comment as-tu su qui j'étais ? cria-t-il.  
— Je suis rusé tu sais, ricana le rouquin dans sa poigne. Je vous ai déjà vu ensemble. Comme tout dealer qui se respecte, je le suivais pour m'assurer qu'il n'allait pas s'enfuir sans me rembourser. Et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir toutes ces étoiles dans les yeux de Roméo quand il te regarde, mec.

La mâchoire serrée, Naruto resserra son emprise et plaqua de nouveau le dealer contre le mur. Ce dernier en lâcha un grognement de douleur, mais ce fichu sourire mesquin ne s'effaça pas.

— Dis-moi où il est ! hurla-t-il.  
— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Sasuke est passé maître dans l'art de disparaître dans la nature. Il pourrait être n'importe où. Il pourrait être au fond d'une rivière, ou écrasé sous un train, pour ce que j'en sais…

L'homme s'écroula au sol comme un moustique et Naruto réalisa seulement en le regardant se tordre par terre, à ses pieds, que c'était parce qu'il venait de lui foutre une droite en pleine mâchoire. Il respirait fort, ses épaules tremblaient et ses jointures lui faisaient soudainement très mal. Mais il n'en avait pas assez.

Alors qu'il allait se pencher pour ramasser ce sale type et lui en mettre une autre bien placée sur le nez, un cri derrière lui retentit, le faisant à peine sursauter.

— Ça suffit !

Naruto se tourna sur le côté. Deux hommes traversaient la rue et s'approchaient. Tout autour la nuit commençait à tomber, le ciel se faisant de plus en plus sombre, mais ça n'empêchait pas à quelques passants de s'attrouper autour de l'incident. Le professeur observa les cinq ou six piétons et se mordit la lèvre. Il était en train de faire un fou de lui. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle.

Tandis que les deux figures se rapprochaient, Naruto se rendit compte que l'une d'elles était Itachi. Portant son long manteau noir, mains dans les poches, il était accompagné par un autre homme de quelques centimètres plus grand. Il avait les cheveux d'un roux clair, presque orange, avec plusieurs piercings au visage.

— Police, déclara l'inconnu en montrant son badge rapidement. Yahiko. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils et dirigea son regard vers Itachi.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
— C'est mon ami, indiqua simplement le frère de Sasuke.  
— T'étais en prison et maintenant t'es copain avec des flics ? J'avoue que je ne pige pas.

Toujours autant en colère, Naruto fusilla du regard le brun face à lui, tandis que le dénommé Yahiko s'adressait à l'autre homme toujours au sol.

— Je vais vous demander de vous relever, monsieur.

Le dealer rouspéta quelques mots inintelligibles, avant de se relever, époussetant son manteau et envoyant un regard noir à Naruto qui l'ignora.

Le policier les dévisagea tous les deux.

— Alors ? Puis-je connaître les détails maintenant ?  
— Cet homme m'a attaqué.

Naruto s'empressa de répliquer, aussi vif qu'une flamme nourrie par de l'huile.

— Eh bien, _cet_ homme a battu Sasuke sauvagement et l'a aussi fourni en drogue depuis des années, illégalement, bien entendu. Sans oublier bien sûr les menaces portées contre une jeune femme innocente, une amie de Sasuke. Je pourrais continuer.  
— On parle du jeune homme qui a disparu ? demanda le policier.

Naruto échangea une oeillade avec Itachi, et n'en eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir qu'Itachi avait semble-t-il rapporté la disparition de son frère à la police. Après tout, évidemment qu'il l'avait fait. Trois jours entiers s'étaient écoulés maintenant.

— C'est exact, dit-il enfin.  
— Et vous ? Vous vous permettez de le tabasser à votre tour ?

Au ton condescendant de l'agent, Naruto serra les dents, à deux doigts de perdre à nouveau les pédales. Il se contenta d'inspirer profondément et soutenir le regard fougueux de l'autre.

— Vous auriez dû voir l'état de Sasuke. Si c'était une personne à qui vous tenez, vous auriez eu la même envie de le décapiter sur place, ce pauvre connard.

Yahiko réfléchit longuement en silence. Il regarda Itachi, toujours planté à ses côtés comme un partenaire. Puis, il reposa son attention sur Naruto.

— Je vais devoir vous emmener tous les deux au poste.  
— Quoi ? s'écria Naruto.  
— Ne vous en faites pas, à part un joli coup de poing, il semble que vous n'ayez rien fait d'autre. C'est simplement par protocole. Il me faudra faire un rapport. Quant à celui-là, continua-t-il en regardant le rouquin qui avait du sang sur le bord des lèvres.

Naruto posa les yeux sur lui. Yahiko s'avança et lui attrapa l'épaule brusquement. Le blond vit avec une joie sinistre le policier forcer les deux bras de l'homme derrière son dos.

— Quelques chefs d'accusation sont déjà portés contre vous. Avec l'autre rigolo déjà en cellule, on va peut-être pouvoir élucider le mystère de la disparition de Sasuke.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette phrase. Il planta son regard dans celui d'Itachi avant de le porter sur le policier qui terminait d'attacher les menottes aux poignets du dealer.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, « l'autre rigolo » ?

Yahiko releva la tête vers lui.

— Un homme provenant d'ici même. Il y a trois jours. Selon un témoin, il aurait secouer et harceler un jeune homme au fond de la ruelle juste là. Comme c'était la nuit et qu'il neigeait, le témoin n'a pas pu être certain ni de ce qu'il a vu, ni de l'identité de la victime. Mais cet homme était couvert de sang, et blessé — signe que ce jeune homme s'est défendu. Visiblement, il y aurait matière à croire que tout ça est relié de près ou de loin à Sasuke.

Naruto sentait son corps battre si fort. À nouveau, son regard croisa celui d'Itachi. Il pouvait constater que le grand frère était tout aussi fébrile que lui.

Dans un souffle, il demanda :

— Qui est cet homme, vous avez un nom ?

Yahiko verrouilla les menottes. Une fois sa tâche complètement finie, secouant l'homme qui râlait afin de le faire taire, et juste avant de le pousser pour le faire avancer, il releva la tête vers Naruto et plongea dans ses yeux.

— Un certain Kabuto Yakushi, je crois.

* * *

À SUIVRE...


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre XXI.**

* * *

 _Can you keep a secret?  
_ _Will you hold your hand among the flames?  
_ _Honey, you're a shipwreck…_

— Iko

* * *

Naruto n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ou plutôt, _qui_ il avait sous les yeux. L'homme était assis derrière la longue table rectangulaire dans la pièce plongée dans la semi-obscurité. Yahiko était assis face à lui.

Le professeur détailla le visage sale, les lunettes rondes et les cheveux hirsutes qui sortaient de sa queue de cheval presque totalement relâchée — probablement à cause d'une bagarre. La lumière du spot au-dessus de la table se reflétait dans les vitres de ses lunettes et l'empêchait de voir ses yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, mais il savait certainement de qui il s'agissait. _Kabuto Yakushi_. L'homme qui avait failli tuer Sasuke auparavant. L'homme qui l'avait étranglé jusqu'à l'inconscience. Il était assis là. Devant lui. À quelques pas. Il n'y avait qu'un mur et une grande fenêtre teintée qui les séparaient.

Naruto serra les poings en se rappelant à quel point Sasuke le craignait. Sakura était absente ce soir-là, et il soupait seul avec Sasuke. Ce dernier avait baissé la tête et son visage avait pâli si subitement, puis il avait marmonné ces quelques mots : _Il… Il sait où je suis. Il m'a trouvé._ C'était sans parler du fait qu'il avait manqué de s'évanouir plus tôt cette journée là. Il avait eu un malaise après la visite de cet homme sur le campus de la Fac. Un malaise intense qui lui avait coupé le souffle complètement. Il était en pleine crise de panique quand il l'avait trouvé.

Ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir le droit de pousser cette porte, empoigner cet homme par le col et l'envoyer dans le mur. Mais s'il cédait à ses envies, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que cette ordure. Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil à Itachi qui se tenait à ses côtés. L'aîné de Sasuke semblait calme. Trop calme, même. Comment pouvait-il se contrôler alors que dans cette pièce là, juste devant eux, se trouvait un type qui avait fait terriblement souffrir son petit frère ? Itachi se contrôlait complètement. Peut-être était-il en train de bouillir intérieurement, tout comme lui ?

À l'intérieur, Yahiko était en train de questionner Kabuto. N'en pouvant plus du silence prononcé, Naruto se tourna de nouveau vers Itachi.

— Alors, vous voulez bien m'expliquer comment vous êtes devenu copain avec un flic ?

Itachi ne tiqua pas au ton de voix brusque du blond. Il ne fit que le regarder, son visage toujours impassible. Un bref regard suffit à Itachi avant qu'il ne le ramène sur la vitre, à travers de laquelle il observait Yahiko et Kabuto.

— Je l'ai connu quand j'étais détenu. Il m'a aidé à m'en sortir. C'est une longue histoire, dois-je vraiment tout raconter à un moment comme celui-là ?  
— Non, soupira Naruto. J'essaie juste de comprendre quel genre de mec vous êtes.  
— Le genre qui a commis beaucoup d'erreurs et qui tente maintenant de les réparer.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, mais Itachi se retourna de nouveau et l'interrompit.

— On devrait peut-être aller marcher un peu. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avant que la vue de ce mec ne finisse par faire ressortir en moi le bagarreur que j'étais.

Étonné, Naruto dévisagea Itachi quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était exactement sur la même longueur d'ondes en cet instant même.

— Excellente idée. Mes poings me démangent aussi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
— Je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire.

Les deux hommes firent quelques pas puis tournèrent dans le couloir. À cette heure, les couloirs du poste de police se vidaient. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bout d'un corridor, où ils virent une pièce assez grande avec des sièges et un comptoir à café et beignets. Itachi proposa d'aller boire quelque chose et Naruto accepta. Un café ne pouvait que lui faire du bien…

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux assis dans la salle, côte à côte, café en main et fixaient chacun le vide devant eux. Des gens passaient devant eux de temps à autres, des policiers pour la plupart. Au bout d'un long silence, son café déjà presque terminé, Naruto se tourna de côté et regarda le profil d'Itachi. Ne pouvant chasser l'image que cette ressemblance si frappante envoyait à son esprit, celle du visage de Sasuke, Naruto se mordit la lèvre avant de demander, dans un murmure, le coeur serré :

— Quand est-ce que toute cette histoire a commencé ?

Pendant de courtes secondes, Naruto crut qu'Itachi ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais le brun baissa la tête, les yeux rivés sur le café qu'il avait entre les mains sur les genoux.

— Il venait d'avoir sept ans. Du moins, au moment où je me suis rendu compte qu'il se passait un truc… entre lui et notre p… père.

Naruto avala de travers. Ce n'était pas son café noir qui était amer et qui avait du mal à glisser au fond de sa gorge. C'était les mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

 _Sept_ ans.

— Je n'ai pour ma part jamais eu de bonnes relations avec mon père. C'était un homme strict, sévère. Il était troublé. Et je sais qu'il a été malade et dépressif, bien que ces raisons ne justifient en rien ce qu'il a fait à Sasuke… Enfin. Avec moi, disons qu'il n'a pas été le père par excellence, mais il ne m'a jamais… il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi. Avec Sasuke, par contre…

La voix d'Itachi se fit plus sombre, plus basse. Il avait toujours les yeux baissés. Naruto contempla ses doigts pâles enroulés autour de son café. Peut-être qu'il s'imaginait des choses, mais il crut les voir trembler légèrement.

— Il était différent avec lui. Plus froid. Plus cruel. Plus brutal. C'est plus tard que j'ai compris pourquoi, ou que j'ai _cru_ comprendre. Comme je l'ai dit, Sasuke venait d'avoir sept ans quand j'ai commencé à voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Vous savez, Sasuke était un petit garçon plein d'entrain. Il mettait de la vie à la maison, où tout était morose et triste. Mes parents n'ont jamais été heureux ensemble et… enfin. Sasuke était jovial, heureux, toujours souriant, il avait des pétillements pleins les yeux et des rêves pleins la tête. Pour son âge, il était extrêmement brillant. Et puis un jour, j'ai commencé à le voir devenir plus pâle, plus triste. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Des _cernes_. Un enfant de sept ans ne devrait pas avoir cet aspect physique. Il ne souriait plus. Il allait à l'école et rentrait le soir, et ne nous racontait plus ses journées à table le soir. Il avait complètement arrêté d'être celui qu'il était. Je l'ai vu devenir plus mince, plus réservé. Il se refermait lentement sur lui-même alors qu'il avait toujours été extraverti. Et puis un jour, j'ai vu ses bleus. Un coquard énorme sur le haut de son front, que ses mèches ne réussissaient pas à cacher.

Itachi s'arrêta. Naruto, de son côté, déglutit. Une dame passa devant eux et remonta le couloir. Quand elle eut disparu, Itachi reprit son récit.

— Je savais que c'était notre père qui lui faisait ça. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai été témoin d'une scène entre nos parents… une scène violente, disons. Je savais donc que mon père en était capable. Mais avec Sasuke, c'était différent. Plus les années se sont écoulées et plus l'état de Sasuke s'empirait. On aurait dit qu'il ne dormait plus du tout la nuit. Il marchait la tête basse, avait pratiquement peur de se servir un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Il était si frêle, et sa peau était si souvent couverte de bleus…  
— Et vous n'avez rien fait ?  
— Qu'aurais-je pu faire ?

Un nouveau silence durant lequel Naruto se tut. La colère bouillait encore en lui. Et l'inquiétude, aussi.

 _Sasuke, où diable es-tu ?_

— Je pense… en fait, j'en suis persuadé… que la raison pour laquelle les choses se sont détériorées ainsi, c'est la maladie de mon père. Il était dépressif. Et alcoolique. Il avait des problèmes avec ma mère, aussi. C'était un mariage forcé. Ils ne se sont jamais aimés. Ma mère était catholique jusqu'au creux de ses entrailles. Elle priait comme une sainte sans arrêt. Elle avait aussi sa part de problèmes mentaux, ça j'en suis certain. Le mixte de ces deux personnes brisées n'a pas fait de merveilles. Et, écoutez, peut-être que je me trompe, mais… j'étais assez vieux pour m'en rendre compte après tout, avant la naissance de Sasuke…

Itachi grimaçait maintenant, comme si le passé était devenu si horrible qu'il n'arrivait plus à continuer.

— Vous rendre compte de quoi ? l'encouragea-t-il.  
— Des problèmes qu'il y avait entre mon père et ma mère. Ils se disputaient souvent. Mon père la frappait aussi même si c'était dans l'intimité et pas devant nous. Cette scène dont j'ai été témoin… Ça s'est passé avant la naissance de mon frère. J'étais jeune et je n'ai pas compris sur le coup ce que j'avais sous les yeux. C'est beaucoup plus tard que j'ai saisi. Mes parents… Mes parents n'ont jamais désiré…  
— N'ont jamais désiré quoi ?  
— _Sasuke_ , avoua enfin Itachi. Je pense que Sasuke n'était pas prévu du tout. Ce que j'ai vu… cette nuit-là. Naruto, mon père a…  
— Quoi ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce que vous avez vu, c'était un viol ?  
— Oui, chuchota Itachi. J'en suis sûr. Et souvenez-vous que ma mère était très croyante. Elle n'aurait jamais avorté, c'était contre ses croyances. Et en y repensant… en repensant à mon enfance, même avant que mon père ne se mette à frapper Sasuke, je n'ai jamais vu ma mère porter un geste tendre envers mon petit frère. C'est comme s'il était la preuve vivante de son malheur, de ses péchés. Comme si elle essayait de le toucher le moins possible. Sasuke ne s'en est jamais rendu compte, il était si jeune et si innocent. Et moi je n'ai jamais rien vu parce que je ne voyais que mon père, je ne ressentais que de la colère et du dégoût envers lui, et ma mère est passée sous le radar parce qu'elle était silencieuse. Mais quand le vieux a crevé, c'est elle qui a pris le relai. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke a fait pour mériter ça, je n'en ai aucune idée. Et moi qui n'ai rien fait de mieux que de foutre le camp !

Un long silence fut nécessaire pour chacun d'eux, autant pour Itachi qui semblait revivre un passé difficile, que pour Naruto qui essayait d'encaisser tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

— Merde, souffla-t-il. Ça, c'est… J'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi horrible.

La mâchoire serrée, Itachi demeura muet comme une tombe. Naruto l'observa. Dans un soupir, il continua :

— Ne soyez pas si dur envers vous-même. Vous n'étiez qu'un gosse vous aussi.  
— J'aurais dû… rester. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. On n'en serait peut-être pas là aujourd'hui.  
— Et quoi ? Vous auriez tué votre mère ? Et pourrir en prison est mieux que d'être présent pour Sasuke ?  
— À quoi ça nous avance maintenant ? rétorqua Itachi en tournant la tête pour plonger dans les deux lagons bleus du professeur. Il a disparu… Il est _parti_.  
— On va le retrouver. Cette ordure va bien parler un de ces jours !

Itachi fixa le blond de longs moments, espérant trouver dans son regard l'espoir et le courage qui semblaient lui manquer. Il finit par soupirer à son tour, baissant la tête vers son café. Il en prit une gorgée avant de reprendre :

— Et vous alors ? Vous semblez attaché à lui…

Naruto se pinça les lèvres.

— Ouais… Hum…  
— Vous êtes son professeur ?  
— Non. Je ne lui donne pas cours. J'ai été celui désigné… En fait, je me suis porté volontaire pour lui donner un toit le temps de ses études. Et… de fil en aiguille… je me suis… J'ai appris à le connaître. J'ai découvert son histoire, ou du moins une partie. Et je… Nous… euh…  
— Vous pouvez le dire, Naruto. Je ne vais pas vous frapper.  
— Quoi ?  
— Que vous l'aimez.

Naruto eut à peine le temps d'avoir l'air surpris qu'Itachi enchaînait, avec un léger sourire.

— Ça crève les yeux.

Le professeur voulut trouver quelque chose à dire, même nier. Mais il avait dépassé ce stade. Alors, dans un soupir et un affaissement de ses épaules, il ne fit que demander :

— À ce point ?  
— Il faudrait être aveugle. Et même encore… le ton de votre voix vous trahirait.  
— Ouais, bah… Je suis découvert.  
— Ça va. Je ne vous connais pas beaucoup, mais vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, mais une autre voix le devança, accompagné d'un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait d'eux.

— C'est là que vous vous cachez ?

En relevant la tête, Itachi et Naruto virent Yahiko, toujours vêtu de son long manteau, s'avancer et s'assoir face à eux sur une chaise qu'il avait attrapée en chemin et tirée jusqu'ici.

Naruto fronça les sourcils en voyant le policier arborer une expression proche de l'agacement.

— Alors ? À quoi on s'en tient ?

Yahiko le dévisagea.

— Les deux idiots n'ont pas avoué grand chose, à part les grandes lignes.  
— Quelles grandes lignes ? demanda Itachi.

Le rouquin fit passer son regard de Naruto à lui.

— Ce que vous savez sans doute déjà. Que Sasuke vit dans la rue depuis quelques années, qu'il a pris part à de la prostitution, à de la drogue. M. Yakushi dit que Sasuke l'a attaqué avec un couteau le soir où on l'a arrêté. Ses paroles semblent véridiques, à en juger par la blessure profonde qu'il a à l'épaule. Je ne vous mentirai pas, il va falloir le retrouver avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un d'autre.  
— Comment ? cracha Naruto.

Il paraissait choqué, si choqué qu'une boule énorme resta bloquée dans sa gorge, et il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour retrouver la parole.

— Pourquoi dites-vous cela comme si vous êtes persuadé qu'il _va_ blesser quelqu'un d'autre ? Sasuke ne ferait jama…  
— M. Uzumaki, l'interrompit Yahiko.

Il leva une paume afin de le calmer. Naruto referma la bouche, sa mâchoire serrée et l'ardeur bouillonnant dans son corps. À ses côtés, Itachi demeurait maître de lui-même.

— Comment pouvez-vous croire un homme comme lui ? Il a essayé de tuer Sasuke par le passé. Cette blessure qu'il a. Ce ne peut être que de la légitime défense.  
— Écoutez. Je ne prends le parti de personne. Je suis policier et j'essaie d'agir pour le mieux des citoyens. J'essaie d'analyser les choses le plus objectivement possible. Et qu'avons-nous là ? Un jeune homme, de ce que j'ai pu en comprendre, profondément perturbé, troublé, mentalement instable, probablement en colère, en liberté et _armé_. Même s'il s'agit d'une personne qui vous est chère, on ne peut nier qu'il représente un danger.

Les poings serrés au point que ses ongles s'enfonçaient au creux de ses paumes, Naruto demeura silencieux. Quand avait-il pu se procurer un couteau ? La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sasuke, c'était chez lui, juste avant que Sasuke ne lui dise qu'il irait voir son frère. Ce soir même, Kabuto avait été arrêté et, selon le policier, il avait été impliqué dans une altercation avec Sasuke. Bon sang, si Kabuto s'en était tiré avec une blessure à l'épaule, dans quel état était Sasuke ?

« _Un homme provenant d'ici même. Il y a trois jours. Selon un témoin, il aurait secouer et harceler un jeune homme au fond de la ruelle juste là. Comme c'était la nuit et qu'il neigeait, le témoin n'a pas pu être certain ni de ce qu'il a vu, ni de l'identité de la victime. Mais cet homme était couvert de sang, et blessé — signe que ce jeune homme s'est défendu._ »

Et le jeune homme, c'était Sasuke. Naruto en était certain.

— Il y a aussi de fortes chances que Sasuke soit également blessé. Vous avez un jeune homme blessé qui arpente les rues froides de décembre, et vous voyez cela comme un danger ?  
— Je sais que vous ne voyez pas du tout les choses comme je les vois, et je comprends tout à fait. Il s'agit d'une personne à qui vous tenez et je respecte cela.  
— C'est beaucoup plus que ça ! s'emporta le professeur. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il traverse ! Il…

Une main fraîche sur son bras l'arrêta en pleine lancée. Naruto se tourna vers Itachi.

— Nous ferions peut-être mieux de laisser Yahiko faire son travail.

Confus et surtout paniqué sans être capable de se calmer, Naruto plongea dans le regard d'Itachi, se laissant sonder par les prunelles aussi noires que celles de Sasuke. Pendant un instant, il crut même revoir le regard du plus jeune. Un pincement au coeur le força à se détendre, même si ça voulait dire de succomber un peu plus à l'inquiétude qui le rongeait depuis l'intérieur de son corps.

— Je vais ordonner plusieurs patrouilles. Nous allons fouiller partout dans les environs et creuser un peu plus. Je ne peux vous promettre de le retrouver, mais je vous promets d'y mettre tous nos efforts.

Accablé, Naruto ne fit qu'acquiescer. Itachi se releva en tirant le blond, qui avait rivé ses yeux vers le bas. Yahiko se redressa également et tendit une main qu'Itachi attrapa solennellement.

— Merci pour tout, murmura l'aîné de Sasuke.

Yahiko acquiesça du menton.

* * *

Au tournant de minuit, ce soir-là, Naruto, les yeux rivés sur la pendule de la cuisine, réalisa que cela faisait désormais quatre jours qu'il était sans nouvelles de Sasuke. Itachi était avec lui. Ils semblaient ne plus se quitter depuis la disparition du jeune homme, la seule chose qui les liait vraiment. C'était comme si chacun avait peur que Sasuke prenne contact avec l'un ou l'autre, et ne pas être là quand le moment viendrait. Enfin… Ce n'était pas comme si Sasuke allait le faire. S'il avait voulu disparaître, c'était pour une raison.

— Vous devriez aller vous coucher.

Naruto leva la tête vers Itachi qui faisait quelques pas dans la cuisine. Sous son lourd manteau, qu'il avait laissé dans le hall, il portait un pantalon propre noir et une chemise de la même couleur. À le regarder, Naruto ne voyait pas du tout un homme qui avait été incarcéré. Il avait plutôt l'air d'un directeur général d'une grande entreprise, ou un avocat, ou même un prof d'université comme lui.

— Je ne réussirai pas à fermer l'oeil, alors aussi bien rester ici. Et si Yahiko nous contacte…  
— Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont trouver quoique ce soit aussi rapidement.  
— Je suis ouvert à toute éventualité.  
— Je le sais bien.

Itachi se tut. Il s'approcha et tira une chaise afin de s'assoir à table avec lui. L'obscurité envahissait les lieux. La seule lumière venait d'une petite lampe posée sur le comptoir à côté de l'évier, derrière eux. La nuit dehors était sombre, noire. La température s'était réchauffée, et la neige, maintenant mêlée à de la pluie très froide, tombait comme un torrent glacé. Rien ne pouvait être plus merdique. Son seul réconfort, c'était qu'il avait terminé toutes ses corrections — Dieu seul savait comment il avait pu se concentrer aux travaux des étudiants après sa visite au commissariat un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui — et qu'il pouvait désormais souffler un peu. Demain c'était samedi, et la semaine qui suivrait était destinée à l'étude, il avait libéré ses cours aux étudiants. Et la semaine suivante, ce seraient les examens finaux.

— Comment il est ?

Fronçant les sourcils à cette question, Naruto tourna la tête pour s'accrocher aux billes obsidiennes du jeune homme assis à côté de lui.

— Quoi ?  
— Sasuke. Comment il est, aujourd'hui ? Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois avant qu'il ne…

Itachi s'arrêta, chercha d'autres mots sans les trouver. Naruto comprit. Il se détendit un peu. La nuit était jeune. Qu'avait-il d'autre à faire que broyer du noir ici à attendre un coup de fil de la police ? Itachi avait raison. Les probabilités qu'ils trouvent quelque chose aussi vite étaient faibles. Autant discuter un peu avec Itachi. Pour une raison étrange, la présence du frère de Sasuke l'apaisait.

— Brisé. Désolé, Itachi. C'est le seul qualificatif qui me vient lorsque je pense à lui.  
— Je m'en doute un peu. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, mais j'ai tout de suite vu les dégâts.  
— Ouais.  
— Mais pour que vous… Vous savez, pour que des sentiments naissent quelque part… Il a bien fallu qu'il se passe quelque chose de spécial entre vous.

Ses paroles étaient murmurées. Naruto les écouta en baissant les yeux sur ses mains sur la table, et en se remémorant les moments spéciaux en question. Un fin sourire peignit son visage.

— Je ne suis pas certain de ce qui est venu en premier. La curiosité ou l'attirance physique. Je ne vais pas mentir, Itachi, sourit tristement Naruto en perçant le regard du brun. Votre frère est magnifique. (Au sourire de l'autre, Naruto gagna un peu de courage et de confiance et poursuivit :) Mais j'étais très intrigué par lui. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su… Ses yeux, son regard, ses paroles… Tout en lui criait à l'aide, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai senti. Il était très perturbé. Tout le mal qu'on lui a fait. Et pourtant, malgré ça, malgré l'abus, la violence, la souffrance physique et mentale qu'il a enduré toutes ces années, il a vu _ma_ douleur. Ma séparation avec Sakura m'a fait mal, plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité, et Sasuke était là. Alors qu'il avait toutes les raisons de ne s'occuper que de lui, de s'occuper de ses problèmes. Il était là et il m'a montré de la tendresse, de l'affection et du réconfort. Il est juste… Il est juste vraiment quelque chose. Et il y a cette lumière au fond de lui, cette lumière aveuglante qui luit. Je suis persuadé qu'avec de l'aide et quelques années, il sera quelqu'un de vraiment extraordinaire.

En levant finalement les yeux après sa confession, Naruto remarqua qu'un sourire était aussi suspendu aux lèvres d'Itachi. Il avait même les yeux baignant dans des larmes et cette vision tira un peu plus sur le coeur du blond. Mais le professeur lutta contre sa tristesse.

— Il disait que j'étais son phare dans la nuit, éclairant les océans les plus sombres. Et moi, je l'ai rejeté.  
— Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit Itachi après ce qui lui avait paru un très long silence.

Mais Naruto n'en était pas aussi sûr. Après les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, tout était clair. Il avait rejeté le jeune homme alors qu'il s'était ouvert à lui. Sasuke avait eu assez de courage pour aller chercher de l'aide vers lui, pour lui avouer sa détresse, et Naruto avait été assez stupide pour croire qu'il allait assez bien pour le pousser vers quelqu'un d'autre.

 _« Tu veux que je parte ?_

 _— Non ! Je te dis seulement que cela peut être une bonne chose pour toi d'avoir de nouveaux horizons. D'avoir un autre endroit où aller. En ce moment tu as besoin d'une chose que je ne peux pas t'offrir. Et je refuse de t'enfoncer encore plus dans ton gouffre en cédant à tes envies. Et Dieu seul sait que j'en ai terriblement envie. Vivre avec ton frère te permettra de t'éloigner de toutes les choses qu'on t'a faites. On a abusé de toi, Sasuke. Pendant des années. Physiquement. Sexuellement… Et tu crois t'en être sorti, mais non, et tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Ce n'est pas sain pour toi, et être près de moi ne fait qu'envenimer ces sentiments qu'on t'a forcé à ressentir._

 _— Tu ne m'as pas forcé… »_

 _« Tu es ma lumière dans la nuit. »_

Il se souvenait de ses yeux qui s'étaient remplis de larmes.

 _« Je vis pour toi. »_

Et soudainement, Naruto réalisa autre chose, alors que les souvenirs revenaient le submerger comme un raz-de-marrée.

 _«Il se racla la gorge, retirant le linge mouillé._

 _— J'ai cru que t'étais…  
_ _— Il en faut plus pour me tuer.  
_ _— Tu penses que c'est une blague ?  
_ _— Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?  
_ _— Sasuke. Tu vas continuer jusqu'à ce que ça te tue vraiment ?_

 _Naruto n'avait jamais été effrayé par grand chose. À part les clowns, quand il était petit. Des peurs stupides et classiques chez les enfants. Mais à l'instant, il fut profondément terrifié par la façon dont Sasuke haussa les épaules.»_

Son souffle se mit à accélérer. Les images prenaient vie dans sa mémoire. Et l'horrible réalité le rattrapait. Il commençait à comprendre…

 _« Naruto posa une main délicatement sur le côté de son corps, effleurant du bout de ses doigts la taille meurtrie. Il sentit Sasuke respirer plus rapidement, et un bref coup d'oeil vers son visage lui apprit qu'il avait fermé les yeux sous le contact._

 _Naruto serra la mâchoire de nouveau. Il retira sa main avant que celle-ci ne touche plus bas la cicatrice affreuse qui barrait sa hanche et le bas de son ventre et qui disparaissait sous le pantalon._

 _— Qui t'a fait ça ? voulut-il savoir, son ton de voix grave et bas._

 _Les paupières de Sasuke s'entrouvrirent, et comme s'il se réveillait, il parut déstabilisé. Il baissa la tête vers la main du blond qui planait au-dessus de sa cicatrice, n'osant pas la toucher._

 _Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit doucement la main du blond et le força à la poser sur sa cicatrice. Des frissons prirent Naruto de toute part, et il fut soulagé d'être si près de Sasuke, autrement, ses jambes soudainement très flageolantes l'auraient laissé tomber._

 _— C'est moi, souffla Sasuke. »_

 _« Je suis mon pire ennemi. »_

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, après le passage de tous ces souvenirs, Naruto avait la nausée. Le fantôme de Sasuke dans son esprit était plus clair désormais. Moins translucide. Auparavant, il n'avait pas saisi les paroles de Sasuke. Il n'avait pas saisi ce que le jeune étudiant avait essayé de lui dire. Avec des _Je suis mon pire ennemi_ et des _Je vis pour toi._

 _« Essaie d'être un peu plus optimiste, d'accord?  
_ _— J'essaierai. Pour vous. »_

 _« Sasuke. Je sais que ta vie c'est de la merde. Que tu es seul et que tu te sens abandonné dans ta misère, mais je suis en train de te dire que tout ça peut s'arranger. Tu peux changer complètement de vie. Tu peux vivre dans de meilleures conditions. D'accord, l'argent n'achète pas le bonheur. Mais putain, ça peut aider !_

 _— Vous y tenez ?_

 _À nouveau, Naruto s'interrompit. Sasuke le fixait, sans expression et sans lueur dans les yeux. Il poussa un nouveau soupir._

 _— Ce n'est pas moi dont il est question, Sasuke. Il faut que tu le fasses pour toi. Mais oui, j'y tiens, finit-il par avouer._

 _Sasuke fut silencieux de nouveau. Quand il reprit la parole, le feu qui l'avait habité quelques brèves secondes avait disparu. Le froid polaire était de retour. Il baissa les yeux avant de murmurer :_

 _— D'accord.  
_ _— Tu acceptes ? s'étonna Naruto.  
_ _— Pour vous, avoua Sasuke en relevant les yeux vers lui. »_

— Naruto ? appela Itachi, au présent.

Mais la voix de Sasuke était la seule qu'il entendait.

 _« Je ne suis pas stupide, tout le monde dit que je suis un génie, ce qui fait que je sais ce qui se passe avec les génies de ce monde, termina Sasuke sur un ton dur. Il n'y a pas de place pour eux dans ce monde. Ils sont des bêtes de foire. Des marginaux. Et ils se font écarter de la société._

 _— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
_ _— Ils se font idolâtrer mais ne font que mettre en lumière des vérités toutes simples. Et ils se font tuer parce qu'ils ne marchent pas dans le moule. Certains sont exilés, pendus, jetés dans le bucher. D'autres sont accusés de crimes stupides alors qu'ils ont pourtant stopper des guerres. Et d'autres sont rendus si fous et déments qu'ils finissent par mettre fin à leur vie eux mêmes. »_

D'autres sont rendus si fous et déments qu'ils finissent par mettre fin à leur vie eux mêmes.

Itachi vit le visage du blond pâlir dangereusement.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
— Itachi…

Le brun ne dit rien, attendant avec impatience que le professeur reprenne peu à peu ses esprits. Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent lentement, fixant ses mains qui tremblaient, à plat sur la table.

— Il va mettre fin à ses jours.  
— Quoi ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir une chose pareille ?  
— Je l'ai toujours su. Je suis juste passé à côté des signes. Sasuke a déjà tenté d'en finir par le passé. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de recommencer ?!

Paniqué, Naruto bondit sur ses pieds, la chaise grinçant sur le plancher derrière lui. Le bruit aigu et agressant résonna dans la pièce calme et Itachi, arborant une grimace, se leva à son tour.

— Naruto, que pensez-vous pouvoir faire ? On ne sait même pas où il est !  
— Et bien je n'attendrai pas qu'ils aient retrouvé son corps quelque part ! Il a un couteau sur lui !

Itachi essayait de rester calme, mais même lui se vit doucement perdre les pédales, entraîné par la panique du blond.

— On devrait… avant, on devrait réfl… marmonna Itachi.

Mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du portable de Naruto. Les mains qui tremblaient férocement désormais, le professeur décrocha croyant qu'il s'agissait de Yahiko. L'image du corps de Sasuke vidé de son sang au fond d'une ruelle comme seule pensée, envahissant sa tête entière, il répondit d'une voix chevrotante qu'il essaya de faire un peu plus confiante.

— Oui ?  
— _Naruto ? C'est moi… Sasuke…_

* * *

À SUIVRE...


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre XXII.**

* * *

 _Etch this into my brain for me  
_ _Tell me how it's supposed to be  
_ _Where everything will go  
_ _And how I'll be without you by my side_

— Hana Pestle

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu, depuis que la voix de Sasuke avait résonné dans l'appareil. Naruto se figea sur place, ses jambes se transformant en colonnes de marbre. La main sur le téléphone devint moite et soudainement tout lui parut si loin, les murs autour de lui si distancés qu'il eut l'espace d'un instant un vertige terrible. Puis, son coeur reprit du rythme et s'emballa lorsque la réalisation se fit : Sasuke était à l'autre bout du fil. Sasuke l'avait appelé.

— Sasuke ! lâcha-t-il finalement.

Itachi, à ses côtés, tourna la tête vivement vers lui.

— Sasuke, bon sang, où es-tu !?

Naruto n'entendit que le son répercutant de la pluie qui semblait tomber fortement — ce qui n'était pas bon signe. La respiration de Sasuke était proche du micro de son portable, il l'entendait. Mais toujours aucune réponse. Le tic-tac de la pendule, ici dans sa cuisine, allait le rendre dingue. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son téléphone.

— Sasuke. Réponds-moi. T'es toujours…  
— _Je suis là_ , dit-il enfin.

Le professeur ne put retenir un soupir.

— Où es-tu ? répéta-t-il.  
— _Je voulais juste… euh…_

La voix de Sasuke sonnait fatiguée. Naruto se l'imagina, quelque part dans la ville, seul, épuisé, affamé, peut-être même _blessé_. Il chassa bien vite les horreurs que son cerveau lui envoya, sinon il allait définitivement perdre la carte. Un bref coup d'oeil à Itachi lui montra que le frère du disparu n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui. La voix rauque et tremblante de Sasuke le fit sursauter lorsqu'il reprit la parole, et ce même si le jeune homme chuchotait.

— _Je voulais juste entendre ta voix._  
— Sasuke, dis-moi où tu es. Tu sembles… tu sembles mal en point. Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

* * *

Le poing serré sur sa cuisse, le pantalon trempé de sang, Sasuke grimaça en essayant d'ignorer la douleur vive. Après trois jours, il aurait cru s'habituer, mais la plaie le brûlait toujours autant. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang aussi, et selon ses calculs, il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps. Le morceau de vêtement qu'il avait enroulé autour de sa blessure n'avait fait que ralentir le saignement. Il faiblissait de minute en minute, il le sentait.

— N-Non, ça va…  
— _Tu ne me mens pas ?_ demanda Naruto.

Sa voix douce et grave le fit fermer les yeux de nouveau. Et un fin sourire fit relever ses lèvres à la pensée de l'homme. Il se rappela ses mains chaudes qui glissaient avec tant d'aisance sur sa peau. Il se souvenait des bras réconfortants autour de lui. Il aurait aimé les sentir à l'instant, sentir le corps de Naruto l'envelopper, plutôt que cette pluie glaciale qui faisait mal tant elle était froide.

Mais il ne verrait plus Naruto. Et la simple pensée fit monter des larmes à ses yeux, et serra sa gorge douloureusement. Ses lèvres tremblèrent tandis qu'il essayait de retenir les sanglots.

— _J'ai du mal à t'entendre, Sasuke, où es-tu ?_

Sasuke se pencha légèrement, et tendit sa main libre vers la barre de fer au-dessus de sa tête. Avec un effort considérable, il se mit debout sur la plateforme en métal sur laquelle il était assis. Il se retint sur la barre mouillée en faisant attention de ne pas la lâcher et pencha la tête vers le bas. Le courant était fort sous ses pieds, sûrement à cause de la tempête. Le vent et les vagues provoquaient un bruit assourdissant.

Mais il continua de murmurer :

— Je suis chez moi, Naruto.

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, chez toi, Sasuke ?

Il envoya un regard perdu et affolé à Itachi, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Qu'est-ce que Sasuke entendait par là ? Il vivait dans la rue !

Itachi fronça les sourcils, puis soudainement, s'approcha de quelques pas.

— Met-le sur haut-parleur, lui indiqua-t-il sur un ton qui ne sembla pas permettre la réflexion.

Naruto obtempéra et mit aussitôt son portable sur haut-parleur. Il le déposa au centre de la table. Itachi s'avança et se pencha au-dessus.

— Sasuke, ton frère est là. Tu veux lui parler ?  
— Sasuke, c'est moi.

On entendait un bruit dans l'appareil. Un bruit fort. Naruto se dit qu'il s'agissait sûrement de la pluie et du vent. Sasuke était dehors, donc. Mais Itachi semblait fixer un point dans le vide, comme s'il réfléchissait plus en profondeur.

Puis, enfin, la voix du jeune homme se fit entendre.

— _Hey, Itachi._  
— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda son grand frère.

Sasuke les fit attendre quelques secondes avant de répondre.

— _Ça pourrait aller mieux._  
— Tu es blessé ? fit Itachi, les mains appuyées sur la table, et levant les yeux vers Naruto.  
— _Non. Oui… C'est rien de grave._

Une expression d'horreur s'afficha sur le visage des deux hommes, mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse répliquer, Sasuke poursuivit :

— _Naruto, je voulais juste te parler encore une fois. Te dire… En fait, te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je suis désolé pour Sakura. Et je…_

Non. Ces mots ressemblaient trop à un adieu. Naruto, pris de panique, s'empressa d'interrompre le jeune homme.

— Sasuke, ça suffit. Dis-nous où tu es, on va venir te chercher.  
— _Je t'aime, Naruto._

Et le silence tomba comme une tonne de briques dans la cuisine. Naruto fixa le téléphone avec de grands yeux. Pendant qu'il tentait d'avaler la révélation que Sasuke venait de lui faire, Itachi venait de réaliser quel était le bruit qu'ils entendaient en arrière plan.

— _Et je voulais que tu le saches._

Soudainement, le silence se fit. Même là où Sasuke se trouvait. Comme si le vent ou la pluie s'étaient arrêtés. Comme si l'aveu du jeune homme avait le pouvoir d'arrêter la tempête. Naruto était choqué. Itachi le fixait tristement. La voix tremblante du disparu était la seule chose qui berçait la nuit, comme une douce mélodie agonisante.

— _Je n'avais pas prévu… avoir des sentiments pour quiconque, après tout ce que j'ai vécu… Mais je ne regrette même pas de…_

L'émotion était vibrante dans sa voix. Naruto l'écouta et put facilement imaginer les sanglots qui devaient s'accumuler au fond de sa gorge. Parce qu'il était dans le même état.

— _C'est de la folie… Je ne croyais pas… Quand tu m'as offert de vivre chez toi… Je ne croyais plus en rien, tu sais… Ni à l'amour ni au bonheur._

 _Moi non plus._

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Le bruit se remit à remplir le micro du téléphone, et pendant un instant, si long que Naruto faillit se mettre à hurler, croyant ne plus jamais entendre le son de cette voix, on n'entendit plus rien d'autre que la pluie et le torrent.

— _Et je voulais juste te dire merci. Tu m'as rendu heureux._  
— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes au juste ? s'emporta Naruto. Ce n'est pas fini ! Sasuke, je ne veux pas que tu ailles vivre chez ton frère, je ne veux pas que tu ailles nulle part ailleurs. Bon sang, je te veux toi et je veux que tu reviennes. Pour l'amour du ciel, dis-moi où tu es !  
— _Je te l'ai dit, je suis chez moi._  
— Ça suffit les énigmes ! Donne-moi une adresse, une rue, et je serai là !  
— _Je t'aime Naruto,_ murmura une nouvelle fois Sasuke. _Tu m'as rendu heureux et je ne l'oublierai jamais._  
— Quoi ?

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre quoique ce soit, la ligne coupa. Pendant la seconde qui suivit, les mots de Sasuke se frayèrent un chemin dans son esprit et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Naruto comprenne. Peu importe où Sasuke était, il allait effectivement en finir ce soir. Cette nuit.

— NON ! hurla-t-il.

Il attrapa son portable et l'ouvrit, déterminé à rappeler le jeune homme, mais la main d'Itachi lui attrapa le poignet. Énervé, Naruto le fusilla du regard.

— C'est vraiment pas le moment Itachi !  
— Je sais où est Sasuke, fit simplement Itachi, visiblement plus calme à l'extérieur.  
— Quoi ? articula Naruto.  
— Je sais où il est alors enfile vite ton manteau !  
— Mais…  
— Je t'expliquerai tout en chemin, dépêche-toi !

Naruto, le coeur qui allait lui défoncer la poitrine, acquiesça. Il attrapa son portable, le fourra dans sa poche. Avec Itachi, il se précipita au hall où il ne mit pas plus que deux secondes à enfiler son manteau et ses bottes. La porte claqua et il partit en oubliant de verrouiller.

* * *

Debout, perché sur la structure du pont, Sasuke ferma son téléphone après avoir raccroché. Observant les remous de l'eau en dessous, le courant rapide, la pluie violente qui s'abattait sur la surface, il laissa son téléphone glisser de sa paume et tomber dans le vide. Le petit appareil fut englouti par les vagues et disparut bien vite.

Il leva ensuite les yeux vers sa main qui était toujours refermée sur la barre de fer. Il ignorait pourquoi il s'accrochait encore. Naruto savait maintenant qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait remercié. Plus rien ne le retenait maintenant.

La délivrance serait douce. Et il serait libre. Enfin libre.

* * *

Naruto dépassait les limites de vitesse — et de loin. La route semblait ne plus finir. Il n'avait aucune idée où il se rendait, Itachi lui avait simplement dit d'emprunter cette route. Tout était noir au devant. La pluie rendait sa vision difficile, mais il n'en avait pas grand chose à foutre.

— Ce qu'on entendait en arrière plan, quand tu parlais à Sasuke au téléphone, ce n'était pas la pluie ni le vent, expliqua Itachi.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ?  
— C'était le bruit des rapides. Le son de l'eau de la rivière, c'est un endroit où Sasuke allait souvent quand nous étions plus jeunes. Il allait s'y réfugier.  
— Pardon ? répéta Naruto en ouvrant de grands yeux.  
— La rivière qui se trouve à quelques rues de là où on vivait avec nos parents. Ce n'est plus très loin maintenant.  
— Attends une minute ! Si on a pu entendre le son des rapides d'aussi près, ça veut dire que Sasuke… Il était…  
— Très proche de la rivière.  
— Proche comme… Au-dessus ? Tu crois qu'il se trouvait sur le pont ?  
— C'est probable, dit Itachi, fixant la route devant eux.

Naruto serra le volant de toutes ses forces et accéléra un peu plus. Il se fichait d'avoir une contravention. Il se fichait de risquer un accident.

Il fallait qu'il arrive à temps.

* * *

Il n'avait jamais songé _sérieusement_ à mourir. Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres de basculer vers une mort certaine, Sasuke se mit à penser à tout ce qu'il laisserait derrière, et la quantité de choses qu'il regretterait lui donna le vertige et une nausée vive.

Il regretterait sincèrement de ne pas avoir poursuivi ses cours. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait jamais songé sérieusement avant maintenant, mais il aimait apprendre. Et il aurait aimé continuer. Puis, il y avait Tenten. Une fille énergique et gentille qu'il aimait bien. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais eu envie d'en avoir beaucoup non plus, mais elle, elle était super. Et il aurait été heureux d'avoir juste cette fille comme amie.

Il y avait plusieurs choses qu'il aurait voulu avoir. Quand il était petit, il rêvait de devenir président. Bon, comme tous les rêves qu'un enfant pouvait avoir, celui-ci était peut-être exagéré, mais il avait vraiment souhaité avoir une grande carrière, quelque chose qui aurait rendu son père fier. Mais son père avait détruit toute la motivation en lui, et tous les désirs qu'il avait un jour éprouvés, ne laissant qu'une enveloppe vide, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un garçon qui n'avait ni rêve ni passion — juste un instinct de survie. Et quand son père était mort, rien de tout ce qu'il avait été avant n'était revenu à la vie. Rien du tout. À part peut-être l'infime espoir que sa mère prenne soin de lui, qu'elle l'aide à guérir de ce traumatisme auquel l'avait soumis son père pendant si longtemps. Et encore une fois, il était retourné dans sa coquille et avait cessé d'être vivant.

Il avait toujours cru après ça, que sa vie continuerait d'être grise et triste. Il avait vécu toutes ces années dans la rue à souffrir aux mains d'une personne puis d'une autre. Et même pendant ce temps-là, il n'avait pas réellement songé à la mort. Et maintenant qu'il était face à face avec elle, il ne pensait qu'à la vie. Il pensait à ce qu'il aurait pu avoir. À ce qu'il _avait_.

C'était si stupide. Si ridicule. Jamais auparavant il n'avait osé ne serait-ce que songer à l'idée qu'un jour il ait droit à plus que ce que la vie qu'il menait lui offrait déjà.

Et Naruto Uzumaki était apparu.

Et toutes les formules mathématiques, tous les calculs et toutes les probabilités s'étaient emmêlés dans son esprit. La logique s'était cassé la gueule. Le bon sens en avait pris plein le visage. Les chiffres et les symboles ne voulaient plus rien dire. Au milieu de son enfer, une porte s'était ouverte sur le paradis. Les fleurs s'étaient mises à pousser sur une terre battue, par-dessus les restes d'une vie antérieure, sur les cendres de ses parents, sur la poussière qu'avait laissé des années et des années de violence et de souffrance.

La vie était devenue belle. Naruto était beau. Resplendissant. Il était la lumière dans les ténèbres et sa simple présence avait apaisé toute la douleur d'une vie entière d'abus et de combat sans relâche.

— Merde, grogna-t-il en resserrant sa main autour de la barre de fer.

Un seul mouvement. Juste un petit pas devant.

Et il emporterait son amour au fond de la rivière.

Il ferma les yeux. Leva le pied droit qu'il passa dans le vide. Ses doigts allaient lâcher prise, lorsque le bruit d'une voiture dérapant sur la chaussée retentit. Un klaxon sonore retentit dans la nuit, long et constant, puis deux portières s'ouvrirent et claquèrent.

— Sasuke ! une voix hurla dans le silence glacé. Arrête !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête, surpris. Naruto contournait sa voiture en courant et s'approchait de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais avant que Naruto ne soit arrivé près de la clôture et avant qu'il ne saute par-dessus afin de grimper sur la structure de métal du viaduc, Sasuke hurla à son tour.

— Ne t'approche pas !

* * *

Naruto n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sasuke était vraiment là, perché au milieu de la structure du pont qui surplombait la rivière. Et c'était une rivière agitée, en cette nuit pluvieuse et froide. Le courant serait meurtrier pour quiconque plongerait dans l'eau. Et ces quelques pensées nouèrent son estomac solidement.

Itachi l'avait guidé à travers le quartier dès qu'ils avaient quitté l'autoroute. Naruto ignorait ce qu'il serait advenu s'il n'avait pas été là. Il n'aurait jamais su où trouver Sasuke. Jamais su comment le trouver. Il se serait réveillé le jour d'après avec les nouvelles d'un corps retrouvé noyé dans les rapides. La simple pensée lui donna envie d'aller étreindre Itachi et le remercier une bonne centaine de fois, mais rien n'était encore gagné.

Sasuke était debout là-haut. C'était un petit pont, il passait au-dessus de la rivière qui elle-même n'était pas si large. Le pont n'était pas une route et il n'était même pas piétonnier. Ce n'était qu'une structure, sûrement autrefois dédié à la traverse à cheval ou il ne savait quoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était suffisamment haut pour tuer — ou blesser gravement Sasuke si le jeune homme était assez fou pour sauter.

Itachi et Naruto sortirent de la voiture une fois le moteur éteint et claquèrent tout deux leur portière. Le coeur qui battait des pompes dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il se mit à courir avec des jambes flageolantes. La peur coulait dans ses veines. Jamais il n'avait eu si peur de perdre quelqu'un. Jamais il n'avait fait face à une situation comme celle-là.

— Sasuke ! cria-t-il. Arrête !  
— Ne t'approche pas !  
— Bordel de merde, Sasuke ! À quoi tu joues ? Descends de là !  
— Ne t'approche pas ou sinon je vais vraiment le faire !

Sasuke n'avait plus la voix chevrotante et blessée qu'il avait au téléphone un peu plus tôt. Il semblait désespéré. En colère. Perdu.

De peur qu'il mette ses menaces à exécution, Naruto s'arrêta dans sa course folle. Il était devant la clôture, celle qui fermait l'accès au pont.

Itachi devait être derrière lui quelque part, mais il s'en fichait. Sasuke était là-haut, à environ cinq mètres de hauteur, et n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour en finir. La pluie était forte, froide. Naruto ignorait ce qui l'empêchait de se pencher et vomir ses tripes. Juste à penser à la température de l'eau. Au courant puissant qui ne ferait qu'une bouchée du corps de Sasuke.

— Sasuke, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça !  
— Je ferai ce que je veux !

Rien à voir avec le Sasuke triste qui murmurait des « Je t'aime » de tout à l'heure. Naruto avait devant lui un jeune homme souffrant et en pleine détresse. Il allait falloir qu'il choisisse ses mots précautionneusement. Et pour ça, il faudrait qu'il commence par se calmer.

Sasuke le regardait et malgré la pluie et l'obscurité, Naruto arrivait à distinguer son regard. Il était rempli d'émotions. Plus d'émotions qu'il n'en avait jamais vu chez une personne. Des sentiments bruts. De la colère, de la tristesse, de la douleur, des regrets, de l'espérance, de l'amertume, et encore bien d'autres qu'il n'arrivait pas à tous déchiffrer.

Ses poings se serrèrent le long de son corps. Sa respiration était saccadée.

— Très bien, finit-il par répondre. Très bien, Sasuke.

Il éleva la voix pour que Sasuke l'entende par-dessus la pluie et le bruit de l'eau.

— Si c'est ce que tu veux !  
— Naruto ? s'écria Itachi derrière lui.

Naruto leva une paume vers lui afin de lui faire comprendre de se taire et de rester où il était. Il garda les yeux rivés vers Sasuke.

— Je ne te retiendrai pas ! Mais avant, Sasuke, laisse-moi parler. Tu as eu ton tour, tout à l'heure au téléphone, maintenant c'est à moi.

Sasuke ne bougea pas. Naruto jura tout bas : la pluie était si froide. Ça ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'il était dehors et il était déjà trempé jusqu'aux os. Et il tremblait férocement. Il était gelé. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il allait tenir. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Alors il prit sur lui et

Malgré l'interdiction de Sasuke, il attrapa la rambarde de la clôture et sauta par-dessus, faisant plusieurs pas devant. Le jeune homme se tendit, ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Naruto le devança :

— Si c'est réellement ce que tu souhaites, je ne ferai rien pour t'en empêcher. Sauf que laisse-moi te dire… Laisse-moi te dire à quel point tu es aimé.

Sasuke continua de le regarder, et la distance et la noirceur empêchaient Naruto de voir s'il s'était figé ou si ses yeux s'étaient agrandis sous la surprise. Peu importe. Naruto ne misait pas sur ses réactions. Reprenant son souffle, il poursuivit.

— Tu es aimé, Sasuke. Tu crois peut-être que ton existence est insignifiante, qu'on t'a fait du mal et que ça doit cesser. Je suis d'accord, ça doit cesser. Mais ton existence signifie quelque chose, du moins pour moi. T'es arrivé dans ma vie comme un papillon sur une fleur, juste comme ça, porté par un concours de circonstances. Était-ce le destin? Aucune idée.

Naruto marqua une pause. Ses lèvres gelées avaient du mal à bouger. Son visage commençait à être engourdi par le froid. Mais pour rien au monde il ne se retournerait à ce moment précis pour aller se réchauffer. Rien du tout.

À part Sasuke.

Le concerné était toujours immobile. Naruto fit un nouveau pas, les yeux toujours dirigés vers le jeune homme, étudiant chacun de ses gestes, prêt à toute éventualité.

— On t'a fait du mal. On t'a fait souffrir. Je comprends. Mais avant que tu partes, avant que tu en finisses… Saches que je t'aime, moi aussi ! Tu n'auras pas été qu'une histoire passagère. Tu as réussi à prendre une place considérable dans ma vie.

Il ravala sa salive, essaya de respirer convenablement. Malgré tout, il était à bout de souffle.

— Je pensais que j'étais heureux, tu sais. Je fais un métier super et que j'adore. J'ai une maison, une voiture, j'ai beaucoup d'argent en banque pour mes vieux jours. J'avais une femme que j'aimais vraiment, énormément. Un vrai conte de fée. Et puis tout s'est effondré. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Certains penseront que c'est ta faute, que c'est parce que tu étais là et que j'ai craqué. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était ça. J'étais attiré par toi. Mais ce n'est pas ça. La vérité c'est que…

Il se tut, serrant les lèvres brièvement. Sasuke s'était légèrement retourné, ne le fixait plus, mais Naruto savait qu'il l'écoutait. Un poids affreux pesait sur sa poitrine. Il serra de nouveau les poings.

— La vérité, c'est que je me fiche de l'argent. J'en ai assez de la routine. Et ma femme, ça fait des années que je ne l'aime plus. Je vivais dans une illusion. Mais en réalité, mes sentiments étaient éteints depuis très longtemps. Tout était mort de l'intérieur et je n'ai jamais rien vu, parce que j'étais tellement amoureux de la vie que je menais. J'étais si certain que c'était de l'amour, que c'était ça le bonheur. C'était confortable, et paisible, et réconfortant. Et puis je suis lentement tombé sous ton charme, et toutes les couleurs ont repris vie. Tout s'est rallumé. Tu dis que c'était moi ta lumière, mais c'était vraiment l'inverse, crois-moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de la solitude dans laquelle je baignais avant de te connaître. Sakura et moi, on ne s'aimait plus.

Sasuke ne bougeait pas. Profitant du fait que le jeune homme ne le regardait plus, Naruto fit de nombreux pas vers lui, silencieusement, prudemment, de peur que Sasuke se retourne et se braque. Naruto parvint à s'approcher de si près qu'il pourrait sauter sur la plateforme où se trouvait Sasuke et se hisser jusqu'à lui. Sauf que la pluie rendait le métal mouillé et glissant, et qu'un simple faux pas pourrait le faire tomber. Naruto était douloureusement conscient que c'était également une possibilité pour Sasuke. Et Sasuke, en ce moment, n'était pas protégé par une rambarde. Le vide était à sa portée.

— On ne s'apportait plus rien. Et quand j'étais en train de faire le deuil de cette vie que j'ai aimé auparavant, quand je pleurais ce que j'avais et que j'avais perdu sans même m'en être rendu compte, tu étais là. Tu étais la seule personne que j'avais. Et je me suis accroché à toi, Sasuke. De toutes mes forces. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Sasuke ne se tourna pas. Il demeurait immobile. Ce fut à cet instant-là que Naruto remarqua son pantalon et le tissu enroulé autour de sa cuisse, taché de sang. Le sien ne fit qu'un tour et l'inquiétude le rongea davantage. Il prit son courage à deux mains et accéléra la cadence :

— Parce que tu es fort, Sasuke, poursuivit-il. Plus fort que moi, plus fort que quiconque dans cette vie ! Et tu es si brillant, tu pourrais avoir le monde à tes pieds. C'est toi qui resplendit de mille feux. C'est toi qui est spécial, c'est toi qui fais de mon coeur un endroit plus paisible, c'est toi qui m'as eu avec les quelques sourires que tu m'as offerts. Je voudrais en avoir tellement plus. Je voudrais te faire voir qu'il peut y avoir des jours meilleurs. Je voudrais pouvoir te serrer si fort dans mes bras que tous les morceaux brisés se remettraient en place. Je voudrais t'avoir avec moi le soir, je voudrais te faire rire aux éclats, te faire connaître les petits plaisirs de la vie, t'emmener au restaurant. Je voudrais qu'on déconne en regardant la télé. Je voudrais dormir à tes côtés. Je sais que tout ça, ça semble dépassé, irréel, un peu précipité. Mais tu me mets au pied du mur là, et je n'ai pas le choix de tout déballer d'un coup. Mais rien de ce que je suis en train de te dire est faux ou embelli. Sasuke…

Naruto s'arrêta. La pluie avait faibli un peu. Quelques secondes furent suffisantes pour qu'il n'ait plus aucun doute. C'était de la folie…

— Je respecte ta décision. Si tu crois réellement que c'est ce que tu dois faire, alors va… Au moins tu sauras à quel point je t'aime. Et…

De la pure folie…

— Et sache que je sauterai directement après toi. J'irai te repêcher ou sinon je coulerai avec toi.

Toutes ces émotions étaient si épuisantes. Naruto crut qu'il allait basculer et tomber dans les pommes dès que les derniers mots eurent franchi ses lèvres. Venait-il vraiment de dire une telle chose ? Il s'en fichait maintenant. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Itachi avait sûrement les yeux ronds derrière lui. Peu importe.

Le seul bruit qui perça la nuit durant les minutes interminables qui suivirent, fut la pluie. La pluie froide et monotone qui tombait dans un rythme régulier. Et l'eau de la rivière. Si la situation n'était pas aussi stressante, terrorisante et affolante, peut-être que Naruto aurait pu apprécier le paysage et le bruit apaisant de la nature qui suivait son flot.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Sasuke se tourna vers lui. Il était désormais suffisamment près pour déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. Sauf que Sasuke était trempé de la tête au pied, il ne put donc dire si l'eau sur ses joues était des larmes. Mais ses traits montraient de la tristesse et de la confusion. Il était touché. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

— Je t'aime, Sasuke, murmura-t-il.

Sasuke ne l'entendit pas, mais il lut sur ses lèvres les mots qui changèrent tout.

Naruto crut que ses jambes allaient le lâcher tant le soulagement fut grand lorsqu'il vit Sasuke tendre une main vers la rambarde et faire un pas vers lui, pour passer de l'autre côté. Toute la tension prise dans ses muscles se relâcha brusquement. Il n'attendit pas : il se précipita devant et leva les bras pour aider Sasuke à descendre.

Mais le sort sembla encore vouloir s'acharner sur Sasuke. Son pied glissa sur la plateforme mouillé. En une demi-seconde, son corps basculait et chutait dans le vide.

Et Naruto se souvint d'une chose bien précise avant que son hurlement n'efface toute pensée cohérente de son esprit. Ce fut la main de Sasuke qui s'était tendue vers lui…

* * *

 _À SUIVRE..._

* * *

Don't hate me! My crazy mind made me do it! :)

OK, sérieusement, je promets que la fin sera heureuse! Je n'y peux rien, je suis cruelle!  
J'espère que vous avez aimé, malgré tout! :p

Il ne reste plus qu'un ou deux (maximum) chapitres. Merci de me suivre encore !

À plus !


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Chapitre XXIII.**

* * *

 _I'll be your hope  
_ _I'll be your love  
_ _Be everything that you need  
_ _I love you more with every breath  
_ _Truly, madly, deeply…_

— Savage Garden

* * *

Naruto toussa violemment encore une fois. Il était emmitouflé dans trois couvertures épaisses et malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Sa gorge était si irritée, il avait l'impression qu'elle était en feu, et chaque toux qui le secouait envoyait des flammes incandescentes jusqu'à ses poumons et embrasait son thorax tout entier.

Il soupira. Une main pâle passa sous ses yeux, tenant un petit gobelet. Il leva des yeux fatigués vers Itachi. L'homme avait une expression triste et désolée sur les traits. Il avait l'air fatigué aussi. Naruto plissa les lèvres en essayant de montrer autre chose que de l'inconfort et de l'impatience. Il prit le café en adressant à Itachi un petit sourire forcé.

— Merci, souffla-t-il.

Le son qui en sortit était rauque et horrible. Naruto ramena ses bras contre son torse, portant le gobelet à sa bouche pour avaler une longue gorgée du liquide brûlant.

Itachi baissa la tête un instant, mal à l'aise de voir le professeur dans cet état. Il se retourna, lançant un rapide coup d'oeil à la pièce. Elle était assez petite. Ils y avaient installé Naruto rapidement, dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, et depuis ils attendaient qu'une infirmière vienne l'ausculter. On lui avait donné des couvertures, mais rien de plus. On l'avait séparé de Sasuke dès leur arrivée à l'hôpital et on lui avait interdit de le suivre, alors Itachi s'imaginait qu'il était déjà avec le médecin. Il priait d'ailleurs pour que son petit frère n'ait rien de grave. Il avait quand même passé un bon dix minutes dans cette rivière…

Naruto était installé sur un long banc et grelottait sans relâche. Il ne savait plus combien de temps s'était écoulé maintenant. Itachi jeta un coup d'oeil au portable de Naruto qu'il avait encore dans la poche : 1 heures 43.

En redressant légèrement la tête, il observa un moment le profil de l'homme devant lui. Naruto avait les yeux fermés. Il était pâle et paraissait épuisé.

— Hum… Naruto…  
— Hm ?  
— Je voulais juste te remercier, lâcha Itachi finalement, les mains plongées dans les poches de son long manteau.

Le professeur ouvrit un oeil et le regarda. À nouveau, le frère de Sasuke baissait la tête.

— Tu as sauvé mon frère et pour ça je te serai éternellement reconnaissant.  
— Tu n'es pas resté là à rien faire, t'as appelé les secours, marmonna Naruto d'une voix étouffée, sans l'ombre d'une expression sur ses traits fatigués.  
— Le temps qu'ils arrivent, Sasuke aurait eu le temps de mourir plus d'une fois. Le courant était si fort. Sans parler de cette eau glaciale…  
— Je sais, soupira le blond. J'ai failli y laisser ma peau rappelle-toi.  
— Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier…  
— Arrête un peu, grommela-t-il. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurais eu aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Je n'aurais même pas eu un seul petit indice pour le retrouver. T'as été aussi héroïque que moi.  
— Ouais, murmura Itachi. Mais c'est peut-être un peu de ma faute s'il en est là aujourd'hui…

Le regard du blond se posa sur Itachi. Il semblait dur.

— Ouais, peut-être, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Peut-être qu'après-tout, t'as raison. Ton frère s'est retrouvé dans la rue sans parents, sans fric, sans rien. Et toi t'étais à l'autre bout du pays en train de péter la gueule à quelques cons de passage pour défouler ta colère. Et sa colère à lui, hein ? Et la mienne ? Je n'ai pas besoin de remerciements, d'éloges ou quoique ce soit d'autre. J'ai plongé dans cette putain de rivière pour sauver une personne que j'aime. Je n'ai pas hésité et je n'hésiterais pas si ça devait se reproduire.

Les yeux de Naruto se posèrent sur la fenêtre à sa gauche et retourna s'enfermer dans son mutisme. Itachi le regarda encore un instant avant de pivoter sur ses pieds.

— Je vais te laisser un peu. Tu as… besoin de repos.

Naruto leva les yeux vers lui, mais le brun se détournait déjà. Il resserra ses couvertures et inspira profondément. Il n'eut pas le temps de le rappeler, de s'excuser de ses paroles cruelles. La porte s'ouvrait avant même qu'Itachi n'ait posé la main dessus pour sortir.

C'était un homme habillé d'un sarrau blanc, et il était suivi de Sakura. Quand il la vit, Naruto poussa un soupir en détournant la tête, levant les yeux au ciel. Itachi recula afin de laisser passer les deux nouveaux venus.

— Naruto ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce tandis que l'infirmier se dirigeait vers le mur de droite où il y avait une petite table afin d'y prendre quelques instruments ainsi qu'un stylo et un petit calepin où était déjà inscrit le nom de son patient.

— Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?  
— C'est Itachi. J'ai téléphoné pour savoir si tu allais bien, si tu avais pensé à te reposer un peu, mais c'est lui qui a décroché. Il m'a tout raconté. Naruto… C'est horrible, comment te sens-tu ?  
— À part que je vais être enrhumé pour les dix prochains mois, ça va, ronchonna-t-il. Excuse-moi Sakura, mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas.

— Et Sasuke ? voulut-elle savoir.

Naruto n'avait pas particulièrement envie de discuter, et encore moins avec elle. Surtout pas de Sasuke. Il était épuisé. Il avait juste envie de s'enrouler dans les couvertures un peu plus, s'étendre là et s'endormir. Était-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

L'homme s'approcha ensuite et lui sourit poliment, enfin prêt à faire son travail.

— Bonsoir M. Uzumaki, s'enquit-il.

Naruto entendit alors Itachi s'adresser à Sakura derrière.

— Il est dans une chambre au bout du couloir.  
— Et il va bien ?  
— Dans l'ensemble, oui.  
— Je suis soulagée alors…

Naruto serra les poings sous ses couvertures. « Dans l'ensemble, oui, il allait bien. » Sasuke n'allait pas bien. Est-ce que personne ne s'en était rendu compte à part lui ?

— Je sais que vous devez être complètement lessivé, mais je dois quand même vous ausculter pour voir si tout va bien.  
— Ouais, je sais, soupira Naruto.

Et les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent aussi ennuyantes qu'exaspérantes. Naruto ne faisait que penser à Sasuke. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qui s'était passé après qu'il ait plongé à l'eau. D'ailleurs, à quoi avait-il pensé ? Le courant était puissant. Il aurait pu mourir lui aussi, et à quoi cela les aurait-il avancé ? Mais le seul souvenir de Sasuke perché là-haut était suffisant pour le faire frissonner encore et encore — et pas de froid. Naruto ferma les yeux en laissant le jeune infirmier prendre son pouls et autres détails. Il n'avait que des bouts de souvenirs en tête. Il se revoyait retirer son manteau sans même hésiter quand Sasuke avait glissé sur la plateforme mouillée. Il avait sauté à sa suite. Le reste, c'était flou et embrouillé dans son esprit. La température glaciale de l'eau avait gelé son cerveau, fallait croire. Ensuite, il s'était échoué par terre après avoir sorti Sasuke de l'eau. Il s'était sûrement évanoui lui aussi après ça, de fatigue, de froid, de tout…

La promenade en ambulance avait semblé durer une éternité. Il avait senti son corps dégeler lentement, et tous ses membres l'avaient fait terriblement souffrir. C'était comme si, au lieu d'être congelé, il était en feu. Comme si chacun de ses membres étaient en train de brûler, sa chaire rongée jusqu'à l'os. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté quelque chose d'aussi atroce.

Il se souvenait ensuite d'avoir repris peu à peu conscience et lucidité. On l'avait emmené dans cette petite pièce où on l'avait fait attendre et finalement, quelqu'un était là pour s'occuper de lui.

Mais pour Naruto, ça voulait surtout dire qu'il pourrait enfin avoir des nouvelles de Sasuke.

— Bon, lâcha enfin l'infirmier en replaçant son stéthoscope autour de son cou.

Il leva le menton vers Naruto et afficha un léger sourire.

— Comme vous l'avez dit, vous allez probablement avoir le rhume du siècle et être malade pour un bon moment. Mais sinon, rien à signaler. Vous avez été très courageux, mais c'était un peu stupide aussi.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, mais décida d'ignorer le commentaire.

— Où est-il ? demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.  
— Vous voulez parler du jeune homme que vous avez secouru ? Je ne sais pas. Ils l'ont emmené voir le médecin, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, ses vêtements en étaient complètement souillés. Je vous suggérerais de vous reposer. Nous allons vous garder pour la nuit, juste par précaution. Ils sont en train de préparer la chambre, elle n'est pas très loin. Elle devrait être prête dans une dizaine de minutes.

Sur ce, le jeune homme leur adressa un nouveau sourire poli à tous les trois et s'en alla sans plus.

Une fois seul avec Itachi et Sakura, Naruto se renfrogna davantage. Un long silence plongea la pièce et ses trois occupants dans un malaise presque sonore. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes que Sakura décida de le briser.

— Itachi, serait-ce possible de nous laisser, Naruto et moi ?  
— Bien sûr.

Naruto tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir la silhouette d'Itachi disparaître en refermant la porte. Une moue sur les lèvres, il toisa son ex-femme.

— Alors… qu'y a-t-il ?

Sakura portait son manteau rose, avec un bonnet sur la tête. Elle avait son sac à main suspendu sur l'avant-bras. Elle n'était pas maquillée et avait les joues roses à cause du froid.

— Comment tu te sens ?  
— Sérieux ? répéta le blond. Tu viens de me le demander… Et l'infirmier aussi. J'en ai ma claque de répondre à cette question. Y a qu'à me regarder pour avoir la réponse.  
— _Honnêtement_ , Naruto, l'interrompit-elle et elle était plus sérieuse que jamais, ce qui força Naruto à se taire. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle n'était pas en train de parler de sa condition physique ni de sa petite baignade hivernale dans une rivière. Sentant un noeud se former dans son estomac, Naruto soupira.

— Ça va, cracha-t-il sur un ton qu'il ne voulait pas si amer.  
— La dernière fois qu'on a discuté… ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, avoua-t-elle.

La voix de Sakura était douce et basse. Malgré son humeur, Naruto se détendit quelque peu.

— Et d'avoir imaginé un instant ce qui est arrivé ce soir… Ça m'a fichu la trouille, Naruto.  
— Pitié, ne me dis pas que ça t'a fait réaliser que tu m'aimais encore ? s'emporta le blond en tournant enfin la tête vers Sakura.

Elle se tenait au milieu de la pièce et le fixait avec de grands yeux. Naruto crut même y voir quelques larmes briller et pendant un instant, il eut réellement peur de ce qu'elle allait dire, son silence et son hésitation ne signifiant rien de bon.

— Non, b-bien sûr que non, bredouilla-t-elle enfin. J'ai juste eu peur… _très_ peur à l'idée qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose et que la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, on s'est engueulé. Tu sais, on s'est séparés dans l'amertume, la douleur, la colère. Et c'est ma faute. Je t'ai trompé…

Elle s'arrêta, baissa la tête et avant que Naruto ne puisse avoir une minute pour comprendre les sentiments que les mots de Sakura éveillaient en lui, elle reprenait la parole. Sa voix était maintenant chevrotante. Elle était au bord des larmes.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise d'être attirée par cet homme… Je ne sais pas ce qui nous est arrivé, mais… Tu l'as senti toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que je ne suis pas la seule…  
— Non, confessa Naruto.  
— Et j'ai juste eu peur parce que… Je… Naruto, pour toutes ces belles années qu'on a vécu ensemble, je pense qu'on se doit bien ça, non ? On se doit au moins d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de ne plus se faire la gueule. C'est lourd à porter… cette douleur qu'on s'inflige. Et je n'essaie pas d'étendre le blâme, je n'essaie pas de te faire porter ma part de culpabilité. C'est simplement que je voudrais vraiment qu'on… Je ne dis pas qu'on devrait être les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais on s'entendait bien avant, tu ne pense pas ?

À travers ses larmes, Sakura eut un petit sourire. Naruto crut revoir la fille du lycée, cette fille de qui il était tombé follement amoureux. Puis, il revit les années passer dans sa tête, s'envoler à la vitesse de l'éclair. Et même si, effectivement, leur relation s'était effritée au fil du temps, ils avaient eu une belle histoire. Et vécu de beaux moments.

— Tu as raison.

Soulagée, Sakura poussa un petit rire nerveux. Elle s'essuya les yeux.

Naruto la regarda puis secoua la tête en soupirant. Sakura agrandit les yeux en l'observant poser les pieds au sol et avancer vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il s'approchait d'elle à grands pas. Bientôt, il passa ses bras autour d'elle. Sakura demeura figée sur place, mais après une brève hésitation, elle retourna l'étreinte et tout deux s'enlacèrent comme auparavant. Ils se serrèrent très fort, chacun ayant besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

— Je sais que j'ai été dur ces derniers temps avec toi, souffla Naruto contre sa nuque. Mais je ne pourrais jamais te détester, Sakura.  
— C'est bon à entendre, répondit-elle. Et puis, je crois que je l'ai mérité.

Naruto étouffa un petit rire puis s'écarta.

— Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte définitivement en de si mauvais termes.  
— Alors on fait la paix ?  
— Ouais. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis prêt à te pardonner…  
— Je comprends.  
— Et tu n'avais pas tort, continua-t-il. Quelque chose s'est brisé entre nous. Bien avant que tu… avec un autre… Mais j'imagine que l'important maintenant, c'est qu'on trouve le bonheur, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Tu l'as trouvé, toi, non ?

Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Sakura lui fit un petit sourire tendre et vint embrasser sa joue, caressant l'autre doucement d'une main.

— Ce garçon. Tu l'aimes…

Ses pommettes prirent soudainement une teinte plus rose.

— Oh, je préfère te voir avec un peu de couleur, fit remarquer Sakura.  
— Laisse-moi tranquille, soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux et en se retournant.

Il retourna vers le lit où il s'assit simplement au bord. Sakura fit quelques pas.

— Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que j'imagine des choses ?  
— Non, Sakura. Tu n'imagines rien. C'est vrai. Je l'aime.  
— Bon, je vais y aller dans ce cas. Tu as besoin de repos et…  
— Et ?  
— Et j'espère que tu seras heureux. Tu le mérite vraiment. Oh et prends bien soin de lui.

Son visage était soudainement triste. Naruto fronça les sourcils en l'observant fouiller dans son sac à main. Elle en ressortit un mouchoir qu'elle se passa sur les yeux. Quand elle releva la tête et que leurs regards se croisèrent, Naruto répondit enfin.

— Merci, Sakura.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois. Puis elle partit.

Il demeura assis quelques minutes sans réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il se sentait engourdi. Comme si quelque chose était définitivement mort en lui.

Il ne sut combien de temps avait passé quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Itachi le regarda simplement.

— Ta chambre est prête. Suis-moi.

Dormir…

Enfin.

* * *

Il fut réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard, sans savoir pourquoi. Il tourna la tête sur l'oreiller, et tendit la main sous les couvertures vers son téléphone qu'Itachi lui avait rendu. Une fois allumé, il grimaça face à la luminosité forte qui lui calcina les rétines et constata qu'il était 4 heures du matin.

Il se redressa légèrement et lança un coup d'oeil à sa chambre qui était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Il chercha un moment ce qui aurait pu le déranger au point de le réveiller. Mais pendant de longs instants, il dû se résigner. La nuit — ou plutôt le matin — était plus calme que calme.

Il se rallongea sur le matelas et se blottit de nouveau dans les couvertures. Mais le sommeil ne revint pas. Il soupira, se retourna une fois, deux fois dans le lit. Il entendait les bruits lointains des va-et-viens de l'hôpital, le mince filet de lumière qui venait du bout du couloir et qui passait par en dessous de la porte.

Puis, il entendit le grincement de celle-ci. Un bruit si bas et si discret que Naruto faillit ne pas l'entendre. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa de nouveau, lançant un regard vers la porte qui s'ouvrait lentement. Pendant une seconde, et en voyant les mains apparaître sur la porte, il eut l'impression que c'était un voleur, mais bien vite il se rappela qu'il était dans un hôpital.

La noirceur l'empêcha de distinguer la personne qui s'infiltrait dans sa chambre. Il fixa alors le plancher, d'où la lumière dessinait le contour de pieds nus. À cette vision, Naruto agrandit les yeux. Sans comprendre, il poussa la couverture et amena ses jambes au bord du lit.

La silhouette, qui était encore difficile à reconnaître, referma la porte doucement, délicatement, de peur de faire du bruit. Et la noirceur vint l'envelopper d'une autre épaisseur. Naruto, curieux, sentit son coeur qui battait plus fort comme s'il savait qui c'était.

L'intrus fit quelques pas timides, puis sa voix résonna dans la pièce. Naruto se tendit de tous ses membres.

— Naruto… ?  
— Sasuke !

Il s'avança encore un peu et Naruto remarqua qu'il boitait. Se souvenant de l'infirmier qui avait dit que Sasuke avait perdu beaucoup de sang, probablement à cause d'une blessure quelconque, son instinct protecteur fit surface et il posa à son tour les pieds au sol. Il franchit la courte distance le séparant du jeune homme et s'empressa de l'attraper afin de le serrer contre lui. Son geste fut si désespéré et passionné que sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait soulevé le jeune homme dans ses bras en reculant quelque peu vers le lit. Sasuke s'accrocha à ses épaules et lova son visage contre la nuque du blond.

Et ils ne dirent rien de plus. Durant de longues minutes, ils demeurèrent pressés ainsi l'un contre l'autre. Leurs respirations étaient basses et rapides. Aucun d'eux n'étaient parvenus à se réchauffer, mais la présence de l'autre fit monter la température en flèche.

— Ça va ? murmura-t-il en s'écartant juste assez pour pouvoir plonger dans les yeux de Sasuke.

Ils étaient encore assez près pour que leurs lèvres se frôlent s'ils redressaient ne serait-ce qu'un peu la tête.

— Je suis désolé, fut la seule phrase qu'il bredouilla.

Naruto sentit son coeur se serrer à cet aveu. Le visage de Sasuke était plus blanc que jamais, des cernes terribles maquillaient le dessous de ses yeux. Ses joues étaient blanches. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours…

— De quoi tu parles ? demanda Naruto toujours à voix basse.  
— J-Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé, quand j'ai…  
— Sasuke, hey.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et esquissa un petit sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

— Je ne suis pas blessé. Je vais bien.  
— Tu t'es jeté à l'eau. Tu-Tu aurais pu y rester.  
— Je sais, Sasuke, le coupa le professeur en voyant la détresse sur son visage. Mais je vais bien. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu es tombé, j'ai tout vu. Tu n'as pas sauté.  
— J'avais changé d'avis, je te le jure, j'avais changé d'avis. Même avant que t'arrives, je n'étais plus certain… je ne l'ai même jamais été, je… je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, je… j'ai été si stupide… Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait endurer ça…  
— OK, ça va, c'est pas grave, Sasuke, c'est pas grave. Viens là.

Naruto passa un bras autour de sa taille et le tira vers son torse. Sasuke tremblait si fort contre lui que Naruto en sentit son coeur se briser. Il le serra un peu plus fort.

Et toutes les émotions des dernières heures se déversèrent en lui avec la force d'un ouragan. Si bien que sa gorge prit feu encore une fois et des larmes firent déborder ses yeux, deux ou trois d'entre elles coulant sur ses joues.

— Je voulais en finir, mais en même temps j'étais incapable de quitter ce monde en sachant que tu resterais derrière… marmonna Sasuke dans son cou, sa voix de plus en plus instable.  
— C'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? demanda Naruto.

Le silence dura un peu trop longtemps à son goût, mais il ne fit rien pour brusquer le jeune homme.

— Je sais que t'as dit qu'il fallait que je vive pour moi, mais je…

La voix de Sasuke se brisa à cet instant. Surpris, Naruto s'écarta et contempla le visage devant lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sasuke pleurer réellement. Des larmes dévalaient ses joues, sa poitrine tressautait, une vulnérabilité complètement à nue brillait dans ses yeux qu'il gardait obstinément rivés dans les siens. Naruto se sentit presque perdre pied, mais il se força à garder la tête bien haute. Il fallait qu'il soit fort. Après toutes ces années, Sasuke était en train de s'effondrer et il choisissait de le faire devant lui.

— En ce moment, tu es vraiment la seule raison, la seule chose qui me retient dans cette vie… et je n'arrive pas à m'en détourner… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, au juste ? C'était facile avant ! Je flirtais souvent avec la mort et ça ne me faisait pas aussi peur…

Naruto eut un mince sourire, ému. Sasuke fronçait les sourcils, essayait d'enfiler son masque, de redevenir impassible et froid, mais il échouait misérablement. Les larmes étincelaient sur ses joues en descendant jusqu'à son menton, comme des dizaines de pierres précieuses. Naruto glissa une main sur sa joue et essuya du pouce les traces mouillées sous ses yeux.

— J'ai été un imbécile fini, Sasuke. Si tu ressens le besoin de t'accrocher à moi pour survivre, pour continuer à vivre et pour reprendre des forces, et bien… C'est avec le plus grand bonheur que je serai ton pilier. Je sais que tu as un long chemin à faire avant d'aller mieux… avant d'oublier toutes les horreurs qu'on t'a faites. Avant de reprendre le cours d'une vie normale...

Il continua de lui caresser le côté du visage tout en continuant son discours.

Sasuke le fixait droit dans les yeux sans flancher.

— Mais je te l'ai dit auparavant, non ? Tu as traversé tout ça et tu es encore là, tu es fort, tu es plus fort que toutes les personnes qui t'ont fait du mal. Et je serai avec toi, je ne te lâcherai pas, jamais.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Naruto baissa les yeux vers sa main libre qui vint attraper celle de Sasuke. Il mêla leurs doigts les uns aux autres et colla sa paume contre la sienne.

— Jamais, tu entends ?

Sasuke acquiesça d'un petit mouvement à peine perceptible. Naruto, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front.

— Je te promets que tout ira bien.

Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur le haut de sa tête et ils demeurèrent ainsi, tout près l'un de l'autre, de longues minutes.

— Tu m'aimes vraiment ? finit par demander Sasuke.

Naruto recula de quelques centimètres lorsqu'il entendit la question. Stupéfait, il regarda le jeune homme. Sasuke fixait maintenant le torse du blond, ses doigts toujours prisonniers des siens, tandis que son autre main chatouillait la peau du bras droit de Naruto.

— Oui, avoua simplement le professeur dans un souffle.

Sasuke releva la tête. Il ne pleurait plus, mais son visage était encore mouillé. Il plongea dans les yeux bleus face à lui et longtemps, ils ne firent que s'observer tous les deux. Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité, Naruto ouvrit la bouche.

— Je ne sais pas non plus ce que tu m'as fait, Sasuke. Mais c'est vrai. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je suis tombé amoureux de tout ce que tu es. Et je ne regrette rien. Alors je ne compte pas en rester là. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai été un idiot, un putain d'idiot. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles vivre chez ton frère. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles nulle part ailleurs que chez moi. En fait, je voudrais que ce soit chez _nous_. Ce n'étaient pas des conneries, tu sais, tout ce que j'ai dit. Je veux vraiment me réveiller à tes côtés chaque jour, et vivre avec toi, et...  
— Je ne veux pas tout gâcher.  
— Je n'essaie pas de te mettre de la pression. Je n'attends rien du tout de toi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on soit ensemble. On n'est même pas obligé d'avoir... de relation intime... Pour aussi longtemps que tu ne seras pas prêt pour ça. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est d'aller mieux.  
— Mais ça n'a pas de sens. Je n'ai… je n'ai rien… Même pas un seul sou… Je ne travaille pas et je ne pourrai pas t'aider avec les factures, la bouffe et… Je ne peux pas avoir de vie normale, je ne pourrai jam…

Sasuke s'interrompit lorsque des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avec envie. Naruto avait délaissé sa taille et enveloppait maintenant son visage de ses deux mains — chaudes, malgré que le blond était froid partout ailleurs. Ses lèvres délièrent les siennes langoureusement et l'embrassèrent de façon plus approfondie. Au bout d'un instant, Sasuke se laissa aller et profita du baiser, abandonnant toute résistance. Ses mains ne furent pas en reste, elles allèrent se poser sur le torse de son partenaire et montèrent jusqu'à ses épaules, s'accrochant à lui comme il s'y était accroché depuis des mois...

Et ils oublièrent le froid prenant qui possédait encore leur corps depuis qu'ils étaient tombés dans cette eau glaciale. Ils oublièrent les ennuis qu'ils avaient traversé, ils oublièrent les derniers jours. Sasuke oublia les derniers mois et même les dernières années, celles-ci s'envolant dans sa mémoire comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Toute la souffrance, toute la solitude et la détresse ne voulaient plus rien dire quand la bouche de Naruto était sur la sienne et lui faisait vivre un bonheur indescriptible. Il perdait le contrôle, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, sa respiration devenait haletante et il abandonnait toute autre pensée, du moins toutes celles qui ne concernaient pas l'homme qu'il était en train d'embrasser avec toute son âme.

Naruto lâcha son visage et passa un bras autour de son corps, au bas de son dos, et le rapprocha encore plus. Mais la magie se brisa quand le professeur s'écarta lentement. Les yeux toujours fermés, Sasuke ne bougea pas, demeurant immobile comme s'il était encore là-bas au paradis.

Une main caressa son visage.

— Je veux juste qu'on soit ensemble, répéta Naruto.

Et de nouveau Naruto l'enveloppait de ses bras. Sasuke se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. La chaleur de leurs deux corps fut si agréable qu'il en soupira.

— Tu n'as qu'à aller mieux. C'est tout ce que je te demande…

Il ferma les yeux. Et écouta la voix de de velours de Naruto comme s'il s'agissait d'une berceuse. Ses mains qui caressaient lentement son dos.

— Et pitié, ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille...

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke fut heureux que la vie ait décidé de s'accrocher à lui. Il fut heureux que la mort n'ait pas retourné ses avances…

* * *

Sasuke était resté à l'hôpital quelques jours supplémentaires. En plus des points de suture pour sa blessure à la cuisse, il avait montré des signes d'un rhume très fort, et le médecin avait préféré le garder en observation plus de temps.

Allongé sur son lit, trois jours plus tard, il contemplait le ciel bleu à l'extérieur. Le soleil brillait sur le tapis blanc qui couvrait la ville. La température pluvieuse, grise et humide des derniers jours avait disparu et depuis de la neige, épaisse et pure, était tombée. Quand on regardait dehors, c'était comme si c'était une toute nouvelle saison.

Sasuke avait l'impression que le jour où il était monté là-haut sur la structure du pont était déjà très loin derrière lui. Il se souvenait de cette soirée mais c'était flou dans sa mémoire. Sa baignade dans l'eau glacée de la rivière en était sûrement pour quelque chose, mais c'était surtout émotionnel. Le choc de réaliser tout ce qu'il comptait laisser derrière… et le choc de réaliser qu'il était important pour quelqu'un. Que cette personne l'aimait, au point de risquer sa propre vie.

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à tant de choses. Il avait eu le temps de se repasser sans cesse ce petit moment qu'il avait partagé avec Naruto dans la chambre d'hôpital de celui-ci, cette nuit-là.

« _Je veux juste qu'on soit ensemble._ »

Il avait eu le temps de paniquer à cette idée. À l'idée de vivre avec lui… Il n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant. Il ne savait pas de quoi il devrait avoir peur. Il savait juste qu'il avait une immense boule dans l'estomac et qu'il était nerveux. Angoissé, même.

— Sasuke.

* * *

« _Mais j'imagine que l'important maintenant, c'est qu'on trouve le bonheur, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _Ce garçon. Tu l'aimes…_ »

« _Prends bien soin de lui._ »

Naruto marchait dans le couloir de l'hôpital, manteau sur le dos et écharpe autour du cou. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en porter, mais en ce moment, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'attraper plus de froid. Il avait passé les trois derniers jours à éternuer, à se moucher et à avoir des maux de tête pas possibles. Il appréhendait déjà les centaines de copies d'examens qu'il aurait à corriger dans la semaine qui suivrait.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien de tout ça ne l'embêtait. Physiquement, il se sentait comme de la merde, mais à l'intérieur, il était tout bonnement heureux et si léger. Léger malgré l'horreur qu'il avait vécu trois jours auparavant. L'inquiétude de la disparition de Sasuke, sa presque noyade… _leur_ presque noyade.

Il tourna au coin du corridor et s'approcha de la chambre convoitée, dont la porte ouverte lui donna la vue sur Sasuke, allongé dans le lit, le regard dirigé vers la fenêtre. Dehors, le temps était magnifique. Le soleil brillait très fort pour une journée si froide de décembre.

Il sourit en s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte.

— Sasuke, appela-t-il.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et Naruto sentit son coeur s'emballer lorsque les yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui.

Il lui adressa un petit signe de la tête.

— Tu es prêt ?

* * *

Et Sasuke réalisa que ce n'était pas du tout de la peur. Ou peut-être un peu. Mais juste un peu.

En regardant l'homme magnifique qui était venu le chercher et qui se tenait là, à l'entrée de sa chambre d'hôpital et qui le regardait avec tout l'amour du monde dans les yeux, il sut ce que c'était.

C'était de l'impatience.

* * *

À SUIVRE...


	24. Épilogue

**Titre: Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Auteure: Tch0upi**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Naru &Sasu**

 **Genre: Angst &Romance**

 **Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

 **Rating: M.**

 **Note:** Vous savez peut-être (ou peut-être pas) que certaines personnes m'ont laissé des commentaires assez négatifs au début de cette fic, dans lesquels elles disaient que j'étais une auteure égoïste qui n'écrit que pour récolter des reviews et pour avoir du succès. Je sais que j'ai "abandonné" ce fandom quelques temps, et que je suis revenue subitement. Mais j'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette fiction, et oui j'ai adoré lire vos reviews, mais sincèrement, si je n'éprouvais aucun plaisir à écrire et à partager mes histoires, je ne serais pas revenue. Cette fanfiction, comme toutes les autres, je vous la dédie. Vous m'avez suivie peut-être depuis mes débuts et je vous en suis vraiment reconnaissante. De savoir qu'il y en a à qui ça plaît, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et pour vous, je continue d'écrire. Donc, je remercie énormément tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic du début à la fin. Je dois avouer que c'est mon record : **commencée le 3 septembre 2016, elle se termine aujourd'hui le 27 novembre 2016**. J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira. Très honnêtement, je n'aime pas trop la fin, mais de façon globale, je voulais que ça se termine ainsi... C'est peut-être juste la perfectionniste en moi qui trouve toujours des défauts partout.

Enfin ! Voici la suite et la fin ! Je vous retrouve très vite, car j'ai d'autres projets d'écriture... :)

* * *

 **Drop the Dagger, Romeo**

 **Épilogue.**

* * *

 _And I don't know  
_ _I could crash and burn but maybe  
_ _At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me_

— Kelly Clarkson

* * *

— Vous ignorez tout de la réalité ! gueula le rouquin tandis que deux agents essayaient de le pousser de force dans une cellule. Ce type a passé les dernières années à acheter au noir ! À acheter MA coke ! Il en a distribué, lui aussi ! Illégalement ! Oh, mais non, c'est lui la victime, juste parce que je l'ai tabassé ! Mais vous faites erreur ! Bandes d'incompétents !

Yahiko se tenait debout à quelques pas de distance, mains fourrés dans les poches de son manteau. Il observait la scène en plissant les yeux dans une grimace d'irritation. Le couloir était tranquille, on n'entendait que les plaintes de Sasori. À vrai dire, il avait passé chaque heure de son interrogatoire à se plaindre et à raconter des histoires à dormir debout au sujet du jeune Sasuke.

L'un des policiers finit par en avoir marre et sous les yeux de son chef, qui n'en fut franchement pas étonné ni choqué outre mesure, envoya un coup de poing bien senti à la mâchoire du dealer. Ce dernier fut propulsé par terre et les deux agents purent enfin refermer la grille.

— Désolé boss, s'enquit-il en se retournant vers son supérieur.

— Pas de problème, fit Yahiko. À vrai dire, je n'attendais que ça.

Il lui lança la clé que Yahiko rattrapa d'une main et mit dans sa poche. Il fit ensuite signe aux deux agents de se déporter sur le côté, puis il fit quelques pas vers la cellule. À l'intérieur, le dealer se redressait légèrement, une main sur la mâchoire.

— Vous autres, foutus flics, z'avez pas le droit de nous tabasser ! Je demande mon avocat !

Yahiko poussa un soupir.

— Mais putain, _ta gueule_.  
— J'ai des droits !  
— Ouais, t'as le droit de te la fermer, râla Yahiko en pivotant sur ses pieds. Y en a marre de t'entendre.

Il lança un regard à ses collègues puis commença à s'éloigner dans le couloir. On entendit Sasori continuer à crier, mais le roux l'ignora et continua son chemin.

Il ordonna à ses subordonnés de fermer la porte une fois sorti du couloir des cellules. Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et Yahiko poursuivit sa route. Après quelques minutes, il était de retour à la salle commune du poste. Il s'approcha du comptoir et paya ce qui serait le troisième café de son quart de travail.

Il alla ensuite marcher dans les couloirs. À part les deux imbéciles qu'ils avaient mis en cellule pour une durée indéterminée, et la disparition de Sasuke qu'ils avaient en fin de compte retrouvé sain et sauf, les choses étaient calmes ces derniers temps. Des affaires et des enquêtes habituelles, rien de spécial ne se passait. Il avait des rapports à remplir, des choses comme ça. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui semblait le contrarier et ce, depuis qu'on l'avait transféré ici...

Au bout d'un corridor vide, se rendant soudainement compte qu'il avait marché trop loin, Yahiko regarda derrière lui, puis devant, à gauche et à droite. La voie libre, il s'approcha du mur et s'y appuya. Café dans une main, il plongea l'autre dans la poche de son pantalon, d'où il en ressortit son portable.

Il ouvrit sa messagerie et appuya sur l'icône représentant une petite enveloppe et qui signifiait « nouveau message ».

Il hésita un instant, se mordillant la lèvre. Puis il but une longue gorgée de son breuvage, laissant la caféine couler dans sa gorge. Revigoré, il écrivit :

 **À: Itachi.**

 _Comment va ton frère ?_

Il ferma son téléphone et attendit. À l'heure qu'il était, il doutait de recevoir une réponse, mais au moins, le contact avait été fait.

Le policier quitta le fond du couloir où il se trouvait et décida de continuer à marcher. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa main. S'arrêtant à un nouveau coin libre comme l'air, il ouvrit sa boîte mail et lut le message qui venait d'Itachi.

 **À: Yahiko.**

 _Beaucoup mieux. Il est rentré ce matin, Naruto est allé le chercher à l'hôpital._

Yahiko fronça les sourcils.

 **À: Itachi.**

 _Est-ce qu'ils sont ensemble, ces deux là ?_

À nouveau, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 **À: Yahiko.**

 _Tu vis sous une roche ou quoi ? Mais que cela reste un secret ! Naruto pourrait perdre son travail._

Le sourire du policier s'élargit lentement. Serait-ce des confidences que le jeune homme lui confiait ? Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'écrire un nouveau message, Itachi en avait déjà envoyé un deuxième.

 **À: Yahiko.**

 _Et toi ? T'es pas en train de crouler sous le travail, j'espère ?_

Yahiko sentit une douce pression sur sa poitrine, et une sensation dans son estomac qui ressemblait à des millions de petits papillons. Il sourit.

 **À: Itachi.**

 _Non. C'est juste mon troisième café._

Puis, sans laisser l'autre répliquer :

 **À: Itachi.**

 _En trois heures._

 **À: Yahiko.**

 _T'es pas possible._

Un petit rire sonore lui échappa. Il leva la tête quand un employé passa devant lui. Par réflexe, il posa son téléphone sur son torse comme si la conversation était top secrète. Il s'assura que le couloir était bien vide, que l'employé avait bel et bien disparu, puis il reprit son téléphone. Et quand il baissa la tête de nouveau vers l'écran illuminé, un nouveau message était arrivé.

 **À: Yahiko.**

 _Je ne crois pas que mon frère ait besoin de moi de si tôt. Il est entre de bonnes mains, maintenant. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il soit prêt à venir vers moi de lui-même. En attendant, je suis un peu seul…_

Le sourire du policier s'étira encore un peu. Itachi était vraiment le roi de la discrétion.

 **À: Itachi.**

 _Je pourrais passer après mon quart, te tenir compagnie. Mais il sera peut-être trop tard…_

Même si la réponse mit exactement 24.7 secondes à arriver, Yahiko eut l'impression qu'une dizaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées. Les mains qui tremblaient presque, il ouvrit le message et s'empressa de le lire.

 **À: Yahiko.**

 _Je suis un oiseau de nuit, tu ne le savais pas ?_

Et Yahiko ferma son portable en ayant bien entendu fixé l'heure pendant une éternité, comptant mentalement le temps qu'il lui restait avant de pouvoir rejoindre le jeune homme.

Il retourna au travail avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

* * *

Sasuke était couché sur le dos sur son lit, vêtu d'un sweater et d'un jean noir. Mains dans les poches, il fixait le plafond et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Il s'était écoulé un mois depuis leur presque noyade, et Naruto avait décidé de le laisser un peu tranquille, même malgré leur moment passé au milieu de la nuit à l'hôpital. Un moment rempli de promesse et d'espoir pour l'avenir. Un moment qui aurait dû souligner le début d'une belle histoire, mais Naruto avait bien vite compris qu'il ne devait pas se leurrer. Même si Sasuke avait changé d'avis à la toute dernière seconde, il avait quand même pris la décision, à un moment, de s'enlever la vie. Et ce genre de pensée ne disparaissait pas comme par magie. Il en était conscient. Sasuke n'irait pas mieux juste en claquant des doigts.

Doucement, il frappa deux petits coups sur la porte ouverte.

— Toc toc ? dit-il.

Le jeune homme tourna lentement la tête vers lui, sans changer sa position sur le lit. Deux yeux noirs fatigués se posèrent sur lui et Naruto lui adressa un petit sourire faible en s'approchant dans la chambre. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil autour de lui et remarqua que la lampe brisée était toujours par terre, celle qui était tombée au sol ce matin-là, le premier jour de sa cohabitation ici. Naruto se racla la gorge en venant s'assoir au bord du lit.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

Sasuke le regarda un petit moment dans le silence avant de hocher la tête affirmativement.

— Je suis venu t'apporter quelque chose, avoua Naruto en dépliant l'enveloppe qu'il traînait dans sa main libre.

Sasuke le fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, sans un mot, il se redressa sur le lit, s'assoyant face au blond qui sortait quelques documents de l'enveloppe. Avec un tendre sourire, Naruto lui tendit les papiers. Sasuke les prit sans grande motivation.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix, sans montrer grand intérêt.  
— Ce sont les résultats de tes examens de fin de trimestre. Et ça, continua le professeur en glissant un autre document sous les yeux de Sasuke, c'est une bourse de 2500 dollars.

Sasuke leva vivement la tête vers Naruto, les yeux agrandis. Ce dernier afficha un plus grand sourire face à l'étonnement du plus jeune.

— Excuse-moi ?  
— Tous les professeurs du département de mathématiques (moi inclus) ont été impressionnés, et le mot est faible, par tes résultats aux épreuves finales. En plus de tout ce qui t'est arrivé durant le trimestre, tu es parvenu à décrocher le meilleur rendement du département. Dire que tu sortais à peine de l'hôpital… Et voilà, c'est une bourse pour le prochain trimestre. Tout est payé. Ce qui va te permettre de te concentrer sur tes cours, et cet été tu pourras sûrement te trouver un petit job pour payer le reste de tes études, et je t'aiderai évidemment…

Naruto s'interrompit en entendant un petit son dédaigneux sortir de la bouche de Sasuke. Ce fut son tour d'avoir les yeux agrandis d'incompréhension. Il chercha à rencontrer le regard sombre de l'autre sans y parvenir. Sasuke repoussa les documents devant lui et fixa ses pieds qu'il avait ramenés sous lui, croisant les jambes sur le matelas et fourrant à nouveau ses mains dans la poche de son sweater.

— Est-ce que c'est tout ce que je suis ? marmonna-t-il tout bas.  
— Quoi ?  
— Un cerveau super puissant ?  
— Sasuke… Bien sûr que non.

Naruto soupira, ouvrit la bouche, mais Sasuke le devança :

— C'est quand même mon cerveau qui a fait en sorte qu'on se rencontre.  
— Ce n'est pas faux, déclara Naruto. Mais Sasuke, tu es bien plus que ça. Ton cerveau est un phénomène sur cette planète, mais toi en entier aussi, tu es extraordinaire.

Bougonnant, Sasuke se laissa retomber vers l'arrière, reprenant sa position initiale, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre cette fois-ci. Naruto poussa un nouveau soupir. Il rangea les documents et les posa sur la table de chevet. Puis il se leva et vint s'assoir sur le lit, plus près du jeune homme. Il attrapa un des poignets plongés dans la poche du sweater et caressa doucement le petit bout de peau auquel il avait accès.

— Dois-je vraiment te refaire ce discours ?  
— Non.  
— Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu sais, je pense que ça te ferait du bien d'aller consulter.

Sasuke tourna la tête vivement vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

— Je ne suis pas fou.  
— Non. Mais tu en as beaucoup sur le coeur et sur les épaules. Et il faut évacuer tout ça. Parler est la meilleure façon de…  
— Je ne veux parler à personne. Juste à toi.

Naruto sourit tendrement. Sa main migra du poignet vers la main du jeune homme, toujours dans la poche, et elle se referma sur elle, les doigts des deux hommes se mêlant les uns aux autres.

— Eh bien je suis là, Sasuke, murmura-t-il. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire. C'est silence radio depuis un mois… Je m'inquiète…

Sasuke hésita quelques secondes, participant aux caresses des doigts du blond dans sa poche, puis leva le regard vers le sien. Ils ne firent rien d'autre que se regarder pendant quelques longues minutes, et Naruto respecta le temps dont il avait besoin avant de réagir. Avant de lui avouer quelque chose ou avant de lui dire qu'il avait encore besoin d'être muet.

— Ça va, finit par chuchoter Sasuke.

Et sa main devint toute molle dans celle de Naruto, comme si elle était morte. Naruto acquiesça, la mâchoire serrée, mais essayant de ne pas montrer sa déception. Il murmura un « D'accord » et se leva.

Mais il n'atteignit par la porte de la chambre que Sasuke l'appela.

— En fait…

Naruto se retourna.

Sasuke s'était assis sur le lit.

— En fait, il y a un truc qui me pèse depuis des semaines.

Docilement, Naruto revint s'installer à ses côtés. Aussitôt qu'il fut assis sur le lit, Sasuke lui attrapa la main et se rapprocha, comme si plus la distance entre eux était courte, plus il avait du courage.

— Je t'écoute, dit le blond.

Sasuke serra sa main si fort dans les siennes que le sang arrêta de circuler un instant. Mais Naruto n'en fit pas de cas. Il demeura là, immobile, offrant de la chaleur et de l'encouragement au jeune homme qui semblait avoir du mal à laisser les mots sortir. Peut-être aurait-il dû venir le voir plus tôt ? Attendre un mois… Peut-être qu'il l'avait laissé seul face à lui-même trop longtemps ?

— Je… je n'allais pas le faire, confessa finalement Sasuke, fixant la main du blond dans les siennes.

Sa voix était basse, mais le poids de sa révélation fut ressenti par Naruto.

— Je sais, Sasuke.  
— C'est plus compliqué que ça…

Naruto acquiesça sans rien dire même si Sasuke avait le regard baissé et ne pouvait pas le voir. Encore une fois, un long silence sembla s'éterniser jusqu'à ce que Sasuke soit capable de continuer.

— Toute ma vie, commença-t-il, la voix qui tremblait légèrement. Toute ma vie, je n'ai souhaité qu'une chose… _mourir_. J'espérais que ce soit par un bête accident, par la maladie même si j'étais jeune et en bonne santé… Je voulais qu'une voiture me frappe, ou que je croise le chemin d'un tueur en série… Et ironiquement, toutes les fois où j'ai frôlé la mort, j'en suis toujours ressorti indemne. Et ça m'a vraiment frustré, pendant des années. Ça fait longtemps que j'y songeais. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage et… et puis tu es arrivé dans ma vie, sans prévenir, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y préparer. Et… ce type… Il m'a dit quelque chose que je n'ai eu de cesse de me repasser en tête…

— Qui ? voulut savoir Naruto.  
— Mon dealer, soupira Sasuke.  
— Que t'a-t-il dit ?  
— Que je n'avais pas peur de mourir. Et ça, c'est vrai.

Naruto eut un choc quand Sasuke releva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. La vulnérabilité brillait de mille feux, sans masque ni voile, comme cette nuit-là à l'hôpital.

— Il a aussi dit qu'en vérité, j'avais peur de _vivre_.  
— Et… ?  
— Et ça aussi, c'est vrai.

Naruto ne dit rien, ne fit que continuer à se perdre dans les perles obsidiennes devant lui. Il y avait tant d'émotions dans ces yeux là. Tant d'histoire, tant de souffrance.

Mais il y avait tant de vie aussi… Sasuke était plus vivant que jamais.

— La vérité, c'est que j'ai peur. Et en particulier depuis que tu es là. Parce que tu as fait ressortir en moi de vieux rêves… de vieux souhaits que j'avais réussi à enterrer depuis des années.  
— Quel genre de rêves ?  
— Vivre une vie normale. J'en ai rêvé avant la mort de mes parents. Sauf qu'après, je me suis retrouvé à la rue et… Bon, tu connais la suite. Je me suis mis à oublier ce rêve stupide. Jusqu'à ce que… jusqu'à ce que je tombe amoureux de toi. Et que je me mette à croire que c'était peut-être possible… mais mon passé m'a rattrapé et voilà. Encore une fois, tu connais la suite.

Sasuke caressait doucement la main de Naruto, calme malgré la puissance et la profondeur de ses mots. Des larmes se mirent à couler lentement le long de ses joues et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de les essuyer, Naruto lâcha sa main et vint poser les siennes sur son visage.

— Avoir peur de vivre, Sasuke, chuchota Naruto, si près de lui que Sasuke pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau, juste au dessus de ses lèvres. C'est la chose la plus… normale au monde. Il faudrait être mort à l'intérieur pour ne rien ressentir de tel. Moi aussi je suis terrifié de ce que me réserve la vie, de ce qu'il y aura pour moi demain, dans un an, dans dix ans. Est-ce que je serai encore là ? Est-ce que je serai heureux ? Aucune idée…

Son souffle tremblait. Il dirigea ses mains vers la nuque du jeune homme et rapprocha encore plus leurs visages, fermant les yeux en posant son front sur le sien.

— Et on n'a aucun contrôle là-dessus. Ce qu'on peut contrôler, c'est ce qui nous rend heureux dans l'immédiat. Et peut-être bien que c'est ton cerveau incroyable qui t'a mis sur mon chemin, sincèrement, je m'en fous. (Un petit rire secoua la poitrine de Sasuke et fit sourire Naruto, qui poursuivit:) On est là et on est ensemble aujourd'hui, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

À nouveau, Sasuke acquiesça. Il leva les mains et vint s'accrocher aux avant-bras du professeur.

— En ce moment, ce qui me rend heureux, c'est toi, Sasuke.  
— Mais mon passé ne disparaîtra jamais vraiment…  
— Les deux crétins qui représentaient de réelles menaces sont derrière les barreaux maintenant. Le reste, ce ne sont que des démons et je te protégerai d'eux. Je vais leur botter le derrière et ne laisserai jamais personne d'autre te faire du mal. En commençant par toi. Je vais te montrer que la vie est belle.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour voir la réaction sur le visage de Sasuke. Et ce qu'il vit le rassura : un mince sourire.

— Et les petits plaisirs ?  
— Et les petits plaisirs, approuva Naruto.  
— Et tu vas m'emmener au resto ?  
— Absolument.  
— Et on déconnera devant la télé ?  
— Et on déconnera devant la télé, continua Naruto, touché presque aux larmes que Sasuke ait absorbé à la lettre les mots qu'il lui avait dits ce soir-là.  
— Et quoi d'autre ?

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre du bas, impatient d'entendre la suite. Naruto glissa ses mains autour de lui et l'attira lentement dans ses bras.

— Tout ce que tu voudras.  
— De l'amour ?  
— Bordel, oui !

Naruto s'empressa d'obtempérer à la demande et écrasa sa bouche sur celle de Sasuke sans pouvoir cacher son envie. Le baiser qui s'ensuivit fut aussitôt enflammé et explosif, tel un volcan en éruption. Naruto enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son partenaire tandis que Sasuke passait les siens autour de son cou. Et ils s'embrassèrent comme si demain n'existait pas, comme si leur temps était déjà écoulé. Avec passion, amour, désespoir. Sasuke ne réalisait même pas que des larmes avaient continué de glisser sur ses joues. Tout ce qui importait, c'étaient les bras autour de lui et le coeur qui battait à travers la poitrine collée sur la sienne. La dernière fois, il avait eu la tête remplie de démons, l'esprit intoxiqué par la drogue, l'âme empoisonnée par des pensées noires. Désormais, il était plus léger, et il se laissa aller, appréciant les sensations que le blond éveillait en le caressant, et en le renversant sur le lit.

Les yeux fermés, le souffle saccadé, Sasuke se laissa embrasser en ressentant jusqu'au plus profond de son être le plaisir qui naissait, dans chaque parcelle de son corps, dans chaque membre. Il en fut même si étourdi qu'il décida de briser l'échange.

Essoufflé, les joues roses et les cheveux en bataille, il leva les yeux vers le blond qui était toujours au-dessus de lui.

— Euh…  
— J'ai fait quelque chose ? murmura Naruto.  
— Non… c'est pas ça.  
— On devrait peut-être y aller doucement ?  
— Ouais, approuva Sasuke.

Naruto sourit, embarrassé, et se redressa, reculant sur le lit. Sasuke le trouva mignon à l'instant, comme ça, et il se redressa à son tour pour venir lui embrasser la joue. Touché, Naruto lui envoya un regard rempli d'amour et ils se regardèrent amoureusement sans rien dire. Leur rythme cardiaque s'adoucit. Leur respiration reprit une cadence normale. Le monde continuerait de tourner.

— Est-ce que j'ai vraiment gagné 2500 dollars ?

Naruto pouffa.

— Tu ne l'as pas gagné, crétin, tu l'as _mérité_.

Sasuke baissa la tête et sourit pour lui-même. Puis, il se leva du lit et se pencha pour attraper ses chaussettes qui traînaient au sol. Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il les enfilait un après l'autre.

— Tu vas quelque part ?

Sasuke se retourna vers lui. Il inspira profondément, les yeux dans le vide un petit instant, avant de déclarer :

— Tu as le numéro de mon frère ? Je crois que je l'ai fait assez poireauter comme ça…

Esquissant un grand sourire, Naruto, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise, se leva à son tour. Après avoir fouillé sa liste de contact dans son portable, il appuya sur le numéro d'Itachi et tendit le téléphone à Sasuke. Ce dernier inspira une nouvelle fois et attrapa le combiné au moment même où un « Allô ? » résonnait.

Son coeur battait si fort. La main de Naruto se posa au creux de ses reins.

— Itachi, murmura-t-il.  
— _Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que…  
_ — Est-ce que je peux te voir ?

La surprise fit taire son grand frère assez longtemps pour permettre à Sasuke de ne pas se perdre dans sa nervosité. Il respira lentement, se concentrant sur la présence de Naruto tout près de lui, et oublia à quel point il était stressé.

— _Bien entendu, oui ! Quand tu veux.  
_ — Je… je peux venir tout de suite ? Il faut que je te parle, je…  
— _OK_ , fit Itachi. _Je t'attends, Sasuke._

Il lui souffla au revoir puis rendit le téléphone au blond. Ce dernier le regarda avec un sourire fier et de grands yeux qui brillaient.

— Quoi ? lâcha Sasuke.  
— Rien. Je suis juste fier de toi.  
— Je n'ai rien fait de spécial…

Il baissa la tête un instant.

— Il fallait bien que je reprenne vie un jour ou l'autre, c'est tout.

Deux grandes mains se posèrent de chaque côté de son visage.

— Si tu avais besoin de plus de temps…  
— Non, murmura le jeune homme en se blottissant contre le corps du plus vieux. Itachi ne m'a rien fait de mal, à part me décevoir et me faire croire qu'il avait disparu à tout jamais… Je sais qu'il ne me veut aucun mal et qu'il m'aime, au fond. Il est quand même mon frère et il m'a manqué.

Naruto l'attira tendrement à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Sasuke ferma les yeux et se détendit.

— Je comprends.  
— Naruto ?  
— Hmm ? fit Naruto en baissant les yeux vers ceux du jeune homme.  
— On va au restaurant après ?

Et en guise de seule réponse, Naruto sourit largement et rigola à haute voix tout en plantant un baiser sonore sur le front de Sasuke. Son coeur était tellement gonflé de bonheur qu'il avait la sensation qu'il exploserait sous peu…

Mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux vécu et après tous les rebondissements des derniers mois, c'était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis.

Et quand il sentit la tête de Sasuke se poser sur son torse, il sut que tout irait pour le mieux, qu'ils avaient traversé le pire et que le meilleur était encore à venir…

* * *

FIN.


End file.
